Life with You
by purpletoes
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. It is meant for you to meet somebody along the way for you to give your real self a chance to come back again. Falling in love comes with many obstacles in life. But the most important thing is living a life with you.. R/R
1. Chapter 1: Tutoring and Project

Chapter 1

Life with You

Chapter 1: Tutoring and Project

East High, the one, probably the only school where all rich kids in Albuquerque go into. Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats, technically a jock, and a player. He's the richest kid in school, his father is hailed as the "king" and his mother is called the "queen" in the business world. He's the guy that all girls want, but he only wants girls for 'fun', every week his girlfriends changes, he dumps them every end of the week then finds another one, on Mondays. Every girl falls for him because of his brown hair and blue eyes, muscle-toned body, all in all his good looks. Everyone loves him, his teammates, the cheerleaders, and other cliques. He is like the god of the school, without him, the school will falter.

"Hello ladies." Troy greeted the girls as he walked pass by their locker. It was a Monday morning so he's set up to find his new 'girlfriend'. "Hi Troy." The girls replied giggling and gossiping how Troy looked at them. "You there, cutie what's your name?" Troy asked the girl with a strawberry blond hair. "Ashley." "Ashley, you're my girlfriend from now on." Troy smiled and puts his arms around Ashley's shoulders." "I'd love to." Ashley smiled seductively. All the girls looked at Ashley with a jealous glare. "See ya girls." Troy waved at them with Ashley on his arms.

Troy liked school because of these three things: he's popular, basketball and girls.

"Hey buddy." An afro-haired boy shouted at Troy. "Chad! Bro!" Troy replied back. "Hey, Ashley, I guess you're Troy's new girl." Chad told the girl. "Yeah, and I'm pleased to be his girl." Ashley smiled dreamily at Troy. Chad Danforth had known Troy since they were kids. He knew everything about Troy. They basically grew up together, having sleepovers and basketball. Unlike Troy, he is a one-woman man, and he sometimes gets annoyed with his best friend whenever he picks on somebody.

"_Troy Bolton, please go to the Principal's Office. The Principal wants to see you." _The announcement called. Troy sighed and looked at his 'girlfriend' "Hey, babe. I need to go. I'll meet you in homeroom." The girl nodded and then Troy headed to the principal's office.

Troy knocked and opened the door. "Oh Mr. Bolton, come in. Mr. Matsui is expecting you, I'll just go in and let him know you're here." The secretary told him. He nodded then the secretary went inside Mr. Matsui's office then signaled him to come in. "You may come in now. Mr. Bolton." He went inside and he was shocked to see his father and the girl in a wheelchair. _"What the hell is that limp girl doing here?" _Troy asked himself.

"Ah, Troy. Come in and sit." Principal Matsui motioned Troy to sit beside his father. "Good morning Mr. Matsui." Troy replied.

"Now I can start. Ms. Montez, I presumably think that you know Mr. Bolton here?" Mr. Matsui asked the young girl in the wheelchair. She replied with a nod. "Mr. Bolton?" "Yeah I do." He said curtly. "Is something wrong?"

Everybody knows Gabriella Montez. She's has brunette colored hair and brown eyes, and the only girl with a wheelchair and the only girl who's not rich as everybody, she looks good but apparently most of the students like to see people not in a wheelchair. She's usually the joke around his teammates aside from the geeks and Troy always makes harsh comments whenever she passes by, which she always ignores. She's also the only girl that does not care of what other people might say to her, which makes Troy more irritated to her.

"Troy. I know that you've been exerting a lot of effort in basketball for our school to win and I appreciate that." Mr. Matsui started, "unfortunately, all of your grades have dropping to the point that they are barely passing. You know that the school has regulations for students to have a standard grade-point average to maintain in order to be in the team."

"So you mean, I'm going to be kicked out from the team?" Troy blurted. "Mr. Matsui, you can't kick me, you know that I'm the captain of the team and we're in the playoffs. Coach?" Troy's Coach didn't reply.

"I'm not going to kick you out of the team, only in one condition. I've already talked to your dad and he agreed on this." Principal Matsui told Troy.

"Anything, I will do anything." Troy told the principal. "You need to have an average of B before the end of the semester." "What? How can I possibly do that?!" Troy asked the principal, it's impossible to have that average. "That's why I asked Ms. Montez here to tutor you everyday after your basketball practice and also in the weekend." Principal Matsui replied. "Weekend too?" Troy said. "Sorry son, but if you want to be on the team, you have to follow everything. Even if you're my key player, I'll kick you out. Education comes first." Troy's Coach replied. Mr. Matsui smiled, "She will come by at your house 6 pm so you can go and get ready."

"Don't worry Troy, Ms. Montez here is the most intelligent student in the campus. Definitely you will get a B before the end of semester." Principal Matsui told the young lad. "So this is only until the end of semester?" Troy asked the principal. "Yes. Only if you maintain your B as an average." Principal Matsui replied. "Is that clear, Mr. Bolton?" Troy just nodded. "Okay, I guess you both can go back to your homeroom class. I've already informed Ms. Darbus about coming in late for class, so you don't need to worry about your attendance." Principal Matsui told both Troy and Gabriella.

Troy stood up and left the office and Gabriella followed. Silence has enveloped the hallways of the school. "So geek. You're going to tutor me." Troy suddenly told the girl. "Yeah. And my name is not geek." Gabriella replied. "But you're one geek. Why are you studying here anyway? Shouldn't you supposed to be in some poor school. You know if you're not studying here, this school will probably get into the Guinness Book of World Records." Troy replied.

"Because this is the only school that's near my house, I'm not rich to have a car to drive around like all of the students here because as what you said, I'm poor. And I never intended to study here. I only agreed to study here because of the scholarship. I'm sorry that I destroyed your obsession to be in a World Record." Gabriella shot back.

Unable to talk back, Troy suddenly shrugged. They arrived in homeroom class and Ms. Darbus talked to them, " Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, you're going to be partners for our project in English." "Ms. Darbus, my partner is Danforth over there." Troy pointed out Chad. "Well, Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry to inform you than Mr. Danforth already has a partner and that is Ms. McKessie. So Bolton, you and Montez are partners." "But…" Troy replied. "No buts, Mr. Bolton." Troy sighed, "Fine." He headed to his sit."

"Dude what happened in Matsui's?" Chad asked his friend. Troy shrugged and replied, "Matsui told me that I need to put my grades back up or else I'll be ousted from the team." Chad's eyes widened, "What he can't possibly do that, you're the star player of the team, the captain too.." Troy rolled his eyes and answered before Chad finished his sentence, " I know I've also told that to him and I ended up having a tutor after basketball practice." "With who?" Chad asked, "With her." Troy pointed Gabriella. "Gabriella?" Chad told Troy. "How'd even know her name?" Troy asked Chad.

"Well, I heard the teachers say it. And she's Taylor's friend." Chad answered. "Who's this Taylor guy?" Troy asked Chad curiously, how come he doesn't know any guy named Taylor. Chad rolled his eyes. "Taylor, my partner in the project. Seriously, you don't know the names of our classmates? And by the way, Taylor's a girl. Obviously you didn't listen as Darbus tells you your partner would be Gabriella."

"Whatever." Troy replied.

"Class go to your respective partners and talk about what are you going to do for your English class. I believe that all of you have the same English class like the Homeroom period so I'm giving you this homeroom time and in English to talk about it. You can either make a play or create a music piece and sing it." Ms. Darbus told her class. "This project is considered as your final exam for this semester. So I hope you'll all work hard for this project I'm giving to my students. I'll call you later in English class and you have to give me on what you've decided. You may now begin."

All of the students went to their respective partners, except for Troy, which signaled Gabriella to come to his table. The girl sighed and made her way towards him knowing that he intentionally did it for her to have a hard time. She is in a wheelchair and it is very hard to maneuver it when there are flocks of students going around the classroom. She arrived at the back where Troy was sitting a minute later.

"So what do you want to do for the project?" Gabriella asked Troy. "Whatever. Montez." Troy shrugged. "You know that you need to pass this project Bolton, otherwise you'll get kicked out of your team whether you like it or not. Seriously, when Principal Matsui asked me to tutor you, I can't say no since he already talked to my mom and my mom agreed. So I have no choice but to follow him. If you don't like it, then you just have to live up to it. Just set aside your anger for me this semester and I'll help you pull up your grades and after that, this semester did not happen." Gabriella smiled.

"Fine." Troy replied. "So what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked him for the second time. "Do you want to do a play?" "Hell no. I'm not good at acting." Troy replied. Gabriella smiled "So music piece then? We don't have much choices here there's only two apparently." "Yeah, fine by me." Troy said bluntly. "Okay we can work it together during our tutoring session. I guess we're done. Just try thinking of what poem you want to make and we could brainstorm this later." Gabriella told Troy. "Whatever." Troy replied. Then Gabriella left his table and went back to her own. The bell rang and Gabriella waited for everybody to get out before she left the room and headed for her locker.

Gabriella arrived at her locker, getting some books she needed for her next classes then she suddenly heard someone shouted her name.

"Gabi!" Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's bestfriend. She's also one of the top students at school. She's one of the people nice to Gabriella aside from Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha. "Hey, Tay." Gabriella smiled at her friend. "I'm so sorry if we didn't became partners in the project. Obviously you aren't there, I have no choice because Ms. Darbus told us we couldn't choose partners who aren't present in the class as of the moment." Taylor explained. "That's okay Tay, what can I do? The principal called me." Gabriella told her friend, "so how's your partner?" "He's okay I guess. He's not that bad for a jock, he's nice." Taylor replied, "So, what happened? Why were you called by the Principal?" Gabriella shrugged. Taylor knew that Gabriella is not enthusiastic about it. "Matsui told me to tutor Troy." "What?" Taylor gasped. "Why?" "Because he's failing and I need to help him to put his grades up before the end of semester so I need to tutor him." Gabriella answered

"You can say no though, right?" Taylor asked her friend.

Gabriella shook her head. "As much as I want to say no, my mom already agreed on it before saying anything to me."

"Are you really okay with it?" Taylor asked again.

"I'm okay with it. It doesn't matter, I'm just helping him and the rest will still be the same." Gabriella replied.

"Hey Gabi, Tay!" Sharpay called her friends. Sharpay, alongside with Ryan, are the superstars of the Drama Club. They starred in seventeen musicales in East High, co-presidents of the club and also Ms. Darbus' favorites because they're in her club. Aside from them Kelsi and Martha are also members of the Drama Club, Kelsi being the key pianist of club and Martha the dance coordinator. Gabriella usually helps the club by writing songs for them. Sharpay and Ryan are also second in the rich category, next to the Boltons. Sharpay and Ryan Evans' family owned resorts and country club around the country.

"Hi Sharpay." Gabriella smiled. "So I assume you and Ryan are going to do a play for English?"

"Yeah, will be doing Romeo and Juliet." Sharpay replied. "What about you? You're partnered with Troy Bolton!" "Yeah, I am partnered with him, we'll be doing a music piece." Gabriella told her friend. "Oh, I see. So why did Matsui called you for? And Troy too?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"To tutor him after basketball practice." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Oh. Why?" Sharpay asked again

"Because he's failing all of his subjects except basketball." Gabriella responded. "Let's get over this topic and head for English alright?" Gabriella grabbed her booked and closed her locker. And all of them headed to their English class.

The rest of their class passed by quickly before you know it. It's the end of the day. Gabriella left the classroom as usual when everybody has left the room already. While walking on the hallways, she can hear all the people snickering at her back and sometimes yell some insults on her, she's already immune to it because she knows no matter how hard she tried to befriend the jocks, cheerleaders and everybody, only a few would understand her situation. This has been a constant environment for her ever since she's on a wheelchair, she can walk until she was eight when she suddenly fell and couldn't walk. She accepted her condition quickly and saw there's nothing wrong having a wheelchair. To her it does not matter but to everyone in her old schools sees her as a weirdo because of a sudden change in her. She's been switching schools for quite some time before because of her mother's job and it made it harder for her to make friends except that her mother promised her that East High will be her last school because they're going to live here permanently, but it was still the same from her old schools, everybody hates her because she's a wheelchair and she couldn't understand why. Instead of pitying her situation, she just shrugged off everything and acted as if it was normal.

She saw Bolton with some girl named Ashley around his arms and she approached them. Troy saw Gabriella walking towards him and stopped in front of him and his 'girlfriend'. "What do you want, geek?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed, _Geek is not my name you idiot!_ She told herself. "I'm just reminding you that I'll be tutoring you at 6 in your home, I hope that you'll be home by then so we can start and finish early."

"Whatever." Troy shrugged. "See you then Bolton." Gabriella told him. By then Gabriella left and wheeled herself home.

Her home is not far from school, it's only a block a way that's why she agreed to go in such prestigious high school because it's convenient for her and she was given a scholarship because of her excellent grades. If she has her way she'll definitely not go in that school because most of the people think about signature bags, their hairstyles, their dresses and other things which didn't pass the category of academics.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at her home. She's not literally poor as most of the people in her school knows, she's in a middle-class family, but the students in her school couldn't accept that she was accepted by the school which is known for rich kids. She wheeled herself up in the platform, to get to the porch, took her keys in her backpack and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Gabriella shouted. "Mom?" Gabriella repeated. Nobody replied. She went to the kitchen and noticed that her mom left her a note:

_"Gabi, my boss sent me in a convention in LA. I won't be here for a week. I left some money in the jar so you can buy some take-out food if you want. I've already loaded the fridge so you don't need to go to supermarket anymore. I'm sorry for leaving you all of a sudden. Remember to lock the doors when you leave home and also close the windows. Take care, and drink your medicines. I'll be back Tuesday next week. Love you."_

_P.S. Good luck in tutoring your friend. And do not forget your doctor's appointment tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Friend? He's not my friend." Gabriella told herself. She went to her room and looked at the time. 3:30 pm, she smiled knowing that she could still do her homework and try to start her English project while writing a few verses so her partner could choose which one to sing.

It's already 5:00 pm when Gabriella finished all her homework. She also finished composing some of the verses of the song. She went back inside grabbed a folder and placed the music sheet in it. She placed the folder in her backpack placed her bag at the back of her wheelchair. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some bananas then drank a glass of milk, popped in her meds then left the house. There's still an hour left but she decided to take her time two go to the Bolton's. Everybody knew where their house is located because it is on the end of the street a couple of blocks away from her home, it would take her at least half an hour to get there.

As expected she arrived at the Bolton's around ten before six. She was awed of how large the how's is yet there's only three people living there. Troy and his parents, she rang the doorbell and suddenly the speaker asked,_ "How may I help you? Miss?" _Gabriella pressed the talk button she saw and replied, "My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm here to tutor Mr. Troy Bolton." _"Oh, yes. I've been informed."_ The speaker told Gabriella. _"You may come in." _

"_How?" _Gabriella asked herself. All of a sudden the gates automatically opened. _"An automatic gate. How convenient."_ Gabriella again was in awe.

She wheeled in and saw a big garden and a big pool on the side. Then a big fountain that sat in the middle of the house and the garden. She headed towards the door and the door opened revealing a lady in her early thirties dressed in a black dress and white apron which Gabriella assumed to be one of the maids. "Ms. Montez right?" she suddenly spoke. "My name is Lena. Young master will be arriving shortly. So have a sit." Lena leads Gabriella to the living room.

_"Young Master? That's funny." _Gabriella thought.

"Hi Lena. That's okay. I'm pretty comfortable from where I'm sitting right now." Gabriella smiled at the maid. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." Lena told Gabriella. "It's okay. Don't worry about me. I'll just wait for Bolton here in my wheelchair." Gabriella cut her off. Lena nodded, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Gabriella shook her head and smiled at the maid, "I just ate at my home, thank you though."

Suddenly the door from the house opened again and she suddenly heard one of the maids greeted the person, "Good afternoon, young master." Lena left the living room to greet her 'master' "Good afternoon, sir. You're friend, Ms. Montez is here and waiting for you in the living room." "Okay thanks." Troy uttered. He went to the living room and saw Gabriella looking in awe around the living room. He smiled and said to himself, _"She looks cute.." _but immediately shrugged it off and smirked, "You haven't seen a living room this huge I presume?" Gabriella suddenly jumped and looked at the voice.

"Yeah, because my mom and I lived there and we technically don't have time to clean up such a huge living room." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So are you ready to study?"

Troy shrugged, "I guess I have no choice. Let's go to my room." Troy has leaded the way towards his bedroom. When they got inside, Gabriella was in shock of how big his room was. A king-sized bed, a 72-inch flat screen T.V., a big-screen computer and a walk-in closet. She has a big room but if compared, it's only one-fourth of Troy's room. "I've never seen a person who's always in shock whenever they go to a new room." Troy smirked.

Gabriella, waking up from her shock, just shrugged. "Let's just start now. I don't want to go home, late. Do your math and science homework since that's the only homework we had and I'll check it if you answered it correctly. Then we can start with the English project."

Troy rolled his eyes and took his pen and exercise paper and started answer the questions. Gabriella on the other hand took the folder out of her backpack and started to continue finishing the music piece for their English project.

"Here, I'm done." Troy gave the papers to Gabriella half an hour later. Gabriella scanned at the papers and frowned. "What?" Troy asked her defensively. "You have 5 out of 20 questions correct in Algebra. Then 4 out of 15 questions correct in Physics. Do you ever open your textbooks?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Erm.." Troy scratched his neck. Gabriella shrugged. "Never mind, your books looks new. I know the answer." "Hey, I opened it once!" Troy said defensively. "Yeah you opened it and closed it immediately." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to explain you the right answers. We have a quiz on Wednesday."

"What? Quiz? I didn't hear Mr. Hawkins told us we're going to have one." Troy told her. "You didn't hear because you're busy flirting with your girlfriend. If you want to get your GPA you also have to help yourself." Gabriella said flatly. "You don't want to get kicked out in your precious team do you?" Troy eyes widened and unable to speak just shook his head. "Now listen, we'll start in Physics. Then math. In this question, water displacement can be used in any solid as long as it is porous…"

Gabriella tried to explain to Troy all of the stuffed she quizzed him thoroughly, and luckily, Troy understood everything. "So now you will find x9. Understand?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, I do." Troy replied.

"Do you have piano here?" Gabriella suddenly asked. "Yeah, why?" Troy asked. "I've already tried to make a piece for our project, I just want you to hear it and tell me if it's okay." "Uh, sure. Let's go." Troy ushered Gabriella back into the big hallways of the Bolton Mansion, then instead of going back to the living room Gabriella went to the first time, he went in a different direction and showed her another living room where a black grand piano sitting in the middle.

"Wow, you have two living rooms." Gabriella uttered. "And a nice piano.."

This time Troy laughed. "Okay so what's the song?" Troy asked. "I don't know the title yet." Gabriella replied. "I'll move the bench." Troy offered. "No that's okay." Gabriella replied.

"You sure?" Troy asked. "Bolton, even though I'm in a wheelchair, and my feet couldn't move, I'm capable of other things." Gabriella told him.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

She lifted herself of the wheelchair and transferred herself to the bench. She opened the piano and placed the music piece on the holder.

"I got it." Troy mumbled. Gabriella laughed.

"Anyway, I only made a few lines, and I don't know if you'd like it." Gabriella told Troy. "Go on." Troy replied. She took a deep breath and started to play the music.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

"That's what I have for now," Gabriella told Troy, "Troy are you okay?" Now it's Troy's turn to look at her in awe…


	2. Chapter 2: His help and her promise

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 2: His help and her promise

"That's what I have for now," Gabriella told Troy, "Troy are you okay?" Now it's Troy's turn to look at her in awe. "Bolton? Oy!" Gabriella waved her hand in front of his face. "W-what?" Troy stammered. "You like the song?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nice." Troy replied. Gabriella laughed, "Nice? Seriously Bolton."

"Yeah, it is nice. Why are you laughing?" Troy answered back.

Gabriella giggled, "Nothing, because you look funny when you're confused. Anyway, that's what I wrote as of the moment, so if you want to change it or add more words in the song, you can. Just tell me so we can brainstorm about this. Alright?"

Troy shrugged, "Yeah, by the way you have a very nice voice." Troy praised Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled. "I need to go now."

"Don't you want to have dinner first before you leave?" Troy asked, "It's already 7pm. I'll just drive you home."

"Oh, no. That's okay. I ate already before going here." Gabriella replied. "I need to leave now."

"Then I'll.." Troy was about to say something but was cut-off by Gabriella. "No, thanks for the offer but I can go home by myself." Gabriella insisted.

"Okay then." Troy had no choice.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella waved and Troy led him out of his house. Troy waved back as well.

The next day as Troy entered the school he was greeted with the usual flirtatious good mornings of the girls. He also flirted back and saw his 'girlfriend' approached him.

"Hi honey." Ashley said. "Hi. Good morning." Troy replied and smiled. Ashley kissed him tenderly and Troy responded back.

"So how was the tutoring going with the girl in the wheelchair?" asked Ashley.

"How did you know?" Troy raised his eyebrow and asked Ashley.

"I was looking for you yesterday and asked Chad. He told me you have tutoring sessions at home with that girl." Ashley said with disgust.

"I was wondering when I could come over in your house, say tonight?" Ashley asked flirtatiously.

"I'll call you later." Troy replied. "I'll go to class, I'll be late."

Troy entered the classroom and sat in his usual seat. A few minutes later, the bell rang and their Math teacher, Mr. Hawkins. "Good morning class, now I'll take the attendance."

_Anderson?_

_Here!_

_Bolton?_

_Yup._

…_._

_Danforth?_

_Yo!_

_…_

_Mc Kessie?_

_Present._

_Montez?_

_…no reply.._

_Montez?_

"Mr. Hawkins, Gabriella won't be coming in." McKessie told her teacher. "Oh, right. Her mom had called in yesterday. I forgot." Mr. Hawkins replied.

_"She's okay yesterday. Why is she absent?" _Troy asked himself. _"Why do care anyway?"_

"Okay class, I hand over your homework and after that I'll be giving you the next set of practice quizzes. You have the whole period to answer it. McKessie, give this paper to Ms. Montez, tell her she can pass it tomorrow before the quiz." Taylor stood up and handed the passed papers to Mr. Hawkins and he gave the practice quiz to her and another extra one for Gabriella. Taylor is used to doing this for Gabriella, whenever her best friend called her because she's not coming in to school because of some matters, she will be the one collecting and copying notes for Gabriella and handing it to her at the end of the day. With Gabriella's intelligence, she can understand the notes immediately without questions, which is a relief because she catches up quickly.

"You may start now." Mr. Hawkins told his class.

Troy looked at the first question and tried to remember how Gabriella taught him to solve this simple equation. _"So 2x+5 13 .. then transfer the 5 on the right will be .. 2x13-5.. 2x8 then x must be.. x4! Great!" _He smiled. He can't believe he could solve this equation alone, it's simple but he's so happy because he usually depends on the nerd's answer ask them the answer without even solving it, if the teacher wanted to have the formula then he'll look on the other side to see the equation. That's how his life revolved. But now he's glad that at least he could solve it all of his own. He made a mental note to thank Gabriella later by explaining him how to solve such complicated equations. He then answered the next couple of questions, which became more complicated, but he managed to finish it easily. He handed Mr. Hawkins his paper and his teacher immediately checked his answers. He felt nervous thinking that his answers might be wrong but then his teacher looked up and smiled at him.

"Very impressive, Mr. Bolton." Mr. Hawkins told Troy. "8 out of 10 correct. I expect you to pass the quiz tomorrow. You may leave now."

"Thanks. Mr. Hawkins." Troy replied. He went back to his seat and grabbed his backpack and left the room. The same thing happened in his Physics class, his teacher was happy that his practice quiz he had got a good grade. _"Maybe this tutoring thing won't be bad at all." _He thought, he definitely wouldn't get kicked out of the team knowing that he could get the desired grade for this semester.

The rest of the day came by swiftly. Troy doesn't have basketball practice so he decided just to go home and maybe practice some hoops or sleep before Gabriella come for their tutoring session. As he was going to his car, he saw Taylor walking across the street. He realized that she's probably going to Gabriella's house, remembering that the teachers gave her Gabriella's assignments. He followed Taylor and walked around two blocks and the girl suddenly stopped. He hid behind the big tree and watched Taylor knocked the door, he saw a platform and realized that the house must be the Gabriella's. Soon he saw Gabriella opened the door and Taylor went in. A few minutes later, Taylor left and hugged Gabriella, and went back towards the direction of their school.

He suddenly left the tree and went to the house where Taylor went earlier and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Gabriella asked, "Tay, did you forget some.. Bolton?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"H-hi." Troy scratched his head.

"How'd you know where I live?" Gabriella asked.

"I saw your friend, Chad's partner.." Troy answered.

"Taylor." Gabriella told Troy.

"Yes. Taylor, walking across the street and I decided to follow her." Troy continued.

"Are you her stalker or something?" Gabriella asked with a questioning look on her face.

"N-no, why would I do that?" Troy stammered.

"Oh yeah, why would a star player of East High stalk a geek right? Then the world must be upside down." Gabriella laughed.

"Yes." Troy laughed. "The reason I followed her because I know she'll be delivering your homework, and I wondered why you're not in school you seemed okay last night."

"Oh. Yeah. I had some stuff to do. Thanks. You want to come in?" Gabriella asked. "Since you're here I guess we should start doing homework." Troy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you live blocks away from my home?" Troy blurted.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"You live like almost half an hour away from my house. And what do you do? Wheel yourself all the way there?" Troy answered.

"That's okay, I like to walk around so, it's no big deal. Come on. Let's go." Gabriella smiled at him.

Gabriella led him to her room, "You can sit here, and start your homework. I'll check it later. I'm going to the kitchen okay prepare some snacks."

"Okay." Troy answered. Gabriella left the room. Troy opened his backpack and got his homework and start to do his homework. While trying to answer the questions in his English assignment, he gazed around her room. Her room is definitely a girl's room with its lavender, green and pink colors in the wall and decorations. It's not as big as his but it's a decent size, he looked up at Gabriella's study table and saw some pictures hanging on the wall. She saw a little girl standing up with her Mom and Dad. He thought that it must be her sister but when he looked on another picture, she saw the same girl in the first picture on a wheelchair with her mom, smiling.

"You finished with your assignment?" Gabriella suddenly asked which made Troy jump. "Oh no, not yet. I need help."

"Okay but eat some snack first." Gabriella handed him a plate of cookies and milk.

"Thanks." Troy grabbed the plate and glass from her hand, shoved his English book and paper then placed the plate and glass on the table. Gabriella placed her tray of cookies and milk on the table too. "We can start after we eat." Gabriella smiled.

"So. You can walk before?" Troy suddenly asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened. But wasn't even surprised when she realized he must have seen the picture hanging on the wall. "Yes."

"How old are you when you know.." Troy couldn't continue his question thinking that he might offend her.

"Begin to sat on a wheelchair?" Gabriella asked. Troy just nodded and Gabriella laughed at him. "That's okay Bolton. I was eight years old, when I started using a wheelchair."

"How come?" Troy asked. "You can walk before but why all of a sudden in a wheelchair?"

Gabriella just shrug, "Let's just say something happened, suddenly my feet got tired of walking."

Troy knew that Gabriella doesn't want to continue the topic so he decided to leave it at that.

"So how was school?" Gabriella asked.

"It's okay. We had some practice quizzes again in Physics and Math." Troy answered.

"Oh." Gabriella responded. "How did you do?"

"I passed." Troy replied.

"Nice. I must be an effective tutor then." Gabriella joked.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, being a strict tutor, what can I do?"

"Hey! I'm not strict." Gabriella pouted.

"Just joking, Montez." Troy laughed.

Now it's Gabriella's turn to laugh. "What?" Troy asked the girl.

"It's the first time you called me Montez. You used to call me Geek, limp, girl on a wheelchair..." Gabriella replied.

"Oh right." Troy responded.

He suddenly kept quiet and just ate his cookies and milk. After he's done Gabriella took the tray with their plates and glass. She left the room to leave the tray in the kitchen. Troy grabbed his stuff and continued to try and understand the poem. A few minutes later, Gabriella came back and went beside him.

"So what's the assignment in English?" Gabriella asked.

Troy showed the poem to her, "Darbus told us to interpret and write a one-page essay out of it. I couldn't understand."

"You couldn't understand or you don't want to." Gabriella asked.

"I couldn't." Troy said simply.

"Alright. Read the first verse and tell me what you think of what the author meant." Gabriella told Troy.

Troy read the first verse and tried to think about it for a minute, then told Gabriella what he thought, and Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Good. Read the verses one by one and try to interpret it first. Then you can write it in your paper."

Troy continued to do what Gabriella told her to do, until he finished the poem. He gave his paper to Gabriella and she smiled. "This is a good Troy. You got the deepest points of the poems. Now you try to summarize it, and make it your essay."

Troy nodded wrote his essay. As soon as he's finished, he handed it to Gabriella and let her read it. Again, Gabriella smiled and replied, "You got a good essay report, Bolton. I'm sure Darbus will be happy with your work."

"Let's go to Math and Physics, here's some test questions I made earlier, try answering it. I'll just be doing my homework." Gabriella handed out two papers, one for Math and another for Physics.

"You didn't go to class just because of making a questionnaire?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed, "I got bored so I made that while I was in.." she shrugged, "Never mind. I have some important thing to do. I made the questionnaire when I got home."

"Okay." Troy laughed and started to answer the questionnaire.

An hour passed, Troy handed his papers to Gabriella, which Gabriella had just finished all her homework.

"You finished everything so quickly. How did you do that?" Troy asked, he couldn't believe that a person can finish everything so quickly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and just answered "I'm a geek right?" Aside from taking up normal subjects like everyone, she also has some extra subjects like in math and science. Gabriella checked his answers and was very impressed. "You did a good job Bolton. You only got one mistake in both quizzes. I'm sure you'll do good tomorrow."

"Thanks." Troy smiled at her.

"You know what? You don't flunk your grades because you're not good. It's either you're just lazy or you just don't care at all." Gabriella told Troy.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Troy replied.

"Bolton, you're not stupid. You can pass this. And I'll help you." Gabriella smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me even though I don't treat you nice at school." Troy asked. It's true, he's never been nice to her, he usually throw harsh comments as she pass by the hallways.

"It's because I'm just going to waste my energy if I take the bait." Gabriella answered. "Don't worry, I'm already immune with this kind of treatment."

"Immune?" Troy asked.

"My mom and I, have been all over the country because of her work. I have to switch schools because of that. The treatment is fairly the same. So I got so used to it, I just never think about it." Gabriella smiled. "I just treat as if nothing happened. Why make my day bad when I can make it good ignoring it right?"

This time, Troy felt bad for the first time. He never had the chance to talk to her like that. He realized that he was being harsh and he didn't even think that she'd been bullied a lot before.

"I'm sorry." Troy just said to her.

"Don't be. It's okay." Gabriella smiled. "I don't take things personally. Oh, it's already 7 pm and we're done aren't you going to get car at school?"

"Oh right, where's your parents?" Troy asked. It's already evening, why aren't they here."

"My mom's out of town. She'll be back next week." Gabriella replied.

"Your dad?" Troy asked.

"He died." Gabriella answered.

"I'm sorry." Troy said again.

"Don't be. He's happy where he's at right now. Don't keep saying sorry." Gabriella laughed. "Because it's not your style."

Troy laughed. "I guess you're right. Thanks though."

"No problem Bolton. See you tomorrow." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. Tomorrow and the rest of the semester, I'll pick you up and drive you home." Troy told the girl.

"No, I want to.." Gabriella answered but immediately cut off by Troy, "I won't take no for an answer, Montez. I'll pick you up tomorrow after practice." Troy said sternly.

Irritated, she surrendered. "Fine."

"Give me your phone." Troy said. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"Your mobile phone. So I can get you number. Don't ask any more questions." Troy answered.

Gabriella sighed, and handed over her mobile phone. Troy gave his number a ring and also saved his number in Gabriella's.

"Here. I also saved my number in your phone." Troy gave back Gabriella's mobile.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied.

"Goodnight. See you at school, Montez." Troy smiled and left her house.

It was Sunday and Gabriella's daily routine during Sunday morning is to go to church. She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went near her shower room where she hold herself up using her left hand while holding the railings on the side and removed her lower undergarments, then she sat back down on a plastic chair in the shower and stripped her upper clothing. After removing her clothes, she took a bath. Using the same method as she removed her clothes, she put her new clothes and picked up the used ones and tossed it in her hamper.

She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal and milk. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she put the bowl in the sink and left her house. The church is only two blocks away from her home and she's used to wheel herself around the neighborhood. She entered the church and listen to the early mass.

As soon as she stepped out the church, Gabriella saw a young boy crying and was being bullied by some bigger and older boys. She hurriedly wheeled herself and shouted. "Hey!"

"What do you want?" One of the boys glared at her.

She instantly wheeled herself inside the and hugged the little boy who's crying and asked, "Are you okay?"

The young boy look at Gabriella, he shook his head and began to cry again. "Shh.. don't cry." Gabriella tried to calm the little boy.

She looked around the boys who encircled them. "You boys are mean. You shouldn't do this to a poor boy!"

"Why do you care? You're in a wheelchair, you can't do anything, so leave us alone!" Another boy answered.

"You should boys should leave. Don't you have chores to do? Instead of bullying a kid why don't you use your strength by helping your parents with their chores?" Gabriella shot back at the boys.

"Mind your own business wimp!" Another boy replied. Before she knew it the boys threw rocks at her and punches her. She hugged the boy to protect him from being injured.

Troy had just finished having a big breakfast from Denny's, he went in his car and was headed back to his house. As he passed by the church, he saw a group of boys encircling a girl who was protecting a little boy. He suddenly realized that he knew the girl. "What the hell.. Montez!" He said to himself out loud. He luckily found a vacant lot and immediately parked his car.

"Take that you bitch!" One of the boys said to Gabriella. Gabriella just continued to close her eyes and just prayed for the safety of the little boy. All of a sudden she realized that she was pushed to the ground together with the little boy she was protecting by one of the boys and her left arm winced in pain. She tried to ignore the beatings, hugged the boy tighter and closed her eyes once more. Now on the ground, the boys were kicking her in her stomach.

"Stop it!" a guy shouted and punched one of the boys aside. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Troy in front of him. "Want to taste some real fight? Try me! Pick like somebody your own size, you little pieces of shit!" Now the boys are frightened with the more taller and stronger man in front of them. Scared, all the boys flee in fright.

Troy tried to calm himself down. He never seen boys bully a handicapped and a little boy. He might be a bully from school, but he never hurt anyone with his hands. He looked down and saw Gabriella looking at him. "T-troy Bolton?"

Troy sat down and touched Gabriella's shoulders, "Gabriella, you okay?"

Gabriella nodded and suddenly remembered the boy he was hugging. She released him and the boy stood up. Gabriella used her right arm to help herself sit up. "You okay little boy?" Gabriella asked. The boy nodded and hugged her. "Thank you."

Gabriella smiled, "What's your name?" "Sean. You?" The boy replied. "Gabriella. Sean, take good care of your self, okay? Where's your mom?" Gabriella asked. "At home." "Your mom might be waiting for you. You should go home." Sean nodded and smiled at Gabriella. "I promise you I won't cry anymore Gabriella. Thank you and bye!" Sean waved and left the church and headed home.

When Sean left, Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled. "Thank you, Troy." She tried to lift up her wheelchair but she winced in pain because of her injured right hand. "You're not okay." Troy told her. "Your right hand is injured." "I'll take you to the hospital." Troy immediately decided.

Before Gabriella could respond, Troy lifted her from the ground and walked across the street and placed her in the passenger seat. He was shocked how light she was and but dismissed the thought immediately and opened his car. He looked at her and he knew that she never liked people carrying her. He ignored it and went back to get her wheelchair. As soon as he got it, he went to the back of his car and placed the wheelchair on his compartment.

Troy went to the driver's seat and looked at Gabriella again. She still has the frown in her face, all of a sudden, Troy laughed. "What's funny?" Gabriella asked.

"Your face. Why are you frowning so much?" Troy asked.

"You don't need to carry me, you know." Gabriella answered.

"Seeing on how you winced in pain, I think you aren't capable of lifting yourself up. You didn't even manage to lift your wheelchair up!" Troy reasoned out.

"Fine." Gabriella replied and crossed her hand. "Ow!" She said silently, but apparently Troy heard it.

"You see. It must be a sprain. So you couldn't do anything. I just need to carry you whether you like it or not." Troy smiled slyly on Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Throughout the ride, silenced enveloped the car. When they reached the hospital, Troy parked his car and opened up his trunk. He left the driver's seat and took the wheelchair from his trunk and placed it beside the passenger's seat. He opened the door for her and carried her again to her wheelchair.

He pushed the wheelchair and they headed in the emergency room. Inside the nurse asked Troy and Gabriella how she injured her hand and Gabriella explained it. The nurse also asked her if she has a record in the hospital and she nodded. Troy looked at her but immediately dismissed his questions knowing that she would just avoid it. Then a doctor came to them and examined her left arm and indicated that she had sprained her wrist, and will heal for a week. They applied proper medications for her other minor scrapes and then applied bandage and gave her a sling.

As they left the hospital, Troy helped her back at the car and drove her back to her house. "Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Welcome." Troy replied and pushed her towards her house. She gave Troy her keys and he opened it.

Troy wheeled her to her room. "Give me your phone." Troy ordered Gabriella. "What?" Gabriella asked. "Why?" "Just hand me your phone." Troy opened his hand signaling Gabriella to hand over her phone. Gabriella shrugged and pulled out her mobile phone from her bag and gave it to Troy.

Once Troy got the phone he immediately scrolled down her phonebook and saw "Mama." And pressed call. "You have your own mobile phone Troy why would you use mine?" Gabriella asked Troy but he ignored her question. A few seconds later, somebody answered the line.

"Gabi? How are you? Are you okay?" the other line asked. "Hi Mrs. Montez. This is Troy Bolton." Troy responded.

"Why are you calling my mom? Give me my phone." Gabriella told Troy. Again, Troy ignored her.

"Oh, hi Troy. Is my Gabi alright?" Mrs. Montez asked on the other line.

"She's okay, don't worry. She only got a sprained wrist." Troy answered.

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Montez sounded worried. "Why did she sprained her wrist? I'm going home immediately."

"She protected a little boy from some kids outside the church. That's why I called you Mrs. Montez because I want to tell you what happened to her and for the meantime I want her to stay at my house. She will be provided all the help she needed there. Don't worry Mrs. Montez, I'll take care of her so you don't have to worry about coming home."

"Are you sure it's okay Troy?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Montez." Troy answered back.

"Thank you, Troy. Don't worry, I'll be back by Tuesday." Mrs. Montez replied. "You can call me Maria."

"Okay Maria. I'll drop her off by Tuesday." Troy responded.

"Can I talk to her?" Maria asked.

Troy handed over Gabriella the phone. She was still shocked at Troy asking permission from her mom and her mom agreeing with the set-up. She can take care of herself, she assured herself. She took the phone and placed it on her ear. "Hello? Mama?" Gabriella talked to her mom and just nodded in everything she said. "Bye. Mama." Gabriella closed her mobile.

"Why do you have to do that?" Gabriella asked Troy. "Do what?" Troy asked back. "Calling my mom and asking permission from her. I can take care of myself you know." Gabriella answered. "Yeah, by the looks of it, it will take you forever to change your clothes with your injured left hand." Troy said plainly. This time Gabriella couldn't answer back because she knew he was right. With an injured left hand and a handicapped person, she's incapable of doing anything with only one arm working as of the moment.

"Let's just grab your stuff Gabriella." Troy said to her. "Fine." Gabriella answered. "Where is your duffel bag?" Troy asked. "In there." Gabriella pointed her drawer. "Okay get your stuff and I'll get the bag so you can place your stuff in there." Troy answered. Gabriella nodded and Troy pushed her in her closet to get her clothes, undergarments, her toothbrush and toothpaste then left her to get her duffel bag. Then he came back and let Gabriella place her stuff in the bag.

"I'll just get this bag and your backpack and place it in the car. Then I'll go back and get you." Troy told Gabriella which she nodded. When Troy left Gabriella opened her drawer of her table and took out her medicines and placed it in her body bag just in time before Troy came back. They left Gabriella's house and head back to Troy's home. When they arrived, two of the maids were waiting for them in front of the door. As Troy's car pulled, the maids went at the back and grabbed Gabriella's bags and went inside. Troy left the driver's seat and got her wheelchair at the trunk and placed it on the passenger seat, he opened the door and carried Gabriella on to her wheelchair. He pulled her in and they made way towards the guestroom where Gabriella will sleep.

"Here's your room and feel at home." Troy said. Gabriella who was at awe of how big the guestroom is. "Wow, your home continues to amaze me. This is more like a castle than a mansion." Troy laughed. "Thanks for the compliment." "Thanks Troy. For helping me earlier, if you need a favor or anything aside from schoolwork. I will be glad to help." Gabriella smiled. "I'll remember that, that you owe me." Troy smiled and Gabriella laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 3: Trust

Here's your room and feel at home." Troy said. Gabriella who was at awe of how big the guestroom is. "Wow, your home continues to amaze me. This is more like a castle than a mansion." Troy laughed. "Thanks for the compliment." "Thanks Troy. For helping me earlier, if you need a favor or anything aside from schoolwork. I will be glad to help." Gabriella smiled. "I'll remember that, that you owe me." Troy smiled and Gabriella laughed. "I'll be taking a shower then come back. The maids will help you take out your clothes." Troy said to Gabriella, which she just smiled and nodded.

After a Troy finished taking a shower and put his clothes on, He came back at the guest room where Gabriella was in and knocked the door. "Come in." Gabriella answered. "Hey. You done?" Troy asked. "Yeah, thanks Carol and Issa." Gabriella looked at both maids who helped her. The maids just nodded and left the room. "You want to eat?" Troy asked. Gabriella suddenly remembered that she had only eaten cereal this morning and its already 6 in the afternoon and she realized she was so hungry. "Yeah." Gabriella answered. "Good, I'm starving too." Troy replied, " Let's go in the kitchen." Troy pushed her wheelchair and they both went into the kitchen where they were greeted by a man, in his mid-40's, in a white uniform and apron with matching chef's hat.

"Hello, Troy. So who is this pretty lady here?" the chef asked.

"This is Gabriella Montez, she's my tutor for the semester. She will be staying with us until Tuesday." Troy answered.

"Oh, hi Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Patricio." The chef extended his hand to Gabriella.

"Nice to meet you Patricio." Gabriella smiled and accepted his hand and shook his hands.

"So what's cookin'?" Troy asked.

"Pizza, you're favorite all-meat!" Chef Patricio exclaimed.

"Cool. You eat pizza Gabriella?" Troy looked at her and saw her eyes shimmering.

"Are you kidding me? I love pizza!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy laughed. "Cool. We'll just head in the dining area."

Troy pushed Gabriella to the connecting door where the dining area is located, he then transferred Gabriella in one sit and he sat on the other end opposite Gabriella.

"You also have a chef inside your house." Gabriella blurted. "Wow."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, with your parents busy with work, they don't have time to cook for you."

"Oh." Gabriella answered. "So how many dining rooms do you have?"

Troy laughed, "How do you know I have more than one dining room?"

"Just a guess, so you do have another one huh?" Gabriella replied.

Troy nodded. "This one is a small one as you can see. This is where I usually eat. Because the other one has a long table and I look weird if I eat alone there."

"True though." Gabriella answered.

Suddenly the door connecting to the kitchen burst open, then Chef Patricio was carrying a large tray of pizza and placed it in front of them.

"Your all-meat pizza is here." Chef Patricio announced.

"Wow, it looks good and smells good too!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Gabriella." Chef Patricio smiled at the girl, and gave her a slice of pizza and he also gave one slice to Troy. "Try it."

Gabriella clapped her hands once and exclaimed, "Happy eating!" which made Troy and Chef Patricio laughed. Then both Gabriella and Troy ate the pizza. After finishing one slice, Gabriella told Chef Patricio, "This is the best pizza I've ever tasted in my whole life! Can I have another slice?"

"Sure you can!" Chef Patricio is happy to see a girl loved to eat food, she never saw anyone not even Troy's girl friends who came in the house during parties ate with such an appetite.

"Do you have a black hole in your stomach?" Troy asked as Chef Patricio placed another slice from his plate.

"Nope. I don't why?" Gabriella asked.

"For a girl like you, you certainly have a man's appetite." Troy replied back.

"Hey that's mean!" Gabriella pouted. "Your chef has made the best pizza ever! And I love to eat."

Troy laughed as Gabriella pouted, "Sure you do."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and just continued to eat her second slice. After that she asked for another one.

"Wow. Really now. You do have a black hole in your stomach." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I didn't ate lunch. I only ate Cheerios for breakfast, that's why I'm so hungry. I can eat more if I want to you know!"

Troy laughed. As soon as they finished, Troy pushed Gabriella back to their Guest room. "We've covered up our home work yesterday, so I guess I'll let you off today." Gabriella told Troy. "Yeah, even though we didn't even finished it. I will not let you tutor me in your situation you need some rest. The maids will be helping you with anything so don't hesitate to ask them."

"Thanks again." Gabriella answered. Troy left her inside the guest room where two of the maids were waiting for her. "Good night, Troy." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled back, "Good night. Gabriella." He closed the door.

The next day, both Troy and Gabriella went to school together, Troy carrying her to and from her wheelchair and his car. As they entered the school, Troy was pushing Gabriella and everybody was looking at them, shocked.

All the cheerleaders and the jocks looked at them as if they'd seen something horrible. Gabriella lowered down her head and felt embarrassed.

"Gabi!" someone shouted. Gabriella looked up and saw it was Taylor running towards her. "Hi Tay!" Gabriella smiled and looked up at Troy. " You can leave me now, thanks." Troy nodded and looked at Taylor, "Take care of her. And Gabriella, wait for me after my basketball practice. Tell Taylor to take you there so we can go home together." Gabriella blushed and just nodded and looked down on the floor. Then Troy left and looked at a girl and immediately put his hands on her shoulders.

With Troy gone, Taylor saw Gabriella's left arm bandaged and helped Gabriella pushed her wheelchair, "What happened to you." She suddenly realized that the reason why Gabriella needed help. Gabriella shrugged, "I protected a little boy from being harmed yesterday after I went for a early mass. One of the bullies pushed me and I fell on my left arm. And now, I had a sprained wrist which will take a week to heal up."

"But what's with Troy? I mean, he told you to wait for him right?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sighed and signaled Taylor to come closer, "Troy saw me at the church, he scared the kids away, brought me to the hospital. He called my mom and told her that he's going to let me stay in his house until she gets back on Tuesday." As Gabriella finished explaining the reason to Taylor, Taylor's eyes widened in shock and couldn't believe on what she heard from Gabriella. "Gabi, are you sure?" Taylor asked, Gabriella nodded, "Don't tell Sharpay or anybody, they will freak out." Taylor nodded and started pushing Gabriella's wheelchair towards their lockers and went to get their books.

"You and Gabriella went to school together. What's up with that?" Chad asked Troy. "Long story, dude." Troy responded. "I would like to hear the story." Chad replied. Then Troy's new girlfriend added, "Yeah, Baby. I want to hear why do you have to help that handicapped girl and drive her around." Troy glared at his girlfriend, "Mind your own business. I'm free to do whatever I want and help whoever I want to help." His girlfriend got scared and just stammered, "I'm s-sorry baby, I'll just go to the washroom." His girlfriend left him, then Chad suddenly blurted, "Man, Jessica is so messed up." Both Troy and Chad laughed, now that the coast is clear. Chad began to ask Troy again, "So what happened?"

Troy explained to Chad what happened. "Wow, no wonder you pushed her wheelchair earlier. And she is living with you, that's nice of you bro." Chad patted his buddy's back. Chad realized that his old friend, the real Troy with a good heart began to open up again. Chad smiled thinking that Gabriella might be the girl who can change Troy from the cold-hearted basketball guy to the real warm-hearted basketball-loving friend he used to know. Troy changed when his parents started to become busy with their business empire, he's the only one who knew Troy's real feelings and lack of attention that's why he wanted to fool around and get into trouble such as being almost expelled in school during their middle school. Then this time came where he was not interested in his education, and ended up letting other people do his home work and cheating on tests but know, he can see Troy was happy seeing that he can achieve his grades by doing it himself and with the help of Gabriella. Chad knew that Gabriella might change it back as it was before because of her cheerful attitude and innocence as what Taylor said to him.

"Help!" Taylor suddenly ran towards Chad. "Why what happened?" Breathing heavily, Taylor managed to say a few words, "Troy' girlfriend. Football Conners. Gabi. Locker." When Troy and Chad heard the word, "Gabi" and "Conners" they knew that something bad would happen. They both rushed to Gabriella's locker together with Taylor and Troy's close friends, Zeke and Jason and the rest of the Basketball team.

"This is what you get for mingling with my boyfriend, limp girl." Jessica smiled evilly.

"Give me your home work small handicapped person!" Conners shouted at Gabriella with Jessica smirking behind Conners.

"No! Why should I give it to you?" Gabriella shot back.

"Because that is my homework." Conners again, shouted back.

"You have a puny little brain, the teacher will definitely find out you didn't made this homework. It's useless Conners." Gabriella glared at him.

"WHY YOU!!" Conners shouted, and raised his fist. Gabriella closed her eyes waiting for the blow but realized that nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Troy holding Conners fist.

"Never hurt a girl." Troy glared at Conners. "Do not come near her again or else you and your family will pay for the damages Conners."

Conners glared at Troy, "This is none of your business, Bolton. Get your ass and your teams out of here."

This time Troy and his basketball teammates surrounded Conners and Jessica, while Taylor take Gabriella away from the scene. Both Gabriella and Taylor looking at Troy, Chad and the rest of his teammates around Conners and Jessica.

"I don't want to." Troy replied, "If you continue doing this Conners I'll make sure that your dad will lose his business. One call Conners, one call and your business will go down the drainage. My dad has the biggest share in the company and you know that."

Conners gulped and didn't know what else to say. He glared at Gabriella and look at Troy. Troy still mad told Conners, "If you get near Gabriella and try to hurt her, I definitely sure that you and your family will suffer. And that goes to everybody here, get it?" Conners pushed Troy and left the hallways. Jessica looked at Troy, "B-ba.." "You leave now." Troy cut her off, "Don't let me see your face again, we're done." Jessica ran away and left the hallway.

Troy and his teammates went to Gabriella. "Gabriella, you alright?" Troy asked as he kneeled down. Gabriella nodded and glared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"You taunted him that you'll can make his business down? Are you insane?" Gabriella replied.

"I can do that." Troy replied.

"So your big ego can do anything huh? It's because most of the business around the world has your parents shares, you can ask one of their assistants and fire those people whenever you want to?" Gabriella answered. "This is bizarre. Don't you ever do that thing to people, because you're not happy with him then you're going to let his family suffer?"

"He bullied you yet you still defend him?" Troy irritated.

"I'm not defending him. It's just it's not fair for his family." Gabriella shot back at Troy. "Thank you though, but please don't ever threaten like that. That's scary. Their families are out of this problem." Gabriella smiled.

Troy calmed himself. "Fine."

"We go to our classes now." Taylor announced.

Troy and everybody agreed. Troy pushing Gabriella and Taylor on her side and the rest of the basketball team headed towards their Homeroom class.

At lunch, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha and Gabriella were sitting at one table eating their lunch, then, Sharpay talked, "I saw what happened early this morning. That is weird. I know you are tutoring him Gabi, but before I hear him call you this and that and now Gabriella? Then driving you around? Sleeping in his house?"

Gabriella laughed, "I don't now, Sharpay." Gabriella looked at Taylor

"Maybe because Gabi helped her a lot. I mean, he got an A in his quizzes and was praised by Darbus last Friday." Taylor explained. "Sorry Gabi, she saw you and Troy early this morning and somewhat heard Chad and Troy's conversation in the classroom.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah maybe that. It's okay."

"So Gabi, you ready for the decathlon?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. You have free time right? We can do it together with everybody else."

Taylor nodded and the rest of their lunch period they kept talking and laughing.

Two weeks passed and Troy's teachers were impressed with his excellent grades, that's why he is used to being praised by his teachers saying, "Good job, Bolton. Keep it up." Even Ms. Darbus talked to him and told him, "Excellent interpretation of the poem, Bolton. I never imagined this kind of report from you but I'm impressed. Keep up the good work." He knew he owed it to Gabriella who never stopped trying to let him understand their home works.

School passed by so quickly, Troy's friends and Gabriella's friends sat on the same table and have gotten pretty close, like Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay and Jason and Kelsi together with Ryan, Martha and other basketball teammates, which made the cheerleaders and other jocks furious because the 'gods', 'geeks' and 'freak actors/actresses' are now sitting in one table and have gotten close and don't care about the cliques. But his 'girlfriend' routine didn't change, it only stopped with the Conners incident but the next week he began again and just now he broke up with another girl.

After his basketball practice, he took a quick shower and dried his hair with a towel. He grabbed his backpack from his locker and headed for his car. He drove up to Gabriella's house and pressed the doorbell. She opened up and smiled at him. They went to his car and he opened the passenger seat for her. Just like before she transferred herself to the passenger seat then closed her wheelchair, then Troy would put it at the compartment for her.

Along the weeks he spent with Gabriella, he realized that she also has a stubborn side she never let anyone help her or carry her. She gets mad when he tried to help her the first time he carried her when she injured her left arm while protecting a little boy from bullies. She got mad and they didn't talk the whole ride from the church to the hospital, but when they left from the hospital, she already forgot that she was mad at him and even thanked him for helping her.

As soon as they finished their homework, Gabriella suddenly blurted. "I've been here but I've never seen your parents once."

"They never come home here. They're usually at one of our houses within the country. Busy about their business and opening up a new one." Troy said bluntly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Gabriella replied.

Gabriella realized how lonely Troy is living in this huge house alone without his parents only with their maids, chef and their butler.

"I'm used to it." Troy smiled.

"I heard you broke up with another girl." Gabriella told Troy.

"Yeah. I did. I can't believe that even like you would get the news." Troy smirked.

"Well, news is news. As I walk down the hallway, the cheerleaders were like lunatics squealing, 'Oh Troy broke up with this girl.' 'She's not pretty anyway' ' She doesn't deserve Troy'" Gabriella tried to imitate the cheerleaders voices which made Troy laughed amusedly at her.

Gabriella laughed as well.

"Aren't you tired, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Tired of what?" Troy asked her back.

"Change of girlfriends every week. You always have new girls every start of the week. Don't you want to stick into one?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I don't." Troy answered her. "You are a keen observer, Gabriella."

"Well, people talk a lot about you, you know. The girls. When you happen to pass the hallways, the girls talk about you most of the time. So how can you not get a news?" Gabriella explained.

Troy laughed.

"Seriously Troy. You should treasure everything you have and don't take anything for granted." Gabriella told Troy. "You might not even realize that the one day you it might be gone."

"So now you are my lecturer." Troy joked.

"Whatever. Troy." Gabriella just gave up. "So did you think of something already for the lyrics of the song. We haven't been able to talk about it for weeks." Gabriella changed the subject.

"Nope not yet. Yeah we've been busy." Troy replied.

"Yeah, try to think about it." Gabriella told him.

"Yes. Ma'am." Troy replied.

Gabriella slapped his arms. Troy laughed and made a pained face, "For a petite girl like you Gabriella, you sure have strong arms."

"You want to have another slap?" Gabriella raised her hand.

"Oh, no. No. My hand will definitely be injured and I won't be able to play basketball and let the team down." Troy joked.

"You're so mean." Gabriella laughed. "I'm hungry."

This time, Troy laughed so hard that he let himself fall from the ground.

"What? I'm hungry!!" Gabriella pouted.

"Right. Let's go to our kitchen." Troy suddenly pushed Gabriella's wheelchair. He realized that Gabriella didn't bulge.

Both of them entered the kitchen saw the Chef cooking something.

"Hey Patricio, what's cookin'?" Troy asked.

"We have Pasta Alfredo and Buffalo wings." Chef Patricio replied.

"Wow. The food smells so good!" Gabriella told Patricio.

"Thank you, Gabriella." Chef Patricio asked.

Gabriella smiled at the chef.

"Okay, Gabriella. I'll serve both your dinners in a few minutes." Chef Patricio told both teenagers.

Both teenagers left the kitchen and again headed towards the connecting door, which is the dining area located. Troy pulled a sit so that Gabriella could transfer herself into. "Thanks." Gabriella smiled. "Welcome." Troy responded back with a smile too.

A few minutes later dinner is served, both ate and talked. He was still amused by the way Gabriella ate. Gabriella finished her first plate of pasta and Buffalo wings and asked for another one.

"You sure eat a lot with your petite figure." Troy said amused. He still couldn't believe that Gabriella always had a huge appetite.

"I'm a growing girl, of course I eat a lot! And I love Patricio's cooking it's so good all the time!" Gabriella replied.

"It sure is good. But I have never seen girls eat like that. And you're still skinny despite of how big that appetite you have." Troy laughed.

Gabriella frowned, "Don't compare me to your girlfriends, Troy. I'm different from them. I don't settle side salad and water. I can eat a big burger. I don't care if I get fat or whatnot. I'm just living my life as I want it to be."

"Why is it that you always talk about life? Earlier you told me that I should treasure every moment and don't take things for granted." Troy asked.

Gabriella simply answered, "You won't understand. But maybe you will soon."

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"I don't know anything Troy. I just say it simply." Gabriella shrugged.

The second plate arrived and Gabriella clapped her hands like a five-year old girl and Troy laughed at her expression.

"What now?" Gabriella asked. "Chef Patricio cooks good food. You should.. ap.. Never mind."

"Appreciate it, I know." Troy laughed.

"Yeah and think about the kids in Africa." Gabriella smiled. "They don't have luxurious home, unlike you _Young Master."_

"Hey!" Troy said defensively. "Don't call me that."

"But you are, Lena and your other maids call you that." Gabriella laughed. "Okay I'll stop now."

As soon as Gabriella finished her second plate, she and Troy went back to his room and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll leave the music piece here, Troy. You try to think about the lyrics tonight and I'll see it tomorrow." Gabriella told Troy.

"Yes. Ma'am." Troy replied.

Gabriella frowned. "I'm going home now, _Young Master._"

"Hey don't start. I might not drive you home." Troy warned Gabriella.

"You started it! It's okay though I'll just walk home." Gabriella stuck her tongue out.

Troy laughed at how childish Gabriella can be sometimes.

"Fine, don't call me Young Master anymore." Troy said. "I'm not comfortable with those words."

"You're maids use it all the time." Gabriella answered back.

"Because they will get fired by their head if they don't" Troy replied. "I'm not going to call you ma'am. Even?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Troy drove Gabriella back to her house helped her by taking out the wheelchair for her.

"Goodnight. Troy and thanks for the sumptuous food." Gabriella waved. "The assignment, don't forget."

"I will try doing it tonight. But I can't promise anything good to come out of it." Troy replied back.

"I'm sure you can do it. I trust you." Gabriella told Troy.

_"Trust huh?"_ Troy said to himself. "Okay thanks, get inside. It's getting cold."

Gabriella nodded and went inside her house. As soon as she closed the door Troy went back in his car and drove back to his home. As Troy arrived home, he went immediately to his room and took a quick shower. After drying his hair, he grabbed the music sheet Gabriella left, a pencil and an eraser and headed to the living room where their piano is.

It's been a while since he touched the piano. He stopped playing the piano when he realized that there's no one there to listen. He sighed and sat at the bench and placed the music sheet on the holder and tried to play and sing it.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities…_

_"Trust huh?" _Troy said to himself remembering what Gabriella told him earlier, since when did he felt somebody trusted him, aside from his teammates and Chad, who else, never his parents who's always not around. He smiled as the words kept repeating in his head and tried to think of a words fit for the melody. Gabriella already finished the melody it just needed the lyrics and title.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight…_

Troy smiled, _"Perfect." _He said to himself then he suddenly had the urge to think of the perfect words for the song. He started to write it in the music sheet.

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

"Start of Something New." Troy said out loud. He smiled knowing that this would be a perfect title for the song he and Gabriella will perform for their finals in English and write it on the top page. He smiled and continued to play the melody…

_Now who would ever thought that_

_We're both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Oh, with you by my side (by my side)_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

Then he repeated the chorus again…

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

He continued to play the notes…

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_Right now it's easy to see, oh.._

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh.._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart…_

_That's it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right (so right) to be here with you, oh.. (ohh..)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new (something new)_

He closed his eyes and remembered what Gabriella told her of being tired changing his girlfriends. He sighed and admitted that he just wants to have attention that's why he's been doing that. He sighed and looked up the ceiling.

"What are you doing to me Gabriella?" Troy said out loud. He smiled and wrote the rest of the words the he made and was happy that he finished the entire song for a day. He stood up, took the sheet and headed back to his room. He placed the sheet on his study table and he went up to his bed looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes, and couldn't wait to see Gabriella the next day…


	4. Chapter 4: Returning the favor

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 4: Returning the favor

"What are you doing to me Gabriella?" Troy said out loud. He smiled and wrote the rest of the words the he made and was happy that he finished the entire song for a day. He stood up, took the sheet and headed back to his room. He placed the sheet on his study table and he went up to his bed looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes, and couldn't wait to see Gabriella the next day.

Troy woke up early the next day. He went to his bathroom and did his morning rituals, brush his teeth and take a bath. He grabbed his stripped shirt and jeans, all of a sudden his mobile phone beeped. He got his phone and saw Chad SMSed him, _"Hey want to hit the mall with Zeke and Jason? Watch some movies?"_ Troy thought about it and realized he has nothing to do until tutoring later so he replied, _"Yeah, sure. Let's go to our mall." A few seconds later, Chad replied back, "Yeah. See you there. I'll be going now." _

Troy put his mobile phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and put on his socks and sneakers and left his room. He went to their kitchen and a bagel with cream cheese and Orange Juice then left his house. A few minutes later, he stepped out of his family's mansion and went to the mall where he will be meeting his friends.

The Enterprise, one of the malls owned by the Bolton family. Sharpay parked her pink convertible in the parking lot. She opened the door both Taylor and her carried Gabriella's wheelchair in front of her and Gabriella transferred herself from the passenger's seat to her wheelchair. As they were about to go inside the mall, a teenage guy moved in front of them with his friends.

"Hey sis!" the middle teenage guy smirked. "Tyrone. What are you doing here?" Taylor frowned. "Oh nothing. Long time no see." Tyrone replied.

"You have some money there right?" "No, I don't even if I do have money, I won't give you a single penny." Taylor glared at his younger brother.

Tyrone is Taylor's younger brother. He's been the black sheep of the family he's on drugs, loves to drink and smokes a lot. He left their house just last year and had been living by himself with his drugged friends since last year.

"Aw, come on sis. You have your friends here come on, give us some." Tyrone said. "No! Leave us alone. Leave my friends alone!" Taylor pushed his brother aside. Then Tyrone held Taylor's arms. "Tyrone! Let me go!" Taylor winced in pain as Tyrone gripped her arms tightly. Gabriella's eyes grew wider and turned to Sharpay who looked shocked as well, "Shar, try to run and find security and help, I'll try to help Tay." Gabriella told Sharpay, Sharpay nodded and immediately ran to look for security.

Gabriella wheeled herself near Tyrone, "Hey you bastard! Let go of your sister!" Gabriella hold Tyrone's right hand and tried to release Taylor from the grip. "Go away bitch!" Tyrone pushed Gabriella away using his right arm and placed it back on one of Taylor's arms. Gabriella fell on the ground and furiously crawled back at Tyrone and bit his right leg. "Ahhhhh!!" Tyrone screamed, he released Taylor and looked at Gabriella angrily, "You'll pay bitch."

"Help me here!" Tyrone told his friends. The three of them went towards Gabriella. Gabriella tried to crawl away from them but too late the three of them kept kicking her stomach, she curled into a ball while wincing in pain.

Troy arrived at the parking lot where he saw Chad, Zeke and Jason waiting for him. He parked his car then left the driver's seat and locked it. While they were heading towards the entrance, they saw Sharpay running around looking scared. "Hey is that Sharpay?" Zeke asked them. "Yeah, that's her. Why is she running like that?" Jason asked. "Who knows?" Chad replied. "Guys, I'll follow her and asked her what was going on. I'll meet you at the movie theatre." Zeke told them. The three of them nodded and Zeke left. They walked left and saw three guys kicking a girl on the floor and a dark-skinned girl crying and trying to stop them from kicking the girl. "What the…" Chad said. Troy looked at the girl that was being kicked and he moved his eyes to the right and he saw a wheelchair. "That's Taylor and Gabr.." before Chad could finish his sentence, Troy ran as fast as he could and pulled one boy after another and punched them hard in the face. Chad and Jason ran after Troy and pulled the two boys who were just punched by Troy. Troy pulled Tyrone up and punched him again. "Damn you asshole!" Troy shouted and punched him again. A few minutes later, security came together with Sharpay and Zeke.

"Take these three guys." Troy pushed Tyrone. Chad and Jason did the same. "Report them to the police." Troy told the security. "Yes, sir." "I'm her sister, I'd to report the incident." Taylor told them. "We'll come with you." Chad told Taylor. "But what about Gabi?" Taylor asked. When they looked down, Gabriella was gone, so as Troy.

While their friends were talking to the security, Troy carried Gabriella and placed her in her wheelchair. He pushed her towards the mall entrance, Gabriella knew that Troy is angry, she just sat in silent and just let Troy wheel her somewhere. Troy stopped he opened a door and pushed Gabriella in then locked the door. He carried Gabriella and placed her on top of the sink. Gabriella looked around and realized she was in the men's bathroom, not for public but for VIP's. "So this is what a men's bathroom looks like." Gabriella told Troy. Troy didn't say anything instead he slammed both of his hands on the mirror. Gabriella jumped and looked at her back, she sighed when she saw the mirror didn't break.

"Why are you so stubborn Gabriella?" Troy looked at her intently.

"What did I do?" Gabriella asked.

"Apparently, you were kicked by those punks." Troy answered, "If I weren't there you would have gotten killed!"

"I need to help Tay.." Gabriella was about to say something but was cut-off by Troy.

"There is security in this mall Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed. "What am I going to do with you?!"

Gabriella smiled, "Can I have your hand Troy?"

"What?" Troy didn't understand why all of a sudden, she wanted his hand.

Gabriella took Troy's right hand and placed it on top of her left chest. "You can hear my heartbeat Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded. Gabriella smiled, "As long as I live, I'll help people who need me. I may have feet that don't make me walk, but I still have hands that I can use. I want to help as long as I can help. I just don't want to watch someone who's precious to me get hurt."

Troy sighed, "You're a hard-headed girl Gabi. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't ever get into anymore trouble, who knows what'll happen to you next time? You might end up..." Troy couldn't continue what he was saying, he doesn't want to think about what he had in mind and just shrugged it off, "Never mind."

Gabriella laughed, "Might end up dying? Troy all of us will end that way, although some of us leave this place earlier than we expected."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head and replied, "Nothing. Just like my dad. Died in a car crash, before I became like this."

Before Troy could answer, Gabriella's mobile phone rang, "Hi Shar! Oh, you're done already? How's Tay? She's okay? Good. How's her brother? He was being sent in a rehab institute. Oh.. I think that's the best for him. Me? I'm fine. Yeah, I'm with Troy. Oh wait.. Chad wants to speak with you." Gabriella gave her phone to Troy.

"Hey Chad. Yeah sure, it's still early we sure could still catch a movie. Yeah, meet you where? Oh okay. Yeah we'll be there. Bye." Troy hanged up the phone. He handed the phone back to Gabriella, "Chad and the others wanted to watch movies, so we better go and meet them."

Gabriella nodded.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella nodded.

"Good." Troy smiled. He lifted Gabriella and placed her back in her wheelchair. He unlocked and opened the door and pushed her outside. "And Gabi?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella replied.

"I won't leave you anymore." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Knowing you're such a troublemaker, who's going to be there to protect you?" Troy answered.

Gabriella pouted, "Hey I'm not a troublemaker. Troubles come to me not that I want to.."

Troy laughed, "Gabi, chill. I'm just joking. But seriously, I'll always be there to protect you."

This time, Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

They continued until they arrived at the meeting place. Chad and the rest weren't there yet so both of them decided to stroll around the mall. They stopped at a shoe shop when all of a sudden Gabriella spoke, "Wait."

"Why is something wrong?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing. I just want to look at something."

"Okay." Troy said. Troy was about to push the wheelchair inside when Gabriella stopped him.

"No we're not going inside." Gabriella said.

"I thought you want to look at something?" Troy replied.

"I do, but not inside." Gabriella told him.

She then wheeled herself in front of the glass display and saw a beautiful, silver pair of shoes. _"My shoe…" _Gabriella thought, she smiled admiring the beautiful shoe. _"If only I could walk.."_ Gabriella sighed.

Troy looked at Gabriella and amazed that her mood shifted from bright and cheerful to a sad one.

"Why don't you just buy them?" Troy asked her.

"What?" Gabriella asked back.

"You like those shoes right?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shook her head and lied, "No, I just admired it. Besides, if I enter the shop, people would look at me as if I'm some sort of alien in there." And laughed.

"Why would they think of that?" Troy asked.

"Because I can't walk, then it will be weird if I bought a beautiful pair of shoes and aren't able to walk them." Gabriella smiled.

"Then people are not fair. Because they can walk, they think that they're the only ones who can walk with nice shoes. And those people who have disability has no right to buy a nice pair because they can't?" Troy answered, feeling angry.

"Life isn't fair Troy. People aren't fair either. You just have to accept everything as they come. You can't do anything, it's your fate and I guess that explains everything." Gabriella smiled.

This time Troy couldn't say anything because he knew that everything Gabriella said is right. Life is not fair and people aren't too, everything she said he knew it was true. Suddenly, Chad and the rest arrived. All of them went in the movie theatre and watched "A Walk to Remember" after watching the movie, all of them separated, Taylor and Sharpay went to Sharpay's convertible while, Chad, Zeke and Jason went with Chad's. Troy and Gabriella went together since they still have lessons to do.

As they drove back to Troy's mansion, Troy was teasing Gabriella, "I didn't know you're such a crybaby!"

Gabriella glared at him, her nose is still stuffy and her eyes puffed because of the whole crying thing, "Hey! The story is so touching. Don't call me a crybaby! Look at Shar and Tay! They cried too!"

"Well, not as much as you did!" Troy answered.

"Well, I can relate to Jamie. I understand her.." Gabriella replied, she didn't continue her sentence and just changed it, "but I'm not a crybaby Troy."

Troy noticed a sudden changed of her mood, he knew that she meant something about she could relate with Jamie's situation. He thought it might be because people tease and humiliate her in school. Then he laughed, "Yeah you are a crybaby!"

The teasing kept going on and on until they arrived at the mansion.

They entered the mansion and went in Troy's room. She tutored him as always while making fun at each other. After Gabriella finished tutoring Troy, she asked, "Troy, the English project. Did you have progress?"

Troy smiled and nodded. He pulled his drawer and handed Gabriella the music sheet. As Gabriella looked at the sheet suddenly her eyes widened. "You finished the song!" Gabriella smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Yeah let's try to play it and sing our parts." Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and Troy pushed her out of his room and headed towards the living room.

Gabriella transferred herself from her wheelchair to the piano's bench, and Troy sat down beside her. She place the sheet on the holder, then Troy started playing the keys to the melody…

_Troy:_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_Gabriella:_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities…_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight…_

_Both:_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

_Troy:_

_Now who would ever thought that_

_We're both be here tonight (Oh, yeah)_

_Gabriella:_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Oh, with you by my side (by my side)_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_Both:_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

_Troy:_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Gabriella:_

_I didn't know it before_

_Right now it's easy to see, oh.._

_Both:_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh.._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart…_

_That's it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right (so right) to be here with you, oh.. (ohh..)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new (something new)_

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You like it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded in delight. "Yes. I love it!" She hugged Troy.

"Glad to hear that." Troy smiled, hugged Gabriella back, loving the sensation that she's in his arms.

Gabriella's phone rang. "Hello mama?"

Gabriella talked to her mother on her phone after that she hung up. She looked at Troy and said, "Troy, my mom wants you to come over and eat dinner at our house tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure no problem. You know I love your mom's cooking." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled. Troy said was true, he loved Maria's cooking, she cooks really good food, sometimes she cooks from that came from her homeland, Philippines, which Troy never tasted before but when Maria let him taste it, he liked it a lot. He also loves her mom's brownies, he never really liked sweets but Gabriella's mom bakes really good ones. Another reason why he loved it is because he never tasted his mom's dishes. His mom never cooked for him, since he was little, he never saw his mom at home, only during Holidays and birthdays or other special events. He grew up with Lena and Patricio, the other maids in his mansion kept changing from time to time. He loved Patricio's cooking but Maria's cooking is different, he felt cozy and at home, which he never experienced before in his entire life, having a family.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at Gabriella's house. Maria greeted them at the door. "Hello Troy, Gabi."

"Hi Maria," Troy greeted back. "Mama!" Gabriella exclaimed, Maria bent down and hugged her daughter.

"I know you guys are hungry. Come let's eat." Maria told the both of them.

As Maria, Gabriella and Troy ate dinner, they were talking about the happenings at East High, their friends and Gabriella's childhood. "So you guys finished your homework?" Maria asked them. Both of them nodded, "Mama, Troy even finished our English project." "That's good to hear." Maria smiled. I want to hear it after dinner.

After dinner, they went to the living room and Troy played and both Gabriella and Troy sang the song for Maria. Maria smiled and looked at her daughter and Troy, and was very proud for both of them.

"That is a very sweet song." Maria told both the teenagers. "Want some ice cream?" Maria offered. Gabriella's smiled brightened, "Yeah I want ice cream mama." Troy just nodded and laughed at Gabriella, "With the amount of dinner you ate you still have room for ice cream." Gabriella glared at Troy and laughed as well, "I told you, I am a growing girl. So stop teasing me how much food I eat!" Maria laughed, "I'll get you guys some ice cream. Wait for me here." Gabriella nodded. Troy suddenly blurted, "I'll help you." He looked at Gabriella who just smiled at her and went to sit on their couch and watch some T.V.

Troy and Maria went inside the kitchen, she grabbed two bowls in the cabinet and Troy went to get the ice cream from the freezer. "Thanks for helping me, Troy." Maria said as she went to get the ice cream scooper and while taking a scoop and placing it on the bowl. "No problem, Maria." Troy responded. "I'm happy that Gabi's found friends in this school. I can say that she's happy." Maria told Troy. "Why is that? Doesn't she have friends in her former schools?" Troy asked. "Oh no, she does have some. But not a lot, and usually people always tease her because she can't walk, you know it's a big issue although Gabi didn't want to talk about it I know she feels sad. The other reason is we move from different city every year that it's hard for her to start once again, this is the first time we haven't moved for a long time since her dad died." Maria answered sadly. She was glad that her daughter found good friends and was happy that they've been living here for almost a year. Maria promised her daughter that they would be living here until she graduates. "Maria, those people are insane. They'll only look for the physical appearance of the person. They didn't know what's Gabriella inside, despite her condition she has the sunniest disposition and she has the purest heart among everyone." Troy told Maria. Maria was touched with what Troy said about her daughter, "Thank you Troy of thinking Gabriella that way." "It's not only me, but as well as our friends." Troy replied back. "Well, we better get going, or else Gabi will think that we ate all the ice cream." Maria smiled. "True." Troy laughed. "Go and give this to Gabi." Maria told Troy and handed her two bowls, "I'm going to finish washing the dishes." Troy nodded and left the kitchen.

"Here you go." Troy gave one bowl to Gabriella. "I thought you ate all the ice cream, in the freezer. I guess I was wrong." Gabriella giggled. "Well, I don't have a stomach with a black hole in it." Troy teased her. "Hey!" Gabriella slapped Troy's arm. "And have iron hands." Troy laughed. Gabriella pouted then Troy pulled her into a hug, "Now little Gabi is angry. I'm sorry." This time Gabriella laughed, and stuck her tongue out. That made Troy laughed and smiled. He released her and suddenly thought that she's going to be perfect in pictures. He immediately remembered her promise and suddenly said, "Hey, I need help."

"We just finished our homework earlier. What do you need?" Gabriella asked.

"Remember you promised if I need help in anything you'd help me?" Troy answered.

Gabriella nodded, she still couldn't figure out what help does he need. "Yes, I'd help you."

"Model for me." Troy blurted.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Model for me, I'll take pictures of you while we roam around the city." Troy told Gabriella. "Don't say no. You promised."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah I did. I didn't say no anyway."

Troy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll pick you up."

Gabriella nodded. Troy left the empty bowl at the table so did Gabriella. She ushered him to the door. "Goodnight Troy. Thanks for everything." Gabriella told him. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Maria thanks for the nice dinner." Gabriella nodded, Troy went to his car and left and Gabriella closed the door.

Maria witnessed everything. She smiled at how cute they look together. She was about to tell them that she's going to rest but changed her mind and she quietly went to her bedroom.

There was a knock on Maria's door, "Come in." Maria said.

"Mama? You're still awake?" Gabriella asked. She went to the kitchen first but noticed her mom wasn't there so she knew she'd be in her room.

"What's wrong dear?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Troy asked me to go out tomorrow, to take pictures. Is that okay? I guess after we go to church." Gabriella answered.

"That's okay." Maria told her daughter. "Gabi?"

"Yes mama?" Gabriella asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Do you like Troy?" Maria asked.

Gabriella blushed, "Mama! Troy's my friend, like my brother.."

Maria smiled, "It's okay to fall in love Gabi."

Gabriella just nodded, "I'm g-going back to my room and sleep now. Night mama.."

"Night dear." Maria replied.

Gabriella wheeled herself out of her mom's room and closed the door. She held her left chest. _"No.. I c-can't. This shouldn't happen. It will be over soon, finals will be soon. This is nothing.." _Gabriella reassured herself, she closed her eyes and sighed then continued to wheel herself in her room.

She went in her shower and took a bath after which, she dried herself and changed into her pajamas. She wheeled herself in her study table and popped in her medicines and drank some water, she also grabbed a pencil, she then went to grab a music notebook in one of her bookshelves, and went to her bed. She transferred herself and sat with one pillow at her back and another in her lap, she started to compose a song.

Troy arrived at his mansion and head straight to his room. He took a quick shower and changed in his boxer shorts and white t-shirt. Then he opened his drawer and took the white box inside it. He opened it and took his camera. He pushed it on, and tried to make shots. He smiled, he cleaned his camera after that he hoped in his bed and took his mobile phone. He pressed his speed dial and put his phone on his ear.

While reading, Gabriella suddenly jumped when her mobile phone rang, she put down her . She looked at the screen to see who was calling. She saw Troy's name blinking and answered the phone, "Hello? Troy? Did you leave something?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh no, I'm just calling up to ask what are you doing." Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed and answered, "Writing some music."

"Is that your hobby? Aside from studying hard?" Troy asked.

"You mean I'm a boring girl? I'm sorry Troy, I can't play basketball!" Gabriella teased.

"No, hey, I'm just joking Gabi." Troy defended. "I can teach you play if you want." Troy offered.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm just kidding Troy! Thanks for the offer!"

Troy laughed, "Good. So what song are you composing?" Troy asked.

"I don't know I'm trying to find a melody and trying to find the write words." Gabriella answered.

"You can make a melody without playing the piano?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Gabriella answered.

"No, nothing. I thought it was amazing." Troy replied.

Gabriella blushed, she felt relieved that Troy wasn't there to see her red face, "Thanks."

"So what have you written? I wanna hear it." Troy asked.

"I only finished two stanzas." Gabriella replied.

"Sing it then." Troy replied.

Gabriella sighed and started to sing..

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_

_Because this moments really all we have_

Gabriella has been like this, whenever she feels something, she writes it. She can make a melody without playing piano. Some of her music pieces have been used by the drama club's musicales ever since she started going in East High. Ms. Darbus loved everything she written and co-written with Kelsi.

"The song's is nice Gabi." Troy said to Gabriella, as he was mesmerized with her angelic-like voice.

"Thanks." Gabriella again, blushed. "Well, I feel kind of tired now. And I still have to get early to go to church. Good night, Troy."

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Troy replied.

Gabriella hung up and sighed, _"I can't be falling for him can I? This is only for the tutoring thing and project, and I just can't fall.." _Gabriella shrugged her thought, placed her phone, music book and pencil on her side table, fixed her pillows and lied down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

Troy on the other hand smiled as they hung up. "Goodnight Gabi, sweet dreams." He said to himself and laughed at how cheesy he could be. He never felt anything this way before. He never felt anything so deep for a girl. Before it's just for fun and for attention purposes, but now with Gabriella, it's as if he wants to be involved with everything she does, he wants to hear everything she said it seemed that everything she said to him has a deeper meaning. He showed her the other side of life, that everything is possible, he changed him back from his old self, a warm hearted boy not the cold and arrogant one he showed towards her at first. _"Maybe I am falling in love with her." _Troy thought. He never had feelings for girls before, but for Gabriella, he did. He smiled at his thought and closed his eyes and drifted off knowing that he will be dreaming her…


	5. Chapter 5: Three Wishes

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 5: Three wishes

Troy on the other hand smiled as they hung up. "Goodnight Gabi, sweet dreams." He said to himself and laughed at how cheesy he could be. He never felt anything this way before. He never felt anything so deep for a girl. Before it's just for fun and for attention purposes, but now with Gabriella, it's as if he wants to be involved with everything she does, he wants to hear everything she said it seemed that everything she said to him has a deeper meaning. He showed her the other side of life, that everything is possible, he changed him back from his old self, a warm hearted boy not the cold and arrogant one he showed towards her at first. _"Maybe I am falling in love with her." _Troy thought. He never had feelings for girls before, but for Gabriella, he did. He smiled at his thought and closed his eyes and drifted off knowing that he will be dreaming her.

The next day came and Troy got ready and took his camera bag and placed his camera inside with a few memory cards in case he needs more. He felt the excitement rush through him, it's been a while since he touched his camera, so he felt a tinge of excitement rush in his body, it felt like it was going to be his first time again, but he smiled more that Gabriella had agreed to do this, this is his best subject he ever had because for him, she is special. He left his mansion and headed for Gabriella's house.

Gabriella and her mom just arrived from church. She went to her room grabbed her music sheet and went out to their living room and went to her piano, then she sat on the bench and played the melody while writing out the notes in her music sheet. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Maria told her daughter. Gabriella nodded and continued to play the melody.

Maria opened the door and smiled at the young boy. "Good morning Troy."

"Good morning, Maria." Troy replied back. "Gabriella's in the living room, just go there." Maria told Troy. Troy just nodded. Maria closed the door and went back to her room, Troy on the other hand headed to the Montez's living room, where he saw Gabriella playing a piece he never heard before. He looked at Gabriella and smiled, he grabbed his camera out from its case and held it up. He went to silently on the side and started clicking his camera.

Gabriella was so focused on playing her new piece she didn't notice that somebody was behind her. Until she suddenly heard, _"click"_. She looked around and saw Troy holding out his camera and taking pictures of her.

"Is that what you mean by modeling?" Gabriella asked Troy as he continued taking pictures of her.

"Yup." Troy answered, "You ready?"

Gabriella nodded and closed her music book. "I was just trying to write the melody of the song, I'm done now. Where are we going?"

Troy placed his camera back from its case. "You'll see." Gabriella transferred herself back to her wheelchair and Troy pushed her towards the door. "Mama, we're going!" Gabriella shouted. "Okay, Gabi and Troy, take good care of her. And Gabi, I have another convention in different cities so I might be away for a month, is that okay? My boss just called me and I have to catch a flight immediately, I'll just leave some money at the jar, so is your expenses and allowance. Don't forget your meds and doctor's appointment next week." Maria replied. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Don't worry I'll be fine mama. Enjoy your trip, mama. I'm going to miss you." Gabriella assured her mom, "Be sure to call me if anything comes up. And Troy, I'll leave her to you. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me okay?" Maria told Troy. "Sure Maria. That won't be a problem." Troy replied back. "Mama! I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore." Gabriella responded. "Gabi, I'm just telling Troy if something happens." Maria explained. "Don't worry, Maria. I will take care of her." Troy answered. Maria smiled and said, "Thanks. Troy." "Mama! Take care too okay?" Gabriella said, "I will honey." Maria told her daughter, "now, go and have fun you two!" Troy and Gabriella left.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as Troy pushed her wheelchair. "Just around." Troy answered. Troy didn't use his car he decided it would be good if they just stroll. "Around?" Gabriella asked back. "Yup. While I take pictures of you." Troy replied. "Why do you want to take pictures of me? I'm sure there's lots of girls who are much better to take pictures on than me." Gabriella asked. "Because it's your promise remember? And besides I'm not interested in them." Troy answered. This time Gabriella looked at Troy looking surprised, good thing Troy already took out his camera and he took her picture. "Hey! That's mean. What do you mean by interested?" Gabriella asked innocently. Troy laughed, "Because you never hide your emotions, you show them without you knowing it." Gabriella frowned she didn't get it what he said. "_I show emotions without me knowing it?"_ Gabriella asked herself. "It's your eyes Gabi, you're eyes are expressive." Troy answered. "Oh, thank you then." Gabriella blushed and smiled. Troy took her picture again. Then Troy went in front of her, "Just stroll Gabi, act as if I'm not taking pictures of you." Gabriella nodded and continued to move her wheelchair. They've been strolling around until they reached the mall, which is not that far from her house. Troy continued taking her pictures until Gabriella stopped from moving her wheelchair. He noticed that she stopped at the same shop they stopped when they were waiting for their friends to come back.Gabriella looked at the glass pane window, and saw her favorite pair of silver shoes still on display, she smiled and closed her eyes, imagining she was in a garden full of stargazers, daffodils and other beautiful flowers, she can walk and run in a beautiful white dress wearing those beautiful pair of shoes. When Troy saw what she did, he was in awe of how beautiful Gabriella is, he held up his camera and took pictures of her daydreaming. He smiled, _"I knew she liked those shoes." _ He knew that he'd gotten the picture he wants, so he placed his camera back in its case and went beside Gabriella.

"What are you thinking?" Troy suddenly asked.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy, "Nothing."

"Come on, share it Gabi." Troy looked at Gabriella.

"It's nothing, Troy." She noticed that he wasn't holding his camera anymore. "Where's you camera?" she asked.

"Oh, I placed it back. I'm done already." Troy replied.

"Can I see them?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head. "No."

Gabriella pouted, "That's not fair! I let you take pictures of me then you don't want to show me? Please Troy!"

Troy laughed, "Let's eat first. I'm starving. Then I'll show you the pictures."

"We can go home now if you want. We can call Chinese or something." Gabriella told him.

"No I want to eat somewhere." Troy replied. "Let's go."

"I need to do finish homework, I don't feel like looking at the pictures anymore." Gabriella answered.

"We finished it yesterday, Gabi." Troy pointed.

"My mom's waiting for me…"Gabriella reasoned.

"Your mom probably left already. Come on, Gabi. There's nothing wrong eating out." Troy replied.

Troy started to push her wheelchair and looked for a decent restaurant to eat. They walked a block away from the mall and saw various restaurants available. He decided to eat Japanese, because he was craving for sushi. When they entered Gabriella was still quiet. "Table for how many, Mr. Bolton?" the man asked. "Two." Troy replied. The man ushered them towards their sit, Troy pushed Gabriella inside, when the man showed them their sit, Troy helped Gabriella by pushing her chair and letting her transfer easily from her wheelchair to her chair. Then he sat on the other end of the table.

"Why are you so quiet?" Troy suddenly spoke cutting off the silence between them.

"Nothing. It's just that, it's my first time to eat at a restaurant." Gabriella answered.

"Seriously?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Ever since I became disabled, restaurants are reluctant to let us dine in."

"Why?" Troy asked, "Because you're in a wheelchair? That's crazy."

Gabriella nodded, "You're family owned this business right?"

Troy nodded, "But still that's crazy."

Gabriella nodded, "I can't do anything. That's why I refused to go with you. Thanks though." Gabriella smiled, then changed the subject, "I wanna see the pictures."

"I thought you don't want to see it anymore." Troy replied.

"I just don't want to eat in a restaurant that's why I said it." Gabriella answered back, "Come on, let me see it."

Before Troy could answer back, they were interrupted by a waiter who asked them and said, "Good afternoon sir, ma'am, Can I take your order?"

Both of them looked at the menu and ordered their desired food and drinks. As the waiter left them, Troy continued, "Okay." He took out his camera and gave opened it and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella took his camera and looked at the pictures, she never knew that Troy could take such good pictures. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

Troy laughed at her expression. "What you liked it?"

"I didn't know you could take such good pictures." Gabriella replied.

"I had some pictures I took before" Troy answered.

"Can I see them?" Gabriella asked.

"You can see it later, besides you're home alone right?" Troy answered.

Their food arrived and the waiter served it to them while eating Gabriella suddenly asked, "So aside from being a star player of East High, a good pianist and singer and now a good photographer, what else does Troy Bolton can do?"

Troy laughed, "I dunno, you tell me?"

"I dunno either, maybe we'll just have to find out." Gabriella answered back.

"So what's with the doctor's appointment next week? Do you need a ride?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "It's only my monthly check up. I don't need a ride. It's a school day anyway, you need to go to class."

"I can skip a day.." Troy was cut-off by Gabriella, "You need your grades, Troy or else you'd be kicked out of the team, and I don't want Chad to blame me when your team loss in your game. Skipping school will also affect your grades."

Troy just nodded, "Okay. But if you need a ride back just call me."

"Don't worry, Troy. I'm good." Gabriella smiled.

After having lunch, both of them went back to Gabriella's house to pick up Troy's car and then headed back to his mansion. They went to his room and Troy took his photo albums and gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at the photos and was amazed how Troy took the beautiful sceneries. "Wow, the way you take those pictures, it seems that I've been there already."

"So now you're impressed, I'm a star player of East High, talented pianist, singer and photographer and smart." Troy smiled.

"Hey, I didn't say you're smart!" Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed, "Fine. I'm just good because I have a smart tutor like you."

Gabriella laughed, "That's right!"

Both of them laughed, suddenly Troy asked Gabriella, "Want to watch a movie?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure."

Both of them went in the mansion's theatre room. "Your house still amazes me, Troy." Gabriella answered. She had never been in this part of their mansion before, that's why she still couldn't believe that they have their own theatre room. "Like you were amazed of how talented I am right Gabi?" Troy winked at her. This time Gabriella blushed, and just nodded. Troy smiled when he saw her blush he's amazed of how this girl changed her from a cold hearted ass back to a warm hearted person like he was before. They chose the movie and started to watch the film. After watching the movie, Gabriella stayed for dinner then Troy drove her back home.

"So what's up with you and Troy?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

They were at their locker, taking the books that they needed for their third period.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked back.

"You seem to be pretty very close these past few weeks, and it seems Troy always follow you around." Taylor pointed out.

"He's a friend. I'm tutoring him. That's it." Gabriella replied.

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "That's it?"

"Yup." Gabriella responded, "Why?"

"Oh nothing. It seems that something is going on between the two of you." Taylor answered.

"What? No!" Gabriella defended herself, "He's just being a big brother to me, you know, protective and all."

"It seemed he's more like a boyfriend to me." Taylor replied. "Tell me something, Gabi, do you like him?"

"As a friend, yes." Gabriella answered back.

"How about more than a friend?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It seems that you know what I'm talking about." Taylor pointed out. "Besides, he didn't have is display girlfriend after what's that girl? Karla?"

Gabriella took her books and closed her locker, "Tay, when our school have our winter break, that's the time my job as a tutor will end and everybody will go back as the way they were before. And I don't know about his girlfriend or whatnot. Let's go Tay, we'll be late for class."

"Okay. Keep denying." Taylor shrugged.

On Troy's side, Chad suddenly blurted, "So what's up with you and Gabi?"

"Huh? What?" Troy blushed as Chad asked him.

"You and Gabi?" Chad asked again.

"Nothing. She's my tutor." Troy blushed even more.

Chad chuckled, "Dude I never seen you blush so red when I asked how's you and your girlfriend's relationship status."

"It's just hot." Troy replied mumbly.

"It's winter, it's not supposed to be 'hot'. You like her don't you?" Chad asked again.

This time Troy blushed even more and didn't respond.

"Oi, my best friend looks like he's going to explode. You really like her don't you?" Chad asked again.

"How did you know?" Troy sighed, defeated.

Chad knew Troy for years and he never blushed when he asked about his girlfriends, but just this once. And sometimes, when he asked him how to solve the problem, he will say, "This is what Gabi taught me." Then when they were talking, "Gabi says, this and that."

"For starters, I've known you since we're still in diapers. And besides, you couldn't even say a single word without Gabi's name in it, except when basketball is concerned. Oh once you did, you told me you want to teach her play. When you helped her during Taylor's brother was kicking her, your eyes flared as if you want to kill the kid." Chad told his best friend.

"It's that obvious?" Troy asked Chad. Chad nodded, "Don't worry man, we have your back."

"How would I tell her?" Troy asked as he closed his locker.

"Well, you have to look for the right timing for that." Chad told him as his closed his locker as well.

They left their locker and turned around the corner and saw Taylor and Gabriella closing their lockers.

"Hey Gabi, Tay." Chad shouted as they walked to them.

"Hi girls." Troy waved at them.

Both of the girls smiled and greeted them back.

Four of them headed for their English class. When they entered their classroom, and were greeted by Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Martha and Kelsi.

"How's your weekend Shar?" Tay asked Sharpay.

"Oh, you know. The usual, shop 'til I drop." Sharpay replied. "What about you guys?"

"Tutoring." Gabriella replied.

"The usual." Taylor replied.

"Oh." Sharpay answered.

"I'm going to the washroom first." Gabriella said. Then she left the classroom.

"Hey do you guys know that Gabi's birthday is next week?" Sharpay asked the boys.

"She never said anything." Troy answered.

"Well, that's her. Me, the girls and Ryan didn't know it was her birthday until she suddenly told us her mom wants us to go to her house." Taylor answered.

"So I was planning to surprise her. You guys up for it?" Sharpay told her.

"It's our first time, but we're in." Chad placed his hands in front of everybody. Then Taylor placed hers on top of Chad's, next Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, Ryan and lastly Troy. All of them smiled at each other.

"We'll call it: 'Operation: GBP'" Sharpay told it everybody.

Everybody looked at her weirdly, she rolled her eyes, "Operation: Gabriella's Birthday Party."

"Oh…" everybody said in unison.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gabriella asked as she saw all of her friend's hands are huddled together.

"Nothing!" everybody exclaimed in unison.

"Okay! Calm down guys. You don't have say it together." Gabriella laughed. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"Uh.. Pink Jelly?" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Pink Jelly.. Pink Jell-O.. I love Jell-O." Chad uttered.

"Okay.." Gabriella looked at them quizzically.

Suddenly the bell rang, all of them sighed with relief for the first time.

"Okay class. To your seats, break time is over. Mobile phones, turn it off or you'll get detention." Ms. Darbus told her class.

Everybody went in their proper seats and looked at Ms. Darbus. "As you all know that finals is going to be two weeks from now," Ms. Darbus stated, "so I want you to finalize your projects with me by next week. Remember this is your final exam so I'm expecting a good project."

"Now let's start our lesson." Ms. Darbus told her class.

While in the middle of the class, Sharpay threw a paper on Taylor. Taylor picked it up and read, _"Pass it to everybody except the birthday girl."_ She opened the letter and _"I was planning to held it at our country club, since her birthday's next Friday and everything, you guys agree?"_

Taylor repliedand passed the paper to Chad, he replied, then he passed it to Troy and he replied and the passing goes on until the paper came back to Sharpay.

Sharpay opened the letter and saw her friend's replies.

"_That's cool. But what are we going to do? – Taylor"_

"_That would be nice in your country club! Cool! – Chad"_

"_I agree with Taylor, what are we going to do? –Troy"_

"_I can bake a birthday cake for her. –Zeke"_

"_I agree – Ryan"_

"_Same here – Kelsi"_

"_Agree – Jason"_

"_That'll be cool – Martha"_

Sharpay slid the paper back in her bag and grabbed a new one. She wrote: _"We'll talk about it later. Meet me online tonight. Around 9-ish. Just nod, then pass the paper."_ She passed it to Taylor and she nodded and passed it to Chad who did the same gesture and to the rest, which also agreed.

Later that night, after driving Gabriella back home Troy took a quick shower and changed into his boxers and shirt. He looked at the clock it was quarter to 9. He surfed on the Internet at the same time thinking what to give Gabriella for her birthday. Then he suddenly remembered, _"The shoe.." _he thought. He smiled remembering how Gabriella admired the shoe. Good thing it's going to be weekend the next day and he decided that he'd go to the mall and buy the shoe. A sudden instant message cut his thoughts off.

_SEvans wants you to join the conference._

Troy clicked _Join. _When he entered he saw that his friends are already there except Gabriella.

_SEvans: Hey!_

_TroyBolton: Hey guys._

_Taylor: Hey Troy._

_C.Danforth: So what's up?_

_MusicloverKelsi: What's up with the Pink Jelly, Pink Jell-O fiasco earlier? Lol._

_SEvans: Gosh. That's like so weird…_

Troy laughed and replied:

_TroyBolton: Hey I can't think of something. Good thing she didn't get suspicious._

_RyEvans: Sure enough she didn't, with the Pink Jell-O Chad executed. We are just saved by the bell._

_JCross: Right.Lol._

_C.Danforth: Hey!_

_SEvans: Enough of the Pink Jell-O thingee. I want you guys online, I've already told my father about our plan, the Operation:GBP. He agreed and one of the country club's function room for us._

_TroyBolton: Cool._

_Taylor: We have exams the next week how are we going to study if we arranged the party the week before finals?_

_SEvans: Good question, I've also arranged that. We get to stay for the whole weekend, study together. I've already informed the staff the things to do, just be present._

_C.Danforth: So if you already planned everything. But it's cool study in a country club!_

_Taylor: I guess that would be awesome._

_TroyBolton: Sounds good to me. When are you going to tell Gabi?_

_SEvans: Monday. Is her mom around?_

_TroyBolton: She had another conference, in Europe so she's not there._

_SEvans: I guess we have to call her._

_MarthaCx: Do you have her number?_

_SEvans: Actually I don't._

_TroyBolton: I'll call her._

_MarthaCx: So you have her mom's number!_

_TroyBolton: Yeah why?_

_MarthaCx: Oh nothing._

_Taylor: Even I don't know her mom's number._

Troy was speechless. He couldn't say anything.

_SEvans: I smell something fishy._

_Z.Baker: Come on, Troy we know you had a thing for Gabi. When are you going to tell her?_

_JCross: Yeah, we've never seen you looking at a girl so intently dude._

_RyEvans: LOL._

_Taylor: Don't worry we know._

_C.Danforth: Troy will just call her mom. And inform us right Troy?_

_TroyBolton: Right. I need to log off now. I'll just tell you guys on Monday. Bye!_

_TroyBolton left the conference._

He shut off his PC and shook his head knowing that his friends noticed his feelings for Gabriella, he now realized that he was really that obvious and as days passed by, his feelings grow stronger. He went into a dark room where he was trying to wash Gabriella's pictures. He smiled as he hanged the pictures one by one admiring her beauty inside and out, he decided that next weekend he will tell his feelings for her.

Gabriella had just finished taking a shower. She came out from her bathroom dressed in her pajamas. She went in her study table and pulled her drawer where she grabbed two pills, she popped it in her mouth and drank some water to bring it down in her throat. After which, she grabbed her music book and pencil and headed towards her living room. She helped herself to the bench and started to play the melody and sang the song she finished last week...

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_

_Because this moment really all we have_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_

_Oh, Everyday_

_They say that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

_But if you got lost and lose yourself_

_What does it really mean_

_Oh, no matter where we're going_

_Oh yeah, it starts from where we are_

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Oh, Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

_Oh, Everyday_

_We're taking it back, do it again together_

_It's better like that and stronger now than ever_

_We're not gonna lose_

_Coz we got to chose _

_That's how it's gonna be_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run (Gonna run) while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Oh yeah yeah, Everyday from right now (right now)_

_Gonna use our voices_

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

_Everyday_

_Oh, Everyday_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, Everyday_

_Nana, Everyday_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

_I say Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday.._

_Everyday_

_Yeah.._

Gabriella smiled. "Everyday." She yawned and looked at the time, it's almost 10 pm. She went back inside her room and closed the door. She wheeled herself near her bed and transferred herself there. She lied down when all of a sudden she heard her mobile phone ring. She took her phone from her side table and saw Troy's calling her.

"Hello?" she said, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're doing." Troy answered.

"I just came back from the living room and played the piece I finished last week." Gabriella answered back.

"What's the title?" Troy asked.

"Everyday." Gabriella replied.

"Oh. I want to hear it." Troy said.

"You can hear it anytime, I'll give you the piece." Gabriella answered back. "What about you?"

"I just finished washing the photos I've taken weeks ago." Troy replied.

"Ohh." Gabriella answered.

"Say Gabi, if I'm a genie, and I'd grant you three wishes what would it be?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"You're not a genie, Troy." Gabriella responded.

"Well, just imagine that I am a genie." Troy answered back. "So what's your first wish?"

Gabriella laughed, which made Troy's stomach make flip-flops. "My first wish, for you to pass exams."

Troy smiled, "You're wish is going to happen Gabi. That's a promise. Your second wish?"

"My second wish, to have a wonderful Christmas this year." Gabriella replied.

Troy smiled, "Why aren't you having wonderful Christmas before?"

Gabriella smiled, "I just want to have the most memorable one this year, that's all."

"Okay. What about your last wish?" Troy asked again.

"To be able to dance." Gabriella answered.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprised

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 6: Surprised

"Okay. What about your last wish?" Troy asked again.

"To be able to dance." Gabriella answered, "But then how would I dance? I can't walk." Gabriella laughed.

"Well, as they say, if there's a will there's a way." Troy said to her.

"I was just joking about my last wish Troy. I'm going to think of something else." Gabriella insisted, but she knew that her last wish is true, to be able to dance, which she always said to herself its impossible being bound in a wheelchair for years.

"Okay. Try to think about it." Troy told her but he knew that that was she wanted to be able to dance.

"I gotta go now Troy. I'm sleepy." Gabriella told him.

"Oh okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Troy replied.

"Yeah, goodnight." Gabriella answered back.

"Night, Gabi." Troy replied.

Both of them hung up the phone and closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Troy woke up almost lunchtime so he decided to take a bath and then went to the kitchen where Chef Patricio served him lunch. The chef made steak and mashed potatoes for him.

"Thanks Patricio." Troy muttered as the chef served him his lunch.

"Gabriella will tutor you later right?" Patricio asked the young lad.

"Yeah, same time usual." Troy answered him back.

"Your finals are coming up, does that mean after your exams we won't be seeing Gabriella in the mansion anymore?" Patricio asked Troy.

Troy looked at Patricio, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Boy, I know you like her. When you're with her, you used to be the little kid I once knew. And besides I've been there boy. I know you have feelings for her." Patricio told Troy.

"I guess." Troy replied.

"You guess what?" Patricio asked. "From all the girls that came here when you held parties, they are a bunch of suck ups, just to get your attention and money. But this girl Gabriella, I really like her. Because she doesn't look at anything you have, she only thinks of your personality. She's.."

"Special." Troy answered for Patricio.

"Right, she is. Don't let go of her son. You won't see any girl who's like Gabriella anywhere." Patricio told Troy.

Troy laughed. "Thanks, Patricio."

"Remember what I said boy. Don't let her go." Patricio laughed.

Troy finished his plate and Patricio took it. "I will Patricio. Thanks. I'm heading off now to buy a present for Gabi's birthday."

Patricio nodded and left the dining room. Troy left the mansion and went to the mall. Knowing what his gift for Gabi, he went to the same shoe store and went in.

"Good Afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?" The saleslady asked.

"Hi, uhm. I want to have buy that pair of shoe." Troy pointed out the display on the window.

"What size would you like to have sir?" The saleslady asked again.

"Seven." Troy remembered one time when he was teasing her, she had a big feet, and she defended, "Size seven is not big." Troy smiled as he remembered that time. "Can you please wrap it up?"

"Yes sir, for what occasion?" The saleslady asked.

"Birthday." Troy answered.

"For your girlfriend?" The saleslady asked again.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." Troy blushed.

The saleslady smiled, "Okay sir, I'll just get the shoes, I'll be back."

Troy nodded and the saleslady left and went inside their stockroom. A few minutes later, the lady emerged from the room and went to him. She showed Troy the shoes to check if there's damage or anything. When he saw nothing, both of them went to the counter to pay and wrap the gift up.

"You're girlfriend will definitely love this gift, sir." The saleslady told him. "You have good taste."

"Uh, thanks." Troy answered.

"That'll be 235.40, sir." The saleslady replied.

Troy handed her his credit card, she swiped it and pulled the paper from the credit card machine and let him sign the paper. Troy signed it and gave it back to the saleslady.

"Thank you sir and have a good day." The saleslady said as she gave Troy the paper bag containing Gabriella's birthday gift. "You too." Troy replied and left the store.

When he exited out the shoe store, he saw Taylor and Chad walking towards him who is busy chatting and laughing together. He waved at them and shouted, "Hey!" Chad and Taylor looked at his direction and was surprised to see him. As they approached Troy, they could see the smirk on his face.

"It looks like the both of you seen a ghost." Troy told them.

"W-we were just looking to buy a present for Gabi." Taylor uttered.

"Okay." Troy looked at them trying to hold his laugh.

"T-taylor's right. W-what are you doing here anyway?" Chad asked and looked at the paper bag Troy was holding.

Troy looked at Chad and knew that he was looking at the paper bag, "Oh. I bought a present for Gabi." Holding up the paper bag Chad was staring earlier.

"How long have you been here?" Chad asked.

"Half an hour ago, I think." Troy answered.

"And you already knew what to buy for Gabi?" Chad asked.

Troy scratched his head, "Well, uh… Yeah. The last time we went here she was looking at this."

"What's in there anyway?" Taylor asked Troy.

"I won't tell you. It's a secret." Troy answered.

Taylor laughed at what Troy said. "Okay, if you say so." Taylor replied.

"So it's just you two?" Troy asked.

"Yeah.." Chad answered.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Troy told Chad and Taylor, which made them blush. "I got to go, I still have to go back home then pick up Gabi."

Taylor and Chad just nodded and Troy left and went to the parking lot, get into his car and went back home. When he arrived he immediately went in his room and placed the paper bag in one of the cabinets in his walk-in closet. A few minutes later he left the house again and went to Gabriella's and then drove back in his mansion again. After tutoring, Gabriella and Troy went to the living room where she let Troy listen and sang along the new song she made. After singing together, they practiced their song for their final exam in English. They managed to finish practicing early and headed towards the kitchen to eat dinner where Patricio served them Baked Salmon with Lemon Pepper Sauce. After dinner, they talked for a while then he drove her back home.

The next day, Troy tried to call Gabriella's mother, after a few rings, she answered her phone.

"Hi Troy. Is something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Hi Maria. No there's nothing wrong. I was just wondering Gabi's birthday is this coming Friday right?" Troy asked.

"I guess your friends told you. Yes, it's her birthday. I'm sad I'm not there to celebrate it with her. Why ask all of a sudden?" Maria asked Troy.

"Well, Sharpay was planning to have a surprise birthday party for her this Friday night at her family's country club. We'll be there the whole weekend to have a group study sessions. Is that alright?" Troy told Maria.

"I guess it's okay. That's nice of you guys. Gabi would be very happy that you guys created a surprise party for her." Maria replied.

"It's only a small party. So you're cool with the plan?" Troy asked.

"Yes, definitely. Anything that will make my daughter happy." Maria voice cracked.

Troy wondered why but dismissed the thought immediately, "Okay, Maria. I guess I'll see you when you come back."

"Thanks Troy. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and tell your friends my thank you too." Maria told Troy.

"No problem." Troy replied.

"Bye." Maria said.

"Bye." Troy replied.

Monday came and Troy told Sharpay that Gabriella's mom agreed on the plan. Sharpay squealed happily and told the rest of the gang except Gabriella who just came out from the restroom looking at Sharpay quizzically.

"What's up Sharpay? Seems you have a good start for the week." Gabriella told her friend.

"Yeah, I do. What are you going to do on Friday?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Studying for the final exams?" Gabriella answered.

"Well I was thinking we could go at our country club after class and have a group study session for the weekend. You up with that Gabi?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Well I guess I have to ask my mom first." Gabriella answered back.

"Cool. We'll surely all have fun." Sharpay clapped her hands with delight.

After Troy drove Gabriella back from their tutoring sessions, Gabriella sat in her living room and called up her mom.

"Hello Gabi!" Maria exclaimed.

"Hey mama. How's work?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"Tiring but it's okay. Why did you call?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Sharpay is inviting me for a group study session for finals this coming Friday, Saturday and Sunday on their family's country club." Gabriella told her mom.

"Oh, okay. You can go." Maria told her daughter.

"Really? Thanks mama." Gabriella smiled.

"Treat it as my birthday gift to you honey." Maria replied.

"Thanks mama. Come back soon okay?" Gabriella told her mom.

"I will, go to sleep now. I know you're tired. Don't forget to drink your medicine." Maria told her daughter.

"Yes. Mama. Goodnight. Take care!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You too." Maria told her daughter.

Both of them hung up and Gabriella went to her room, took a bath, went to her bed and dozed off. The next day, she told Sharpay that her mom allowed her to go, which made Sharpay even happier than yesterday which amused Gabriella so much.

"I heard you and Chad are dating." Gabriella suddenly told Taylor while they're at their lockers putting back the books getting ready to go home.

Taylor looked at her surprised. "W-what? W-who told you that?"

"It's true then?" Gabriella giggled.

"Gabi, I didn't say anything. I was asking who gave you that idea." Taylor answered.

"Troy told me he saw you and Chad yesterday. Dating?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"No!" Taylor exclaimed. "We were just… well he invited me to go out and.." Taylor she couldn't say that they're buying presents for Gabriella, but from what Troy saw yesterday, they are indeed dating, they've been doing that since last month and they were only caught by accident yesterday.

"And?" Gabriella trying to hold her laugh, she knew Taylor will try to cover up but she knew what Troy saw is true, because she never saw her best friend try to find words out of her mouth.

"And I agreed because we need to buy supplies for our English project." Taylor managed to finish her answer. It's hard to have a super intelligent best friend.

"But we don't need supplies for our final project. You're just going to act the scene out or sing a song?" Gabriella told her best friend.

"Well Chad wants to get a higher grade in English. So he wants to get some props as an extra detail." Taylor answered.

"I thought Chad hates twinkle town?" Gabriella asked her friend, and smiled to herself, she knew she is winning the game.

Taylor cleared her throat, "W-well, it doesn't matter right? He wants it I guess now he likes it."

"Like you like Chad." Gabriella blurted.

This time, Taylor blushed. "W-what?"

"You like him right?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"I… I don't know what your saying." Taylor answered back.

"Tay, it's okay if you date Chad. I like him for you. I think you're perfect for each other. You look cute together." Gabriella told her best friend.

"Nothing gets pass you huh? I guess I have surrender. Yes, Chad and I are dating. Why do I have such a intelligent best friend?" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella giggled and hugged her Taylor, "I love you Tay! Congratulations. Tell me when it started."

"Well.. it started during the Tyrone incident.." Taylor told Gabriella. "Then we watched movies right? After that, he asked me out again."

"So it's been a month and a half since you started dating?" Gabriella asked.

"More or less." Taylor answered. "So what's the progress of you and Troy?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked. "What's with me and Troy?"

"Come on, Gabi! Everybody knows that both of you have feelings for each other!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Nothing. Same old, same old." Gabriella smiled. "I have feelings for him as a friend."

"Right." Taylor replied. Taylor knows that Gabriella is good in acting out as if it's nothing. But you can see her eyes sparkle. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya, Tay! I'm happy for you." Gabriella said.

Both girls waved goodbye and Gabriella went home.

After basketball practice, Chad and Troy just finished showering, they were packing up their stuff, both of them were quiet until Troy broke the silence.

"So how's your date with Taylor?" Troy asked Chad.

Chad blushed, "It's not a date dude. We're looking for presents."

"Well, why didn't you ask me to join you?" Troy smirked.

"I need a girls point of view." Chad became redder than before.

"Oh.. hey is that Taylor?" Troy pointed out the door.

"Where?" Chad turned around where Troy was pointing only to realize that his best friend was picking on him. "Hey!"

"Gotcha." Troy laughed. "When did it start?"

Chad sighed he knew he was caught off guard, "After the incident with Tyrone."

"Oh. I'm happy for you man." Troy held out his hand, Chad accepted it.

Chad smiled and muttered, "Thanks."

Troy left the gym with Chad. They were talking about basketball until Chad asked, "So how's you and Gabi?"

"Hmm? Me and Gabi?" Troy asked back.

"Come on. Spill it. I've told you mine and you should tell me your love life." Chad told Troy.

"Are you hanging out with Sharpay or something?" Troy asked. "Because you sound like her and I never heard you say 'love life'."

"Well. Sharpay being with Zeke, well Zeke.. ah you do the math." Chad answered.

Troy laughed. "I get it."

"So what's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." Troy answered plainly.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Chad asked, "Don't tell me the great Troy Bolton hasn't made any move?"

"Well, no." Troy answered truthfully. "She's different dude. Unlike other girls."

"I know. Dude, if you really like her, go for it." Chad replied.

"You think so?" Troy asked.

"Well, she's the only girl I met that made the old Troy Bolton from my childhood come back again." Chad replied. "Besides, she's the only girl I met who doesn't squeal or flirt with you when you walk in this hallways."

"So that means she doesn't like me?" Troy asked.

"Dude! Are you blind?" Chad asked.

"No." Troy answered.

"Well, it's for you to find out. Ask her." Chad told his best friend.

"You think I should go for it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah you should." Chad answered. "I'm off now see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Troy said to Chad.

Troy headed towards his car and went to pick up Gabriella in her house. They did the same routine the last few months, so they were used to it. They were eating dinner until suddenly Gabriella brought up a topic. "This is the last two weeks I'm tutoring you, Troy. Aren't you happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well. Yeah, I'm not going to miss such a strict tutor!" Troy joked.

Gabriella pouted, "You're so mean!"

Troy laughed, "Well it's sad. You can come here anytime and bloat yourself up with Patricio's cooking."

Gabriella laughed, "Wow thanks and I definitely will!"

"Thanks for everything though. From all your patience in dealing with me." Troy told Gabriella.

"Well, you're not that hard to tutor. You actually can do it on your own. I guess you need some guidance." Gabriella told Troy.

"Thanks." Troy smiled.

"Are you excited to go to Sharpay's country club?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I've been there two summers ago with Chad." Troy answered.

"Looking for girls I assume." Gabriella replied.

"Well that's one and another is just for vacation purposes." Troy replied.

"Oh. I've never been there." Gabriella told Troy. "This is my first time."

"That's great! I'm sure we'll all have fun." Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what a country club looks like." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I was just amused at how innocent you are in life." Troy answered.

"I may be innocent at some things, but not everything!" Gabriella defended.

"It's okay, Gabi." Troy assured her. "So I'll take you home. I know you're tired."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

Troy drove Gabriella back and they both said their goodbyes then he left her house.

The bell rang on Friday signaling the end of their class. "Next week will be your final exams. So study hard." Mr. Lee told his class. "Class dismissed."

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha we're in hallways to talk how they're going to get there. The basketball practice has been suspended to give way for the players to study for their final exams for the semester.

"So I can take four people in my convertible." Sharpay told them. "I'll take Ry, Zeke and Martha."

"I'll take Taylor, Jason and Kelsi." Chad offered.

"So Troy you'll take Gabi with you?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Yeah." Troy answered.

"Well I need to go first because I need to talk to Fulton." Sharpay told them.

"We'll go with you." Chad told Sharpay.

"Okay. Troy? I assume you know the way?" Sharpay asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah I've been there. So I guess I remember the way. I'll just call you if we got lost."

"Gabi? You okay with that?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella told Sharpay.

Sharpay and the rest left the school leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. "So we'll get your stuff in your house?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I didn't realized that they were so excited about this weekend that they've already brought their stuff and placed it in their car's trunks."

"Well. You know them." Troy told her.

"Right." Gabriella giggled.

They went to Gabriella's house and entered her room. Troy grabbed Gabriella's duffel bag and left the room. Gabriella double-checked her backpack to see if anything is missing. She took out her pills from her drawer and placed it in her backpack. Troy came back.

"You ready?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and they left the house.

They left the city to get to their destination, all of a sudden Troy blurted. "Hey I'm hungry. Let's stop by at Carl's Jr."

Gabriella nodded, and they went drive-thru. Aside from being hungry, Troy decided to stop by to buy time for his friends to arrive at least an hour earlier than them to arrange their surprise party for Gabriella.

"So what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Western Bacon Cheeseburger Meal. Large, and Onion rings." Gabriella told Troy.

"Wow." Troy joked.

"Hey! You know I love to eat!" Gabriella slapped Troy's hand.

Troy laughed, "I know! I was just joking."

"Good afternoon, can I take your order please." The one in the speaker asked.

"Two Western Cheeseburger Meal, large and two large Onion rings." Troy replied.

"That'll be all?" the speaker asked.

"Yes. That'll be all." Troy answered.

"Please head the window in front." The speaker replied.

Troy drove and reached the window. The cashier handed them their orders which he took and gave to Gabriella, "That'll be 18.25, sir."

Troy handed out his card, the cashier took and and slide it then gave it back to him together with the receipt. "Thank you sir."

Troy left and started to drive once again, Gabriella handed him his burger and they both ate. "I didn't know you like that Western Bacon Cheeseburger too." Troy asked.

"You like them too?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "Whenever I eat at Carl's that's the one I'd order all the time.""Wow. Me too." Gabriella answered.

Troy laughed. "Yeah and you eat like a guy."

"I'm a growing.." Gabriella was cut-off by Troy.

"Girl, I know." Troy finished her sentence.

Gabriella laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Wait there's something in your mouth."

Gabriella placed her hand on the side of his lips and removed the cheese stuck there. When Troy realized her hand was on his face his stomach fluttered and liked the feeling of her hand touching his face. "Thanks." That's all he could mutter.

"You're welcome." Gabriella smiled, she also love the sensation of her hands touching his face although it was only for a split second and to remove the dirt on his lower side of his lips, she liked it and giggled inwardly.

After two hours of driving and three stop-over, they arrived at the country club.

"Here it is, the Lava Springs Country Club." Troy told Gabriella.

"Wow." Gabriella managed to utter the word. "This place is so big."

"Well the Evans are the second richest in Albuquerque, so what do you expect? They have country clubs like these all over the country."

"Wow." Gabriella said the second time.

"Is that all you can say?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Wow." Gabriella replied.

Troy laughed and Gabriella joined in. "Where are they." Gabriella asked.

"Maybe at the lobby." Troy answered. "Come on."

Troy parked his car and left his seat to get Gabriella's wheelchair in his trunk. He placed it on her side and Gabriella did her usual routine and muttered "Thanks."

"No problem." Troy smiled. He pushed her towards the function room Sharpay told her to go. "The function room we're going to use is 'Lavender' the room on the left. Of the lobby." Sharpay told him last night online. So he looked around and saw a room with 'Lavender' written in a board." He directed the wheelchair there and Gabriella suddenly asked. "Is this the lobby? Why is it dark? It looked like a function room to me."

"I dunno.." Troy asked, he went in front and opened the door he then went at her back and pushed her inside.

"What are we doing.." Gabriella was about to say something but was cut-off when the lights suddenly turned on and everybody shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Gabi!" Everybody opened their own party poppers, confetti flying everywhere.

The function room was filled with different shapes and sizes of balloons, a banner with "Happy Birthday Gabriella" on it was hung in the center, a 3-tiered layered cake decorated with Stargazer lilies was placed in the center, on the side lined a buffet of different kinds of food, from appetizers to dessert. In the center of the room placed a big table with ten seats. Gabriella was shocked at everything she saw.

"What? How? You knew?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy laughed and nodded. "Sharpay here told us last week. And she decided to plan a surprise one for you."

"Yeah, and everyone helped out." Sharpay added.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Gabriella almost teary-eyed, "I thought it was just for group studying.. wait my mom knows this?"

Taylor nodded, "Troy here, called your mom and asked her permission."

"So she knew that you guys planned this before I asked permission?" Gabriella asked them.

"That's right." Troy answered.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate this so much." Gabriella smiled to everybody.

"Well, let's get this party started then!" Ryan exclaimed.

Everybody celebrated Gabriella's birthday and after having their dinner, they each gave their gifts to Gabriella.

"Here Gabi, I hope you like it." Taylor told her best friend, she opened it and saw that she gave her the book she'd always wanted to buy. She hugged Taylor. "Tay! Thank you!"

One by one they gave their gifts, Chad gave her an LV bag, Sharpay a signature dress, Ryan a iPod, Zeke gave her a ear muffs, Jason gave her a Kelly Clarkson cd, Kelsi gave her a necklace, Martha gave her a stuffed Teddy bear, and finally Troy.

"Here Gabi, I hope you'd like it." Troy gave Gabriella his gift.

She slowly unwrapped the paper, a shoe box came appeared, when she opened the lid, her eyes widened in shock and looked at Troy and smiled, "Thank you." Troy gave her the shoe she always wanted.

"That's a really nice shoe!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow." Taylor looked at Troy and smiled.

"You're welcome, Gabi." Troy answered back.

"Thank you guys for everything. This is the best birthday ever!" Gabriella had tears in her eyes and tried to wipe it.

"Everything for our Gabi." Chad assured her.

"Thanks Chad." Gabriella laughed.

They talked for a while and then decided to take a rest. They went to the lobby and were greeted by Mr. Fulton. He gave them their keys, all girls are together and boys in the other room with a connecting door between them. Once they entered they were awed of how big the suite room that Sharpay has reserved for them.

"I hope you guys liked it." Sharpay told the girls. "This is one of the biggest suite in this country club and I've reserved it for us."

"So that means you're going to stay here too?" Gabriella asked.

Although she has her own room in every country club they owned, she'd prefer to stay here with her friends because it's their first time to go here together. "Of course!"

The girls laughed, they took their bags and placed their clothes in the closet.

"I've been here with Troy before but we never stayed in a big room like this." Chad told the boys.

"I've stayed here." Troy muttered, "with my family."

"Well, it's a good thing you guys liked it, Shar and I reserved these suites which is the biggest in this country club for you guys."

"Way to go Man!" Zeke slapped hands with Ryan.

"This is cool!" Jason exclaimed.

The boys unpacked their stuff and also placed it in their closet. After few minutes of rest and taking a bath, they all decided to visit the girl's room. Kelsi opened the door and greeted them, "Hi guys! Come in."

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

"Oh they're in the living room watching movies." Kelsi told Jason. "Come on."

All the boys followed as Kelsi opened another door towards the living room.

The girls looked at the door and smiled and greeted the boys. The boys together with Kelsi entered the room. Kelsi sat beside Martha while the boys sat on the floor.

"What are you guys watching?" Zeke asked.

"The Ring." Martha answered.

"The American or Japanese?" Chad asked.

"Japanese." Martha answered again.

"Cool." Zeke replied.

They watched the movie quietly with a few occasional shrieks coming from Sharpay. When the movie ended all of them stood up except for Gabriella who shifted herself from the seat to the wheelchair.

"Wow that was one scary movie." Sharpay told everybody.

"With your shrieks, I can tell." Taylor joked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Because it was scary." But then laughed.

Everybody laughed.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan told the girls.

"Yeah see you guys at breakfast." Sharpay told them.

"Gabi's tired let her rest." Troy told the girls.

"Oh so concerened huh?" Taylor teased.

Troy and Gabriella blushed. "W-well we better get going. Night girls." Troy said.

"Night." The girls said in unison.

The boys left and headed towards their room after they said their last Happy Birthdays to Gabriella and Martha closed the door. All of them went in their beds and dozed off immediately because of the two-hour drive earlier.

On the girl's side all of them also fell asleep instantly except for Gabriella who is still looking at the shoe Troy gave him, among all the gifts she received she never expected the shoe that she wanted to be one of them. She smiled at the thought when she remembered Troy asked her if she liked the shoe, which she denied. She went to her bed, and instantly fell asleep as soon as her head reached her pillow…


	7. Chapter 7: Her first wish

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 7: Her first wish

On the girl's side all of them also fell asleep instantly except for Gabriella who is still looking at the shoe Troy gave him, among all the gifts she received she never expected the shoe that she wanted to be one of them. She smiled at the thought when she remembered Troy asked her if she liked the shoe, which she denied. She went to her bed, and instantly fell asleep as soon as her head reached her pillow.

They spent the rest of the weekend studying for their final exams. Gabriella and Taylor helped everyone who didn't understand a formula, a phrase, anything that relates to their exam. Sunday finally came and it meant their getaway ended. It means their going back to Albuquerque and get ready for their exam the next day. The arrangement still stayed the same as they went in the country club. All of them bid their goodbyes and Gabriella said her thank you to everybody again. Each of them hugged her and then went in Sharpay and Chad's car. Troy and Gabriella went into Troy's and also left the country club.

"Thanks for the gift, Troy." Gabriella said, "I really liked it."

"You are welcome Gabi." Troy smiled at her as he continued to look at the road. "Enjoyed yourself?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I do. It's the best birthday ever."

"Glad to hear that." Troy smiled.

"Are you ready for the exams tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

Their first exam is Physics and Math. "I guess, with two good tutors this weekend how can I not pass?" Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed, "Good answer!"

Both of them laughed and teased each other all the way home.

Finals flew past quickly until Thursday came, that meant it would be their English exam. Ms. Darbus entered the classroom and announced, "Class get with your partners and get ready. As I call you get up the stage and perform your project."

"This jar contains your groupings, I will pick them whoever gets picked will perform first understand?" Ms. Darbus explained and everyone nodded, "Well then good luck."

Ms. Darbus picked one paper from the jar she's holding, "Our first pair, Ms. McKessie and Mr. Danforth." Taylor and Chad went up the platform and made a skit similar to Shakespeare's "Midsummer night's dream". Next was Jason and Zeke who rapped, Kelsi and Martha who did created a hip-hop song, Sharpay and Ryan who made a skit similar to Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".

"And our last group, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus called the last pair. Troy and Gabriella went in front, Gabriella went near the piano and Troy stood on the platform beside her. Gabriella started playing and Troy started to sing.

_Troy:_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_Gabriella:_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities…_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight…_

_Both:_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

_Troy:_

_Now who would ever thought that_

_We're both be here tonight (Oh, yeah)_

_Gabriella:_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Oh, with you by my side (by my side)_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_Both:_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new…_

_Troy:_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Gabriella:_

_I didn't know it before_

_Right now it's easy to see, oh.._

_Both:_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh.._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart…_

_That's it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right (so right) to be here with you, oh.. (ohh..)_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new (something new)_

After Troy and Gabriella's performance, everybody clapped as well as Ms. Darbus. A few minutes later, Ms. Darbus silenced the class because she wanted to say something.

"Very good performance from everybody. Class, I'm proud of you. Definitely you'll pass the subject this semester. Now do not think that I will let you go that easy, after your winter break, classes will resume, and I'm not going to take easy on you guys knowing that you're all talented. Congratulations." Ms. Darbus said and clapped.

Everybody did the same thing, Chad and Zeke wolf-whistled and the rest of the class clapped and hugged each and everyone.

"Now class is dismissed, tomorrow you get your results. Good luck." Ms. Darbus told the class.

Everybody exited the classroom, just like before Gabriella had to wait for everybody to leave before she left the classroom. She was surprised to see Troy is still inside the classroom.

"Hey, why are you still here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Waiting for you." Troy answered.

"Why? We don't have tutoring sessions anymore." Gabriella asked him.

"Well we're friends. I just want to hang out is that bad?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella answered.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled at her, "Gabi, you think that after the whole tutoring thing, it's over right? As I told you before, I'd take care of you. So I won't leave you, whether you like it or not, I'll be here no matter what."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

"Now let's go and chill." Troy replied in which Gabriella laughed, "Where do you wanna chill out?" Gabriella asked. "Sharpay is inviting us in her place so we'd go there. Sound good?"

"Oh yeah. Right. It's good." Gabriella smiled. They left the classroom and headed outside the school where the others are waiting for them.

"Let's go?" Chad asked. Everybody nodded and left the school riding three different cars just like before when they went to the country club. They arrived at the Evan's residence a few minutes later and all of them went in their theatre room. Their chef prepared snacks for them. They've been singing in the karaoke, then after a while they decided to play Wii. Everyone had a good time especially Gabriella. She didn't expect that she'd have a lot of friends this school year. She's glad to meet all of them they've all been nice to her. She realize that school cliques have been broken ever since the some of the basketball team and their 'god' Troy Bolton started to hang out with the geeks and the drama club. When everybody realized that's its late and time to go, everybody bade goodbyes. Zeke and Martha hitched a ride on Troy, which Troy accepted gladly. He drove back Zeke and Martha then Gabriella because her house is on the way to his.

The next day, everybody was nervous especially Troy. He didn't know if he got the required GPA for him. Suddenly Mr. Lee came in, "Good morning class. I'm here to give you your report cards."

Mr. Lee called the students one by one, "Bolton" he suddenly called. Troy jumped up and went in front. Mr. Lee gave his report card then he went back to his seat. He looked at his card hesitating to open it. He took a deep breath then took the card in the plastic. He closed his eyes then opened the card. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his card. "Yes!" He suddenly jumped in his seat and shouted. Everybody in the classroom looked at him, "Sorry" was all he could say and sat back down again. After handing the class cards, the classes ended already signaling the start of their winter break. Everybody left the classroom except for Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the gang.

"Congratulations Troy!" Gabriella smiled, she was so happy that Troy got his required grade.

"Yeah dude. You made it!" Chad told his best friend.

Everybody cheered for Troy, "Thanks guys!" Everybody congratulated Troy that he passed all his exams and got B+ as his GPA.

"So what are you guys going to do this winter break?" Chad asked.

Everybody answered the same thing- they'd be spending their entire winter break in Albuquerque. Everyone was delighted, knowing that they could hang out once in a while together.

Gabriella is in her room writing a new song. Her phone rang, she looked and she saw Troy, she smiled.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing. Just wanna talk to you, are you busy?" Troy asked.

"I'm just writing a new song." Gabriella answered.

"Oh cool. You have any idea what the title is?" Troy asked.

"Not yet. By the way, congratulations again." Gabriella told Troy.

"Thanks." Troy replied he suddenly remember Gabriella's wishes. "Hey, I guess I'm an effective genie, I've officially granted your first wish."

Gabriella giggled, "Well, you're still not a genie for me. Because you really deserved your grades."

"Hmm.. what if I granted the last two wishes." Troy asked.

"I dunno, maybe you are a genie." Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed as well, "We'll see."

"See what?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Troy replied.

"Okay." Gabriella laughed. "Anyway I need to go now Troy, I'm sleepy."

Troy replied, "Okay. I'll hang out with you tomorrow is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm alone anyways I might as well have a company." Gabriella answered.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then." Troy said. "Night Gabi."

"Night." Gabriella bid back.

They both hung up the phone. Gabriella closed her music notebook and placed her pen on top of it, before heading to bed she popped two pills in her mouth. She took her mobile with her and placed it on her bedside table, she helped herself up on her bed, lie down and fell asleep instantly.

After Gabriella hung up the phone he SMSed Chad, Taylor and the rest of his friends, _"Guys. Get online. Now. Urgent." _He then opened his PC and waited for his messenger to go online, he saw all of them online so he invited them in a conference.

Everybody accepted his invitation.

_C.Danforth: What's up dude?_

_TroyBolton: I need help._

_SEvans: Help on what? Don't tell me you're going to confess to Gabi?_

_TroyBolton: Well.._

_Z.Baker: So you're really going to confess! We knew you like her!_

_JCross: Way to go dude._

_TroyBolton: Yeah. And I want to make this Christmas memorable to her. It's kind one of her wishes._

_Taylor: Wishes? What do you mean?_

_TroyBolton: Well, I asked her if I am a genie and I'm able to grant her three wishes what would it be._

_SEvans: Then?_

_TroyBolton: First wish is for me to be able to pass this semester. Second, to have a wonderful Christmas and the last wish.._

_MusicloverKelsi: What is it?_

_TroyBolton: I'll just keep the last one for myself._

_SEvans: Come on tell us._

_TroyBolton: No. Sorry._

_SEvans: So what help do you want? _

_TroyBolton: Well I was hoping you girls could take her shopping while the guys and I will prepare some dinner for all of us on Christmas Eve._

_MarthaCx: Go on._

_TroyBolton: I want to have a fireworks display… then.._

_SEvans: Then you will confess! Oh my gosh… I'm so in.._

_TroyBolton: Thanks Sharpay, so you guys wanna help out._

_Taylor: My parents suddenly decided to have their second honeymoon all of a sudden so I guess I won't have anything to do so I'm in._

_C.Danforth: I'm in. My best bud grows up, and I wanna see that._

_TroyBolton: Shut up Chad! Lol._

_Z.Baker: I'm in man. Definitely. I'm the cook here and I don't want to see you guys suffer from food poisoning._

_RyEvans: Well yeah. I guess I'm in._

_MarthaCx: I'm in too._

_MusicloverKelsi: Same here._

_JCross: We're all in this together aren't we?_

_TroyBolton: Thanks guys!_

They spent two hours of planning what to do. They've already made up a plan. As Troy logged off his PC, he couldn't remove the smile plastered on his face, he is so determined to fulfill Gabriella's wishes—no, he is willing to do anything for Gabriella. He went to bed and immediately fell asleep but still couldn't keep his excitement away from his mind.

The next day, Troy left his house to hang out at Gabriella's place. He rang the doorbell, a few minutes later, the door opened. Gabriella greeted him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella greeted.

"Hi." Troy greeted back.

"Come in." Gabriella gestured.

Troy went in her house. "So what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Watch movies maybe?" Troy answered. "Play cards, I dunno."

Gabriella laughed, "You want to invite the others to go here?"

"Fine by me." Troy smiled.

"Okay. Let me call them." Gabriella told Troy. Gabriella went in her bedroom and grabbed her mobile phone. She first called Taylor.

"Gabi, what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Troy's hanging out here because he's bored. I was wondering if you guys could come here. Can you tell Chad? Can you tell him to contact the guys too?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Taylor answered.

"Thanks" Gabriella hung up and called Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said as she answered her phone.

"Hi Shar. Can you and Ryan come over, Troy's hanging out here and wanted to hangout." Gabriella replied.

"Sure Ry and I will be there. I'll be informing Kels and Martha too." Sharpay answered back.

"Great thanks!" Gabriella replied and hung up.

She placed her mobile phone back on her study table, she pulled out her drawer and took two pills and drank it water to push it down. All of a sudden Troy went in her room.

"So what did they say?" Troy asked.

"They'd come here." Gabriella answered.

"What's that medicine you're drinking? Are you sick?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. It's nothing, just to keep my bone structure strong." She pointed at her feet.

"Oh. Okay." Troy replied.

Half an hour later, their friends arrived, they've bought food for lunch and Zeke baked brownies for everybody. They ate lunch at Gabriella's living room. They were talking about random stuff, Chad, once in a while made some funny jokes, which made everybody laugh. Later, Zeke, Troy, Chad, Jason, Martha and Taylor were watching TV, while Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella were in the piano composing new music. Kelsi playing the piano, while Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella writing the lyrics of the new song they're making.

"I've been trying to write this song, but it seems that I couldn't finish it. So I need your help." Kelsi told them

"For the spring musicale?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, we don't know yet. Darbus have to approve the songs right? Did you make some?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I did make some. She told me she's going to get it after winter break." Gabriella told Kelsi.

"Cool. She like the one you sang with Troy in English class though. She told me after the class." Kelsi said.

"Really. Then I guess I'll pass it too." Gabriella answered

"Nice. Anyway, here it is. Help me. Shar and Ry you can help out too." Kelsi said.

Sharpay and Ryan nodded. Kelsi placed her music sheet on the holder and started to play the piano and sing.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah_

_You are the music in me.._

_You know the words_

_Once a upon a time_

_Makes you listen_

_There's no reason_

_When you dream_

_There's a chance you'll fly_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

"That's where I'd have stopped." Kelsi informed them.

"Continue to play it then, we'll think of the words." Sharpay told Kelsi.

Kelsi nodded and continued to play the keys.

"Try this Kels," Ry said.

_Your harmony to the melody _

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_Like a common thread.._

"Great!" Kelsi said, "Gabi can you write it?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded and wrote the words Ryan sang earlier. Kelsi continued to play the melody.

_Oh you're pulling me.._

Ryan, Gabriella and Kelsi looked at Sharpay. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I think it fits in the song." The four of them laughed. They continued to play the song and thought of the words that will fit the song.

Gabriella's friends left her house after dinner. They helped her clean the house back into its perfect shape. Gabriella thanked them for hanging out with her and told them that they should do it more often. Everybody bid goodnight to Gabriella and left her house.

Sharpay was driving Kelsi back to her place when she suddenly had an idea.

"Kels, that song we've been composing earlier, I think it would fit for the Christmas dinner. I think it fits Troy and Gabi." Sharpay told her friend.

"You know what? I feel the same way too." Kelsi responded.

"It would be great if they sing it together, like they sang during our English project." Ryan added.

"True you can see their eyes sparkle when they're singing together. But how are we going to do that?" Kelsi asked.

"Finish the song Kels, Ryan will help you on that." Sharpay told her friend. "While me, I'm going to make sure that everything will work out smoothly."

"You and your schemes Shar." Ryan laughed.

Sharpay laughed as well, " Well, the surprise party worked. I will definitely make those two a couple on Christmas Day."

Ryan and Kelsi laughed. They knew Sharpay wouldn't give up, knowing her character. She will do everything so that all of it would be according to what she likes.

With a few days to go before Christmas Eve, Kelsi dropped by to Gabriella's place and asked her help to finish the song she's trying to compose. Gabriella gladly helped her and they finished the song three days before Christmas Eve.

"Thanks Gabi." Kelsi told her friend.

"No problem Kels. The songs really good I like it." Gabriella told Kelsi.

"Thanks again. I got to go now. Bye!" Kelsi told Gabriella.

Kelsi left the house. She started to walk and she grabbed her phone from her bag and started to call Sharpay.

"Shar. The music's done." Kelsi said.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed on the other line.

Its Christmas Eve Gabriella was awakened with the constant buzz of her doorbell. She looked at her clock, it's said 9 am. She slept late last night because she was watching some movie on TV.

"My mom has keys to the house. Who could that be?" Gabriella said out loud. She transferred herself to her wheelchair, she pulled her bedside table and grabbed her brush and she brushed her hair. She left her bedroom and went to the door, when she opened it. She saw Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha standing in her porch.

"Oh my gosh, what took you so long to open the door?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Well I should ask you what are you guys doing here so early in the morning? I took so long because I just woke up from the constant buzz on my door." Gabriella asked.

"Sorry. We're here to take you out for shopping." Taylor told her best friend.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella answered. "It's a day before Christmas why go shopping during this day? Malls are packed."

Sharpay shrugged and pushed Gabriella inside the house. All of them followed Sharpay and Gabriella until they reached Gabriella's room, "Gabi, go and take a shower while we wait for you."

"What I don't.." Gabriella was cut-off by Sharpay.

"No buts Gabi, we'll go to the mall. If we have to drag you and put you into a bath we'll do it." Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella defeated just answered, "Fine."

"I'll make you breakfast." Taylor offered.

Gabriella nodded she took some outdoor clothes and went in her bathroom to take a bath. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha smiled at each other.

Half an hour later, Gabriella went out of her bathroom and headed towards the kitchen where Taylor prepared her breakfast, it consisted Bacon and Eggs. After she ate her breakfast, Gabriella went back to her bedroom and popped in two pills, she placed her meds back to her drawer and grabbed her messenger bag. They soon left her house and headed towards the mall.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan were busy cooking and preparing in the Bolton mansion with the help of Chef Patricio and his maids. Troy, Chad and Zeke were in the kitchen while Jason and Ryan were helping outside in the mansion's garden.

"Dude this is stuff is good!" Chad exclaimed while stuffing slices of garlic bread in his mouth. Troy slapped his hand, as he was about to grab another one and said, "You're here to help cook and prepare for the Eve's dinner not eat everything before it."

Troy was nervous he helped so he could get of his nervousness aside.

"Chill Troy." Chad said, "Fine, I'm not going to stuff anything in my mouth."

"Good." Troy answered and laughed.

"Guys, if you want the food to be ready on time better dice the carrots and slice the celery.

"Yes. Sir!" Troy and Chad said in unison.

"Good!" Zeke replied.

The three of them laughed including Chef Patricio who heard Troy and Chad answer Zeke. Both of them started to dice some carrots and celery.

"I've never seen this boy so determined on something." Chef Patricio told Chad.

"Well Patricio, he's in love. I guess that's what love does to people." Chad answered.

Chef Patricio laughed at Chad, "Very good answer boy! I guess you're in love, I've both seen you grow up and who's this lucky girl?"

Chad blushed, "Taylor, Gabi's best friend."

"I think both of you chose the right girls. I haven't met Taylor but I know she's taking care of you, boy." Chef Patricio replied.

"Thanks." Chad smiled.

The four of them continued to work and kept the kitchen busy.

At the mall, the girls went from store to store finding a right outfit for Gabriella.

"Why are you guys so insistent in buying me clothes?" Gabriella asked. "I don't need one."

"I want to give it to you as a Christmas present." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"But you just gave me one last week!" Gabriella explained.

"Birthday and Christmas present is different Gabi." Sharpay informed Gabriella, "Besides, what are you going to do at home, your mom's not there?"

"Read some books, compose music and watch TV." Gabriella answered.

"That is so lame. So we are here. Shopping." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay, "Fine."

"Good." Sharpay laughed as well as Kelsi, Martha and Taylor.

They spent the whole day shopping, until they find the perfect dress for Gabriella. They girls also bought clothes and shoes for themselves. Sharpay drove them back in Gabriella's house.

"Okay guys, let's go." Sharpay told them.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going out tonight." Sharpay informed Gabriella, she left the passenger seat and opened her trunk where Martha and Kelsi took out Gabriella's wheelchair.

"I have to ask my mom." Gabriella told Sharpay as she left the passenger seat the wheelchair.

"I've called your mom Gabi." Taylor said. "She agreed."

"When?" Gabriella asked.

"The other day ago." Taylor answered.

"Eh? How come I didn't know?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, there's no time for questions. We've spent half a day in the mall. We're going to be late for the party." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Where's the party?" Gabriella asked again.

"You'll find out later. Right now Gabi we have to get ready. Stop asking questions alright?" Taylor told Gabriella.

"Fine." Gabriella still bewildered of what was happening.

"Let's get it started then." Sharpay said as she carrying her small, Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked pointing out the bag.

"Hair straightener, hair curlers, Make-up, accessories. You know girl stuff." Sharpay answered. "Let's get in we're running out of time."

Taylor, Kelsi and Martha carried their shopping bags while Gabriella opened the door for them. They each took a bath, then put make-up on their face. Some of their hairs were straightened up and some were curled. Gabriella took a bath last so Sharpay did Gabriella's hair and make-up for her.

"Thanks Shar. But where are we going really?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll soon find out." Sharpay replied.

The girls accessorized their hair, and they also put some jewelry.

"Gabi, where the shoes that Troy gave you. It's perfect for your dress." Taylor told Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and went in her closet to get the box. She opened it and took out the shoes. She slid it on her feet, which fit perfectly. She smiled and remembered the surprise party that her friends made for her last week. After she slid on her shoes and looked up and smiled at her friends. The girls looked at Gabriella they smiled because she looked stunning, her hair was straightened out and tied halfway with loose curls on the ends. Her hair was accessorized with silver rhinestones pinned on her hair. Her dress was in a champagne pink color and a few inches below the knee. She also put on her diamond-studded earrings.

"You look fabulous Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"So are you guys!" Gabriella replied.

All of them laughed. Sharpay looked at the digital clock standing beside Gabriella's bedside table.

"Look at the time we better get going!" Sharpay exclaimed.

They left Gabriella's house. While driving, Gabriella's noticed the familiar road but dismissed the thought. A few minutes later they entered at the familiar mansion Gabriella used to go during school days.

"We're here!" Sharpay told everyone.

"Why are we in Troy's house?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay didn't answer her. She left her driver's seat. Troy emerged in the front door. Troy took Gabriella's wheelchair and placed it in front of her. Gabriella muttered thanks and transferred herself to her wheelchair.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, that's me." Troy answered back. The girls left Gabriella and Troy in the front door.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Gabriella asked. "And where are they going?"

"I usually dress formally when it's Christmas Eve." Troy lied, "Beats me, I don't have any where they're going." He started to push Gabriella's wheelchair.

"Well they told me earlier that we're going to a party. So Sharpay bought me this dress." Gabriella told Troy.

"The shoe looks good on you." Troy answered. He smiled that she wore the shoes tonight.

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks. It looks good on this dress."

"You look beautiful tonight too." Troy added.

Gabriella blushed more, "Where are we going?" Gabriella noticed that they're heading at the back door.

"You'll see." Troy answered. He pushed the back door open. The lights suddenly lit up and Gabriella was shocked to see what was in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8: Wishes granted and confession

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 8: Wishes granted and his confession

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, that's me." Troy answered back. The girls left Gabriella and Troy in the front door.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Gabriella asked. "And where are they going?"

"I usually dress formally when it's Christmas Eve." Troy lied, "Beats me, I don't have any where they're going." He started to push Gabriella's wheelchair.

"Well they told me earlier that we're going to a party. So Sharpay bought me this dress." Gabriella told Troy.

"The shoe looks good on you." Troy answered. He smiled that she wore the shoes tonight.

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks. It looks good on this dress."

"You look beautiful tonight too." Troy added.

Gabriella blushed even more, "Where are we going?" Gabriella noticed that they're heading at the back door.

"You'll see." Troy answered. He pushed the back door open. The lights suddenly lit up and Gabriella was shocked to see what was in front of her.

In front of her was the garden, which suddenly lit up with thousands of dancing lights. In front of her was a big opening made from hedges that covered the garden. The hedges were fully decorated with Christmas ornaments and lights in different shapes and sizes. There are two white pillars on the side and a signage made from light sculpture saying "Merry Christmas" hanging up the pillars. Two snowman also made from light sculpture was placed on the side of the hedges. Gabriella was shocked that she wasn't able to say anything.

Troy slowly pushed Gabriella at the entrance. When they entered Gabriella became more speechless, if the entrance is beautiful, inside is more breathtaking. A large Christmas tree standing at the center of the garden there hanging lots of expensive Christmas ornaments and dancing lights, buffet tables with different foods were on the tables on the left side corner, a piano was sitting on the right side, flowers were planted everywhere, trees being lighted, there's also a big swing hanging on one of the ornamented trees, it's ropes were also decorated with vines, flowers, and lights and Christmas lights lightened the place. Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha suddenly appeared. Gabriella smiled at everybody. She looked up and smiled at Troy. Troy looked at her and smiled back, knowing that she liked the garden.

"Well I guess we have to start the party!" Chad said.

Everybody gathered around the buffet table, Troy gave Gabriella a plate, which Gabriella gladly accepted and said a warm "Thank you" to him. They all sat in the table on under the tree. Everybody was happy to celebrate Christmas Eve together Sharpay and Martha were in charge of taking the pictures and the video coverage. All of a sudden Kelsi stood up.

"Guys I finally finished the song." Kelsi said and showed the sheet.

Everybody congratulated Kelsi. "I want you guys to hear it first, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan helped me on this. But I want Gabriella and Troy to sing this song and everybody as well." Kelsi told everyone.

"Is it okay?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"I guess." Troy answered.

"Great let's go then!" Kelsi said then she headed towards the piano. She sat on the piano while the rest gathered around her. She gave everybody a copy of the music. She then, started playing and sang.

_Kelsi:_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words _

_Once Upon A Time_

_Make you listen._

_There's a reason._

_Kelsi and Gabriella:_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

_Gabriella and Troy:_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_Gabriella:_

_A single voice_

_(Troy: Single voice)_

_Gabriella:_

_Above the noise_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_And like a common thread_

_Troy:_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_Gabriella:_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Troy:_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_Gabriella:_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_Gabriella_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_Troy:_

_And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_Gabriella:_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Gabriella:_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_Troy and Gabriella:_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Everyone:_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_Gabriella:_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Everyone:_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

Without anyone noticing Jason left the scene and went at the back of the hedges he was preparing to light up the fireworks.

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Fireworks display suddenly filled the sky. Everybody looked up as Jason joined came back to join them watch.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Glad you like it." Troy said.

"No I loved it." Gabriella answered.

After the fireworks display, everybody gathered and took pictures in memory of the said event. Chef Patricio even helped them take a group picture together. They even made candid shots just to make fun of themselves. Everybody exchanged gifts and hugged one another and greeted "Merry Christmas".

"Guys this is the best Christmas I've ever had." Gabriella told everybody. "Thank you for making this year so memorable to me, I never thought I would get to have a lot of friends. Friends that I never expected to be friends with."

"We're glad you liked the Christmas Party." Taylor said, "Troy boy here planned it."

"You planned it?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"W-well yeah." Troy answered back scratching his head.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled. "It's perfect, I never expected that you guys would do this for me. This is so special. You should've told me that you're going to do this I could've have helped."

"Well then it we wouldn't see the fascinated face of our innocent Gabi." Ryan joked.

Gabriella laughed, "Am I that naïve?"

Ryan answered, "No."

"Give me the pictures okay?" Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Don't worry Gabi, I'll give you the pictures." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella laughed, "Thanks guys, really I appreciate all your efforts especially you Troy."

"No problem Gabi. Now I've granted your second wish." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, you did." Gabriella smiled back. "And Kelsi, the song turned out really nice I really loved it."

"Nice to hear that Gabi." Kelsi replied, "I think the song suits you and Troy."

Both Gabriella and Troy blushed. Everybody laughed and Sharpay took pictures of the moment.

Suddenly Kelsi left the piano turned on the CD player, playing the song "If I Never Knew You". Troy looked at Gabriella and asked, "Gabi, may I have this dance?"

As soon as the song started, the guys started to ask the girls to dance, Chad with Taylor, Jason with Kelsi, Sharpay with Zeke and Ryan with Martha.

Gabriella looked at him quizzically, "But how?"

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him for a minute and nodded, "I trust you."

Troy carried her, and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's shoulders for support. Troy began to sway her like a baby. "I know you said it's impossible for you to dance." Troy started, "Even though your feet's not on the ground, dancing is never impossible. Because I'm with you, and I'll make impossible things possible like now, we're dancing."

Gabriella realized that it was true, she may not be able to walk or stand, but with Troy, she felt as if she can dance even though he was swaying her, but she felt that she was dancing with him. "Thank you Troy. You're a real genie." Gabriella told him.

"See I granted your three wishes." Troy smiled.

Both of them closed their eyes and danced until the song is finished. Another song played entitled, "This I Promise you" and both of them continued to sway.

Chad gestured everyone to leave, which everybody agreed. They hid themselves behind the hedges. Sharpay started to record Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella and Troy was left in the garden alone. As soon as the song was finished, both decided to stay in the garden and sit on the swings. Troy placed her first and then he sat beside her.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. "You're welcome."

They started talking about random things, from their childhood to the present.

"I really don't have any idea why you bullied me. I didn't recall any instances that I might have offended you." Gabriella told Troy.

Troy lowered his head. "Actually, I really don't have any idea why I did that to you. Maybe because I was just looking for attention, I'm sorry I did that I really am sorry."

"That's okay Troy. Past is past. I know you didn't do it intentionally." Gabriella answered.

"How can you forgive a person so easily— no, even if people did something mean or harm you how can you not get mad at them?" Troy asked, he remembered various incidents that happened like in the church, with Conners and with Tyrone.

Gabriella sighed and answered, "Life is short Troy. I never want to hold any grudges to anybody. I don't want to waste my time getting mad at a person."

Troy nodded he fully understood what Gabriella asked, "You really do treasure your life do you?"

"Yeah I do. Even though I can't walk, I have to look forward to my future and look of what awaits me. Everything happens for a reason, I don't regret anything that has happened to me. Maybe because my fate has been written down gazillion years ago, I don't know. But I just think positive, knowing that I can make anything that normal people can do." Gabriella answered.

Troy admired Gabriella even more, "You're a tough girl Gabi."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled. "I never thought we'd be friends you know."

"How come?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Well first of all, you're like a 'god' in school. Girls would die for you and you hated me."

Troy pouted, "Hey I already said sorry!"

Gabriella laughed, "I was just joking."

"I never thought of it too. I guess it was meant to be. To know you and to let go of the real Troy that has been kept inside for so long." Troy answered.

"So the cold hearted Troy was only for a show?" Gabriella asked.

"You can say that." Troy replied.

"Why do you have to pretend?" Gabriella asked.

"To hide my real emotions, being alone in this big house isn't fun. That's why to release my angst with my parents who have never been here the whole year round, I guess I released it to you and other people in school." Troy answered. "But I guess now, I won't pretend anymore."

"Your parents are working so hard for your future Troy and you know that. You will inherit all their hard work. Being alone is okay, as long as you have someone to cling on to. Pretending to be someone you're not is hard Troy, never do that again." Gabriella told Troy.

"Thanks. I know they're doing this for me, but all their hard work is too much. The money my parents earned will be inherited by my grandchildren's grandchildren!" Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled. "That's alright Troy. Why don't you tell them how you feel?"

"I don't know if they'll listen." Troy answered.

"They love you Troy, I'm sure they will. They're your parents." Gabriella smiled.

"I guess I have to tell them. It's worth a shot." Troy replied.

Gabriella laughed, "East high's Troy Bolton, scared?"

Troy laughed at her question, "Hey! I'm not scared. It's just I have like a huge gap with them. It feels we're not family."

"I'm sure everything will work out Troy." Gabriella answered. "Speaking of your parents. I thought your parents would be here during holidays?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "They're busy opening up a cruise line business, so they couldn't come here and celebrate Christmas with me."

Gabriella placed her hands on top of Troy and smiled, "Don't worry Troy. During this time of the year, my mom couldn't come home either. Ever since my dad died and my mom has to raise me and look for work. It's always been like me alone during the holidays and most of the time."

"So what do you do when you're alone?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed, "My life's a bore. Read books, watch TV, make music, sing and eat pizza. What about you?"

"Go to Chad's. If my parents are here, we'll have dinner but after that we'll head in our rooms." Troy responded. "This is actually the first Christmas I had fun. No offense to Chad but I appreciate his family they're like my parents most of the time, but you know with our friends tonight I can't believe that this is the meaning of Christmas."

"Same here. This Christmas will be the most memorable for me." Gabriella said, "Thank you for making this night really special. Now I can feel what Christmas is like."

"Anything for my master." Troy bowed.

Gabriella laughed, "You seriously wanted to become a genie aren't you?"

"Yes. But only for you." Troy smiled.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks."

Suddenly snow fell from the sky. Gabriella smiled in delight.

"Look Troy!" Gabriella pointed up the sky. "It's snowing."

Both look up and smiled as they shared the first snow of the year.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said.

"I'll get your coat." Troy told her which she nodded. He went inside for a minute or two and came back and gave her coat which Gabriella took and worn.

On Chad's side, Martha and Sharpay continued to take pictures and video the event.

"Oh my gosh, they're so sweet!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree." Taylor replied. "They really looked good together."

"What are they talking about?" Chad asked.

"I dunno, about the past I think." Martha answered.

"What's taking him so long to confess?" Chad asked.

Everybody looked at Chad. "What?"

Taylor nudged Chad's stomach, "Ow!"

"You took a long time confessing to me and now you want Troy to confess immediately?" Taylor glared at Chad.

Chad raised his hands up signaled for defeat, "Sorry. Its just Troy is usually fast with girls you know."

"Well Gabi's different Chad. First of all she's not any other girl in school who just hang in Troy's arms because: One – He is the richest guy in school. Two- He's popular. Three- He's body and the girls will instantly be popular when she's the flavor of the week." Taylor pointed out.

"I have to agree with one and two. But number three? I don't think so." Chad answered.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"You really don't know him do you?" Chad asked his girlfriend. "He never let any girl come in his house."

"Oh." That was all Taylor could say. They continued to film the event until suddenly snow fell from the sky.

"Oh my gosh! It's snowing!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Isn't it romantic?" Sharpay asked. "The first snowfall of the year. This is just perfect!"

"I'll get your coats, come on." Zeke told Ryan, Chad and Jason to help him. The four of them left to get their coats. A few minutes later they arrived and gave the girls their coats.

"What are they doing now?" Ryan asked.

"Enjoying the snow, they look so adorable!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"This is the Sharpay we know, who loves romantic scenes." Kelsi pointed Sharpay.

Everybody laughed silently so that they won't get caught.

"Well it is romantic!" Sharpay defended.

Zeke patted her back, "That's okay Shar. Continue to take pictures."

Troy then lifted Gabriella from the swing and placed her back in her wheelchair, he pushed her away from the swing then both of them played with the snow that slowly flowing down from the sky. They were trying to catch it with their mouths then they'd laugh at each other. Both of them are comfortable with each other.

"This is fun! I've never played in the snow before." Gabriella said.

"Seriously?" Troy asked. "Why? There's no snow in the cities you've lived in?"

"There's snow." Gabriella answered, "But my mom doesn't allow me to go out and play. Because I'm alone, I might have an accident. You know, being alone and all doesn't really help."

"Well that's okay. You are playing now right?" Troy asked.

"I guess." Gabriella smiled at him. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Taylor and the rest." Gabriella answered.

"I dunno, probably somewhere around the mansion." Troy replied.

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Gabriella said.

"Ask what?" Troy asked her.

"How did you transfer you piano from your living room to here?" Gabriella asked. "That is heavy."

"Well I called some guys in our mall to help us transfer the piano." Troy answered.

"Cool." Gabriella smiled.

The snow continued to fall until the grass was completely covered with snow. Troy started throwing mini snowballs at Gabriella.

"Hey that's mean!" Gabriella told Troy.

Troy just laughed at her and continued throwing snowballs. "Well you better throw snowballs at me so we'll get even."

"If you say so." Gabriella answered, she bent down and grabbed some snow and formed them into small balls and threw them at Troy.

They continued to play throwing snowballs at each other then as more snow piled up, they made a snowman. Troy lied down on the grass and made snow angel who made Gabriella laughed.

"You're like a kid Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah I am!" Troy answered.

Both of them laughed and continued playing until they both got tired. Troy grabbed his chair and sat beside Gabriella.

"Wow this is fun." Gabriella asked. "I've never had fun like this before."

"Nice." Troy said.

"A-aren't they done yet?" Chad asked. "We've been here ages ago. What's taking Troy so long?"

"Be quiet Chad!" Taylor hissed.

"It's cold you know!" Chad defended.

"We'll just have to wait then." Taylor answered.

"Aww.. aren't they cute? They're making snowman!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It would be more cuter if Troy confesses his feelings already." Chad said. "It's cold out here."

"If you don't want to see what'll happen then go inside and watch TV!" Taylor told her boyfriend, "We won't give you any piece of detail."

"I'll stay here. I'm not cold." Zeke suddenly said.

"Me too." Jason added.

"Me three." Ryan said.

Chad looked at the three guys who's been whispering to him that they're cold, "Traitors." He told them. The three of them made a peace sign with him. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Oh wait…" Kelsi told the guys. "Something's happening."

Chad moved his head forward and listened.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked.

"No I'm fine." Gabriella smiled, "Are you?"

"I'm good." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled, "I've never had this much fun before."

"You've said that a couple of times tonight." Troy smirked.

"Well I really did have a great time." Gabriella told Troy. "How's the basketball practice going?"

"The teams great even though it's our winter break the past few days Chad, Zeke, Jason and I still hangout and shoot some hoops for three hours. Then sometimes we strategize our offense and defense and think about the strategies of the teams we've beaten."

"So you think the wildcats would win the Championship again this year?" Gabriella asked.

"Definitely if you promise me you'd attend all the games we're going to be in after the break." Troy told her.

Gabriella laughed, "Okay. But why?"

"You're my lucky charm." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks for that."

"The scholastic decathlon and the drama club how is it?" Troy asked.

"The decathlon is doing fine, we don't have meetings during the break. The drama club, Kelsi told me that Ms. Darbus wants us to compose some songs for the Spring Musical. She liked the song we sang for our English project so Kelsi asked me a copy of it. She is also going to give the song we all sang earlier to Ms. Darbus. Other than that, I'm still thinking of what songs to write." Gabriella answered.

"Oh that's cool then." Troy answered. "So who's going to lead the spring musical? I bet Sharpay and Ryan."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. They still need to go through auditions. And it depends on Ms. Darbus who she'd think perfect for the role."

"Oh." Troy replied.

"Why do you want to audition?" Gabriella asked.

"Hell no!" Troy said immediately. "I'm not the musical type of guy."

"Why? You sing really good." Gabriella asked.

"I sing. Once in a while." Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed. "If you say so."

Troy laughed, "Yeah. For a girl like you, you do have a lot of things in your hand. The decathlon, you also helped in the drama club, what else?"

Gabriella laughed, "That's what basically I do everyday. I love writing music I guess it's one of my outlets. Letting go of the feelings I have inside through music."

"That's cool. I let out my feelings in basketball and by bullying everybody." Troy joked.

"Yes that is true." Gabriella agreed.

"Hey! I was only joking am I really that bad?" Troy asked.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm joking too Troy. Oh and you lack one thing!"

"What is it?" Troy asked her.

"Hire and dump your girlfriends." Gabriella told him.

Troy pouted, "Hey I ended that ages ago."

"Yeah I know I still couldn't figure out why you suddenly got sick and tired of it as you always said." Gabriella asked.

"I got tired of fooling around I guess. People change you know." Troy answered.

"I know. But how come?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess I realized that girls only want me either my money, my body and become popular." Troy answered.

"Your body?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Hey don't think of anything. I never let any of my girlfriends come here! Ask Patricio." Troy defended.

Gabriella giggled, "That's okay Troy. They're your girlfriends so it's normal for you to bring them here."

"I told you I haven't bring any of my ex-girlfriends here." Troy replied.

"Okay." Gabriella smiled. "I believe you."

"To tell you the truth." Troy started.

"What truth?" Gabriella asked him.

"You're the first girl who ever stepped in this mansion." Troy answered.

Back at the hedges Chad smiled proudly, "See I told you, he never bring his ex-girlfriends in his house. Everybody thought he had sex with anyone but it's bull. The girls just make stories up to make other girls envy and as the saying goes, the story gets longer and complicated."

Taylor laughed, "Okay fine, you win."

Gabriella blushed and couldn't say anything after what Troy had told her. She was flattered, but she knew that she went in his mansion just because she needs to tutor him. They both sat in silence and looked at the snow falling down. After a few minutes, Gabriella suddenly asked Troy, "Troy I have a question."

"What is it?" Troy asked her.

"Since you've become my genie and you happened to grant all of my wishes." Gabriella started, "Then I guess I would have to be your genie in return."

"Okay." Troy answered.

"If I were a genie and is able to grant you three wishes, what would it be?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy looked at her, he smiled, "Well for starters, I would only want to have one wish."

"But I'm giving you three!" Gabriella informed him.

Troy laughed, "I only want one wish, genie."

"Fine then what's your wish?" Gabriella asked him.

"Hmm.. let me think about it. Okay?" Troy told her.

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

Troy acted as if he was thinking about his wish but he already knew what his wish is. A few minutes later, he looked at her and smiled.

"You already have a wish?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded and answered, "Yes. I do."

"What is it then?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabriella, I wish that you'd be with me." Troy answered.

"But I'm with you." Gabriella answered back. "All of us we're with you. Your wish has been granted."

Troy kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders, "No Gabi, that's not what I meant. What I mean is Gabriella I like you."

"I like you too, we're friends like.." Gabriella was cut-off by Troy.

"No Gabi listen to me carefully, I want us to be more than friends." Troy said.

Gabriella was shocked, "W-what?"

"Gabi, I like you. No, I love you. I've fallen in love with you." Troy told her directly looking into her eyes. "I'm serious Gabriella and I'm sure about my feelings for you. I want you to be my girlfriend. My wish is that I'd want you to be with me, together, be my girlfriend."

Gabriella then knew that Troy is serious. He looked at her with his deep-blue eyes not breaking any eye contact with her. Gabriella was so surprised with his confession that she couldn't utter a word. She just continued to look at him with her chocolate brown eyes she just couldn't believe what she heard a few seconds ago, she was completely in shock and it made her heart beat faster, butterflies in her stomach are fluttering wildly. Hiding on the hedges, Chad and the rest were completely utterly shocked as well. All of their jaws were hanging down from their mouth. They knew it was coming but they couldn't believe Troy Bolton would do that to a girl everyone knew that Gabriella is special to him. Sharpay and Martha were still holding their devices, but Sharpay stopped clicking her digital camera while the video camera still continued in recording. Everybody were holding their breath as they wait for Gabriella to respond to Troy's confession, it's as if they're watching a romantic movie only that it is in reality and they knew who the main characters are.

Both Gabriella and Troy were in the middle of the garden, looking at each other quietly. Gabriella couldn't move her mouth. She didn't have any idea how to answer him. Troy suddenly became completely nervous and impatient with Gabriella's complete silence, so he asked, "Aren't you going to say something?" Gabriella tried to move her mouth, nothing came out. She tried to speak once more, still nothing. She sighed and took a deep breath and started to speak again.

"I.. I.." Gabriella stammered…


	9. Chapter 9: Her answer

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 9: Her answer

Gabriella then knew that Troy is serious. He looked at her with his deep-blue eyes not breaking any eye contact with her. Gabriella was so surprised with his confession that she couldn't utter a word. She just continued to look at him with her chocolate brown eyes she just couldn't believe what she heard a few seconds ago, she was completely in shock and it made her heart beat faster, butterflies in her stomach are fluttering wildly. Hiding on the hedges, Chad and the rest were completely utterly shocked as well. All of their jaws were hanging down from their mouth. They knew it was coming but they couldn't believe Troy Bolton would do that to a girl everyone knew that Gabriella is special to him. Sharpay and Martha were still holding their devices, but Sharpay stopped clicking her digital camera while the video camera still continued in recording. Everybody were holding their breath as they wait for Gabriella to respond to Troy's confession, it's as if they're watching a romantic movie only that it is in reality and they knew who the main characters are.

Both Gabriella and Troy were in the middle of the garden, looking at each other quietly. Gabriella couldn't move her mouth. She didn't have any idea how to answer him. Troy suddenly became completely nervous and impatient with Gabriella's complete silence, so he asked, "Aren't you going to say something?" Gabriella tried to move her mouth, nothing came out. She tried to speak once more, still nothing. She sighed and took a deep breath and started to speak again.

"I.. I.." Gabriella stammered.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. "You what?"

"I want to go home." Gabriella said while looking down on the floor.

"Wha.." Troy was about to say something but was eventually cut-off by his friends.

"What?" all said in unison and Sharpay was eventually pushed by Chad which she dragged Taylor down and the rest dragged each other so everyone fell. Gabriella and Troy looked at their direction weirdly. Everyone smiled at them and just waved and glared at Chad.

"Are you guys.." Gabriella asked as she pointed the hedges. "Hiding behind the hedges?"

"No!" Everybody said in unison.

"Okay. I'm tired I wanna go home." Gabriella told everybody coldly.

"Gabi, you haven't answered Troy anything." Taylor told her best friend.

Gabriella looked at her then turned to Troy and smiled at him, "I'm not a genie Troy. I was just joking when I asked you what's your wish. Thank you for tonight though, it's really pretty. Let's go guys."

Gabriella was about to push away her wheelchair when Troy stopped her. "I'll take you home."

"No, I'll get a ride with Sharpay." Gabriella reasoned.

"No. I insist." Troy said, he started to push Gabriella's wheelchair. Gabriella couldn't do anything since he started pushing her away from the garden.

Chad, Taylor and the rest of the gang just looked at the two walking away from the garden. Every one of them has a shocked look plastered in their faces.

"This is a pretty messed up night." Chad stated. "I just don't understand why Gabi would suddenly blurt out a different answer."

"I don't even have any idea. Even though she's my best friend, I was really surprised she'll act that way." Taylor added.

Sharpay looked at them, "What will happen now? I thought Gabi would be happy. We all know both of them have feelings for each other. I just couldn't understand what happened earlier. She seemed cold."

"I know, she was so cold, she's like a different person." Kelsi agreed with Sharpay, "I know she was surprised at Troy's confession but I never thought she would be this cold."

"All of this for nothing." Zeke said, "I agree with Chad this is a pretty messed up night. Something must be up with Gabi, she's way too weird."

"Maybe something's wrong." Ryan answered. "That's not Gabi that we used to know, there must be something that's bothering her that's why she couldn't answer him directly. Something must be up."

"What is it then?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." Ryan replied.

Everybody noticed how Gabriella's mood changed from a happy and cheerful girl to a cold one after Troy confessed to her. They couldn't understand what's going to happen, Martha stopped the recording. Everybody went inside quietly, nobody wants to talk with each other. They left the mansion as soon as possible and headed home.

Troy stopped his car in front of Gabriella's house. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Troy."

Troy didn't respond and didn't move. He was looking at the dark street in front of him. Gabriella noticed Troy's serious face, but she wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible, but it would be difficult since her wheelchair is in the trunk. Troy would have to get it for her, but she didn't have the courage to ask him.

"Why didn't you answer Gabriella?" Troy suddenly asked her.

Gabriella looked at him, "Answer what? You didn't ask anything. If this is about the wish thing then, I'm just fooling around Troy and you.."

"I'm not fooling around Gabriella." Troy cut her off and looked at her. "Everything I said earlier is true, and I'm not joking nor fooling around. I've fallen in love with you."

"You think I'm going to take this seriously Troy?" Gabriella asked him. "I'm sorry but I'm not one of those girls who'll give in when you say you've fallen in love with me."

"What?" Troy looked at her stunned by her reply. "You think I'm joking with you?"

"Why isn't it?" Gabriella told him. "I'm some kind of a toy that after you got tired of it you'll dump it away. Girls are like that for Troy Bolton isn't it? But I'm sorry to disappoint your Mr. Bolton, I won't fall for that bait of yours."

"What are you trying to say? You mean I want to fool around with you?" Troy asked her. "I've told you I'm done with those days. Why are you bringing up something that was way too long ago?"

"Troy I'm not bringing up anything." Gabriella answered. "I'm cold I want to go inside my house. And I'm tired can you please get my wheelchair."

"Gabriella.."Troy started.

"Please get my wheelchair." Gabriella repeated.

Troy sighed then left his seat and went to get Gabriella's wheelchair in the trunk. She left the passenger seat and move away from the car. Gabriella opened the door of her house while Troy helped her by carrying her Christmas presents that she received earlier.

"Thanks." Gabriella said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." That was all Troy could say. Gabriella closed the door. Once the door was closed, she went to her room, and then all of a sudden tears kept pouring down from her eyes. She was trying to hold her tears up and now that she's alone, she didn't hesitate to release it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said out loud. "It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She continued crying, she wanted to say the same thing to him, that he loves him and has fallen for him but she stopped herself because it would just be wrong. She continued crying as she went to the bathroom and took a shower. The water from the shower and tears got mixed up as she took a bath. After taking a bath, she put on her pajamas and left the bathroom, she popped in two pills and went to bed. She knew that her eyes were already red and puffy but even if she tried to stop from crying, tears still continued to pour down freely. After a few minutes, she got tired and fell asleep from crying.

Troy was still outside of Gabriella's house. He's been sitting in his car for quite some time now. He didn't understand why Gabriella left his confession hanging and was trying to avoid it in every way she can.

"Damn it!" Troy said as he slammed the steering wheel. He turned on the engine and went back in his mansion. He directly went in his room, took a quick shower, put on his clothes and hopped in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, he sighed he was still confused of the abrupt change of Gabriella's mood earlier. He couldn't figure out why would she think that he'd just use her. He's never been serious with girls before nor he never did anything such as prepare and asked help from his friends just to surprise her. He never felt hurt this way before, he closed his eyes but even if his eyes were closed Gabriella would still appear in front of him.

"I won't give up. Not now, not ever." Troy said to himself out loud. He would do everything for her even if she tried to reject him, he would never give up. He found the girl that he was looking for, whom he could talk to seriously, laugh at his lame jokes, talk anything that is under the sun, and have this tingling feeling whenever he was with her. He closed his eyes again and smiled, he almost forgot that he's tired from all of the work that he and his friends did. But it turned out to be a messed up result. But he knew one thing for sure-- he loves Gabriella more than he had loved her before.

The next day, Gabriella kept ignoring Troy's phone calls and SMS, she got irritated with the constant ringing of her phone that she shut it off. Then the doorbell rang, when she opened it, it was Troy.

"We need to talk." Troy told her.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go home, Troy." Gabriella answered.

"I won't. I'll be waiting here until you're ready." Troy told her.

Gabriella shrugged and closed the door. "Stupid."

Gabriella had just finished eating her lunch when the doorbell rang again. She went and open the door, in front of her was Taylor.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella greeted them and smiled.

"Hey." Taylor smiled back.

"Come in." Gabriella smiled.

"Why don't you invite him in too, Gabi." Taylor pointed out Troy who is still standing outside her porch. "It's really cold today. He'll be sick."

"It's his fault, I told him to go home." Gabriella closed the door.

"Why a sudden change of attitude Gabi?" Taylor asked her.

"People change, do they? So I guess I also have the right to change." Gabriella snapped at her best friend.

"Oh my goodness! What is the matter with you Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "What is wrong with you is this because of last night?"

"I'm sorry." Gabriella told her. "Nothing happened last night."

"Something happened last night. Gabriella Montez stop being blind okay?" Taylor shouted. "Last night, Troy confessed his feelings for you!"

"I don't want to hear anything about it." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella! Are you stupid? Nuts? We all know you like Troy. Don't deny it!" Taylor told her friend.

"I didn't say that I like him, Tay." Gabriella responded.

"Oh yeah you didn't say you like him, but you love him don't you." Taylor informed her friend.

"I didn't say I love him either." Gabriella replied while looking at the ground.

Taylor shrugged, as much as she wants to whack Gabriella's head, she couldn't She tried to compose herself. "Action speaks louder than words Gabriella. Even if you deny it everybody knew what's inside your heart."

"Taylor, if you're here to talk to me about what happened last night, well forget it. Because nothing happened last night and let's all pretend that nothing happened, let's forget everything. You may go." Gabriella told Taylor.

"Gabriella how can we forget everything? A guy, not just a guy but Troy Bolton, most of the girls fantasizes has confessed his feelings for you, changed his attitude for you, protected you everything that involves you Gabriella, Troy's there. He made an effort to make you smile, and granted all your wishes then you're just going to deny everything that happened last night? Gabriella this is not you. You're pretending, you said yesterday, we heard everything Troy shouldn't pretend to be something he's not. Now, you tried to hide your own feelings for him? Why is it because you're in a wheelchair? Gabriella I thought you're the most understanding person I've met, but I guess I'm wrong. You're pathetic." Taylor told her. "If you want me to leave this house then I won't. I won't leave until I'm able to wake you up."

"Tay, whatever you say won't change everything. Troy is Troy. He's a jock. I'm a nerd. See the difference? Besides he will go back to his good old days, flirting with girls." Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella! There's no difference of being a jock and a nerd. Chad and me, we both have the same situation! Troy won't go back to his good old days because you're the one who changed him Gabriella. Chad told me that was the Troy he knew from the past. The one you happened to bring back. Gabriella wake up! Troy loves you. And you love Troy. Why are you hesitating because you can't walk? Gabi, Troy doesn't care." Taylor told her.

"Taylor just leave, please I don't want to talk about this." Gabriella pleaded. "Things are complicated already."

"You're making things complicated Gabi, not me." Taylor informed her. "Gabi, open your eyes. Whatever happens Troy will definitely be there with you."

Gabriella tears suddenly poured down, "I k-know. That's why it hurts so much. I shouldn't have gotten close to him this much."

"Why are you scared Gabi? Falling in love is not a sin. It just happens. Even if you try to avoid it, if it's meant to be it does happen." Taylor answered. "If you don't love him why are you shedding tears? Don't be scared Gabi, things happen for a reason."

Suddenly they heard a loud thump outside. Both of them looked at each other and opened the front door. They saw Troy lying down on the porch. Taylor went to him to check on him.

"Oh my God! Gabi! He's running a fever." Taylor exclaimed.

"G-get him inside." Gabriella told her friend. "Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine Gabi. Where can we put him?" Taylor asked.

"We have an extra room for guests." Gabriella pointed the door on beside her room. "I'll get some extra comforters to keep him warm." Gabriella told her friend.

Taylor tried to carry Troy in but realized he was too heavy for her so instead of carrying him, she pulled him by grabbing his arms and was able to get him inside and towards the guest room. Gabriella went in her bedroom to get an extra comforter she left her bedroom and went to the guestroom.

"Now's the time I need a hand." Taylor told Gabriella. "Grab his arms and I'll grab his feet on a count of three we'll lift him up and place him here.

Gabriella nodded she placed the comforter on the table. She grabbed Troy arms and Taylor grabbed his feet.

"On a count of three.. One. Two. Three." Taylor said. Both of them lifted Troy up and placed him in the bed. Gabriella then grabbed the comforter and placed it on top of Troy.

"I'll grab some water basin and towel." Taylor offered. Gabriella nodded, "I have it in my room." Taylor nodded and left the guest room.

Gabriella looked at Troy, she immediately felt sorry for him. She didn't realize that he'd really wait outside. Tears suddenly began pouring in her eyes. "You're so stupid. Waiting outside so cold. You should've gone home. Now you're sick, because of me and I feel so bad of letting you stand outside." Gabriella was telling Troy. "Why do you have to do this? Why?" Gabriella continued to cry, a few minutes later, Taylor came back with the basin filled with cold water and some small towels.

"I'll take it Tay." Gabriella told her best friend.

"You sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, after all I'm responsible of what happened to him." Gabriella who is still in crying replied back.

"Gabi, I'm going to stay here for tonight so we could take turns taking care of him. I'll call Chad too to get his clothes and change him." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Yeah. Thanks Tay." Gabriella replied.

"No problem." Taylor smiled. "I'm going outside to make some calls."

Gabriella nodded and Taylor left the room. She grabbed her mobile phone from her bag that she left in Gabriella's living room and called Chad. After a few rings, Chad answered the phone.

"What's up?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Sure. I was about to call you if you want to hang out or something but you called first. Anyway what's the favor?" Chad answered.

"Well, I'm here at Gabi's house. Troy's having a fever so if you could stop by in his house and grab some of his clothes then head here, he needs to change. I'll be accompanying Gabi to take turns of taking care of him. If you like you can stay here too." Taylor said.

"What? What happened to Troy?" Chad asked her.

"Well, I'll make it short. Troy went here and tried to persuade Gabi to talk to him and told Gabi he'll wait outside until she'll give him a chance to talk things over. Gabi told her to go home but he insisted on staying outside the porch during this winter season. We heard a loud thump and saw Troy lying on the floor running a high fever. So now, we're set to take care of him." Taylor informed him.

"Okay. Get it. I'll be there and might as well spend the night with you guys. How's Gabi?" Chad asked again.

"She's in the guest room taking care of Troy. Probably she had gotten back to her senses. She's crying, I guess she felt guilty." Taylor answered.

"Well. Okay, I'll be there say, about half an hour. I'm going to leave now." Chad said.

"Okay bye. Thanks." Taylor said then hung up the phone. She then dialed her dad's number and asked permission, luckily she was allowed to stay at Gabriella's because she told her dad that they're studying for the decathlon competition before the classes resume.

Meanwhile, Gabriella already stopped crying, she was now placing a cold piece of towel on Troy's forehead. She really felt guilty leaving him outside in a cold winter. She used another towel to scrub Troy's arm, it will help his fever go down a little. Suddenly the doorbell rang, she was about to leave the room when Taylor shouted, "I'll get it Gabi, should be Chad." Gabriella replied, "Okay" then went back to Troy's side and continue to rub his arms with the cold towel.

Taylor opened the door and saw Chad carrying a backpack. He entered Gabriella's house and smiled at Taylor.

"Where are those two?" Chad asked.

"In the guest room." Taylor answered.

Both of them headed towards the room with Taylor in front.

"Hey Gabi." Chad greeted.

"Hi Chad." Gabriella smiled at him.

"How's Troy?" Chad asked her.

"His fever got down a little bit, but he's still a little bit hot." Gabriella informed his friend. "I hope he gets better."

"Gabi, I think Troy needs to change his clothes." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Yeah. I'll take care of him." Chad told her.

Gabriella nodded, "I'll just go in the kitchen and make some porridge for him to eat."

"I'll help you." Taylor replied.

Both Gabriella and Taylor left the room and headed towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Taylor was cooking the porridge while Gabriella was chopping some green onions.

"Gabi, you okay?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just feel bad making Troy sick." Gabriella told her.

"That's okay Gabi. He'll be fine." Taylor comforted her. "Now you're concerned, earlier you were like another human being."

"I'm sorry Tay. I really am sorry." Gabriella told her. "I just realize how mean I am to him. After all he'd done for me. Just one simple answer that I also wanted to say and I couldn't give it to him. Because I'm so stupid to think of nonsense things, this happened to him. Thanks Tay for whacking me up."

"Gabi, you're not stupid. Let's just say you're being silly." Taylor told her. "Chad told us that Troy never did this to any of his ex-girlfriends before. He is just like a Barbie dolls to him, but you? Gabi, even though I barely know him I know he's serious about you. He wouldn't hurt you Gabi. Like you wouldn't hurt him too."

"But I did. I did hurt him." Gabriella informed her. "I just couldn't believe last night. It's bizarre. My head's spinning around. It's just that it won't be fair in the future what if.."

Taylor cut her off, "Future is not yet important Gabi, what's important is right now. Just go with the flow and let your love for each other guide you. There are no what ifs because as long as your love is there no once can separate the both of you."

Gabriella laughed, "Since when do you become a love guru Tay?"

"Well, my sister has this rule books about boys. I don't know she usually gives me tips when Chad and me are fighting. Something like that." Taylor laughed.

"Oh yeah, what did you say to your dad. How did you persuade him to go and spend the night here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well. I told him that we're going to have brainstorming for the decathlon. And I told him the competitions coming up, so we have to plan some strategies for the competition. You know my dad is all supportive of me when it comes to decathlon, so he allowed me to stay." Taylor answered.

"But we're not going to plan some strategies aren't we, because there's nothing to plan at all and nothing to talk about." Gabriella told Taylor.

"Right, there's none. It's a make up plan." Taylor giggled, so did Gabriella. "So what's for our dinner, since Troy here is having porridge, don't tell me we're going to have the same thing?"

Gabriella laughed. "We can order Chinese if you want. Sweet and sour pork?"

Taylor smiled, "Oh definitely. And Kung Pao Chicken if I may say so."

"Great and Yang chow fried rice. What would Chad like to eat?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"He basically eats anything, if the lead in our pencil is edible he'll eat it. Just make two orders each." Taylor told her.

"Or maybe three." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have another person who'd eat any food. Like Troy said, a girl with a big appetite or rather a black hole in her stomach." Taylor joked.

"Hey that's mean. I'm a growing girl!" Gabriella told her.

"So am I, but I envy you though. Even though you eat a lot – no you eat like a guy's worth of food. You still can keep that petite figure of yours." Taylor told her. "Sharpay is so envious of you, she can only eat salad and diet Coke when she's on a diet."

Gabriella giggled. "I guess I'm blessed."

"Yeah you are." Taylor laughed.

Gabriella grabbed the telephone and ordered some Chinese food.

In the guestroom, Chad had just finished changing Troy's clothes.

"Dude you're heavy!" Chad told his sleeping friend.

He placed back his comforters and placed another damped towel in his forehead. Chad sat there for a while then Troy suddenly groaned and moved.

"Hey dude. How are you?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Headache. But I'm good. What happened? Where am I?" Troy asked as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was still spinning and his body felt heavy.

"You're inside the Montez's guest room, you fainted because you stood up outside." Chad informed him.

"Oh right." Troy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Taylor called me and told me to bring some of you stuff here. I changed your clothes." Chad answered.

"Where are Taylor and Gabi?" Troy asked.

"They're in the kitchen cooking porridge for you." Chad answered.

"Oh." Troy said still lying on the bed.

A few minutes later, Gabriella and Taylor walked in, Gabriella holding the porridge they made oh her lap.

"You're awake!" Taylor exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit better now." Troy answered. "Thanks."

Troy managed to sit up on his bed. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.  
"That's must be the Chinese food we ordered." Taylor said. "Chad and I will get it."

Both Chad and Taylor left the room. They went to get the door, and grabbed the food she and Gabriella ordered earlier.

"What's for dinner?" Chad asked.

"Kung Pao Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork and Yang Chow Fried Rice." Taylor answered.

"You think it's okay if we leave those two alone?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I think they're fine." Taylor answered. "Who knows, maybe they'd be kissing and make-up."

"What?" Chad asked.

Taylor shrugged, "We'll see what happens later."

Chad nodded, "Poor Sharpay isn't here to take coverage."

Taylor laughed, "She'll be furious if something did happen today. Come on let's prepare the table."

Chad nodded, "Yeah I'm hungry. Man, Troy is heavy."

Taylor laughed, "Okay. But be sure not to eat everthing because Gabi will kill you.

"Oh yeah I forgot she has the black hole stomach." Chad replied, "I've never seen a girl who eats so much like her."

Taylor laughed more, "Well you know what's going to be her answer."

"Hey! I'm a growing girl!" said Chad who's mimicking Gabriella's voice.

Taylor laughed louder. "Very funny. Come on let's go."

They went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Troy and Gabriella were the only ones left in the room. Both were quiet and didn't utter any work until Troy broke the silence.

"Is that for me?" Troy asked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Gabriella answered. She took the tray and gave it to Troy.

Troy began eating the porridge, Troy looked at Gabriella who is looking down on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at him and began to cry again, "Why didn't you go home? You let yourself stay out when it's so cold outside! Why are you so stupid to wait?"

Troy laughed and placed the tray aside and sat in front of her, he brushed her tears, "Well, if this didn't happen then you wouldn't even talk to me."

"It's not funny Troy!" Gabriella told him, "Now you're sick!"

"I'm fine Gabi." Troy smiled at her, "really I do. But that's not necessarily mean that I'd forgotten that we need to talk. And don't cry."

Gabriella nodded.

"Whatever I said last night is not going to change Gabi. Even though if you didn't ask me last night if what would I wish for, I still would have told you how I feel for you. Gabi, I'm in love with you." Troy told her.

"Why me?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know Gabi. I can't choose who to love or how to love. It just so happens. I don't care, this is the first time that I've fallen in love and I won't give up." Troy told her.

"You won't?" Gabriella asked him again.

Troy held her hands and nodded, "No matter what happens I'd be here for you. Even if you go far away and hide, I'd definitely look for you. I won't let you go Gabi."

"You're stubborn." Gabriella told him.

"Stubborn or not Gabriella, I won't take no for an answer." Troy told her. "Now I'm going to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting his parents

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 10: Meeting his parents

Troy and Gabriella were the only ones left in the room. Both were quiet and didn't utter any work until Troy broke the silence.

"Is that for me?" Troy asked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Gabriella answered. She took the tray and gave it to Troy.

Troy began eating the porridge, Troy looked at Gabriella who is looking down on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at him and began to cry again, "Why didn't you go home? You let yourself stay out when it's so cold outside! Why are you so stupid to wait?"

Troy laughed and placed the tray aside and sat in front of her, he brushed her tears, "Well, if this didn't happen then you wouldn't even talk to me."

"It's not funny Troy!" Gabriella told him, "Now you're sick!"

"I'm fine Gabi." Troy smiled at her, "really I do. But that's not necessarily mean that I'd forgotten that we need to talk. And don't cry."

Gabriella nodded.

"Whatever I said last night is not going to change Gabi. Even though if you didn't ask me last night if what would I wish for, I still would have told you how I feel for you. Gabi, I'm in love with you." Troy told her.

"Why me?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know Gabi. I can't choose who to love or how to love. It just so happens. I don't care, this is the first time that I've fallen in love and I won't give up." Troy told her.

"You won't?" Gabriella asked him again.

Troy held her hands and nodded, "No matter what happens I'd be here for you. Even if you go far away and hide, I'd definitely look for you. I won't let you go Gabi."

"You're stubborn." Gabriella told him.

"Stubborn or not Gabriella, I won't take no for an answer." Troy told her. "Now I'm going to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "Yes."

"Really?" Troy asked her.

"You want me to take it back?" Gabriella asked him jokingly.

Troy jumped out of the bed and bent down and hugged her. "Are you joking? It nearly killed me what you did yesterday!" He suddenly felt dizzy and his head ached, "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah." Troy answered as he went back up in his bed. "Just a bit dizzy and headache that's all."

"You're still sick that's why." Gabriella answered.

"Sorry." Troy replied.

"So you're gonna give up if you didn't say yes?" Gabriella asked him.

"Hell no! I won't. I will not give up until I've persuaded you." Troy answered her. "And I guess it worked."

"You and your ego Troy Bolton!" Gabriella slapped him.

"So you treat a sick person like this?" Troy asked.

"No. Just you. Because you're so full of yourself." Gabriella told him.

"No. My mind's full of your face." Troy answered.

"You're being cheesy Troy." Gabriella laughed.

"Well, I guess when you're in love. You'd get cheesy even if you don't want to." Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled. "Hey, eat your porridge. I'll just go out and eat with Chad and Tay."

"Wait, what are you guys eating." Troy asked.

"Kung Pao Chicken, Sweet and Sour Pork and Yang Chow Fried Rice." Gabriella responded.

Troy frowned, "How come I never get to eat that. I only get to eat this porridge?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Because you're sick."

"No, I'm not." Troy answered.

"Yes you do. Now eat. We'll be back." Gabriella told him.

"Fine." Troy said and laughed as he put the tray back on his lap. "This is good by the way."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Who made it?" Troy asked.

"Tay and me." Gabriella answered. "Well I'm starving. I'm going to go eat, before Chad eats all of them up!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Two food monsters are in the house." Troy joked.

Gabriella just stuck her tongue out and left the room. She went to the kitchen and saw Taylor and Chad putting the food they've ordered in a plate.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted them. "Thanks for the help."

"How's Troy over there?" Taylor asked him.

"He's fine." Gabriella smiled.

"Fine." Taylor repeated.

"Yes. He's eating right now." Gabriella answered. "Come on let's eat I'm starving. Good thing you haven't started or else I won't have anything to eat."

"Such in a bright mood all of a sudden aren't we Gabi?" Taylor asked her best friend. "Spill it."

Gabriella blushed she knew she wouldn't have the chance to escape on Taylor's nose. She is her best friend after all.

"Gabi? Earth to Gabi, you're beet red!" Chad waved his hand in front of her.

"W-what?" Gabriella asked.

"You just spaced out." Chad told her. "So what happened between the two of you? Did you kiss and make up?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "No kiss! We talked things out I guess."

Chad and Taylor laughed at Gabriella, "So I guess things worked out huh?' Taylor asked her.

Gabriella just shurgged and grabbed some food. "I'm hungry let's eat."

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. They knew that everything's going to be fine.

"Oy! Leave something for me Gabi!" Chad exclaimed.

"If you're such a slowpoke then I won't!" Gabriella said then she put her tongue out.

The three of them laughed and started eating their dinner. Taylor and Chad helped Gabriella placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and wiped the dining table. After cleaning up, they headed to the guestroom where Troy was playing games in his mobile phone. When Troy saw them went in, he placed his phone down and smirked at them.

"It's about time you guys came in. What took you so long?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry your highness. Next time we won't be long cleaning up." Gabriella teased and she picked up the empty tray, she placed it in her lap and left the room.

Chad sat beside Troy while Taylor went with Gabriella. "So what happened?"

Troy looked at him, "What do you mean what happened?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You know when we're outside and we both left you alone?"

Troy scratched his head and smiled at him. "Chad what are you still doing here."

"I'm staying here for the night. Taylor too." Chad answered.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well we thought that you'd be out for the night. So we decided to stay here and help Gabi. But I guess you don't need us to get well." Chad teased him.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Troy asked.

"Taylor will be with Gabi while me I'll sleep beside you." Chad answered. "Anyway don't change the subject dude. So you and Gabi what happened."

"You're like Sharpay dude." Troy pushed him. "You hang out too much with her."

"Well you're too busy with your girlfriend." Chad answered.

"How did you know Gabi's my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

Chad laughed at him, "Gotcha!"

Troy blushed. "Damn you Chad!" Troy placed both of his hands choking him.

In the kitchen, Taylor was helping Gabriella cleaning up Troy's dishes.

"So, you and Troy are okay now?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Gabriella smiled at her friend.

"So you and Troy talked about it." Taylor asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "We're fine now. And I gave he asked me again and I gave him my answer."

Taylor hugged her, "That's nice to hear. Although Sharpay would be furious that she didn't capture 'the moment' she was expecting that would happen last night."

Gabriella giggled. After they finished cleaning the dishes Troy used they head back in the guestroom and saw Troy was trying to choke Chad.

"Troy? Chad?" Gabriella uttered. "What are you guys doing?"

Troy released Chad as he heard Gabriella's voice. "Nothing."

"Oh okay." Gabriella yawned. "I'm going to my room now. I'm tired."

"I'm going with Gabriella too. Night guys." Taylor added.

Both of the girls left the room. Troy looked at Chad and continued what they've doing earlier.

"For a sick guy like you. You sure to have a lot of energy." Chad joked.

"I'm feeling better now." Troy answered.

"Yeah, thanks to Ms. Gabriella Montez." Chad replied. "So are you going to introduce her to your parents?"

They both stopped playing and lie down on the bed.

"Of course. She's my girlfriend." Troy answered.

"What about your dad?" Chad asked.

"What about him?" Troy asked.

"Well. First of all he's strict." Chad replied. "Man he still gives me the creeps. Even though I rarely see him he's definitely like a scary monster. More scarier than Sadako and your mom, she's Sadako."

Troy chuckled, "Well. They're not going to do anything because both of them are not even here for the entire year. They don't even care of what's happening in my life. All they care about is to expand their business all over the world."

Chad laughed, "Yeah. It's more of like they want to conquer all the continents and become the King and Queen of earth."

"Something like that would perfect the explanation." Troy answered.

Troy had to agree with Chad. His parents are scary because they could control anything they want, being one of the richest people in the world has its advantage. Even though Chad would see them once in a while because Troy's parents are busy expanding their business, he's still scared him although they're nice to him. But when they dislike someone they could turn down the person's business anytime they want to. Troy is disgusted with his parent's are doing that's why he felt relieved he can only see them once in a while.

Chad laughed, "Well I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Dude, do not snore please. I won't have a good rest." Troy told him.

"I don't snore!" Chad defended himself he was about to slap his best friend but stopped. "You should be lucky that you're still sick or else I would've tackled you."

"I was just joking dude. Oh and when you sleep don't dream of Taylor. Because you might end up hugging me thinking Taylor's beside you." Troy joked.

Chad laughed. "Fine as long as you didn't think about Gabi. Like earlier, 'Gabi, talk to me' 'I love you'." Chad mimicked him.

Troy eyes widened. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did, when I was changing your clothes." Chad answered.

Troy couldn't say anything, "I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Yeah." Chad laughed and closed his eyes.

On Gabriella's room, both Gabriella and Taylor are lying on the bed.

"So you're going to tell your mom when she gets back right?" Taylor asked her. "I'm sure she'd be delighted when she heard the news. I know she liked Troy."

"Yeah." Gabriella answered flatly.

Good thing Taylor didn't notice Gabriella's flat out answer, she just continued, "So definitely Troy would introduce you to his parents."

Gabriella looked at her, "Tay, let's not talk about it. It's not going to happen the next day."

Taylor laughed at her best friend, "Fine by me." Then Taylor yawned. "Oh I'm so tired, let's go to sleep."

Gabriella nodded. _"Meeting his parents.. telling my mom.." _Gabriella thought. She shook her head and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Troy couldn't sleep so he took his mobile phone from the side table and SMSed Gabriella.

_Hey are you sleeping? – Troy_

Gabriella heard her mobile phone vibrated. She couldn't sleep either even if she tried to close her eyes. She took her phone and opened the message. She smiled and replied.

_No. Is something wrong? – Gabi_

A few seconds later Troy replied.

_Couldn't sleep. Chad is snoring loudly. –Troy_

Gabriella laughed silently and replied back to Troy.

_You should go to sleep. You're sick. – Gabi _

_Okay. You too. You look pale. Thanks for taking care of me and giving me your answer. Goodnight Gabi. I love you –Troy_

_Goodnight. I love you too – Gabi_

Both of them smiled and close their eyes and fell asleep. The next day Troy's fever had gone so he, Chad and Taylor left Gabriella's house.

The next few days Gabriella and Troy spent time together if not, they hanged out with their friends in a nearby café. When Sharpay finally knew the news, she freaked out saying that she didn't get the chance to capture 'the moment' but is still happy for both of them. Everyone felt relieved that things turned out well for the both of them and finally they were able to be together.

Winter break is officially over and everybody went back to school. When Troy and Gabriella came to school together everybody was shocked with the attention that Troy gave to Gabriella. Everyday you could hear most of Troy's flings whisper to their friends when Troy and the guys are not around with Gabriella.

"He is not that sweet to me." A girl told her friend.

"He never looked at me longingly like that." Another girl said.

"What poison did she give Troy to act like that?" Another said.

"That conniving witch." One girl said, which tricked Sharpay's patience. Even though Gabriella had told her to just forget what other people said, she couldn't let pass that phrase she heard.

"Excuse me. What did you just said Jill?" Sharpay glared at the girl.

"I said that you're paralyzed friend is a conniving witch." Jill replied.

Sharpay's eyes widened and she pushed Jill on the wall. "Don't you ever call my friend like that Jill if you don't want to regret everything."

"Stop it Shar." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"No not this time Gabi." Sharpay told Gabriella. "Stay out of this."

"Regret what?" Jill tried escape from Sharpay but couldn't, she smirked.

"Oh you really want to hear it huh?" Sharpay gave her a sly smile.

"Oh sure." Jill rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll tell everybody. You see guys." Sharpay shouted so that everybody could hear her as she still pinning Jill on the wall. "You told everybody, so as you girls who had become Troy's one week girlfriends that you slept with him."

"W-well that's true." Jill responded.

Sharpay laughed, "That's bull Jill. Zeke's my boyfriend and Chad's Taylor's boyfriend. Both of them hang out with Troy almost everyday especially Chad. No one ever stepped into Troy's house, only Gabriella."

"What? That girl?" Jill gasped and closed her mouth.

"See now shut up bitch because Troy never loved you." Sharpay then released her.

"Ice queen!" Jill shouted and ran away from them.

"Yep that's me. So if anyone of you." She glared at all the girls. "Tried to pick on my friend here. You'll be messing with the Ice Queen."

All the girls standing there ran away and went to their respective classrooms.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha smiled at Sharpay which Sharpay responded with a grin.

"Way to go girl!" Kelsi said as she slapped hands with Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed and fling her hair, "Well that's what you call acting."

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks Shar."

"No problem." Sharpay replied. "Nobody picks on my friend. They are so jealous."

Taylor laughed, "Ice Queen huh?"

"Well, I've been hearing that for quite some time now." Sharpay told her. It's true because she never mingled with anybody except for her friends.

All the girls laughed, a few minutes later the boys came and was wondering why the hallway is deserted while the bell hasn't rang yet.

"What happened here?" Jason asked the girls.

"Why are all the people are in the classroom already?" Ryan asked them.

"It's a long story." Taylor laughed.

"Make it short." Zeke replied.

"All of them felt the Ice Queen's wrath." Martha said as she giggled.

"What?" Ryan asked he looked at her twin sister. "Sharpay?"

"Well I have to defend my friend here." Sharpay replied as she patted Gabriella's shoulders.

"Why what did they do to Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Whenever you guys aren't around, they whisper a lot against Gabi. Sharpay couldn't stand it anymore when she heard Jill called Gabi a 'conniving witch' so she snapped and pinned Jill on the wall and threatened her." Kelsi explained.

"It's alright now. People won't bother Gabi anymore." Taylor assured the guys.

"Well they better be or they'd feel the my wrath." Troy gritted his teeth.

"Those good for nothing bitches. Make some stories that aren't true." Chad said. "I'm with you buddy." He said as he patted Troy's back.

"Calm down guys. Forget about it. Let's get to class." Gabriella told them and she started to wheel herself away from them, when they saw her leave everybody followed.

The day ended, when Gabriella came home from school she heard someone's cooking in their kitchen.

"Mama?" Gabriella said and went in the kitchen

"Gabi?" Maria turned around and saw Gabriella.

"Welcome back!" Gabriella smiled as her mother went near her and hugged her.

"Sorry I've been away for a long time." Maria told her.

"I understand. Mama." Gabriella answered.

"So how's your winter break?" Maria asked her daughter.

"It's fine mom. My friends didn't leave town so we get to spend the break together." Gabriella told her.

"Great." Maria smiled, "so how's the doctor's appointment."

"Mama, still the same." Gabriella's smile faded.

Maria smiled at her daughter, she knew that would be her answer but she still hoped that her daughter would answer her question differently. "Okay."

"Mama, I'm going to tell you something. But don't get mad okay?" Gabriella told her mom.

"Sure honey. What is it?" Maria asked.

"Mama, I've fallen in love with Troy." Gabriella told her mom.

Maria smiled, "I know that."

"He confessed to me when we had the party in his house." Gabriella said.

"And then?" Maria asked.

"I also told him my feelings." Gabriella responded.

"That's great." Maria smiled at her.

"But I still have to tell him right?" Gabriella asked her mother.

Maria nodded. "Gabi if you're scared, if he loves you he'd never leave you."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Thanks mama."

"My Gabi is growing up already!" Maria exclaimed and she hugged her daughter.

"Mama!" Gabriella laughed.

A few days later, Troy picked up Gabriella from her house and invited her to hang out with him aside from he needs help from one of their homework. They entered the mansion, they were both surprised when a lady appeared and greeted Troy.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Hi Troy. I'm sorry that your dad and I couldn't make it during the holidays. But don't worry we'll be here for three days. We could have some dinner in a fancy restaurant or do whatever you like." Mrs. Bolton said to his son.

"Don't worry mom. I know you're busy with everything." Troy answered.

"So who's this pretty lady?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"This is Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend." Troy replied.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella greeted.

Mrs. Bolton was caught by surprise when Troy introduced her to his girlfriend. She looked at her up and down and gave her a fake smile. "Hi Gabriella, nice to meet you. You can call me Lucille."

Gabriella could see that Troy's mother's smile is faked. She smiled genuinely back at her and said, "Nice to meet you too, Lucille."

"Your father's in the living room. Go and greet him." Lucille told her son.

"Okay." He replied as he pushed Gabriella with him.

He saw his father in the couch watching TV. "Dad." Troy called his father.

Mr. Bolton turned around and saw his son and smiled. He saw a girl sitting on a wheelchair and also gave her a fake smile. "Hi son. Who's this girl your with?" He asked.

"This is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced Gabriella.

Gabriella noticed another faked smiled coming from his father. She already knew that they don't like her. She smiled genuinely like what she did earlier to his mother and greeted. "Good afternoon, Mr. Bolton."

"Call me Jack. Nice to meet you Gabriella." Jack told her.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack." Gabriella responded.

"Dad, Mom. We'll go to my room. She'll be helping me with my homework." Troy told his parents.

"Okay Troy." Lucille told her son. "I'll be sending you kids some snacks."

Troy nodded and pushed Gabriella out of the living room. When they're inside his bedroom Troy let out a sigh.

"What are they doing here?" Troy asked.

"You don't want to see your parents Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"Not that I don't want to. But it bugs me." Troy answered.

"Don't worry Troy. Everything will be fine." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled, "As long as you're with me I'll be okay."

Gabriella giggled, "You better be. Anyway let's start studying. I want to go home early."

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella slapped his arm, "So cheesy Troy. You need to spend time with your parents, Troy. They're only here for three days. I don't want you to waste any opportunity to be with them."

"Why are you so selfless Gabi?" Troy asked him.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered. "Let's get started Troy."

Troy laughed, "Okay."

As soon as they were finished, Troy drove Gabriella home. Gabriella went to her room, suddenly her phone vibrated, she looked at her screen and saw Taylor calling her. She answered the phone.

"Hey Tay. What's up?" Gabriella asked her.

"Oh I'm just calling to inform you that the decathlon competition will be next month. So we better start having practices after school everyday to prepare for it." Taylor informed her.

"Oh okay. Sounds good to me." Gabriella responded.

"Where are you?" Taylor asked her.

"I just got home, I tutored Troy." Gabriella answered, "I met his parents."

"Really? Cool." Taylor replied. "So how are they?"

"They seem okay." Gabriella answered flatly.

"Okay? What do you mean?" Taylor asked her. "Gabi, tell me."

"I don't know they seem fake to me. I think they don't like me. They have this fake smile plastered on their face when Troy introduced me as his girlfriend." Gabriella explained.

"Well did you tell Troy?" Taylor asked.

"No." Gabriella answered. "I don't want him to think that I judged his parents easily."

Taylor knew she's right. But she knows Gabriella is telling the truth because she knew Gabriella could see the person's attitude easily.

"That's okay Gabi. Things will work out. Chad had told me about Troy's parents. He told me they're pretty scary." Taylor told her.

"Yeah they are." Gabriella replied.

"Well, they can't do much." Taylor said. "Just be careful."

"Yeah I will." Gabriella answered.

"I have to go now. My mom's calling me to eat dinner." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Okay Tay. Happy eating!" Gabriella responded. She hung up the phone and placed it in her bedside table. She went to her cabinet to get her pajamas and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Back in the Bolton Mansion, Troy just arrived from driving Gabriella back in her home. Before he could go to his room he was called by his parents to eat dinner with them, unable to decline, he went to the dining area.

"So when did you meet that girlfriend of yours?" Jack asked his son all of a sudden.

"Her name's Gabriella dad." Troy snapped.

"Okay, sorry. So when did you meet Gabriella." Jack asked again.

"She's my schoolmate, eventually became my tutor last semester." Troy answered then he stuffed a small slice of chicken.

"What does her family do?" Lucille asked.

"Her dad passed away when she was eight in a car accident." Troy answered. "Her mom works in a software company so she was sent in different states most often."

"So they don't own any business?" Lucille asked.

"Yes. What's the matter with that?" Troy asked back.

"Well she might be hanging out with you because she knows you're rich." Lucille answered. "She wants you because she could get anything that she wants."

Troy glared at his mother, "Mom, Gabriella's not like that. You don't even know her yet you judged her already."

"She's in a wheelchair. Definitely she needs a lot of medications that's why she hangs out with you." Lucille added.

Troy slammed the table, "What the hell are you talking about? Yeah she's in a wheelchair so what? Why are you disgusted? I love her that's all that matters. And what's with the company helping some charity mom? Is that only for publicity?"

"Troy Bolton! Do not talk to your mother like that!" Jack warned his son.

"Why? Isn't it true dad? Every penny you spend for charity is just for publicity. All you want is the money you'd get from the business you're trying to take over." Troy added.

"What? You don't appreciate all the efforts you're mother and I worked hard for? This is all for you son. You've changed since you've met that girl." Jack said.

"I don't want any of those business that you're doing. All I want is to have normal parents. But I dismissed the fact because you guys can't be one. All you think is money and nothing else. And that girl dad is my girlfriend and he changed me for good. You don't even know me, you don't know what I like and don't like. You too mom, I grew up with Patricio and Lena taking care of me and also Chad's parents, so don't tell me I've changed because of Gabriella. You changed me into a cold-hearted person since you've abandoned me and your business became your real child. Gabriella changed me back to what I was before." Troy told his parents. "Don't ever hurt Gabriella or her mother. Because if you do, you'll lose your son for good!"

"If you want to be that way, so be it. I'll disown you as my son!" Jack shouted.

"Fine by me. I was never your son anyway. I'll gladly be away from this house full of shit!" Troy asked as he stood up and walked away.

With that, Troy left the dining room and went in his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and immediately dialed Chad's number.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Chad asked.

"My parents are here." Troy told him.

"What? There's no holiday isn't it?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah. I was surprised too. They told me that because they weren't around last Christmas so they decided to take a time off from work and spend time for me." Troy answered.

"How noble. So they met Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Yeah they did." Troy answered.

"So how did it go?" Chad asked him.

"Not so good. They were telling me that Gabi's just using me because I'm rich and the other blah blahs." Troy answered.

Chad sighed, "Dude you're parents are pretty messed up."

"I know." Troy answered. "They also told me if I continued to do it they'd disown me."

"What did you say?" Chad asked.

"I said fine by me and I'm sick of this shit." Troy answered.

"Well. If you don't have a home to stay you can stay here. My parents really love you so much, that they would adopt you anytime you asked them. We practically grew up here so you're welcome dude." Chad offered him

"Thanks man. Oh by the way don't tell Taylor about this. Once she knows she'll definitely tell Gabi." Troy warned him.

"Don't worry dude. Your secret safe with me." Chad told his best friend.

"Thanks, man. I'm tired now, better take a shower and sleep." Troy told Chad.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Chad said and both hung up the phone.

Both Jack and Lucille were speechless and still sitting in the dining area.

"That girl. Made our son different." Jack suddenly told his wife.

"I know. We better find a way to bring back our old son." Lucille answered.

Jack nodded. He grabbed the telephone hanging on the wall and dialed a number. The phone rang and someone picked up the phone.

"Newman. This is Jack." Jack started.

"I want you to investigate the backgrounds of Gabriella Montez. I want to know everything about her and her mother." Jack told Newman.

"Yes sir. When do you want to have it?" Newman asked him.

"I want it on my desk on Friday." Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Newman said then Jack hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 11: Invitation

Both Jack and Lucille were speechless and still sitting in the dining area.

"That girl. Made our son different." Jack suddenly told his wife.

"I know. We better find a way to bring back our old son." Lucille answered.

Jack nodded. He grabbed the telephone hanging on the wall and dialed a number. The phone rang and someone picked up the phone.

"Newman. This is Jack." Jack started.

"I want you to investigate the backgrounds of Gabriella Montez. I want to know everything about her and her mother." Jack told Newman.

"Yes sir. When do you want to have it?" Newman asked him.

"I want it on my desk on Friday." Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Newman said then Jack hung up the phone.

Troy's parents left to go and work again three days after they've arrived. After his basketball practice he went straight to Gabriella's house. He rang the doorbell and he was greeted by Gabriella's warm smile. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. They entered the house and went to the living room where they sat beside together.

"Hello. How was practice?" Gabriella asked him.

"Pretty intense. The coach wants us to double time. The finals will be in two weeks." Troy replied. "Where's Maria?"

"She left early this morning for another business trip." Gabriella told him. "What about your parents? How did it go?"

"Like hell." Troy answered.

Gabriella giggled, "Why would you say that? I'm sure you had a good time."

Troy smiled, "As much as I would like to say yes, but no. We got into a fight and silence filled the house. Just like before."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella placed her hands on top of his and gripped tightly.

"Nah. That's alright, I'm happy that they left. I enjoyed being alone and staying with you rather than hanging out with them who doesn't care about anything but the business and their money." Troy told her and entwined his hands with hers. "Anyway, let's forget it. How are you?"

"I'm fine. The decathlon team is preparing for the competition this month so basically Taylor is giving us a hard time." Gabriella laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

Another doorbell rang. Both of them looked at each other. Troy sighed and released Gabriella's hand and stood up.

"I'll get it." Troy told her in which Gabriella just gave him a nod.

Troy left the living room and headed towards the door. As soon as he opened it Chad and the rest of their friends stood in front of here.

"Hi. Guys?" Troy told them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we haven't hangout for a while so here we are!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Sharpay we hangout every lunch time." Troy informed her.

"Yeah. But this is different! Like the hangout, hangout, get it?" Sharpay told him.

"Well yeah sure. I get it." Troy just said.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah. Come in." Troy gestured them in. All of them went it, Troy noticed that they bought chips and dips, sodas and some movies. "So you planned this?"

"Come on dude. It's Friday. Tomorrow's weekend, we have nothing to do." Chad told him.

"Yeah. Right." Troy said gloomily.

All of them went in the living room and saw Gabriella watching some TV show, Troy sat beside her and smiled and gestured her to look on her side when Gabriella looked on her side she saw her friends and she smiled at them.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" Gabriella asked them.

"Nothing much to do at home so we decided to hangout here. You know eat and watch some movies." Taylor told her.

Gabriella smiled at them. "Cool."

"Don't worry Gabi. We brought chips and dips. We can order some take-outs over the phone." Kelsi told her.

"Sure. What do you guys want?" Gabriella asked them.

"I want to have KFC." Chad told her.

"So you guys cool with KFC?" Gabriella asked them.

Everybody agreed. "What about you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy looked at her, "KFC's fine."

Gabriella smiled at him and she went to her wheelchair, "I'll call them. You guys stay here."

"We'll go with you." Martha said. "We need to place these chips in the bowl."

The girls went with Gabriella in the kitchen and the boys are left in the living room. Ryan, Zeke and Jason sat on the sofa and stared at Troy.

"Troy why are you so gloomy?" Chad asked him.

Troy looked at him, "Nothing. Why didn't you tell me you decided to hangout here?"

Chad looked at him and smiled, "We ruined your quality time is it?"

Troy looked at him, "Well. Yeah. That doesn't matter know. If I kick your butts out then Gabi will be mad at me."

Ryan patted his back, "That's okay. You can have all the time you want this weekend. By the way, where's Maria?"

"Had another business trip." Troy answered.

"For how long?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno maybe a month or so?" Troy answered. "That's the approximate I think."

"I heard that your parents came over three days ago." Zeke said.

"Yeah they did." Troy answered.

"How did it go?" Zeke asked him.

"Just like before, say hi and then go in the room and pretend that they don't exist vice-versa." Troy replied.

"Your parents are still the same aren't they?" Jason said.

"Yup. Things aren't new. It's better if they don't go here. It's much more peaceful when they're not around." Troy answered.

"So did they still talk back against Gabi?" Jason asked.

"Well when we fought the first night they're here. They pretty much kept their mouth shut." Troy said.

"That bothers me though." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

Troy agreed with Chad. "My dad and mom, knowing their attitudes, they're cooking something up."

Chad nodded. "We better keep our eyes open at all times."

Jason looked at them, "What do you mean?"

"My parents are pretty messed up people. They're going to crush somebody who gets in their way. But I won't let that happen." Troy told them.

Ryan patted his back again, "Don't worry, we have your back. Even though it's impossible to fight the King and Queen of the business world. We'll try to do something to prevent what's going to happen in the future."

Troy smiled at them, "Thanks guys. Don't tell Gabi anything yet."

The boys nodded and decided to watch some basketball on TV. Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls were placing different chips in the bowl and putting up some popcorn in the microwave while Gabriella was ordering some takeouts from KFC.

"Yeah, Two buckets of 21 piece chicken in Original Recipe, 5 large mashed potatoes, 10 pieces of biscuits and 2 large Coleslaw. No drinks. 70.95? Okay thanks. Yes, correct that's my address. Bye." Gabriella said and hung up the phone.

"Here Gabi." Sharpay gave her the money.

"No Shar, that's okay. You bought food already." Gabriella told her as she was trying to give her back the money.

Sharpay shook her head, "Take it Gabi. I won't take it back."

"Gabi, take you know Sharpay won't take no for an answer." Taylor told her friend.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay."

"Good." Sharpay smiled at her and laughed.

"Why order so many Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella giggled, "Why?"

"Kels, you still don't know how Gabi eat? She eats like a guy." Taylor told her.

"Oh yeah I forgot, as Troy would say she has a black hole in her stomach that sucks up everything that she eats and is never full." Kelsi told them exactly how Troy told them.

All the girls laughed except Gabriella who looked shock, she pouted and said, "Hey. He even told that to you guys! I eat a lot because.."

All the girls said in unison, "Because you're a growing girl we know!"

Gabriella laughed and the girls followed her. "Fine." Gabriella told them.

"We heard from Chad that Troy's parents went here three days ago. Did you get to see them?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I did." Gabriella said flatly.

"So how did it go?" Kelsi asked her.

"Well. They're okay." Gabriella answered.

"Are you sure Gabi? I've met them once and they aren't the nicest people I know." Sharpay told her. Sharpay and Ryan met Troy's parents once at a party that their parents held at the grand opening at one of their country clubs. She disliked them at once because she knew that they're only socializing with her because they knew that the Evans family is the second richest people in the country right after the Boltons. Once, one of the waiters accidentally tripped and poured wine on Lucille Bolton's dress, she immediately flared up and told Shapay's father to fire him immediately. The waiter apologized but Lucille made a commotion that the waiter could crawl into a ball because of humiliation.

"Well.." Gabriella

"Come on Gabi." Sharpay told her. "We won't tell Troy."

Gabriella nodded. "They aren't very nice."

"What did they do to you Gabi?" Kelsi asked. "Did they hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No they didn't do anything. It's just that when they greeted me, it's somewhat fake, their smiles too it's like forced."

Sharpay sighed and replied, "Well that's what money do to some people I guess. If you don't have money they'll think cheap of you. If you do, they're all praises. Thank goodness my parents aren't like that."

The girls laughed, they have to agree with Sharpay. They've met them once in a while when they hang out at the Evans' mansion, they're really nice and the girls couldn't say anything against them.

"So they didn't say anything?" Martha asked.

Gabriella nodded, "They just said hi and I know that they don't like me."

"We can't compete with Gabi on that one." Sharpay told them. "She's definitely the only person who could distinguish anyone who's telling the truth or not."

"Don't tell Troy alright?" Gabriella told the girls. "Promise me you won't say a thing even to your boyfriends."

All the girls nodded in unison.

"Well we better bring these to them or else they'd think we'd eaten all this food without them." Taylor informed them.

The girls laughed and took the bowls of chips, dips, sodas and mugs. They emerged in the living room and saw the guys watching basketball.

"Thank goodness. I thought Gabi ate all of the food already." Chad joked.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and pouted, "Hey why is it all on me today?"

Everyone laughed.

"So what movie you girls wanna watch? Please no cheesy movies." Zeke asked the girls.

"Is there anything you have in mind?" Martha asked Zeke.

"Here." Zeke pulled up the Three DVD's and held it up. "Let's have a Pirates marathon."

"Sounds good to me." Kelsi said.

"So Pirates then." Taylor answered.

Everyone agreed, the boys stood up from the couch and let the girls can sit over the boys sat on the floor. About half an hour later, their order arrived. Chad and Zeke stood up and told them that they'll get it. Gabriella gave them the payment and both guys leave the living room. A few minutes later they went back to the living room carrying the food that Gabriella ordered.

"Dinner's here. Let's stop the movie for a while." Chad told everybody which everyone agreed, Jason paused the movie and all of them left the living room heading to the dining area.

"Sorry guys if our dining table's small. Apparently, there are only two of us living here. You can sit on the counter or eat on the living room." Gabriella told them as she passed them some plates.

"That's okay. We can stand up here and there. We're fine." Chad insisted.

As soon as she finished passing the plates, Gabriella smiled at them and clapped her hands, "Happy eating guys!"

Everybody laughed in unison. "What?" Gabriella asked. "I say this everyday even in school."

"Nothing. We're still amused by it." Zeke replied.

Gabriella laughed, "You better be."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Chad said.

Everybody took a piece of chicken a scoop of mashed potatoes and the rest of the food. While eating they were chatting happily.

"So Gabi, how many chickens can you eat?" Chad asked her.

"Hmm.. depends on my mood. When my mom and I ordered KFC we usually order the eight-piece chicken. I get to eat 5 plus mashed potatoes and two biscuits." Gabriella said truthfully. "I know what you guys will say. I really do have a black hole in my stomach. Troy told everyone I know. And you know what would be my reply.. I'm a growing girl." Gabriella laughed at what she said.

"Gabi peace. You know I love you." Troy said as he held both of his hands up.

Gabriella giggled, "Nah. That's okay. It's the truth anyway."

"Gabi, I so envy you. You eat a lot yet you're able to maintain your body." Shapay told her.

"I need to eat a lot. Besides eating is good for you." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Right." Sharpay smiled at her as she ate her piece of chicken.

"So Troy, how's your parents?" Sharpay asked him.

Troy looked at her and shrugged, "They're still alive. And continuing conquering the world."

Everyone laughed, "Yeah. If they could rule the world they could do that after they've established every business they want." Chad added.

"Are Troy's parents that bad?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Gabi, you've met them. I'm sure you felt something." Troy told her.

Gabriella didn't respond. Troy knew that she felt something weird when she met them. "I'm right am I?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded. "What is it then?" Troy asked.

"I dunno, they seem to be pretty scary." Gabriella told Troy.

"Don't worry Gabi. That's how we felt about his parents." Chad assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Troy smiled at his girlfriend and she smiled back at him.

"Anyway, you girls and Ryan should attend the finals next week." Zeke told them.

"Of course we'll support you all the way." Sharpay told his boyfriend.

"How's the drama club going?" Jason asked.

"Gabi and I are just brushing up some songs once in a while. Ms. Darbus is rushing us and Gabi's busy with the decathlon so we're kind of have our hands full." Kelsi told them.

Everybody continued to talk about random stuff during their dinner when they finished up they cleaned up their mess and headed back to the living room to continue watching the movie.

"So we're thinking. Is it okay if we stay here for the night Gabi?" Sharpay asked them.

"Well, my mom's not here so I guess it would be cool to have some company." Gabriella told her friend.

Sharpay jumped in delight, "Great! Because we have our stuff in my car already."

"You planned this too?" Sharpay looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, because I know you'd allow us to sleepover."

"So that means all of you will stay here?" Gabriella asked.

"No, only the girls. Ryan will drive back my car and pick me up the next day." Sharpay told her.

"Ohh, okay." Gabriella smiled at her and continued watching the movie.

After finishing all three movies the guys took the girl's bags in Sharpay's convertible and then left Gabriella's house. The girls went inside Gabriella's room and took a shower. After which, they headed out the living room where they placed all of their sleeping bags, while Gabriella slept on the couch. They talked for a while until they got tired and one by one drifted off to sleep.

Jack Bolton is in his office in New York, reading one of the contracts that he needs to sign to open a new establishment. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

A man in his mid-40's entered the room. He bowed down and stood in front of Jack Bolton's desk.

"Newman, I assume you already have the file I asked for?" Jack asked the man.

"Yes sir. I do." Newman said and he gave a portfolio to Jack.

"Very good." Jack said as he opened the portfolio and looked at Gabriella's profile. "Now tell me the details."

"Yes sir." Newman said. "Gabriella Montez's father, Gabriel Montez died in an accident when she was eight years old. Her mom, Maria Montez, raised her alone since then. Because of her mother's work she and her mother moved from different states every year until her mom decided to settle in Albuquerque."

Jack cleared his throat, "Where does her mother work?"

Newman nodded, "She's the one of the assistant manager of Sun Systems, Inc. She travels a lot and leaves Gabriella alone."

"Okay. So they don't own any business?" Jack asked him.

"No, sir. Both her father and mother worked in the same company." Newman told him.

"It looks like Gabriella is an intelligent student according to these records. How did she got into East High when she's not rich?" Jack told Newman.

"Yes sir. East High offered her a scholarship immediately when they saw her impressive grades and conduct in her previous schools. She's actually a candidate for Valedictorian this graduation in East High." Newman said.

"She's also active in the school's organization, very impressive." Jack said.

"Yes sir. She's in the Scholastic Decathlon Team and she also helps in the School's drama club where she composes some songs for their musicals." Newman replied.

"Are there any other information you need to give to me." Jack asked him.

"Yes sir. She can walk before she was placed in a wheelchair. We're still searching some details about why she couldn't walk." Newman told him.

Jack smirked, "Very well. Newman, good work. I would like to have that information soon. Check all the hospitals in this country. Anything else?"

"She's also friends with Troy's friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. She's close to Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, and Martha Cox."

Newman bowed to his boss. "Yes sir."

"Also, send her an invitation as well as her friends for the party I'm going to have in Albuquerque, give her a dress and shoes to wear." Jack told Newman.

Newman nodded, "Yes sir."

Newman left his boss' office. Once he was out he sighed, "Poor girl." He said. He knew that his boss up to something, giving her an invitation to a party in the Bolton's. Jean Paul Newman has been Jack Bolton's secretary for 15 years now. He'd seen everything that his boss and his wife did. Now he knew that they have another target.

"This girl must be something that they got interested in her." Newman told himself. He shrugged, and continued to walk to do what he's been asked to do.

Back in Jack Bolton's office, Jack continued to read Gabriella's profile. He smirked, "You are something, Ms. Montez. Why do you want my son so much? I won't let you have him. It's will be a shame for the family to have you as a daughter in law. I would never allow that to happen. I just need to get rid of you."

Jack placed Gabriella's portfolio down and dialed his wife's number. "Hello Lucille. We need to go back to Albuquerque." Jack told his wife.

"Why?" Lucille asked him.

"We will have a little party." Jack told his wife.

"For what?" Lucille asked.

"For Gabriella Montez." Jack replied.

"Oh. I get it. When do you want me to book the ticket?" Lucille asked.

"As soon as possible." Jack replied.

"Okay, we still need to go to meetings so in two weeks will be fine?" Lucille asked.

"Two weeks indeed. Newman will be coming with us so book a ticket for him too." Jack agreed.

"What are you planning?" Lucille asked him.

"She wants money then we'll give it to her." Jack said.

"I knew it. That's what she wants from our son." Lucille replied.

They continued to talk, while Jack having an evil smirk plastered on his face.

It was the championship game for the East High Wildcats versus the West High Knights. The game is held on East High's basketball stadium, all of the students were wearing their school's colors with banners and pompoms supporting their Alma matter. Gabriella, and the rest of the girls together with Ryan are seated in the seat behind the players. The commentator introduced the two teams as they went on their sits.

"Good luck guys!" Gabriella told them. "I'm sure you'll win."

"We'll be cheering for you!" Taylor told them.

"Go get them wildcats!" Sharpay added.

"Thanks guys." Troy told them.

"Be sure you'll win so that Gabi will give you a kiss." Ryan said.

"W-what?" Gabriella blushed.

Troy laughed at her, "I'll be expecting that kiss. I'll definitely make sure that we'll win."

"Well you better be for all the hard effort I've done to make you stay on the team." Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed, "I'll win for you. So I'll be waiting for that kiss."

Chad put his arms on Troy's shoulders, "Enough of that cheesy stuff."

"You don't want Taylor here to kiss you?" Ryan asked him.

"Hey why's the ball on me now?" Taylor looked at Ryan.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Chad said. "Now guys what team?"

All of the basketball team shouted, "Wildcats."

"What team?" Chad asked again.

Now every student of East High shouted, "Wildcats."

"Wildcats!" Chad shouted.

"Keep your head in the game!" Everybody shouted and cheered.

The buzzer went on signaling the game's starting soon. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and a tall guy went inside the court. The tall guy being the center was the one in the middle of the court, the four of them got ready to get it. As soon as the referee tossed the ball and whistled the game has started and Zeke managed to take the ball and he went to pass it on to Jason then to Troy who made the first three point shot of the score. All of the wildcats cheered with delight.

"Go Wildcats! Woo hoo!"Kelsi cheered in delight as well as everybody including Gabriella.

4th quarter came and there's only 15 seconds before the end of the game, the score is a tie 71-71. East High has the ball and Chad was dribbling it. He noticed that Troy was being heavily guarded. Chad continued to dribble the ball until Troy managed to escape the two guards. Chad immediately tossed the ball to him there's only 5 seconds left. Troy was able to catch it, he made a fake left and shot the ball in a two-point range. The ball went in just as the time went zero. Everyone cheered as East High won the Championships. The basketball team cheered and jumped up and down then Troy left and went to the benches. He went up and lifted Gabriella up from her wheelchair. Taylor and the rest of the girls and Ryan followed them as they went in the middle of the basketball court. With Gabriella on his arms, he let Chad carry their trophy and his MVP title. Everyone cheered, Principal Matsui clapped his hands so as well as their teachers who came to support the basketball team.

"Congratulations Troy!" Gabriella hugged him as he was carrying her.

"Thanks." Troy smiled at her. "So where's my kiss?"

Gabriella blushed, "You're all sweaty why would I kiss you?"

Troy pouted and looked around, "Look Taylor kissed Chad, Sharpay kissed Zeke, Ryan and Martha are kissing so is Kelsi and Jason why aren't we.."

Troy was cut-off as Gabriella suddenly kissed her on the lips, "Satisfied?" Gabriella asked.

"No." He smiled and leaned back and kissed her again, a few more seconds longer.

Chad and the rest saw them kissing and they continued to cheer as well as the other East High students. After the game all of them decided to hangout in the diner. All of them are chatting happily eating burger and fries with Milkshake as their drinks.

"It's my first time I watched you guys play and all of you are awesome." Gabriella told the guys.

Troy took her hand and intertwined them with his, "Thanks. I knew you'd like to watch me play." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Did I say that? I said that it's cool to watch you guys play not only you." Gabriella informed him.

Troy laughed, "Fine."

They continued to chat happily until they decided to go home.

Gabriella was in the living room composing a new song for the East High's Spring Musical. She was just adding some finishing touches to the new song she was composing until she heard the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be. Troy said he'd be here in the afternoon, so definitely it's not him." Gabriella said out loud. She lifted herself up and transferred to her wheelchair nearby.

She went to the front door and opened it and he saw a man in his mid-40's standing outside.

"Ms. Gabriella Montez?" The man asked.

Gabriella nodded and shocked how did he knew her, "Hi. How can I help you?" Gabriella asked him.

"Hi. I'm Paul Newman. I'm the secretary of Mr. Jack Bolton. I assume you've met him already?" Paul said

"Yes. Mr. Newman. But what brings you here?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm here to give you this invitation." Paul handed her the invitation.

Gabriella took it and opened the envelope and asked, "Invitation for what?"

"A party for Troy's championship team. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton are expecting you to be there." Paul said.

"I don't know if I can go sir." Gabriella told him.

"If you need a dress we already have it for you as well as your shoes." He went on the side and showed her two boxes containing a dress and the shoe.

"I can't accept that." Gabriella told him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton won't take no for an answer, Ms. Montez." Paul said.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine you can put it here." She pointed at the kitchen counter near the front door.

Paul nodded and entered the house and placed the boxes there.

"Thanks." Gabriella told him.

"No worries Ms. Montez." Paul told him.

"When's the party gonna be?" She asked.

"This coming Saturday. A car will be here to pick you up." Paul said.

"What about Troy and the rest?" Gabriella asked.

"The young master doesn't know anything. It should be a surprise for him. The others will be there also, I'm going to send their invitations now." Paul said.

"Oh Okay." Gabriella said. "Well I guess it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Newman."

"You can call me Paul. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Montez." Paul said and bowed down.

"You can call me Gabriella and you don't have to bow down to me. It kind of gives me the creeps." Gabriella smiled at him.

Paul smiled, "Okay. I shall be going now, Gabriella."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at the party." Gabriella said.

With that Gabriella closed the door. Paul went into his car and sighed, "Such a sweet girl. I hope they'd see that and not about her life's status."

Paul dialed a number and after a few rings a man answered, "How was it Newman?"

"Everything is fine Mr. Bolton, I just left her house." Paul said to Jack.

"Very good." Jack said on the other line. "Deliver the rest of the invitations to their friends."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton." Paul replied. Both of them hung up the phone.

Paul sighed and left Gabriella's house to give the rest of the invitations.


	12. Chapter 12: The Party

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 12: The Party

With that Gabriella closed the door. Paul went into his car and sighed, "Such a sweet girl. I hope they'd see that and not about her life's status."

Paul dialed a number and after a few rings a man answered, "How was it Newman?"

"Everything is fine Mr. Bolton, I just left her house." Paul said to Jack.

"Very good." Jack said on the other line. "Deliver the rest of the invitations to their friends."

"Yes, Mr. Bolton." Paul replied. Both of them hung up the phone.

Paul sighed and left Gabriella's house to give the rest of the invitations. His next stop was the Danforth's. He stopped his car and went to the front door and pushed the doorbell.

Inside the Danforth's residence, Chad was watching basketball in their living room, when he heard the doorbell ring he shouted at his mom, "I'll get it Mom." He left the living room and went to open the door. He was surprised to see who it is.

"Paul? What brings you here?" Chad asked him.

"I'm here to bring you this invitation from the Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Paul said as he handed out the invitation.

"Okay. For what?" Chad asked.

"Your team won the Championships. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton wants you to celebrate it with them and to surprise the young master." Paul replied.

"Celebrate? You serious about that?" Chad asked.

"Yes sir. The family is expecting you to come." Paul said.

"Okay. Sounds good. Thanks Paul." Chad said to Paul.

"Thank you sir." Paul replied with that, he left the house and drove his car away. Chad closed the door and looked at the invitation and read it again.

"A party? For Troy and a surprised one. We've been winning the championships three years straight. Now Party with them?" Chad asked himself out loud.

"Who's that honey?" Mrs. Danforth asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

"It's Paul mom. Troy's dad secretary." Chad answered.

"Why is he here?" Mrs. Danforth asked again.

"He sent this invitation." Chad handed it to his mom. "Some sort of surprise party for Troy because we won the championships."

"Oh, that's good." Mrs. Danforth told him as she was reading the invitation.

"What's good?" Chad asked his mom.

"Yeah. At least now they want their son to be happy." Mrs. Danforth told his son.

"Mom, both of them never attend such parties. Remember, even Troy's." Chad said.

"I know. Maybe they had a change of heart." Mrs. Danforth explained.

"I doubt it." Chad said.

"Chad Danforth." Mrs. Danforth said as she glared at his son.

"Okay mom. I get it. Fine maybe things change." Chad replied even though he still has doubts.

"Good." Mrs. Danforth smiled, she returned the invitation and went back to the kitchen.

Chad sighed. He looked at the letter again and shrugged, he went back to the living room to continue to watch basketball.

For the rest of the day, Paul handed out the invitations to Troy's friends, he said the same thing for every questions asked. He just arrived from the Bolton Mansion. He went inside and headed straight to Jack Bolton's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jack Bolton said.

Paul opened the knob and went inside. He bowed down to his boss and said, "I've already sent all the invitations for young master's friends, Sir."

"Very good, Newman. You may leave." Jack Bolton said.

Paul bowed down again and left the room. As Paul was heading towards the front door, Troy had just arrived from school and was surprised as he saw Paul leaving their house.

"Paul." Troy said.

Paul bowed down, "Young Master."

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked him.

"Your parents are going to have some business meetings to do in this city. They sent me here to assist them." Paul answered.

"Business meetings?" Troy asked. "Or some business to get rid of?"

"I don't have any answer on that Young Master." Paul bowed.

"Fine." Troy left him and headed towards his room.

Chad was in his room doing his homework when all of a sudden his phone rang. He took it and looked at the screen and saw Taylor calling.

"Hey. What's up?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Look this is weird. A man just came here a half an hour ago and gave me an invitation for a party at the Bolton Mansion this Saturday." Taylor answered.

"That's Paul. The Bolton's secretary." Chad said. "Oh he also gave you one."

"He also gave you an invitation?" Taylor asked. "My mom was shocked because they are never close to Troy's parents, then out of the blue I was invited by his parents. They even asked me if had met them and I said no. I have no idea how they knew me besides, I've became friends with their son only a few months ago, and I'm not a part of your basketball team, why should I be there? That's what I don't get."

Chad laughed, "I know how you feel Tay. But Troy's parents have ways to know you, your background and where you live. And I don't have an answer to why they invited you. You have a point there. "

"I know but it's just weird Chad, when I told him I'm not sure if I could attend, he told me that Troy's father won't take no for an answer and my presence is required. I was about to say I'm not a princess or anything why would I be such a VIP person in that mansion. And yeah, I talked to Gabi earlier and she told me that they even gave her a new set of dress and a pair of shoes for the party." Taylor told him, she just called Gabriella a while ago after she received the invitation. Gabriella told her that she also received an invitation plus the dress and shoes.

Chad's eyes widened, "What? A new dress and shoes?"

"Yeah. She was surprised too. She wanted to decline the gift but that guy –Paul, insisted on giving it to her because Troy's dad won't take no for an answer." Taylor explained.

"That is weird. The his parents never invited those people who aren't that well-off, no offense to Gabi." Chad said.

"I know." Taylor agreed. "Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Chad said, "I'm doing my homework now. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay. But didn't that man said that it's supposed to be a surprise party for Troy. How can we talk about it when Troy's there?" Taylor asked.

"We'll figure something up." Chad told Taylor.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Taylor hung up.

Chad was about to put down his mobile phone when his phone rang again. He looked at the screen and saw Ryan calling.

"Yo man, what's up." Chad said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Chad." Ryan greeted. "I was just wondering.."

"If I get an invitation to celebrate for our team's victory on Saturday which is going to be a surprise party for Troy?" Chad continued, "Yeah I did so I assume that you and Sharpay got it too."

"Right." Ryan laughed. "Yeah we actually did. What's up with that?"

"We're not even a part of the basketball team." Sharpay added.

"I put my phone on loudspeaker so Sharpay could hear it." Ryan explained.

"That's fine. Taylor said that too. But I don't have an answer for that. Did you know that Gabi was invited?" Chad asked them.

"What?" Sharpay screamed. "How the hell would that happen? His parents never invited a person that is in the middle-class or let's just say doesn't have a business of their own. They're so full of themselves so how come they've invited her?"

"Well Taylor even told me that her family wasn't close to them. That's why she's shocked about the invitation. She even told me Jack gave Gabi a new set of dress and a new pair of shoes." Chad told them.

"Really?" Ryan started, "there must be something wrong in this whole party thing. It seems this is some kind of a set-up or something. It just doesn't feel right."

"I just got off with Zeke on the phone." Sharpay told them. "He got an invitation, so is Jason, Kelsi and Martha."

"Oh that's great." Chad laughed, "We're all be there."

"Zeke told me that the rest of your team didn't get any invitation." Sharpay said. "Yet that guy told us it's for your team. Why would Troy's dad invite us who didn't even have any affiliation with your team this is weird."

Chad laughed, "Well I guess we have to see on Saturday. We'll just talk about it tomorrow first thing in the morning. I have to do my homework and I need some peace."

"Alright, we'll hang up." Ryan said, "We also have to do our homework. Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you." Chad said and hung up the phone.

Chad placed down his phone beside him. He picked up his pen and continued to do his homework. An hour later, he had just finished all of them. He placed it back in his backpack. He picked up the invitation that was given to him this afternoon and read it again. "I smell something fishy about this." He said to himself. "We just need to see it for ourselves on Saturday." After which he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then he went up to his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Martha went to school earlier than before.

"You know why we're here this early." Chad told everyone.

Everyone nodded, "Because of the invitation we got yesterday." Kelsi answered.

"Right." Chad replied. "I don't know why but I have this feeling that this isn't about us winning the championship."

"Yeah dude, something's completely messed up. Even I'm a blur at times, this isn't right. If it's about that thing then all of our team would be invited." Jason told them.

"Yeah, and Gabi was invited too. Troy's parents aren't the most humble people in this world." Zeke added.

"Or as we'd put they don't socialize with people who doesn't have the same status as they do." Sharpay said.

"I was even shocked to be invited. My parents weren't even close to them. They do meet in some functions but they only have formal greetings and that's it." Taylor told them.

"Me too. My mom was even shocked. So what are we going to do with it?" Martha asked.

"Something tells me that this is about Gabi." Sharpay said. "We better keep our eyes open on that day."

Everyone agreed. "Hey guys. Why are you here so early?" Gabriella suddenly came in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Everyone said in unison.

"I just helped them with some problems in Physics." Taylor added.

"Okay. You guys got an invitation?" Gabriella asked them.

"Yeah. We did get one, yesterday." Ryan told her.

"Oh I guess I'm not alone then. Why do they have to be so persuasive?" Gabriella asked them.

"Beats me." Chad answered.

"Beats what?" Troy asked. "Wow you guys are early."

Gabriella laughed, "They need some help in Physics so Tay here, helped them."

"Oh I see." Troy said. "What are you guys doing on Saturday night?"

Everyone looked at him with eyes widened.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Troy asked them. "I want to get away from my parents. They're here just to inform you. They have some business here. Come on guys, let's go and hang out somewhere away from home."

Everybody kept quiet until Zeke broke the silence, "We'll see Troy I think my folks have something up."

"Yeah me too." Ryan told him, "Actually all of us have plans."

"Fine." Troy said. "I guess I'll just hang out with Gabi."

"Oh I can't, I have to go somewhere." Gabriella told him.

"I'll go with you." Troy said.

"Me and the girls are going shopping." Sharpay told him.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah we are." Gabriella just answered.

"I'll hang out with you dude." Chad told his best friend.

"Alright. Cool." Troy said.

With that the bell rang signaling that their first period has started.

When Troy came home from school, he was supposed to go to his bedroom until his dad called him, "Troy."

"Yes, dad?" Troy asked him.

"We're going to have a party on Saturday. Don't plan on anything, if you do have one cancel it." Jack told his son.

"But.." Troy was about to speak when he was cut-off by Jack, "No buts son. You need to be there, my partners wanted to meet you. This is important for our business. I'm going to introduce you to them as the future heir of our company."

"Fine." Troy said. "Anything else?"

"None." Jack told him.

"Okay. I'll be in my room doing my homework." Troy told him.

Troy left his dad and entered his room. "Damn!" Troy said to himself out loud. He immediately drop his bag and took his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed Chad's number.

"Yo dude." Chad greeted him.

"Yeah. By the way let's cancel our plan on Saturday. My dad has some sort of party that he planned." Troy told him.

"That's okay." Chad answered. "What's the party about?"

"His business partners are coming so he wanted to introduce me to them as the future heir of his company." Troy explained. "I don't want to go how can I get out of it."

"Well you can stay for a while then sneak out." Chad gave him an idea.

"With all the guards that's going to be here in this prison sure I can get out without getting caught." Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey don't bring it out on me man." Chad told him. "Just lock yourself in your room if you can't get out."

"Sorry." Troy said. "Yeah that's a good suggestion. I guess I'll have to do that."

"Yeah." Chad said. "Anyway I got to go. I have a call waiting."

"Yeah sure. I'll do my homework." Troy answered.

By then both of them hung up the phone. Troy grabbed his bag and opened it and got the homework he needs to finish.

After Chad hung up the phone, he placed his mobile down in his study table.

"So his dad told him that they're having a party with his business partners. He didn't tell Troy that he'd invited us." Chad said out loud while puzzling everything out. "Man this is pretty messed up. Something's not right here. Damn!"

Saturday came and Gabriella was staring at the dress and shoes that Troy's parents had given her. She was still contemplating whether to wear it or not. But she shrugged and said, "Maybe I misjudged them." And then by that she just decided to wear them just out of respect. The dress was in peach-colored spaghetti strap with a little swarovski crystals decorated waist, the shoes matched the color of the dress. She just finished taking a bath she put her dress on then she sat back on her wheelchair and then she put the shoes on. She applied some light make-up and lip-gloss. She let her hair loose this time, and then using a curling iron, she curled the ends of her hair. She looked at her in the mirror and smiled at herself. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. She popped up two pills, grabbed her purse and left her bedroom. She was greeted by a chauffeur, which Paul Newman told her that will fetch her, when she opened the door and led her to a black limousine waiting for her in front of her house. She transferred herself to the seat and the chauffeur took away her wheelchair and put in on the car's trunk. A few minutes later, she arrived at the Bolton Mansion. The chauffeur took out her wheelchair from the trunk. She thanked the chauffeur as she transferred herself on her wheelchair. She wheeled herself in as the maids greeted her in the front door. She saw her friends waiting for her in the hallway as well dressed in formal attires and expensive dresses as well.

"Hi guys." Gabriella greeted them.

"Hey." Taylor smiled at her.

"So where's Troy?" Gabriella asked them.

"I called him earlier and he's still in his room." Chad told her.

Gabriella nodded, "So he doesn't know we're here?"

"Nope, apparently not." Chad answered.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

Suddenly a man in a black suit appeared in front of them, Gabriella looked at him and immediately recognized it was Troy's father. "Good evening, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Good evening Ms. Montez. I see that all of you are here." Jack looked at everyone.

Everyone nodded. "Well then, let's go to the dining area."

They walked thru the hallways and went on the other dining room. There is an elongated table and fine China plates and glasses were placed on top of it. Jack gestured them to sit down, Gabriella pulled the chair and transferred herself from there. One of the maids took her wheelchair away and set it on the side. Gabriella looked around the table and saw that all of the guests were rich people. She guessed they were probably business partners of the Boltons. Gabriella looked at Chad and the others and saw that they were also pretty uncomfortable since they're the only teenagers in the long table.

Troy was fixing his tie and getting ready for the party tonight. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Troy shouted. The door opened and his mother emerged. "Troy, dear. The guests are all here so you better come out. Dinner's going to start soon." Lucille told her son.

"Yeah mom. I'm done." Troy told her. "Give me a minute. I'll be right there."

"Okay." Lucille said, by that she left the room.

Troy sighed deeply. "Okay, here goes."

He left his room and closed his door. He walked towards the large dining are they have when he entered he was shocked to see Gabriella and the rest of his friends sitting in the long table. He went to an empty seat next to Gabriella and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Before Gabriella could answer, Jack stood up and raised a glass of white wine. "Everybody please stand up, I want to have a toast. I want introduce to you my son, Troy Bolton."

Everybody stood up and raised their glass except Gabriella who only raised her glass while she was seated. Lucille looked at her and said, "Ms. Montez? Could you please stand up?"

Gabriella looked at her eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I forgot you couldn't stand up. Just sit there." Lucille told her with a smirk on her face.

Gabriella knew that she purposely did that she was trying to hold her tears and said to her, "That's o-okay Mrs. Bolton." She looked at Troy and she saw that his eyes are flaring with fury. He didn't stand up, he just stayed down and sit with Gabriella. Gabriella hold his hands, "It's okay Troy. She didn't mean it." Gabriella smiled at him. "Go stand up. I'm proud of you wildcat." Gabriella whispered to him. Troy nodded and stood up, still upset with what his mother had done to his girlfriend.

Chad and the others felt uncomfortable after what Lucille had done to Gabriella. They continued to stand up and held their glasses up. Chad looked at Troy and he instantly knew that his best friend was trying to hold up his temper. He knew that Troy didn't like what Lucille had done and Troy knew that Lucille intended to do it to make Gabriella feel embarrassed.

Jack cleared his throat, "Now, let's continue our toast!" Every guest in the dining area raised their glass and drank the wine.

"We certainly have a lot of young guests here aren't we Jack." One of the guests said.

Jack nodded and replied. "All of you know their families I presume. Let me introduce you to them. Mr. Chad Danforth here, his father owns one of the biggest oil companies in this country, Mr. Zeke Baylor's father owns one of the most popular chain of restaurants in the world, Mr. Jason Cross' father I believe owns one of the popular hotel chains in Asia, Ms. Taylor McKessie's father owns a cell phone company that is popular here, in Europe and Canada as well. Kelsi Nielsen's parents are the music moguls of the entertainment industry, Martha Cox's parents owns one of the top mobile service providers here and abroad, Sharpay and Ryan Evan's as we all know owns the best Country Clubs here in the country, and Ms. Gabriella Montez, I'm not sure what you're parents do why don't you tell everybody what your parents' company if you may?"

Chad suddenly felt uneasy, "This isn't good." He whispered to Taylor.

"I know. What is he planning to do?" Taylor whispered back.

Chad shook his head lightly, "I have no idea. I know this party is something that we should look out for."

Taylor nodded, "Now I know why Troy despised his parents very much."

Chad nodded and continued to look at Gabriella worriedly.

On the other hand Sharpay tapped Ryan lightly, "What the hell is he implying?" She whispered.

Ryan looked at her and sighed, "His style, humiliating people who aren't as the same level as his status."

"I hope Gabi can handle this." Sharpay whispered.

Ryan just nodded and as he couldn't say anything.

Gabriella gulped and looked at everybody, she saw her friends' worried looks she turned to Troy and saw he was worried also, she smiled at everyone and started to speak, "Yes Mr. Bolton. We don't own any company, my dad, before he passed away in an accident was working together with my mom at Sun Systems Inc. My mom who's been supporting me ever since he passed continued to work there and now she's an assistant manager in the company. She travels a lot, she brings me from different states until she decided that we'll settle down here in Albuquerque until I graduate from high school."

"So you study at East High. It's the most prestigious and expensive school here in Albuquerque. I'm sure your mother couldn't afford to pay off such expensive tuition fees." One of the guests asked her.

"East High offered me a full scholarship when they saw my grades from my previous schools. I chose the school because it's near my house so I could just go there myself and I won't need any transportation." Gabriella answered, as time passed she really felt uneasy.

"Aren't there any schools offered you any scholarships?" Lucille asked her.

"Well, there is but my mom has to drive me there. She has no time on doing that." Gabriella replied.

"So it was you and your mother's plan to get into East High so that you'll climb the social status immediately." Lucille told her.

"W-what? Mrs. Bolton my mom and I never intended to climb the social ladder. It just so happens that East High is far more convenient that any other schools here in Albuquerque." Gabriella answered. She has no idea where that popped out.

"So what do you want from my son Gabriella?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked him back.

"You obviously entered East High to be close with the rich kids. Such as your friends here right?" Jack told her. "There are a lot of schools here but why did you choose East High?"

"I told you sir I chose the school not because.." Gabriella was going to say something but was cut-off by Jack.

"You chose the school because rich kids study in there. And your main purpose of entering the school was to lure a rich guy to be your boyfriend and to use. And now you've got the son of the richest man in world. What do you want Ms. Montez? Money? How much?" Jack asked her.

Gabriella couldn't hold her tears anymore. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought this party is for Troy but then again, she realized that Troy's parents planned this party to humiliate her in front of everybody. She took a deep breath and answered, "No. I don't need your money sir. I didn't lure Troy. I didn't do anything. I just happen to fall in love with him. You can't buy love sir."

"Oh really? Here!" Jack threw a check in Gabriella's face.

Gabriella looked at the check and saw 10,000,000 in it, she smiled at Jack, "I am not this type of person Mr. Bolton." With that she tore the check.

Jack had his eyes widened, "Of course you wouldn't! You would like to marry my son so that you could get more money am I right?"

Gabriella was now confused where this was going, "Sir, if ever I'm going to marry your son. It's not because of the money he has in the future. It's because I love him and I'm happy with him whether his rich or not. I'm not brought up by my parents to be a social climber."

"Why you.." Lucille started to say something when Troy suddenly stood up. "Stop it." He said bluntly.

"Troy.." Lucille started again but was cut-off.

"If this party is about shit. Then I'll give the shit out of you. Nobody here has the right to insult Gabriella. She's my girlfriend and I love her. Nobody has the right to criticize her because you didn't even know her. I don't care if she's rich or not. All I know is that she is pure and genuine with everybody." Troy told everybody. "It's not like all of you with golden diapers in your butts. You only think of what will people say but all of you are assholes. I don't care whether you are my father's business partners. I really don't give a shit, it's nice of you to come here tonight but the party's over, me and Gabriella will be leaving." Troy told everyone. "And mom, dad, from now on, forget that you have a son. In the first place, I never felt like I was your son."

With that he stood up and scooped the crying Gabriella out of her seat and placed her in her wheelchair. He pushed it away from the dining area.

"Everything will be okay Gabi." Troy told her. "I won't let my father and mother humiliate you like this."

Gabriella nodded and said, "T-thank you."

"Troy Bolton you get back here this instant!" Jack shouted, but Troy just ignored his father and just continued to walk away with Gabriella. Jack threw the wine glass on the wall, he was fuming mad.

Chad and the rest stood up and left the dining area, before they left Lucille asked them. "Where are you kids going?"

Sharpay looked at her, "We're leaving we've had enough for the night. Thanks for humiliating our friend by the way. We'll never forget that, and we'll never attend a party such as like this who likes to step down people. I can't believe that business tycoons like you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton will stoop down low."

Jack and Lucille were utterly speechless with what Sharpay had spat on them.

Chad and the rest left the dining area. Chad suddenly said, "I knew it. This party is too good to be true. I knew something like this would happen."

They all agreed. Zeke suddenly said, "Let's go to Troy's room. He'll probably need some clothes and his stuff since technically he left home." Everyone agreed and went together to get Troy's things.

Back in the dining area, Jack was still fuming mad and his business partners were all speechless. One by one, they stood up and left as quickly as possible, while Lucille was saying apologies of what her son had said earlier.

"Newman!" Jack shouted.

"Yes sir." Paul went to his boss as quickly as he can.

"Cut all Troy's credit cards." Jack told him. "This battle isn't decided yet. Troy will come back home for sure."

"Yes sir." Paul bowed down and left the dining area.


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 13: Confrontation

Chad and the rest stood up and left the dining area, before they left Lucille asked them. "Where are you kids going?"

Sharpay looked at her, "We're leaving we've had enough for the night. Thanks for humiliating our friend by the way. We'll never forget that, and we'll never attend a party such as like this who likes to step down people. I can't believe that business tycoons like you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton will stoop down low."

Jack and Lucille were utterly speechless with what Sharpay had spat on them.

Chad and the rest left the dining area. Chad suddenly said, "I knew it. This party is too good to be true. I knew something like this would happen."

They all agreed. Zeke suddenly said, "Let's go to Troy's room. He'll probably need some clothes and his stuff since technically he left home." Everyone agreed and went together to get Troy's things.

Back in the dining area, Jack was still fuming mad and his business partners were all speechless. One by one, they stood up and left as quickly as possible, while Lucille was saying apologies of what her son had said earlier.

"Newman!" Jack shouted.

"Yes sir." Paul went to his boss as quickly as he can.

"Cut all Troy's credit cards." Jack told him. "This battle isn't decided yet. Troy will come back home for sure."

"Yes sir." Paul bowed down and left the dining area.

Troy and Gabriella left the mansion, and Gabriella still continued to cry. He looked at her and was still confused to why she was there at the party, so as his friends. Troy was still driving away until he stopped the car and suddenly broke the silence.

"Why were you guys at the party? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Troy asked her calmly.

"Y-your father's secretary, Mr. Newman came to my house a few days ago and gave me the invitation. He sent all of us invitations the same day, because Taylor called after she received hers and she was freaking out. The next day I found out that all of us received it. Mr. Newman told us that it was a surprise party for you because you've won the championship game and the MVP title and told me that we shouldn't tell anything to you." Gabriella told him. "I'm sorry. I.."

"I should be the one who'll apologize." Troy looked at her and brushed her tears off. "I'm sorry Gabi. My parents are rude, I won't deny it and I hate them for being so proud of themselves."

"It's okay. But I'm more worried about you." Gabriella smiled at him. "Where are you going now?"

"Well, my dad would definitely cut my credit cards. But don't worry. Chad told me that his mom would adopt me if ever I did this. I was planning to do this for ages. Now I'm 18 I can do wherever I want. Besides, Chad's mom is more like my mom than my biological mother." Troy smiled at her. "Now stop crying okay? It's over now."

"Thanks." Gabriella said. "Thanks for taking me out there."

"To tell you the truth it was hell in there. I finally did what I've wanted to do for the past ten years. I've been waiting for this day to come." Troy told her.

"What are you going to do then?" Gabriella asked him. "Without your parents money?"

"Go find work." Troy told her.

"Troy Bolton going to find work?" Gabriella asked him.

"Right." Troy smirked, "You think I'm not capable of working do you?"

Gabriella nodded and laughed, "Yeah, you're the young master remember?"

Troy pouted and laughed.

"What about your clothes?" Gabriella asked him.

"The guys would probably take it out for me." Troy told her. Then Troy's mobile rang. "Chad?"

"Yeah, dude you're with Gabi I presume?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah I'm with her." Troy told him and looked a Gabriella, who smiled at him in return.

"How is she?" Chad asked him.

"She's just stopped from crying now." Troy informed him. "Where are you guys?"

"We just finished packing all your clothes and books." Chad told him. "Dude you're living with me."

"Thanks Chad." Troy told him.

"No problem dude. My mom would love it when you live in our house. Besides, it's much more convenient when you go to Gabi's place." Chad told him.

"You're right." Troy laughed.

"So wanna hangout?" Chad asked him.

"Nah. I'll see you later." Troy answered.

"Yeah, Gabi needs some company I know." Chad told him, "Tell her that we'll always be here."

"Yeah I will." Troy answered then both of them hung up the phone.

"So what did Chad say?" Gabriella asked him.

"He told me to tell you that they'll always be there for you." Troy told her.

"Tell him I said thanks." Gabriella smiled at him, "Where are they anyway?"

Troy smiled at her, "They just finished packing my stuff. Chad will bring my stuff in his place."

"Oh I see." Gabriella smiled. "It's good for you to have a best friend like him."

Troy nodded, "Yeah we practically knew each other since we're still in diapers. I've been sleeping over in his house since I was a kid. So Chad's parents is more like my real parents than my biological ones."

"I'm really sorry, Troy." Gabriella told him sadly.

"That's okay." Troy smiled at her and held her hands. "We better get going."

Gabriella nodded and Troy started to drive again towards her home. When they arrived he looked at Gabriella who fell asleep because of exhaustion and from crying. He was debating whether he would wake her up or not but decided not to. Instead he took her purse, opened it and he took her house keys. He left the driver's seat and went to the front door and opened it, he went inside and opened the lights in the hallways and in her bedroom. He then went back outside and scooped Gabriella from the passenger's seat he closed the door and locked his car. Then he went in the house and her bedroom where he placed Gabriella in her bed. He once again went back in his car to get her wheelchair and her purse then went back in the house and closed the door. He went in her bedroom again, he sat on Gabriella's bed and began stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and admired her beauty even if she was asleep. It's his first time to see her asleep and he was more mesmerized by her beauty as time passed by. He didn't have any regrets of living his luxurious life over her, definitely. He smiled and began to stand up and leave but Gabriella grasped his left hand.

"Stay here, don't leave me." Gabriella muttered.

"What?" Troy asked her, but he didn't get any reply. He was about try to release the grasp when Gabriella tightened it.

"Don't leave me. Stay here, please." Gabriella muttered again. Then released his hand.

Troy looked at her, and realized she was dreaming. He smiled at her and lay down beside her. He pulled her close and put his hands on her waist. He cuddled her and he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

They were bombarded by the sound of the doorbell ringing constantly. Gabriella was the first one who opened her eyes, and saw Troy was sleeping beside her. His arms were draped around her, she couldn't remember anything last night except that she got so tired and fell asleep in Troy's car. The doorbell still kept on ringing a few seconds later Troy groaned and opened his eyes and saw Gabriella was looking at her. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you didn't let go of me last night." Troy smiled at her. "So I slept here."

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks for not living me alone."

The doorbell continued to ring, and Gabriella laughed, "Maybe I should go and answer it."

"No, I'll get it." Troy said and kissed her. "You go and take a bath, you've been wearing that all night. You stink!"

Gabriella slapped his arms, "You're so mean! If I stink why did you sleep here?"

Troy laughed, "I was just joking."

Gabriella pouted and stuck her tongue out, "Fine."

Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled. Troy left the bedroom and went to open the front door. When he opened it, he saw Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan in front of him.

"Hey guys. How long have you've been here?" Troy greeted them.

The four of them had their jaws dropped. No words came out from their mouth because of Troy's disheveled appearance.

"Hello?" Troy looked at them quizzically.

"You slept here?" Chad asked him. "Oh by the way here!" Chad tossed a small bag to Troy. "You didn't come in my house last night so I assumed that you'd be staying here so I brought you clothes."

"Yeah. Gabi needs company. So I slept here." Troy said. "Thanks dude."

"You slept with Gabi?" Taylor asked. "Where is she anyway?"

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom taking a bath." Troy answered then his eyes grew wider, "Hey not that that… thing! We didn't do anything."

Everybody laughed and Troy blushed.

"Okay. You don't need to be defensive, we believe you." Ryan said. "We've been ringing the doorbell for half an hour ago."

"Sorry." Troy said as he scratched his neck. "Come in guys."

The four of them entered the house and sat in the living room.

"So how's Gabi. After last night?" Sharpay asked him.

"She cried. But I told her it's gonna be alright. Thank God, I'm eighteen. I've been patiently waited to leave that house for ages. I'm just waiting for the right time." Troy answered.

Chad patted his back, "Don't worry dude. I've told my folks everything. They said you are welcome in our house. And they told me that they'll support your studies."

"No way Chad. That's too much." Troy told his best friend. "Having a place to live is enough."

"No Troy. My dad insists. They treated you as their son too so no need to be shy." Chad told him. "You know my dad."

"Wow thanks." Troy smiled at him.

"No problem, bro." Chad told him.

"So what happened last night? After Gabriella and I left?" Troy asked his friends.

"Well. Your dad's furious. He even threw the wine glass on the wall." Ryan told him.

"Your mom tried to stop us from leaving." Sharpay added. "But we still left. Before taking your stuff from your room of course."

"Really?" Troy answered.

"Dude, your parents are pretty messed up." Chad told him. "They've humiliated Gabi in front of everyone. What are they thinking? Gabi didn't do anything."  
"I know." Troy answered.

"My dad asked how did the dinner go." Taylor said. "I told him and sorry about this Troy. But my dad's right, they're bunch of egoistic freaks."

Troy laughed, "I have to agree with Taylor."

"But what you did with your dad's business partners are awesome." Chad commented. "If you've seen their faces after you and Gabi left they were all flustered. You're mom kept apologizing to them with your behavior."

Troy laughed at them. "Well they deserved it."

"I have to agree on that." Ryan added. " Your dad's business partners are similar to his attitude."

"I still can't believe you're dad will do this to Gabi." Taylor told him. "After all Gabi's your girlfriend."

"My dad doesn't care of anything unless he'll get some good benefits from a person." Troy added. "So is my mom."

"I'm really proud of Gabi though," Chad told everyone.

Everybody agreed. "Yeah. She tore the check. Wow. She's some girl." Sharpay added.

"Yeah. She really is a tough girl." Ryan said.

Troy nodded and smiled, "Well she's my girlfriend after all."

Chad threw a pillow on Troy's face. "Hey!" Troy said.

"You and your big head!" Chad told him. "But I'm proud of you too dude. I've never seen you like this before. You stood up from your parents."

"It's about time." Troy told him. "I've been waiting for that moment. Last night triggered everything. It's too much to handle."

"Yeah. Geez. You're mom's a bitch!" Sharpay told Troy.

Troy laughed. Then Gabriella entered the room wearing sweatpants and baby tee. "Hi guys." Gabriella smiled at them.

"Well I better go take a bath." Troy told them.

"Yeah you stink." Gabriella joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy laughed and left the room.

"What brings you here?" Gabriella asked them. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to open the door immediately, I was so tired from last night."

"No need for apologies Gabi." Sharpay told her. "How's sleeping with Troy?"

Gabriella blushed, "I didn't know he stayed for the night. But he keeped me company."

Sharpay laughed. "That's okay Gabi. We understand, how are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm okay." Gabriella answered. "Still couldn't believe what happened last night. But it's okay."

"Don't worry. We're proud of you of how you stood up in front of them." Chad told her, "We're all behind you. Troy's parents have been like that ever since."

Gabriella nodded. "I guess some things can't change. I still have to return the dress and shoes."

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asked her.

"Dry clean it and send all the package thru mail." Gabriella answered. "I have no intention of going back to that house."

"I'm hungry. You guys want something to eat?" Gabriella asked them.

"Nah. We just ate." Chad told her.

"Okay then." Gabriella said. "I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded and Gabriella left the living room.

Jack and Lucille Bolton together with Paul flew back to New York using their private plane. Jack was still furious about the incident happened at the party last night. So is Lucille, she was furious.

"Paul. Did you get the information that I asked you to look for?" Jack asked him.

"Sir, the hospital doesn't want to give out any information. All of its patients' records are highly confidential." Paul said.

"I don't care. Try and get that Montez girl's information!" Jack shouted.

Paul nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

"Try to get in touch in Sun Systems when we get back. I want to talk to the owner." Jack told him.

"Honey, what are we going to do with Troy?" Lucille asked her husband.

"Leave him alone, I'll make him come back for sure." Jack told his wife.

"He's 18. He can do whatever he wants." Lucille informed him.

"No he can't. I'll make all things possible to make him come back. And get rid of that Montez girl." Jack told his wife.  
Lucille nodded she couldn't say anything to her husband anymore.

The next few days, Troy never felt happy this way before, he lived with the Danforth's a few days ago, but he really felt home rather than staying in the mansion which even though he lived there for eighteen years, it was never a home. Chad father, Conrad told Troy that he's going to finance Troy's study in college, which at first Troy refused but Conrad insisted and reasoned out he'd treated Troy like his own son since he was still young. Troy thanked Chad's parents and Chad too. Chad just patted his back and said, "We're buddies. We help each other, we're brothers." Troy smiled and patted his best friend's back.

As for Gabriella, she seemed to have moved on from the incident that happened last Saturday. She'd been happy both in school and at home. She was quite busy because of the upcoming decathlon competition but all of her friends managed to find time to hang out in her house. When she got home one day, she was surprised to see her mom in the kitchen.

"Mama? I thought you'd be in New York for a month? Why you got home early?" Gabriella asked her mom.

Maria smiled at her daughter and answered, "Nothing."

Gabriella looked at her mom. She knew her mom's hiding something from her. "Mama, I know you're hiding something from me. So say it."

Maria sighed, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her daughter. Her daughter knew her too well, she sighed again and said, "I got fired from work."

"What?" Gabriella asked, "How come mama? You've been there for years why did they lay you off. You never say no to your boss. Why?"

"I don't know either Gabi." Maria sighed, "I asked them for a reason, but it was completely vague. They didn't give a clear reason."

Gabriella hugged her mom by the waist, "Don't worry mama. They'll soon realize that they lost one of their best workers. Besides there's still a lot of jobs out there, I'm sure with the skills you have, you'd be able to find work sooner or later."

"Yes. I will." Maria smiled at her daughter, "So how is school? You're late."

"School's fine Mama." Gabriella smiled, "The reason I'm late is because we have this after school meetings in the decathlon team. The competition's getting near so we need to practice some complicated solutions then, the drama club is rushing me and Kels to compose new music, Ms. Darbus has been selecting them so we have also to meet for fifteen minutes to collaborate."

"Aren't you overexerting yourself Gabi?" Maria asked her daughter.

Gabriella smiled at her, "Mama I'm fine. I'm loving what I'm doing."

"If you say so." Maria smiled at her daughter, "Have you drinking your medicines regularly?"

"Yes mama." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Good." Maria smiled at her, "Did you tell.."

Maria was cut-off by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it mama." Gabriella told her mom.

"Who could that be?" Maria asked.

"Troy and friends." Gabriella answered, "They're usually here to hang out and keep me company."

"Okay. I'll make some dinner for everybody." Maria told her.

"Yes. Mama." Gabriella smiled and Maria went back in the kitchen.

Gabriella opened the door and saw Troy and her friends, "Hi guys come in."

Troy kissed her cheek and went in, and the rest followed. Troy heard the noise in the kitchen and asked Gabriella, "Hey. Someone's in the kitchen?"

Gabriella nodded as she closed the front door. "Yeah my mom."

"I thought your mom would be away for a month?" Taylor asked her.

"Well she got fired from work." Gabriella answered her.

"What? How did that happen?" Sharpay asked her.

"The reason's vague, that's what she told me. So she needs work." Gabriella told her.

Sharpay smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm sure your mom will find one." Sharpay told her. "Maybe I can help. I'll ask my dad later."

"Thanks Shar!" Gabriella smiled at her friend.

All of them went in the living room, and happily chatted as they sat on the couch.

"So did you tell your mom?" Taylor whispered.

"Tell what?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"The incident last Saturday." Taylor answered.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "She has nothing to do with it. Besides it's almost a week now. Besides, it's me and his parents, Troy and my mom are not involved in this so forget about it."

Taylor nodded.

Gabriella looked at Troy who was happily chatting with Chad Troy looked back and winked at her, she smiled back.

A few minutes later, Maria emerged in the kitchen and greeted everyone, "Hi kids."

"Hi Maria." Everyone greeted in unison.

Maria smiled at them, "Well, dinner's ready. Come and eat."

Everyone stood up and headed in the kitchen. Like before most of them are standing up while eating. Troy and the rest left around ten in the evening, they helped Maria clean all the dishes and then went in the living room to hang out for a while then left. After they left Maria and Gabriella went in their separate room and went to sleep.

Chad and Troy were walking back to Chad's house. They were talking about random stuff until Chad suddenly asked Troy out of the blue.

"Maria worked in that company for ages right?' Chad asked him.

"Yeah, that's what Gabi told me." Troy answered.

"They fired her for what?" Chad asked him again.

"Gabriella told us that even her mother found the reason very vague." Troy answered.

"Don't you think your dad has something to do with this?" Chad asked him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Troy agreed. "He's been quiet, and it's so unlike him."

"Yeah." Chad nodded. "We better keep our eyes open. Good thing Sharpay's going to help out."

Troy nodded back, "Yeah, well actually her parents and mine never get along well. My dad hates them but he couldn't do anything to bring them down because the Evans are pretty popular in the business world they have relatives here and there which made my dad furious."

"Yeah. You're dad's going nuts. He is like some kid who wants a piece of lollipop that he couldn't get. Because of that he kicks the grass." Chad told him.

"Good comparison dude!" Troy laughed so did Chad. They went in the house and went in their respective rooms.

The next day, Gabriella was watching TV when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Mama." Gabriella shouted.

She transferred herself to her wheelchair, and went to open the front door. When she opened the front door her smile faded when she saw a familiar woman standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella started, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Montez." Lucille looked at her with disgust in her face. She entered the house without being invited in. Gabriella sighed and closed the door.

"You have a small house." Lucille told her as she looked around the house and walked herself in the living room.

"Have a seat Mrs. Bol.." Before Gabriella could finish what she was going to say, Lucille sat down and crossed her legs.

"Small living room." Lucille pointed out.

Gabriella just gave her a weak smile.

"Gabi, who's there?" Maria asked as she went in the living room and saw a woman same as her age sitting in her couch, she smiled and greeted her, "Hi. Nice to meet you…"

"Lucille Bolton." Lucille cut her off.

"Nice to meet you Lucille." Maria smiled, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. I don't drink cheap." Lucille told her frankly.

Gabriella looked at her mom and just lowered her head. She knew her mom is slightly irritated with such harsh words. Maria took a deep breath, she sat down in the other couch and smiled genuinely, "What brings you here then?" She asked.

"I heard that you got fired from work." Lucille told her.

Maria looked confused, "How did you know I got fired?"

Lucille smirked, "We have connections, Maria Montez. I believe you don't have such things since you only work in a company and you do not own one."

"Okay." Maria said, "What's the connection of me getting fired with you coming here."

Lucille smirked again, "I'm giving you this." She opened her bag and took out a piece of elongated paper and handed it to Maria. "I want to give you this money."

Maria took the check and saw the amount her eyes widened, "Why are you giving me this?"

"Your daughter refused to take a Ten million check last Saturday. So my husband and I assumed that you need ten times more than that. So we're giving you a hundred million dollars. Just to leave my son alone." Lucille answered.

This time Maria glared at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Lucille smiled at her and answered, "I know both of you planned this. Getting my son to fall in love with your daughter. So that you'll be instantly rich, am I right? So we decided to give you a large sum of money just to go and leave my son alone. Your family doesn't suit my son."

"You don't know your son to well don't you?" Maria asked.

Lucille stared at her and smiled, "Of course I do he's my son. He's just blinded by your fake kindness."

"You got me fired from my work haven't you?" Maria asked her.

Lucille smiled at her, "You're very clever. Same as your daughter, yes, my husband did it."

"Now that sums up with your connections and all." Maria smiled at her. "Wait I'll get you something to drink."

"No, you don't need to do that." Lucille smiled at her.

"No, I insist. I'll be back in a few minutes." Maria told her.

Maria left the living room and headed towards the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took a gallon of orange juice that hasn't been opened yet. She was about to go back but stopped when she heard Lucille talking to her daughter.

"You got nerve do you girl?" Lucille glared at Gabriella. "If it wasn't for you my son wouldn't leave our house and wouldn't fight with us. What have you done to him?"

Before Gabriella could respond, Maria went back in the living room and smiled, "I'm sorry if I took so long but here." She opened the gallon of juice and poured all the contents in Lucille's head. Lucille shrieked aloud as it was cold and glared at Maria, the couch and Lucille was a mess.

"Why you.." Lucille started but was cut-off by Maria.

"Try to hurt me?" Maria mocked her, "I can tell Gabriella to call the police and sue you with harassment, trespassing and physical injury. That would be a big news around the globe aren't we, Mrs. Bolton?"

"You.. you.." Lucille was trying to say something but couldn't find the words, "Your daughter took away my son from us. She's the one to blame."

"My daughter didn't take your son away from you. He's the one who left you. Now I know the reason why. You and your husband are one hell of messed up personalities. I can never imagine that you and your husband, the most respected people in the business world will stoop this low in order to hurt a young teenage girl. And bribe her with a sum of money in order to get rid of her? I'm sorry I didn't teach my daughter to be greedy of money, we're not as rich as you but we're happy as the way we are. And Troy, you don't really know your son because you never get to see him being the real Troy. I feel sorry for Troy to have parents like you, that boy doesn't deserve parents who are rude, greedy and arrogant. Sure you've given him everything that he wants, but you don't care about him. I'm happy that he finally left stood up for himself. Because now I know what kind of parents he has, if I was him I couldn't stand it either. I'd leave that one big hell." Maria told Lucille.

Lucille was speechless. "You'll pay for this."

"I won't. Because I'm not scared at all, no one humiliates me or my daughter." Maria told her, she took the check and ripped it off and threw it on Lucille, the paper was stuck in Lucille's clothes, Lucille was furious now. "Here, we don't need your fucking money. We don't want to see your face now leave!" Maria pointed the front door.

Lucille glared at Maria, then at Gabriella. She took her purse and left the room. She went opened the front door and slammed it shut. When she was outside she screamed real loud that one of Gabriella's neighbors stopped from mowing the lawn and looked at her in utter shock.


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 14: Realization

"You got nerve do you girl?" Lucille glared at Gabriella. "If it wasn't for you my son wouldn't leave our house and wouldn't fight with us. What have you done to him?"

Before Gabriella could respond, Maria went back in the living room and smiled, "I'm sorry if I took so long but here." She opened the gallon of juice and poured all the contents in Lucille's head. Lucille shrieked aloud as it was cold and glared at Maria, the couch and Lucille was a mess.

"Why you.." Lucille started but was cut-off by Maria.

"Try to hurt me?" Maria mocked her, "I can tell Gabriella to call the police and sue you with harassment, trespassing and physical injury. That would be a big news around the globe aren't we, Mrs. Bolton?"

"You.. you.." Lucille was trying to say something but couldn't find the words, "Your daughter took away my son from us. She's the one to blame."

"My daughter didn't take your son away from you. He's the one who left you. Now I know the reason why. You and your husband are one hell of messed up personalities. I can never imagine that you and your husband, the most respected people in the business world will stoop this low in order to hurt a young teenage girl. And bribe her with a sum of money in order to get rid of her? I'm sorry I didn't teach my daughter to be greedy of money, we're not as rich as you but we're happy as the way we are. And Troy, you don't really know your son because you never get to see him being the real Troy. I feel sorry for Troy to have parents like you, that boy doesn't deserve parents who are rude, greedy and arrogant. Sure you've given him everything that he wants, but you don't care about him. I'm happy that he finally left stood up for himself. Because now I know what kind of parents he has, if I was him I couldn't stand it either. I'd leave that one big hell." Maria told Lucille.

Lucille was speechless. "You'll pay for this."

"I won't. Because I'm not scared at all, no one humiliates me or my daughter." Maria told her, she took the check and ripped it off and threw it on Lucille, the paper was stuck in Lucille's clothes, Lucille was furious now. "Here, we don't need your fucking money. We don't want to see your face now leave!" Maria pointed the front door.

Lucille glared at Maria, then at Gabriella. She took her purse and left the room. She went opened the front door and slammed it shut. When she was outside she screamed real loud that one of Gabriella's neighbors stopped from mowing the lawn and looked at her in utter shock.

"Chill lady." The neighbor told Lucille and looked at her appearance that has been drenched with orange juice. "Nice dress. Is the color orange in the latest fashion?"

Lucille glared at the man and said, "Mind your own business."

The man shrugged and continued to mow his lawn.

Back in the house, Gabriella looked at her mother. She knew her mom was angry. She closed her eyes and started to speak, "Mama, are you okay?"

Maria looked at her daughter and couldn't hold her laughed anymore. So she laughed, "Well, that felt good."

Gabriella laughed as well, "Yeah, . Mama. Thank you."

Maria smiled at her, "I won't let anyone hurt you Gabi. But why didn't you tell me that something happened last Saturday?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry mama, I thought after that things will be over. But I guess it wasn't. It's true that Troy's parents offered me ten million. But I rejected it. They thought I'm with their son because of their money. I thought the party was for Troy. That's what my friends and I believed, but then it turns out to be a party to make me look like a fool."

Maria looked at her daughter. "Gabi, you should've told me this serious things."

"But what can we do mama?" Gabriella asked her mom. "We can't do anything. I feel great that Troy and the others were there for me. They protected me that time. They never left me, so mama don't get mad at Troy."

"I'm not mad at him Gabi." Maria smiled, "It's not his fault his parents attitude are far from worse. Is it true that he left home?"

"It's true that he left home mama." Gabriella told her mom, "He's living with Chad and his family. He left home that same day too. Chad's father will fund his studies, which Troy is grateful for. He even told Troy not to look for work but just concentrate with his studies and career goals. I haven't seen Troy so happy that he's finally free."

Maria smiled, "Well he's 18. He's on the right age to choose already. And I guess that he wasn't really happy in that big house."

Gabriella nodded, "He told me that he's been planning to leave the mansion. He was just looking for the right time."

Maria looked at her daughter, "That's alright. I'm proud of what you did. It doesn't matter now."

Gabriella looked at their couch, "Mama. What are we going to do with our couch?" She pointed the couch with orange stains on the seat.

Maria laughed, "Clean it. I'll mop the floors and you get rid of that empty gallon."

"Wow mama. You wasted a gallon full of orange juice." Gabriella giggled as she told her mom.

"Well, I guess that gallon deserved to be given to that certain person." Maria answered back.

Gabriella laughed, "Our living room's a mess!"

"I know." Maria laughed, "We need to clean up!"

With that Gabriella nodded and took the empty gallon of orange juice and went in the kitchen to throw it in the garbage. She came back in the living room to help her mom, she took the stained pillows and suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"She must be angry." Gabriella told her mom.

"Well she should know by now that no one messes with Maria Montez." Maria told her daughter.

Gabriella laughed and just went to their laundry area.

Chad just started running around the streets, doing his usual morning jog with his iPod on his ears. When he passed by Gabriella's house, he saw a lady just came out from Gabriella's house. He went to hide behind a large tree and looked closely at the lady that had just came out from the front door, his eyes grew wider when he saw that the lady was Troy's mother. "Shoot that's Troy's mom. What the hell is she doing here?" Chad told himself. He saw Lucille screamed out loud, Gabriella's neighbor said something to her and she glared at him and spat something back, the neighbor shrugged and continued to mow the lawn while Lucille stomped back to her car, as she walk near, Chad noticed that she was drenched and wet with Orange stains in her suit. Lucille went in the car and sped off.

"Something must've happened." Chad told himself. He quickly took his mobile phone from his side pocket and pressed speed dial to call on Troy's phone.

Troy had just finished taking a bath when his mobile phone vibrated he took it from the bedside table, he saw Chad calling, he answered it, "Dude you just practically live next door. Why are you calling?"

"Yeah I live in front of your door. I'm not there right now. I was out jogging. I'm here outside Gabi's house right now, dude, you better come here." Chad told him.

Troy was confused, "Why are you outside Gabi's house?"

"I was jogging. I usually pass by her house, come down here dude!" Chad told him.

"Why?" Troy asked. "Why do you want me to go down there? Did something happen to Gabi?"

"Something happened." Chad answered. "Your mom just left their house. She's drenched with OJ. I don't know what happened inside but she seems mad. Dude, she screamed out loud when she came out. Even the neighbor got scared of her."

"Damn." Troy slapped his forehead. "What are they trying to do?"

"I don't know but get here as quickly as you can." Chad told him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a jiffy." Troy told him. He hung up and placed his phone in his pocked and ran off the house.

Within minutes, Troy arrived and saw Chad waiting for him at the front porch. "Dude that was fast." Chad told him. Troy just nodded while trying to catch his breath. "Just." Troy pointed out the doorbell. "Ring it." He told Chad while still trying to gasp some air. Chad nodded and rang the doorbell.

"Gabriella could you answer the door?" Maria shouted at her daughter.

"Yeah mom. I'm going now." Gabriella shouted back. She went and opened the door and was surprised to see Chad and Troy behind him who's gasping for air. "Chad? Troy? Are you guys alright?"

"Are you alright?" Chad asked back at her.

Gabriella looked at him weirdly, she looked at herself then answered, "I'm fine. What brings you here?"

Troy, now able to breath normally answered her, "Chad here told me that he saw my mom came out from your house mad. What did she do Gabi?"

"Oh. Come in." Gabriella told them. Both Chad and Troy came in their house Gabriella led them to their living room where the boys saw Maria cleaning up. Maria turned around and saw two boys staring at her.

"Hi, Chad, Troy." Maria smiled at them. "Sorry if the living room is a bit of a mess. Me and Gabi are trying to clean it up."

"My mom came here right?" Troy asked Maria.

Maria smiled and nodded. "Yeah she did."

"Chad saw her scream outside." Troy told her.

"Oh that one." Maria laughed, "We heard it. It doesn't matter Troy. Everything's taken cared of."

"Tell us what happened Mrs. Montez." Chad told Maria. "We would like to know. I've known Troy's mom and you know something happens."

"Call me Maria, Chad." Maria smiled at Chad. "If you insist. Sit down, but don't sit on that orange stained couch. I'll tell you guys."

Both boys sat down in an unstained couch, Gabriella went beside them. Maria narrated the story from start to finish. Troy and Chad couldn't believe that Troy's mother tried to bribe and insulted Gabriella again, for the second time.

"That's when I poured her a gallon of Orange juice." Maria said, "She was about to attack me but I warned her that I can sue her for trespassing, harassment and physical injury. That's when she stopped."

"Wow." Chad said. "That explains the OJ all over her and that stain in the couch."

"Pretty much yeah." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm sorry Troy if I treated your mom like that." Maria told her. "She's just to way overboard."

"That's alright. I don't give any damn what'll happen to her." Troy told her. "I can't believe that she's the one who fired you from work and then bribed you again. I know something's fishy when you get fired but I just ignored it."

"Troy. It's alright Sharpay's mom just called me early this morning that I've been hired in Lava Springs as a personnel assistant. I have a job already." Maria told him.

"I'm sorry if my parents act so childish Maria." Troy told her. "Hurting you and Gabi."

"Don't worry. I've done a lot of things earlier to her. So I assume that she won't come back." Maria smiled.

"Thanks." Troy added.

"Well it's a good thing that you got hired by the Evans. Jack and Lucille won't be able to touch you and your daughter." Chad told her.

"Why is that?" Maria asked.

"My parents and Sharpay and Ryan's parents, they're good with each other. But my parents are scared to touch them since most of the Evans relatives have business in different sectors. My dad's scared of them since the world could turn upside down from them. Even though we're named as the richest and powerful and Evans is second, the Evans family still has power over them, which people do not know. That's why my parents are scared to offend them at any costs." Troy explained.

"That explains a lot." Maria smiled. "Thank you guys for protecting my daughter. I better get back to work. Our living room is a mess!"

"Since we're here we better help." Chad smiled at Maria.

"Thanks." Maria smiled.

Troy and Chad helped Maria and Gabriella cleaned the mess. Maria moped the floor while Chad and Troy carried the couch at the backyard and started to hose some water on the couch. Gabriella helped them outside the Troy and Gabriella scrubbed the stains while Chad hosed some water over the couch to remove the soaps. They managed to clean the stains out but when Chad accidentally sprayed water on Gabriella and Troy, which both made them irritated, Gabriella grabbed the other water hose and sprayed the water to Chad. The three of them were all soaked and laughing but they still continued to play until somebody cleared her throat.

"Having fun without us aren't we?" Taylor smirked.

"Tay!" Gabriella smiled at her, "Chad and Troy are helping me and my mom cleaning the couch."

"I can see that. But how come you're all wet?" Taylor asked them as Sharpay and Ryan emerged from her back.

"Wow. Did we miss the fun?" Sharpay asked them. "How long have you been here?"

"Two hours ago I guess." Chad answered.

"What's with cleaning that couch?" Ryan asked.

"It got Orange stains in it." Troy replied.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella told them everything that happened earlier. "Chad saw Troy's mom walk out our door and screamed that's when he called Troy both of them came here. And helped." Gabriella explained.

"That explains a lot." Ryan answered.

"That's so cool of your mom! Too bad I didn't capture the moment that your mom poured that orange juice in Troy's mom that'll be hilarious!" Sharpay exclaimed.

All of them laughed, "I have to agree on that." Troy answered.

"Are you guys done?" Taylor asked, "It seems that you cleaned the stain very well."

Gabriella smiled at her, "Actually not yet."

"Why? I can't see stains?" Taylor told her.

"Why? Because I wanna do this!" Gabriella sprayed water on Taylor which made Taylor's face drenched with water.

"Gabi!" Taylor shouted but laughed, Troy and Chad followed suit as they sprayed Ryan and Sharpay face. Then the water fight began.

An hour later, the girls went inside Gabriella's room each taking turns to take a shower, while the boys headed at Chad's place to change as well. Sharpay and Gabriella had just finished taking a bath, Sharpay was wearing Gabriella's shirt and sweats.

"Thanks Shar for helping my mom find a job at Lava Springs." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Hey. It's no biggie Gabi. Friends are there when they need help. Besides my mom and dad are impressed with your mother's resume. So they instantly hired her for that position. My mom even told me your mom is so qualified for the position that she didn't need to interview her." Sharpay told her as she hugged Gabriella, "Besides now that your mom works for my family. Troy's parents won't touch you guys."

"That's what Troy told me either." Gabriella told her. "Thanks Shar I really owe you so much."

"No problem." Sharpay smiled at her.

At the Bolton mansion, Lucille was still furiously mad at what happened a few hours ago. She was completely humiliated by Maria Montez and her daughter. She called her husband over the phone.

"How was it Lucille?" Jack asked his wife as he answered the phone.

"Complete humiliation Jack." Lucille told his husband.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked his wife confused.

"Did you know what they've done?" Lucille asked his husband. "Just like her daughter, she tore the check away. She drenched me with Orange Juice. Her mother even taunted me if we did one more thing to her and her daughter she'll sue us."

"Why that bitch!" Jack shouted over the phone, Lucille winced as she heard Jack slammed his hands on the table. "That puny poor person. How could she have the guts to say she can sue us?"

"I'm going back in New York." Lucille told her husband. "I've missed a lot of work. We'll be able to find a way later."

Lucille hung up the phone. In Jack's office, he was clenching his fists with anger, "Newman!" He shouted.

Paul went in the door immediately, "What is it sir?"

"How's the thing I've asked you to find out?" Jack asked.

"The hospital is still holding it confidential sir." Paul informed his boss. "Hospitals couldn't release files of their patients."

"Do whatever you can!" Jack shouted.

"Yes, sir." Paul replied and bowed down. "Sir? I have to tell you something about Maria Montez. She now works at Lava Springs Country Club as assistant personnel of the resort. She was hired by the Evans family themselves."

"Damn it!" Jack shouted and slammed his fist on the table. He knew that he couldn't use his connections to take down the mother. "Do whatever you can for that file I want."

"Yes sir." Paul bowed down and left the room. He wiped his sweats and sighed, as he walked he thought, _"Why couldn't they leave their son and that girl alone? She seems to be the reason that Troy became a cheerful and warm-hearted person like before? Instead of thinking what's best for him, they'd only think of what's worst for him. I pity those kids."_ He shook his head and headed to his desk to try to accomplish his boss wants.

Troy left Chad's house. Chad asked him where is he going to go, he told him that he's going to go around Albuquerque. He drove his car and went back into the mansion. He went in the front door and headed straight to the Master's Bedroom where he saw his mother putting on some make-up preparing to leave. Her mother turned around and saw him standing at the door. Her mom stood up and walked towards his son.

"Son, I know you'd come back. Now you realize how unworthy that Montez girl to you." Lucille smiled at him.

"I'm not here because I came back." Troy told her mother without smiling. "I'm here because I know what you did earlier."

"What do you mean Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Don't be so innocent mother. I know you went to Gabi's house." Troy told her.

"So that puny girl told you already." Lucille told her son, "Can't she stand up on her own?"

"Gabi didn't tell me anything. Chad saw you walking out the door screaming and then he called me. I persuaded Maria and Gabi to tell me what you did to them and they told me." Troy informed him.

"Yes. I did it." Lucille glared at his son. "I came by to give them a larger sum of money. But you know what they did? They poured me Orange juice. I was so humiliated!"

"Everything you did, you deserved it." Troy told his mother.

Her mother was shocked and wasn't able to say anything. Troy continued, "You humiliated Gabi and her mother, by insulting them especially Gabi. Now you know how it feels being humiliated."

"How dare you!" Lucille was about to slap her son but Troy easily evaded it, "I came here to tell you that if both you and father did something harsh or anything to harm Gabi and her mom. I will be the first one to fight back with you."

"And how can you do that Troy?" Lucille asked her son. "Without your father and me, you don't have the power to fight back. Together with your puny little princess."

"Do you know the word 'friends' mother?" Troy asked. "That's right my friends' parents have already informed their parents about what you've been doing. They told me personally that if anything happens just give them a call they'll help me. I guess that beats the odds it's 9 out of 1."

It was true, Chad's father Conrad told him that he'll help if he needs to so as the Evans and the others. He didn't tell Gabriella this yet because it wasn't that important because with him saying this to his parents the odds are they wouldn't touch her anymore knowing that Evans are their backup.

"You.. you.." Lucille started but that was all she could utter, she was so furious and speechless at the same time.

"Why can't you just be like other parents? Even though they're as rich as you are they've never been so cold-blooded and a money making freaks like you and dad." Troy told his mother.

"You're not my son." Lucille told him. "I didn't raise Troy Bolton like this."

Troy got mad of what he heard. "Raise? Raise me? Geez, how could you say that easily?"

"You dad and I didn't raise you like these. We thought you how to.." Lucille was about to finish but she was cut-off by Troy.

"Raise me like what? You were never here. You raised an empire alright! You never raised your son. Did you know what food I like? Did you know what was my favorite color? When I graduated in kinder? I finished middle school, both of you were never present. When are you guys here? You were never here! All you did for the whole eighteen years of my life was to earn a lot of money and bury yourselves at work. You've raised your business you hardly had any time for me. Sure you give me anything I want to but where are you guys when I need you? Where's my dad who's supposed to be playing basketball with me, watching games together chatting about girls? Where's my mother who's supposed to be giving me advices when I need them? Where? Where's that raise thing? None at all! All I get was expensive presents during my birthdays and holidays. You came here once in a while yeah, but its still for your business. Where does it go? I grew up with Lena and Patricio, who practically guides me in every way they can. And Chad's parents too. They all mean much to me than my biological parents who taught me how to be cold with everybody. Now Gabriella's here and you want to take away the person whom I love the most? She's the one who taught me how to be humble in every way. Did you know that she even told me to be patient with you? Even though she never knew you from before she always tells me that you guys are great? When you humiliated her in front of many people, she did cry but you know what? She forgave you immediately she didn't even told her mother what happened last Saturday until you came by earlier! I'm sorry but no matter what happens I will never let her go. Even if you and dad are on the way blocking it, I'll destroy the wall. You never knew how much she taught me, she helped me become a person I was before, never the cold and stoned one which you guys made me because of your absences." Troy told his mother, "I've been waiting for all these years to leave this house of hell. I've finally found the right chance last Saturday. Don't worry about me somebody's going to support me all the way thru college just forget that both of you had a son. Think of him as dead. That's the best you can do. Oh by the way, you guys won't be able to fire Maria from work anymore she works for the Evans now so I'd think twice if I do something work. Goodbye. "

With that Troy left the room and went back outside and sped off. Back in the Master's bedroom, Lucille just stood there and was speechless. She couldn't believe that his son was hiding all these grudges from them throughout the years. Tears fell from her eyes when she realized that all Troy had told her was right. She felt like someone bumped her head and realized that both her and her husband was never there for their son. She then realized that they were the ones who pushed their son away from them. She continued to cry for several minutes until her tears dry out, she contemplated for a while and sighed. She stood up and took her luggage and left the room. She went inside her car and drove herself to the airport. While driving all he could hear was her son's voice on her head, what his son said earlier kept on repeating and repeating. Once she reached the airport she went aboard their private plane and his son's voice still kept playing on her mind. She sighed and told herself that when she gets to New York, she'll go straight to her husband and talk things over. She just hoped that her husband will wake up like she did.

Troy was driving when his mobile phone ring. He saw Gabriella's name flashed on the screen, he smiled and answered the phone, "Miss me already?"

Gabriella laughed on the other line, "You and your ego. Troy Bolton."

Troy laughed as well, "Well if you didn't miss me, I'm sure I missed you."

"Wow that's flattering." Gabriella laughed.

"Well?" Troy asked her, "Do you miss me or not?"

"Maybe?" Gabriella answered, "I'm calling you because Chad was freaking out."

"Freaking out? Why?" Troy asked her.

"Because he was calling you and you didn't answer the phone." Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed, "I was just out for half an hour."

"I don't know." Gabriella answered. "Where are you anyway?"

"Is Chad freaking out or its you who's freaking out?" Troy asked her.

"Chad is. I'm not." Gabriella said plainly.

"Sure." Troy laughed. "I'm so sad that my girlfriend didn't freak out that something might happened to me."

"Like you said, you were only gone for like half an hour. And you answered my call. While with Chad you didn't" Gabriella informed him.

"Ouch that hurts. You didn't care for me." Troy told Gabriella.

"Aw. I'm sorry." Gabriella giggled.

"You're a mean person Gabi." Troy joked.

"Oh am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy told her.

"Anyway, Troy. I would like to ask you a favor." Gabriella told him.

"What is it?" Troy told her.

"Can you.." Gabriella started and took a deep breath. "Can you go with me?"

"Go where?" Troy asked her.

"Can you accompany me for the doctor's appointment next Friday?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure." Troy answered. "I've been wanting to accompany you last time."

"Well, you can accompany me. You need to pass that time remember?" Gabriella told him.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you I did." Troy smiled while he was still driving.  
"You're welcome." Gabriella told him, "So next Friday okay. You'd be skipping school."

"Finally, I've been waiting for that." Troy told her.

"Shut up Troy Bolton." Gabriella giggled.

"Okay. See you in school tomorrow Gabi." Troy told her.

"Yeah. See you." Gabriella told him.

Gabriella hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and sighed. "This will be the time I'm going to tell the truth."

With that tears suddenly kept pouring down her eyes..


	15. Chapter 15: Telling him the truth

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 15: Telling him the truth

Troy was driving when his mobile phone ring. He saw Gabriella's name flashed on the screen, he smiled and answered the phone, "Miss me already?"

Gabriella laughed on the other line, "You and your ego. Troy Bolton."

Troy laughed as well, "Well if you didn't miss me, I'm sure I missed you."

"Wow that's flattering." Gabriella laughed.

"Well?" Troy asked her, "Do you miss me or not?"

"Maybe?" Gabriella answered, "I'm calling you because Chad was freaking out."

"Freaking out? Why?" Troy asked her.

"Because he was calling you and you didn't answer the phone." Gabriella told him.

Troy laughed, "I was just out for half an hour."

"I don't know." Gabriella answered. "Where are you anyway?"

"Is Chad freaking out or its you who's freaking out?" Troy asked her.

"Chad is. I'm not." Gabriella said plainly.

"Sure." Troy laughed. "I'm so sad that my girlfriend didn't freak out that something might happened to me."

"Like you said, you were only gone for like half an hour. And you answered my call. While with Chad you didn't" Gabriella informed him.

"Ouch that hurts. You didn't care for me." Troy told Gabriella.

"Aw. I'm sorry." Gabriella giggled.

"You're a mean person Gabi." Troy joked.

"Oh am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy told her.

"Anyway, Troy. I would like to ask you a favor." Gabriella told him.

"What is it?" Troy told her.

"Can you.." Gabriella started and took a deep breath. "Can you go with me?"

"Go where?" Troy asked her.

"Can you accompany me for the doctor's appointment next Friday?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sure." Troy answered. "I've been wanting to accompany you last time."

"Well, you can accompany me. You need to pass that time remember?" Gabriella told him.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you I did." Troy smiled while he was still driving.  
"You're welcome." Gabriella told him, "So next Friday okay. You'd be skipping school."

"Finally, I've been waiting for that." Troy told her.

"Shut up Troy Bolton." Gabriella giggled.

"Okay. See you in school tomorrow Gabi." Troy told her.

"Yeah. See you." Gabriella told him.

Gabriella hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and sighed. "This will be the time I'm going to tell the truth."

With that tears suddenly kept pouring down her eyes.

Lucille just arrived from New York, she got down from the private plane they own and went inside the limousine waiting for her. She told the driver to head straight to their office and instead of bringing her to their condominium.

Once she arrived, she went straight to the elevator and pushed the 50th floor where his husband's office is, she didn't wait for Paul to tell his husband that she arrived, she headed directly inside his office without knocking the door.

"Lucille!" Jack got startled. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Lucille told her husband. "About our son."

"What about Troy?" Jack asked her. "Did he come back from his senses?"

Lucille shook her head, "No but he did wake me up."

"What do you mean Lucille?" Jack asked his wife, he was confused of what she had just said.

"We lost our son Jack." Lucille told him. "It's our fault that he left us."

"Are you insane Lucille?" Jack frowned. "It's that girls fault our son left us."

"Jack! We have to stop." Lucille told her husband. "Listen, what we've been doing to Gabriella is hurting our son!"

"That girl just wants money! Lucille. Go home you're tired. Go and rest. I don't know what you're saying." Jack told her.

"No!" Lucille shouted, "You listen to me. Jack, Gabriella, for the second time with her mother declined the money. They didn't want anything Jack. Open your eyes. Our son, it's our fault why he left us. We were never there for him because we're busy about expanding our business! He's right, we never knew what he likes or what he wanted to eat."

"We give him everything that he wants." Jack said plainly. "All the modern things he has it."

"But he doesn't need that!" Lucille exclaimed, "What he needs is the one we deprived him the most, us Jack, he needs us."

"We're doing this all for him." Jack told her. "All this business we've been doing it's for him."

"Jack! Wake up! He wants a family. Not a father and a mother who looked like an alien to him." Lucille told his husband. "Now that he's 18, he has his own life to live. We can't hold him any longer!"

"I don't care Lucille!" Jack shouted at his wife, he couldn't hold it any longer. "What I know is Troy will be back from us and leave the social climber girl alone!"

"Jack. Stop it. This got nothing to do with Gabriella!" Lucille told him. "This is about us Jack. How we abandoned our son."

"This has nothing to do with her? Because of her our child left us." Jack informed.

"Troy left us because he couldn't stand how evil we are to people. Jack now I've realized how stone-hearted we are!" Lucille told him. "If it wasn't for Gabriella, our son might turn like that as well."

"It was better before than today." Jack told her. "I don't care I just want to get rid of Gabriella."

"And make your son in despair Jack? Is that what you want? Get rid of Gabriella then what? You're happy?" Lucille asked his husband. "He'll hate us more if we do that. Jack please listen to me- don't do anything stupid that in the end we might regret in the end. Stop ruining the girl's life. We can never touch her, her mom works at the Evans there's nothing you can do. Please stop it now, Jack. For our son's happiness."

"I don't care whatever you say Lucille. Go and take some rest so you can go back to your old self." Jack told her.

"No Jack, even if you let me rest a million times. Every time I recall what my son had told me, my answer won't change." Lucille told her husband. "I'm living now, so that I can let you think."

Lucille left his office. Jack was staring into space, he was mad. "That girl.." Jack told himself, "Will regret that she'd enter our lives."

Troy arrived back at Chad's house. He hoped off his car, before he could put his keys in the keyhole, somebody had opened the door for him. He looked up and saw that it was Chad who'd opened it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chad asked him.

"I went out for a drive, Mom?" Troy joked.

"Seriously, I've been calling for 15 times, and you never answered nor call back." Chad told him.

"Why should I call you back?" Troy asked him.

"Because I'm worried." Chad told him.

"Are you my girlfriend now?" Troy smirked.

"Seriously dude. You answered Gabi's call!" Chad told him.

"Well, yeah. She's my girlfriend of course." Troy informed him.

"Where did you go then? I'm sure you didn't just drive around the city." Chad told him.

"Fine I'll tell you." Troy told him.

"So what?" Chad asked him.

"Geez. You're much more like my girlfriend Chad." Troy told him. "I went back at the mansion."

"What?" Chad asked. "Why?"

"Well I knew my mom would still be there. Tough luck she's there packing up her stuff, I'm guessing she's going to fly back to New York telling my dad that their plan failed once again." Troy told his best friend.

"Well. What did you do?" Chad asked him.

"Tell her the whole truth." Troy answered. "She thought I'd come back."

"Then?" Chad asked him.

"I told her the reason why I left is not because of what they did to Gabi. That she doesn't have anything to do with it that I've planned this the whole time and I'm just waiting for the right time." Troy replied, "She told me that they didn't raise me like now. I told them that they were never there. When I needed somebody I couldn't ask her or my father because they're nowhere. I guess I've released everything that has been inside me all these years. It's like a bomb that's been inside me waiting to explode. And earlier it exploded big time."

"Dude. How did your mom react?" Chad asked.

"Speechless. Well I left her before she could say anything. I don't know what happened next." Troy told Chad.

"Everything will be fine. Just hope that your dad and mom won't do anything stupid next time." Chad told him. "But I guess we don't need to worry. We have lots of backups. My parents, Sharpay and Ryan's parents basically most of our parents."

"Yeah I know. I even told her that." Troy answered. "I wish my parents wouldn't be as cold-hearted as they are. I just wish they'd wake up."

"In time buddy." Chad patted his friends back. "It taked time."

"Thanks." Troy told him. "Oh yeah, this coming Friday. I won't be coming in."

"Why are you skipping school?" Chad asked him.

"Dude you creep me out. You act like you're my mom!" Troy exclaimed.

Chad whacked him with a throw pillow, "Why are you skipping class?

"Gabi wants me to accompany her in her monthly check-up." Troy answered him.

"She has monthly check-up?" Chad asked again.

"She skips school once a month right?" Troy informed him which Chad nodded, "That's where she usually go."

"No wonder." Chad smiled. "Wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Sure." Troy agreed. "I just need to change."

"Go ahead. I'll get the ball." Chad informed him.

Both of them went in their rooms and got ready to play basketball.

In Gabriella's house, she was in her bedroom surfing the internet when she suddenly heard a knock from her door.

"Come in." She said.

The door burst opened and she saw Maria come in.

"Mama." Gabrella smiled at her, "What's up?"

"Gabi, you have a doctor's appointment this coming Friday. I'm starting to work tomorrow so I can't accompany you. I'm sorry honey." Maria told her daughter.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "It's okay Mama. I told Troy to accompany me."

"Gabi, are you sure?" Maria asked her.

"I think I should finally tell him Mama." Gabriella told her mom. "I don't want to be unfair to him."

"Don't worry baby. He'll understand." Maria assured her daughter.

Gabriella nodded she just hoped that he would.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep then. Aren't you going to sleep?" Maria asked her daughter.

"No, I'll just surf the internet for a while." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Okay. Well, I'm exhausted. Too much work earlier." Maria laughed.

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah mama. I've never seen you so mad earlier. You're scary."

Maria smiled, "No one can criticize my daughter. Always remember that."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah mama. Goodnight."

Maria kissed her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight."

With that her mother left her bedroom. A few minutes later, Taylor logged in her messenger.

_Taylor signed in._

Then she received a message from her.

_Taylor: Gabi? It's rare for you to go online._

_Gabster: Well, I got bored. I just finished reading a book. I got bored, so I surfed the net. What about you?_

_Taylor: Just went out with my family. So how are you after you know, the incident earlier?_

_Gabster: Forget it Tay. I'm fine by the way._

_Taylor: How is your mom?_

_Gabster: Oh she's fine. She's okay now. Unlike earlier, she was mad. It's rare to see my mom so mad but earlier it's like Mrs. Bolton's going to hell._

_Taylor: Lol. I wish I could see that. It's like 'The Moment'_

_Gabster: 'The Moment' funny Tay._

_Taylor: So where's boy Troy?_

_Gabster: He went out a while ago. Your Chad boy made me call him. He told me he was just driving around the city._

_Taylor: Chad? Why?_

_Gabster: He was freaking out. Haha. I don't really know but he sounded worried. He told me troy didn't answer nor call back so he told me to call him._

_Taylor: Oh. You called him back._

_Gabster: Yeah. Actually a few minutes after I hung up with Troy, Chad called me. Then I told him, no offense Tay, he's like Troy's girlfriend. Lol._

_Taylor: Lol. Yeah. I guess he cares a lot for him. They practically grew up together. So I guess they're that close._

_Gabster: Yeah. Can't blame them. Haha._

_Taylor: About the Boltons Gabi, they won't bug you anymore. Don't worry, all of us told our parents and they're here to back you up._

_Gabster: Wow. Thanks Tay. I hope they won't. I didn't know what I did to them in the first place._

_Taylor: I know how you feel. 9 against 1 pretty much taken cared of. Plus the fact that Shar and Ry's parents are on our side. Pretty much handled carefully. Troy's dad won't do anything anymore. Plus Troy boy's there, he won't let anything happen to you._

_Gabster: I know Tay. I can't believe my Senior Year will be so complicated. I'm going to miss this for sure. A lot of things happened this year._

_Taylor: Yeah. Troy boy here became another person and has fallen in love with you. Chad and the rest of the basketball team.._

_Gabster: Let's put it this way, Basketball + Geek/Drama Club together._

_Taylor: Except for Ry and Martha who's Drama + Geek, lol._

_Gabster: Oh yeah. Definitely._

_Taylor: Oh wait. Chad's online. So is Troy._

_Gabster: Oh tell them I said Hi. I don't have their id's._

_Taylor: Oh okay. Wait a minute._

_C.Danforth added you in his/her list. Add/Ignore? _Gabriella pressed add.

_TroyBolton added you in his/her list. Add/Ignore?_ Gabriella, once again, pressed add.

Troy messaged her.

_TroyBolton: Hello. I didn't know you have an id._

_Gabster: I rarely use it. Actually I rarely open my pc._

_TroyBolton: I see. So why did you open your pc?_

_Gabster: Because I'm bored. Lol. Why?_

_TroyBolton: Nothing. I thought you missed me._

_Gabster: Lol. Here we go again._

_TroyBolton: So you don't miss me? (_

_Gabster: Aw. Of course I do. P_

_TroyBolton: Lol. Good._

_Gabster: So how's your boyfriend?_

_TroyBolton: Boyfriend?_

_Gabster: Yeah Chad._

_TroyBolton: Tell me about it. He's like a mother who lost his 5-year old son earlier._

_Gabster: Oh. Yeah he was freaking out._

_TroyBolton: Oh yeah. He scolded me._

_Gabster: He cares for you Troy. )_

_TroyBolton: Yeah I know._

_C.Danforth wants you to join the conference._ Gabriella accepted it.

_C.Danforth: Gabster cool nick._

_Gabster: Thanks Chad. So I heard you scolded your boyfriend._

_C.Danforth: Lol. Very funny Gabi I did not. I just asked him where he went._

_TroyBolton: Oh yeah. You sound like a mother earlier. So Taylor, be careful._

_Taylor: Lol. Don't worry Troy I will._

_C.Danforth: Anyway. Gabster, I just found out you have an id._

_Gabster: As I told Troy, I rarely use my pc. I ran out of books to read. I'm so bored so I logged in._

_C.Danforth: Oh I see._

_Gabster: By the way, thanks for helping earlier. ) Really appreciate it._

_C.Danforth: How's your mom?_

_Gabster: Oh she's fine. She's sleeping. Got tired from cleaning earlier._

_TroyBolton: Sorry about my parents. They're really a pain in the ass. But don't worry they won't bug you again. I'm sure about that._

_Gabster: Don't worry about it Troy. Forget everything. They didn't hurt us or whatever so drop it okay? ) Yeah I heard it from Tay here. Thanks a lot. You don't know how much this means to me._

_C.Danforth: As long as it's for you Gabster, anything we'll always be here._

_Gabster: Thanks. I won't forget you guys really. You've made my senior year so memorable._

_TroyBolton: Hey Gabi, it sounds as if you're leaving. We're going to make a lot more memories in the future. I assure you that. But, you're not leaving aren't you?_

_Gabster: No! Now my mom has work in Lava Springs, we won't have to leave Albuquerque anymore._

_TroyBolton: That's cool._

_Taylor: So cheesy. Yeah Gabi, Troy boy here will follow you if you leave._

_TroyBolton: Yeah, definitely._

_Gabster: Don't say that! That will make me feel bad._

_TroyBolton: No Gabi. I will definitely follow you._

_Gabster: Oh. What about Chad?_

_TroyBolton: What about Chad?_

_Gabster: Your mother/boyfriend Chad._

_TroyBolton: Give him food and water he'll live._

_Gabster: Lol._

_C.Danforth: Yeah. Right. I have my Taylor here._

_Taylor: Sure._

_Gabster: Anyway I'm logging off now. I feel tired. See you guys tomorrow at school._

_Taylor: Bye Gabi._

_C.Danforth: Bye Gabster._

_TroyBolton: Bye Gabi, Love you._

_Gabster: Bye bye. Love you guys._

_Gabster has left the conference._

In New York, Lucille just arrived from their condominium. She was exhausted from everything that has happened today. Her son made her wake up from her senses, and her husband being stubborn from reality. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The other line asked as he answered her call.

"Newman. I want you to tell me everything that my husband wants you to do to Gabriella Montez." Lucille told her husband's secretary. "Do not tell him anything. I want you to make sure that everything he asks you to do, you'd reply negatively. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Paul told her. "But can I ask you one question though?"

"What is it?" Lucille asked him.

"What made you change your mind ma'am?" Paul asked her.

"My son." Lucille told him. "He's still my son, after all."

"I will do everything I can ma'am." Paul told her, "It's a good thing that you realize this early. I just hope Mr. Bolton would do the same. The girl has nothing to do with this."

"I appreciate you sincerest opinions Paul. Thank you." Lucille told him.

"Your welcome ma'am." Paul told her.

Then both of them hung up the phone a small smile crept on Paul's face. "Things are going to be okay hopefully for the girl."

Friday came and Troy just arrived from Gabriella's house after lunch. He rang the doorbell and Gabriella answered the door. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Have you eaten yet?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Troy answered.

"Okay. Wait outside here for a moment. I'll just get my bag in my bedroom. I'll be right back." Gabriella told him. He nodded in response and waited for her outside the porch while she went in to get her bag. She emerged again and closed the front door.

Both of them went to his car, Troy opened it while Gabriella went in first while Troy took her wheelchair and placed it in the trunk. Then he went to the driver's seat.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella told him.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For accompanying me today." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Actually I don't mind. I've wanted to do this before but you won't let me. Besides, this is the only time we could spend time together without any interruptions from Chad and the others." Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah. I guess." Gabriella told him flatly.

"You okay?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go to the hospital."

Troy nodded, he started the car and drove of to the hospital. They did the same routine as they left the car. Troy pushed her towards the hospital and Gabriella gave him the direction where they will be going. After a few minutes they've arrived at Gabriella's doctors office. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled at him.

"Wait here okay?" Gabriella told Troy.

"Sure." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled back and went inside the doctor's office. Troy read the name of the doctor written on a woodblock that was hanged on the wall.

Dr. Susanna White

Neurologist

After that Troy took a seat on one of the chairs on the side of the office. He put his earphones on his ear and pressed play on his iPod. Half an hour later Gabriella emerged out from the office, she tapped Troy and smiled at him. Troy looked at her and smiled back, he removed his earphones and asked, "Done already?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. Then he pushed her out of the hospital. Once they were in a car, Troy looked at her and smiled, "So where do you wanna go?"

"To Tingley beach." Gabriella told him.

"To Tingley beach then." Troy smiled and started the car's engine and drove away. While driving Troy noticed that Gabriella was utterly quiet, he once in a while looked at her but then Gabriella seemed to be spaced out.

"Gabi, You okay?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella was suddenly startled when he heard Troy's voice, "Excuse me?"

"You okay? You seemed to be spacing out." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Troy."

"You sure?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah I'm sure." Gabriella squeezed his hand that was on the gear.

"So you always go to the beach after your doctor's appointments?" Troy asked.

"I used to before since our house was near the beach. I got to do it again today." Gabriella answered him.

"So what do you do when you're there?" Troy asked.

"Think about things. I guess bits and pieces of everything." Gabriella told him.

"You are so deep." Troy joked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella giggled, "I guess I am."

"Well, we're here." Troy informed her. Troy stopped and parked his car. He left his seat and got Gabriella's wheelchair, just like their everyday routine when they go to school or hang out. Troy then pushed Gabriella's wheelchair in the sands of the beach. Troy continued to push her and they stopped in the middle of the beach. Troy sat down beside Gabriella's wheelchair where she was occupying. Both were overlooking the Rio Grande River.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, it's serene." Troy answered back.

"I heard before that people were taught that this river was a Pandora's box?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah I did. They taught Pandora lives in the river. Funny isn't it?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella giggles, "Yeah it is."

"So how did your check up go?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella continued looking at the river, ignoring his question. She was still thinking of how she'd be able to say what she has been hiding for a really long time. She decided that this day is the right time to tell him her secret.

Troy looked at her when she didn't respond and he knew that he was ignoring his question, he saw Gabriella was in a deep thought. He realized that all throughout the day Gabriella has been spacing out, and is always in deep thought.

Troy touched her hand, "Gabi. Are you okay? You've been like this since we left the hospital. Why have you been spacing out?"

Gabriella looked at him, "If I tell you, will you promise me something?"

"Anything. Just tell me what it is." Troy answered.

"Promise me that no matter what I say, today, if you want to continue our relationship or not, it's okay. Just promise me that we'd still be friends. That will be fine for me." Gabriella told him as tears suddenly form in her eyes.

Troy is now confused he now moved in front of her holding both of her hands, "Gabi, what's the matter? Are you breaking up with me? Why? Why are you crying? I don't get it."

"Troy. The answer depends on you if you'd break up with me or not. I don't want to give you a hard time, I'd accept what your decision is, and I'd be happy for you." Gabriella told him now crying.

"What Gabi? Is something wrong?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "My sickness is getting worse Troy."

"But you're not sick." Troy informed her.

"I am. In fact I'm sick ever since I couldn't walk. I got this unknown virus to mankind yet. There is no cure to this kind of sickness Troy. It just takes time to get me. My mom and I prayed that there would be cure to it. But after ten years, there's no progress they haven't found any cure." Gabriella explained as she continued to cry. "The reason I've never want to have a deeper relationship with you is because of this. But I couldn't help to fall in love with you. I'll never know when's my time to leave this place, to leave you. I'm sorry if I hadn't told you this sooner, I just hoped I did but I didn't know how to tell you. I love you Troy, I really do. But I don't want to be a burden to you."

Troy was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. All of a sudden, he started to speak. "S-so the reason you go to a neurologist.."

"Is to check up on how my illness is progressing," Gabriella continued his answer. "I have to take some pills in order to at least make the virus spread slowly. Now I don't know the doctor told me that it's starting to get worse. She didn't gave me any deadline but she told me to be ready for it."

Tears suddenly poured down on Troy's eyes, "W-why of all people, you?"

Gabriella continued to cry, "I even don't know Troy. When I found out I have this virus when I was eight, all I do is pray and asked for a cure. When the doctor's told me there aren't any yet. I accepted it, I just told Him to guide me. Sometimes I ask Him why me? But I don't know the answer Troy. I'm sorry Troy, if I didn't tell you earlier, I should've. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't."

Troy looked at her and continued to cry, he wasn't able to speak, and Gabriella continued to cry as well. She kept saying, "I'm sorry" to him. On the other hand Troy head was spinning, he couldn't believe what he said, but everything seemed fell into place, Gabriella loved living her life to the fullest, she forgives everything even if she was hurt too much, her good nature and everything that she said in the past kept repeating in his mind. Gabriella continued to ask for his forgiveness and Troy kept on thinking what to do, he knew he loved Gabriella so much that it didn't matter what will happen in the future, he suddenly came to a decision. Troy stood up and hugged her, "Gabriella listen to me. It's not your fault and I don't care what sickness you have. All I know that since you came into my life, I've been happy. You taught me everything that in this world couldn't teach me at one shot. I don't care if you're sick. You think I'm going to leave you if I knew?"

Gabriella nodded, "That's my fear Troy. I feared that you'd leave me and hate me for the rest of my life because of lying to you about this. I'm going to die Troy."

"I won't leave you. I'd protect you those are my promises to you. I will keep that promise. I love you Gabi. Nothing in this world would bring us apart. I will be with you until the end." Troy told her as tears continued to flow in his eyes.

Gabriella cried harder, "Troy. I love you too and thank you for understanding."

"Gabi, I love you too." Troy told her, "Even if you leave me I will still continue to love you."

"Thank you." Gabriella told him.

He scooped her out her wheelchair and both of them sat down on the sand with Gabriella in his lap. Both hugged and cried together as the sun, sets down from the horizon.


	16. Chapter 16: We'll never leave you

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 16: We'll never leave you

Gabriella looked at him, "If I tell you, will you promise me something?"

"Anything. Just tell me what it is." Troy answered.

"Promise me that no matter what I say, today, if you want to continue our relationship or not, it's okay. Just promise me that we'd still be friends. That will be fine for me." Gabriella told him as tears suddenly form in her eyes.

Troy is now confused he now moved in front of her holding both of her hands, "Gabi, what's the matter? Are you breaking up with me? Why? Why are you crying? I don't get it."

"Troy. The answer depends on you if you'd break up with me or not. I don't want to give you a hard time, I'd accept what your decision is, and I'd be happy for you." Gabriella told him now crying.

"What Gabi? Is something wrong?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "My sickness is getting worse Troy."

"But you're not sick." Troy informed her.

"I am. In fact I'm sick ever since I couldn't walk. I got this unknown virus to mankind yet. There is no cure to this kind of sickness Troy. It just takes time to get me. My mom and I prayed that there would be cure to it. But after ten years, there's no progress they haven't found any cure." Gabriella explained as she continued to cry. "The reason I've never want to have a deeper relationship with you is because of this. But I couldn't help to fall in love with you. I'll never know when's my time to leave this place, to leave you. I'm sorry if I hadn't told you this sooner, I just hoped I did but I didn't know how to tell you. I love you Troy, I really do. But I don't want to be a burden to you."

Troy was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. All of a sudden, he started to speak. "S-so the reason you go to a neurologist.."

"Is to check up on how my illness is progressing," Gabriella continued his answer. "I have to take some pills in order to at least make the virus spread slowly. Now I don't know the doctor told me that it's starting to get worse. She didn't gave me any deadline but she told me to be ready for it."

Tears suddenly poured down on Troy's eyes, "W-why of all people, you?"

Gabriella continued to cry, "I even don't know Troy. When I found out I have this virus when I was eight, all I do is pray and asked for a cure. When the doctor's told me there aren't any yet. I accepted it, I just told Him to guide me. Sometimes I ask Him why me? But I don't know the answer Troy. I'm sorry Troy, if I didn't tell you earlier, I should've. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't."

Troy looked at her and continued to cry, he wasn't able to speak, and Gabriella continued to cry as well. She kept saying, "I'm sorry" to him. On the other hand Troy head was spinning, he couldn't believe what he said, but everything seemed fell into place, Gabriella loved living her life to the fullest, she forgives everything even if she was hurt too much, her good nature and everything that she said in the past kept repeating in his mind. Gabriella continued to ask for his forgiveness and Troy kept on thinking what to do, he knew he loved Gabriella so much that it didn't matter what will happen in the future, he suddenly came to a decision. Troy stood up and hugged her, "Gabriella listen to me. It's not your fault and I don't care what sickness you have. All I know that since you came into my life, I've been happy. You taught me everything that in this world couldn't teach me at one shot. I don't care if you're sick. You think I'm going to leave you if I knew?"

Gabriella nodded, "That's my fear Troy. I feared that you'd leave me and hate me for the rest of my life because of lying to you about this. I'm going to die Troy."

"I won't leave you. I'd protect you those are my promises to you. I will keep that promise. I love you Gabi. Nothing in this world would bring us apart. I will be with you until the end." Troy told her as tears continued to flow in his eyes.

Gabriella cried harder, "Troy. I love you too and thank you for understanding."

"Gabi, I love you too." Troy told her, "Even if you leave me I will still continue to love you."

"Thank you." Gabriella told him.

He scooped her out her wheelchair and both of them sat down on the sand with Gabriella in his lap. Both hugged and cried together as the sun, sets down from the horizon.

Darkness now filled the skies. There were no more tears to pour since it has been dried out. Both of them remained still and silent, hugging each other not letting go of each other.

"Troy?" Gabriella broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Troy asked her.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Gabriella told him.

"I'd never leave you." Troy answered, "I promise."

"Thank you. Being with you, made me happy. I've never felt this way with someone before." Gabriella told him.

"Me too." Troy told her, "Being with you, made me a real person. Made me the real Troy. Thank you."

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella told him.

"I love you too." Troy answered back. They look at each other's eyes and shared a kiss. Both of them pulled back, and Troy smiled at her, "It's getting cold, let's go back."

Gabriella nodded, Troy stood up carrying Gabriella with him, he placed her back on the wheelchair, with that he pushed her back to the parking lot. While driving, Gabriella suddenly spoke.

"I'm planning to tell the others too." She told Troy.

Troy nodded in response. "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella smiled weakly, "Yeah. I'm good. I just feel like I'm not being fair to you. Maybe we should.."

Troy suddenly pulled aside and stopped, "No. Gabriella." Troy cut her off. "Don't ever think of breaking up with me. I won't let you go."

"But Troy, I might leave you soon, I don't know when." Gabriella told him."Gabi, no matter what, I won't leave you. I'll cherish every moment with you. Everyday, I'll be by your side." Troy told her.

Gabriella's tears fell down once more. "Troy. Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you." Troy answered her. "That's what matters."

Gabriella smiled at him, "Troy stick with me till the end."

"I will. I promise." Troy smiled at her while holding back his own tears from falling. He wiped Gabriella's and started driving on the road again.

They arrived at Gabriella's house around ten in the evening. Maria opened the door and saw both Gabriella and Troy's eyes were swollen, she then knew that Gabriella had revealed her secret to him she let both of them in, then Maria hugged Gabriella and then Troy.

"Maria, I won't let her go." Troy told her.

Maria nodded and smiled at him. Suddenly, tears were falling from her eyes, "Thank you Troy. Thank you so much for loving my daughter. Thank you for understanding."

Troy couldn't hold his tears anymore, he cried again. "No. Thank you. Thank you for bringing Gabi."

Gabriella also who saw both her mother and her boyfriend cry, cried once again.

The three of them cried, until their tears dried out. Maria wiped her tears so did Troy and Gabriella among themselves. "Have you kids eaten?"

Both of them shook their heads. Maria smiled at them, "I guess I'll fix some dinner."

Gabriella and Troy nodded. "We'll just be in my room mama." Gabriella told her mother.

Maria smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll call you if dinner's ready."

Gabriella and Troy went inside Gabriella's bedroom. Both of them went to Gabriella's bed and just stayed there together.

"Troy." Gabriella started.

"What is it?" Troy asked her.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Gabriella asked him.

"Will that be okay with your mom?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah." Gabriella told him. "I just need some company."  
"As you wish." Troy told her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled at him and cuddled with him. "I want to tell them tomorrow. You think you can call Chad so he can tell everybody?"

"Yeah." Troy answered. "I'll call them."

"Thank you." Gabriella thanked him again.

All of a sudden, Maria had called them for dinner. Both of them went out and ate. After that Troy helped Maria with the dishes and asked her if he could stay with Gabriella for the night because she wanted some company. Maria smiled at him and agreed, which made Troy glad. When he went back in Gabriella's bedroom, he saw Gabriella in her pajamas already, he smiled at her and she smiled at him back.

"I'll just call Chad." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled and nodded and went to her bed. Troy picked up his mobile phone and dialed Chad's number. A few seconds later Chad answered it.

"Troy, where the hell are you?" Chad asked.

"In my girlfriend's house. Something the matter?" Troy answered.

"Oh, I see." Chad answered. "So how's her appointment."

Troy became silent he didn't know what to say to his best friend. Troy just stood there still thinking of what he would answer.

"Yo dude?" Chad called him, "Still there?"

"Y-yeah." Troy answered.

"So what happened?" Chad asked again.

"She's fine." Troy answered. "Listen, what are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. Why?" Chad asked.

"Well, Gabi wanted you guys to invite you over tomorrow. Is that okay?" Troy asked Chad.

"Well I guess we could. I'll tell the others I think they don't have any plans tomorrow." Chad answered. "What time?"  
"Maybe after lunch." Troy replied. "Listen I'm not going home tonight. I'm going to sleep here."

"Why?" Chad asked him. "Is Gabi okay?"

"Yeah she is okay." Troy answered. "Just want to hang out with her. So I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Oh. Quality time huh?" Chad asked and laughed, "Okay dude. If you say so."

Troy blushed and looked at Gabriella who's also staring at him weirdly as she noticed Troy become red. "Not that thing alright? Gotta go. Bye."

"Alrighty. Have fun!" Chad answered back and hung up the phone.

Troy became redder as he hunged up. Gabriella laughed at him and asked, "Why are you so red?"

"N-nothing." Troy answered.

"What is 'not that thing'?" Gabriella asked him.

"N-nothing!" Troy defended.

"Really? Why are you so red then?" Gabriella asked him.

"Forget about it Gabi. I'll take a shower." Troy told her.

Gabriella giggled, "Okay. Oh you left your clothes here the other time. When you were sick? Get them in the laundry area. It's been there."

Troy nodded and smiled at her, "Okay."

Troy left her bedroom and was about to go to the laundry room when Maria saw him.

"Where are you going Troy?" Maria asked him.

"I left my clothes here. Gabi told me they were in the laundry room." Troy answered.

"Oh your clothes, I placed them in the guest room." Maria informed him. "Come with me."

Troy nodded. Troy followed Maria to the guest room. Maria opened the drawer, took the clothes and gave it to him. "Here." Maria smiled at him.

"Thanks." Troy answered back. "I guess I could take a shower here."

"Go ahead." Maria told him.

With that Maria left the room and Troy went to the shower and took a bath. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and left the guest room and went back to Gabriella's room. He saw Gabriella reading a book on her bed. Gabriella turned to see who it was and smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" Gabriella asked her. "You took a shower in the guest room?"

"Yeah." Troy answered. "My clothes were in there so I might as well go and shower there."

Gabriella nodded and went back to what she was reading. Troy went up on the other side of her bed. "So what are you reading?" He asked her.

"If you could see me now." Gabriella answered as she closed her book and placed it on her bedside table.

"Are you done reading?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm tired already. So I'll stop."

Troy placed his arms on Gabriella's shoulders and she leaned in. "So what is the story about?"

"It's about this girl, who doesn't want to have fun, she's taking care of his nephew who had an imaginary friend. She didn't believe it at first but then eventually she's been able to see him. The he taught her how to have fun and everything and eventually they fell in love although it was forbidden because they can't be together, he'll leave after his mission is done." Gabriella explained.

"It sounds like a nice story." Troy told her.

"It is." Gabriella agreed. "It's kind of like us don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her.

"Well, you're like the girl, and I'm like you're imaginary friend helping you. Now both we fell in love but we can't be together in the future." Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella what's important is right now. Not the future. I'll be with you till the end." Troy told her.

"I know Troy. It's just I felt that the story is something like us." Gabriella told him.

"No. You're not my imaginary friend. You're alive. You're my girlfriend. I love you. That's only fiction. What's ours is real." Troy told her. "Now forget all those stupid things and sleep."

Gabriella giggled, "Thanks Troy, for everything."

"How many times do you have to say thank you and I'm sorry?" Troy asked her, "I've heard that a lot of times today."

Gabriella slapped him, "I meant all of it Troy."

Troy laughed, "I know, but I should be the one to thank you."

"Why?" She asked.

"For coming in to my life." Troy told her and smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him and cuddled close to him.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella told him as she wrapped her arms in his waist and slept in his chest.

"Goodnight Gabi." Troy responded and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella instantly fell asleep due to tiredness. Troy was looking at her in the darkness with only the moon outside giving them light. He was stroking her hair and admiring her beauty. He tried to sleep but he couldn't he kept on thinking what happened earlier. It was a shock to him he couldn't believe what Gabriella had been going thru all these years. He understood that she didn't tell everyone and him immediately because people will think more weirdly of her, and people at school will make fun of her more. He felt sorry for her of what she was going through, he also realized that she was the strongest person he ever met. He smiled at her and suddenly he heard a sound from the living room, he quietly removed Gabriella's hands around him, she turned around and still continued to sleep. He quietly tiptoed towards the door and left Gabriella's room. Once he was out of her bedroom, he slowly walked in the living room and saw Maria watching some old videos of Gabriella.

"Maria?" Troy called her.

Maria turned around and smiled at him while wiping her tears away. "Troy you're still awake?"

Troy nodded, "Couldn't sleep."

"What about Gabi?" Maria asked him.

"She fell asleep." Troy told her. "What's that?"

Maria smiled at him and answered, "Videos of Gabi when she was small."

Troy sat down on the couch and saw Gabriella with his father running around the garden. He smiled at the sight, "Gabi's close to her father?"

Maria nodded, "She was the typical daddy's girl. She was seven that time, a year before her dad died and before she got her sickness."

Troy nodded in response and he saw Gabriella happily running away from her dad. "You guys must've suffered a lot."

Maria smiled at him, "Gabriella did. She experienced all things at the same time. How I wish I was the one who got her sickness." Then tears poured down once again in her eyes.

"She's a really brave Maria." Troy told her.

"I know, when she found out. She never cried. She just accepted it and kept moving forward. Even though she's been bullied a lot in school and doesn't have many friends because we kept moving around the country. She still have this positive attitude within her, she forgave all the people who'd hurt her." Maria told Troy.

"She was never selfish." Troy answered.

Maria nodded, "I know. I also knew that she feels sad because we kept moving because of my job. I promised her that we'd settle here in Albuquerque for two years until she finished her high school. I never regret that decision." Maria told him.

"Why?" Troy asked her.

"Because I've never seen her this happy before. In the past she didn't have many friends, when we move from one place to another, her friends promised to contact her but they never did. I knew that my daughter felt sad but she never showed it, she always tell me that they're busy with their homework or something. But when we moved here, she made a lot of friends especially this year. And you came into her life. I've never seen her so happy." Maria answered. "She loves you so much Troy. I can see it in her eyes. She's also happy that you and your friends accepted her for who she is."

Troy smiled at Maria, "I love your daughter too Maria. I've never fallen in love with a girl before. I love her so much that I can't leave her. I'll be with her."

"Thank you Troy. For loving my daughter, thank you for helping her and for not leaving her in spite of what she told you." Maria told him.

"No thank you. If not for her, I would be still a cold-hearted asshole like before. And I wouldn't have studied hard." Troy smiled.

"You're a good kid Troy." Maria told him.

"Thank you." Troy told him.

"Well I still have work tomorrow and the video's done." Maria said, "I guess we should head off to bed.

Troy nodded, "Nice talking with you."

"Same here." Maria told him.

Troy left the living room and went back to Gabriella's room. He tiptoed back to the bed, and took Gabriella's petite body and hugged her. Gabriella snuggled with him. He once again kissed her forehead, and said, "I love you Gabi." He then, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Chad and the rest went to Gabriella's house after lunch. Troy opened the door for them and told them to come in. Everyone went in the living room where Gabriella was sitting in one of the couches reading a book. She looked up and smiled at them, "Hi guys." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Gabster." Chad greeted back. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Actually guys, I wanna tell you something." Gabriella informed everybody.

"What's the matter Gabi?" Taylor asked her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am." Gabriella told her. "Can you guys sit down?"

Everyone nodded and they settled themselves some on the couch and on the floor Troy sat beside Gabriella holding her hand. All of a sudden Chad had an idea and stood up, "Don't tell me you guys are getting married and you're pregnant!"

Gabriella's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "No. We're not getting married nor I'm pregnant."

Chad sighed in relief, "I thought that was it. What is it then?"

Gabriella sighed and had a sad smile in her face. "You guys knew that I had monthly doctor check-ups right?"

Everyone nodded, and Gabriella continued, "For the past ten years, I've been stuck in this wheelchair."

"You're eighteen. So you mean you can walk before?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "I can walk before, until I became sick after my dad died when I was eight years old."

"Wait, shouldn't sick? You should say you were in an accident right?" Ryan asked her.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I am sick. A few months after my dad passed away, I caught a rare virus. This Virus made me sit in this wheelchair since I was eight. Doctors told me that they didn't know what virus this is, and it's incurable. Meaning there's still no medicine that can kill it. It just spreads throughout your body and.." This time Gabriella couldn't hold back her tears and continued, "and doctors say that they don't know when I'll die. They give me medicines that helped the virus spread slower all through my body."

Everyone was shocked, each of them couldn't utter a word except Chad, "Gabster, you're joking aren't you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "As much as I wanted to say yes but no. I'm sick and my sickness is getting worse."

"Why?" Chad suddenly burst into tears and everyone followed. "Why of all people you?"

Gabriella smiled at him, "I also asked the same question before. But I still haven't found the answer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor suddenly asked her, with anger and tears pouring down in her eyes.

"Tay. I'm sorry. If I didn't tell you." Gabriella looked at her best friend. "I didn't mean to hide it from you or from everyone else. I'm waiting for the right chance to say it."

"Say it?" Taylor asked her. "We've known each other for over a year, not only me but Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Martha. You should've have said something especially to me I'm your bestfriend! Gabi! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Gabriella cried. "I just don't want you guys to treat me weirdly because I'm a sick person. I'm sorry Tay. I'm really sorry." Gabriella is now sobbing.

Taylor looked at her and went and hugged her. "I'm sorry Gabi. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry."

Then Sharpay and the rest of the girls came to Gabriella and gave her hugs as well. Soon the boys followed the girls and hugged Gabriella.

"Gabi thru thick and thin. We will never leave you. Because that's what friends are for, no matter what happens we'll stick with you thru the end." Sharpay told her as she brushed her tears away.

All of them nodded, which made Gabriella smile, "Thank you guys. Thank you so much. I'm glad I met all of you. I've never been treated this way before so I really appreciate everything."

Troy smiled at them, "Thanks for understanding her guys."

"No problem. She's everybody's Gabster, my little sister." Chad added.

"Thanks Chadster." Gabriella smiled.

"Chadster?" Taylor looked at his boyfriend.

"Cool huh?" Chad asked her.

Everyone laughed and the mood became enlightened again.

In New York, Lucille was in her office until her telephone rang. "What is it Amanda?" Lucille asked her secretary.

"Paul is here looking for you ma'am." Amanda told her.

"Let him in." Lucille instructed her.

A few seconds later, Paul entered Lucille's office and bowed down at her. Lucille instructed her to seat and he nodded and sat down.

"So you have the one my husband wanted you to look for?" Lucille asked Paul.

Paul nodded and gave her the files. She took it and scanned at it, her eyes widened and she looked at Paul. "I-is this true?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm afraid it is. She has an illness." Paul told her.

"Jack didn't know this right?" Lucille asked him.

Paul shook his head and answered. "No. He doesn't but he wants that file ma'am."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. Right now, find the very best neurologists and doctors in the country. We need to help her, this is what I can do for my son at least." Lucille told Paul.

Paul nodded. "Then I'll go and do it now ma'am."

"I'll pay for everything. As for my husband I'll talk to him about this." Lucille told Paul.

Paul stood up and bowed again. He then left her office. A few minutes later Lucille stood up took the files and left her office. She walked thru the hallways and turned left, like the last time, she went in without knocking. Jack was startled and mad with her wife's unannounced entrance.

"Where's Paul? You should've ask if you could enter or not." Jack informed her wife.

"Jack I need to talk to you." Lucille told him.

"If this is about the Montez girl then.." Jack was cut-off when Lucille threw the files in front of him. "What is this?"

"These are the files that you made Paul look for you." Lucille told him. "And it looks like our son's girlfriend is sick. We need to help her."  
"Why should we help her?" Jack asked her. He looked at the files and saw that Gabriella's sickness is getting worse.

"Because our son loves her. This is the only thing we can do for him. For eighteen years we've neglected him, and now the only thing that's most precious in his life is ill. Why should we take it away from him?"

"I don't care if this girl dies Lucille." Jack told her firmly, "It's better if she did that way Troy will go back to us."

Lucille couldn't hold back with his husband's stubbornness she shouted, "You think that our son will go back once she's gone? He will be more distant to us than now! Jack you have to wake up and stop being stubborn. This is the only time we can help a girl, who didn't think of our reputation, but loved Troy deeply than any other girls who only wanted him for money!"

Jack looked at her, "Do whatever you want I don't care."

"Are you Jack Bolton? The one I married twenty years ago?" Lucille asked, "All these things are for Troy I know. But for once can you be a father for him? And help our son in times he needed it? He needs us now more than ever Jack. He needed our help to save this poor girl's life."

Jack looked back at Gabriella's files again and sighed, he realized he's never been a father to Troy. He's been more like a stranger to him, he talk to him formally like a colleague or a business partner but never a father and son talk. "Where's Newman?"

"I already sent him out, to look for the best doctor's in the country." Lucille informed him.

"Good. We'll fly to Albuquerque as soon as possible." Jack told her.

Lucille smiled at her husband and nodded, "It's great to have you back Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded. Lucille left her husbands office. Finally she made her husband wake up from the oblivion he was in. Lucille told herself that no matter how much money it will cost, she will find a cure for the girl that her son loved the most.


	17. Chapter 17: Apologies and Forgiveness

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 17: Apologies and Forgiveness

In New York, Lucille was in her office until her telephone rang. "What is it Amanda?" Lucille asked her secretary.

"Paul is here looking for you ma'am." Amanda told her.

"Let him in." Lucille instructed her.

A few seconds later, Paul entered Lucille's office and bowed down at her. Lucille instructed her to seat and he nodded and sat down.

"So you have the one my husband wanted you to look for?" Lucille asked Paul.

Paul nodded and gave her the files. She took it and scanned at it, her eyes widened and she looked at Paul. "I-is this true?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm afraid it is. She has an illness." Paul told her.

"Jack didn't know this right?" Lucille asked him.

Paul shook his head and answered. "No. He doesn't but he wants that file ma'am."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. Right now, find the very best neurologists and doctors in the country. We need to help her, this is what I can do for my son at least." Lucille told Paul.

Paul nodded. "Then I'll go and do it now ma'am."

"I'll pay for everything. As for my husband I'll talk to him about this." Lucille told Paul.

Paul stood up and bowed again. He then left her office. A few minutes later Lucille stood up took the files and left her office. She walked thru the hallways and turned left, like the last time, she went in without knocking. Jack was startled and mad with her wife's unannounced entrance.

"Where's Paul? You should've ask if you could enter or not." Jack informed her wife.

"Jack I need to talk to you." Lucille told him.

"If this is about the Montez girl then.." Jack was cut-off when Lucille threw the files in front of him. "What is this?"

"These are the files that you made Paul look for you." Lucille told him. "And it looks like our son's girlfriend is sick. We need to help her."  
"Why should we help her?" Jack asked her. He looked at the files and saw that Gabriella's sickness is getting worse.

"Because our son loves her. This is the only thing we can do for him. For eighteen years we've neglected him, and now the only thing that's most precious in his life is ill. Why should we take it away from him?"

"I don't care if this girl dies Lucille." Jack told her firmly, "It's better if she did that way Troy will go back to us."

Lucille couldn't hold back with his husband's stubbornness she shouted, "You think that our son will go back once she's gone? He will be more distant to us than now! Jack you have to wake up and stop being stubborn. This is the only time we can help a girl, who didn't think of our reputation, but loved Troy deeply than any other girls who only wanted him for money!"

Jack looked at her, "Do whatever you want I don't care."

"Are you Jack Bolton? The one I married twenty years ago?" Lucille asked, "All these things are for Troy I know. But for once can you be a father for him? And help our son in times he needed it? He needs us now more than ever Jack. He needed our help to save this poor girl's life."

Jack looked back at Gabriella's files again and sighed, he realized he's never been a father to Troy. He's been more like a stranger to him, he talk to him formally like a colleague or a business partner but never a father and son talk. "Where's Newman?"

"I already sent him out, to look for the best doctor's in the country." Lucille informed him.

"Good. We'll fly to Albuquerque as soon as possible." Jack told her.

Lucille smiled at her husband and nodded, "It's great to have you back Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded. Lucille left her husbands office. Finally she made her husband wake up from the oblivion he was in. Lucille told herself that no matter how much money it will cost. She will definitely find a cure for the girl that her son loved the most.

Days have passed, everything flowed the same as before. Troy, Gabriella and the hung out during weekends more than before, Troy sleeps more often in Gabriella's house, especially when her mother couldn't come home from work in Lava Springs.

One Sunday, Maria and Gabriella just finished going to church. Maria pushed her daughter while both of them are talking and laughing. As they reached their house, they noticed a car parked in front of it. Gabriella looked at her mom and her mom looked back.

"Are we expecting visitors Mama?" Gabriella asked as she pointed her finger on the black Mercedes Benz parked in front of their house, "Seems like it."

"Not that I know of." Maria answered. "Besides your Aunt Lorena doesn't have Mercedes."

As they got near, two people went of the car and looked at them. Gabriella immediately noticed that it was Troy's parents while Maria also noticed Lucille and assumed that the man with her is her husband. Both of them smiled and bowed as a greeting at Maria and Gabriella, which both of them also bowed at Jack and Lucille.

"G-good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella greeted them.

"Good morning Gabriella." Lucille smiled and greeted her.

"What can we do for you?" Maria asked both of them.

"We want to talk to you." Jack told Maria.

"There's nothing to talk to, you may leave. Thank you." Maria told her as she started to push Gabriella again towards their house.

"Maria, I know we didn't part in good terms the last time. We came here to apologize, to everything that we did to your daughter and to you too." Lucille told Maria.

Maria looked down at her daughter and Gabriella looked back at Maria and smiled. Maria sighed and turned back to them, "Fine. You may come in."

"Thank You." Jack told Maria. Jack and Lucille followed Maria as she pushed Gabriella in their front porch then she opened the door. She went inside and Gabriella followed her, Maria gestured them to come in and so they did. Maria told Gabriella to usher their guest in the living room while she prepare something in the kitchen. Gabriella nodded, she lead the way towards the living room.

"Please feel free to ask anything you want." Gabriella told them.

"Thank you. We're fine, Gabi." Lucille smiled at her.

"Err.. Y-your welcome." Gabriella replied, as she transferred herself from her wheelchair to the one-person couch on the Bolton's left side.

Maria suddenly emerged from the kitchen. She was holding a tray with two plates of brownies and two glasses of orange juice. She handed them the plates and the glasses one by one. Both Jack and Lucille thanked her for her hospitality. Maria just smiled weakly and nodded. She sat down on the one-person couch opposite Gabriella's.

"So what can we do for you?" Maria asked them.

"We're here to apologize on everything we did to Gabriella. All the harsh words we said to her. I'm sorry Gabriella. We didn't mean to hurt or insult you." Jack answered as he looked at Gabriella.

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton. Past is past. I've forgiven you a long time ago." Gabriella smiled at them. "You didn't have to come here just to apologize."

Lucille smiled at Gabriella. "Thank you Gabriella. Troy's right we shouldn't have judged you. You're not the problem it's us, his parents. We didn't come here just to apologize to you. We came here to help you."

"Help me on what?" Gabriella asked her, confused.

"I did some research on you. And from what we discovered you had an illness, am I correct?" Jack asked Gabriella.

"So you always do this to people? Research on them?" Gabriella asked him.

Jack shook his head in response and began to speak, "I wanted to know your background so I can do something about you. But that was the past, when Paul got the latest files, files from the previous local hospital you've been in New York. That's when we found out that you were infected with some kind of virus."

"You checked everything about my daughter?" Maria asked them, "Just to think of how to get rid of her from Troy?"

"I'm really sorry about it Maria." Lucille pleaded. "That was before, I don't think you knew this but after I went in your house last time, my son went to the mansion and talked to me. He brought some sense to me that I realized back then and there that Jack and I are the main problem why our son is so distant from us and why he left. I'm sorry if we blamed your daughter into this."

Maria nodded and smiled, "It's good that now you realized everything. So what do you want? Now you know my daughter's sick, what do you want to do?"

"The doctor's you hired for Gabriella were all ordinary doctors. I've already hired all expert neurologists to examine Gabriella's condition." Jack answered, "We want to help her cure her illness. We'll provide all the necessary expenses and equipments for her."

"Wait a minute. Tell me why are you doing this?" Maria asked both of them.Lucille sighed, "This for making up our lost time with my son. With helping Gabriella I hope we can gain his forgiveness."

"So you're using my daughter. Helping her so that your son could forgive both of you." Maria pointed out.

"No Maria, listen. It's not because he's only our son. It's because we felt guilty of treating her, which we realized that we shouldn't treat her that way. I really insist that you'll agree with our help. Please." Jack pleaded.

"It depends on Gabi." Maria told them.

"Gabriella, please. Allow us to help." Lucille pleaded.

"But the doctors told us that my illness is incurable." Gabriella explained.

"Those are local doctors, Gabriella." Jack explained, "We've hired all professional neurologists in the country. Definitely they'd be able to find a cure, if not, we'll look for neurologists in other countries as well."

"Tell me why again are you doing this?" Gabriella asked them.

"Help you and Troy. This is the only way we can repay you of all the humiliation you got from us." Jack told her, "We're very sorry."

"I guess. I can accept your help." Gabriella answered and smiled at them genuinely.

"Thank you Gabriella." Lucille stood up and hugged her. "Thank you."  
"No. Thank you. Thanks for helping." Gabriella hugged her back.

"Thank you Jack and Lucille." Maria said as she was holding back her tears, "I couldn't afford such professional doctors. Thank you for helping."

"It's the least we could do." Jack smiled at Maria.

Troy and Chad just finished playing basketball in the park. They were heading back to Chad's house. They walked the route to Gabriella's house since it's the shorter route going back. As they walked, Troy noticed the car that was parked in front of the Montez's household.

"Dude, isn't that your dad's car?" Chad asked Troy.

"Sure is." Troy answered. "What are they doing here?"

"Beats me." Chad answered, "Don't tell me they're here again to bribe Gabriella with lump sum of money."

"Let's go." Troy instructed Chad.

They went to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Inside they heard the doorbell rang. Maria, Jack and Lucille were discussing about Gabriella's condition. Gabriella transferred herself into her wheelchair and told them that she'll answer the door. She left the living room and went to open the front door. Once she opened it, she saw Chad and Troy standing in front of her.

"Hey Chadster, Troy. What brings you here?" Gabriella smiled as she asked them.

"My parents, are they here?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "How did you know?"

"I saw the car parked in front of your house." Troy answered back. "What are they doing here? Are they doing something stupid again?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "No, no. Why don't you guys come in?"

Troy and Chad nodded in agreement and entered Gabriella's house. Gabriella led them in the living room where Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom were chatting. "Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Troy asked his parents.

Both his mom and dad stood up so did Maria, then Jack suddenly spoke, "Troy, we're sorry if we hurt Gabriella. We're sorry if we were not there for eighteen years of your life."

"So what does this have to do with your apologies? Why are you here?" Troy asked them.

"We knew about Gabriella's illness and we decided to help." Lucille told his son. "I'm sorry if we neglected you. Son, this is the only chance to show how much we love you."

"So you wanna show your love to me by helping on what?" Troy asked them.

"Helping Gabriella to find a cure for her illness." Jack explained to Troy. "We've hired all the best neurologists in the country to help her get cured."

"What?" Troy asked them. "Why do you all of a sudden become so good natured people?"

"You were right, Son. We never gave importance to you nor given you the proper attention. It's our fault that we lost you. We've become greedy with money, power is what we wanted, and the thought giving you a extraordinary life would make you feel complete but we were wrong." Jack explained. "I'm sorry that we're not here for you, this is the only way I could make up for you. It's alright if you don't want to go back to our mansion, you can stay at Chad's because I know that his parents will take care of you. Please accept my help it's one way to make up to you and Gabriella."

Troy didn't speak for a moment. He slowly took in all of his parents' words. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at them, "Thank you mom and dad for stopping being so stubborn. I forgive you. I accept your help not because of me but for my girlfriend." Troy smiled at them. "Thank you for helping her."

With that both Jack and Lucille came over to Troy and hugged him, "I promise you this Troy. I'm going to lie-low on the business, I think our businesses are enough for the next generations of Boltons." Jack told his son.

"Thank you dad." Troy replied as he hugged back.

"I'll resign to my office and be a mother to you." Lucille told him. "I would understand if you still don't want to come home. But feel free to come to the mansion anytime. I'll make up for the lost time."

"Thanks mom." Troy smiled.

"Well I guess all's well that ends well." Chad suddenly blurted. "Right Gabster?"

"Right." Gabriella smiled. She couldn't be any happier. Troy and his parents made up. Troy's parents apologized to her and her mother. They wanted to help her. Somehow she felt sad on the helping part, she just hoped that that help will turn out good. Hopefully the doctors would able to find some cure to her illness. She'll just pray more and hope for the better. She realized that if something happened to her, she'd miss a lot of things, and she'll miss her mom, Troy and her friends, everything that made her life worthwhile. She smiled and told herself with determination that there's hope. _"If God closes the door He opens the window. Right?" _She told herself, _"Oh God. Please open a window for me. I don't want to lose everything that I have right now."_ She prayed silently.

"I guess everybody will have lunch here." Maria announced and everyone nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll help you." Lucille followed Maria.

"Thanks." Maria smiled at her.

Both Lucille and Maria went in the kitchen.

"So that leaves the four of us." Chad informed them. "What are we going to do?"

"Watch basketball of course." Troy answered him.

"I'll call the others and inform mom I'll be inviting Taylor and the rest over." Gabriella told them.

Troy nodded, "Okay."

Gabriella left the room and went in her bedroom she called Taylor, a few seconds later she picked up the phone. "What's up Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"You guys wanna hang out here?" Gabriella asked her. "Chad and Troy are here so are Troy's parents."

"What?" Taylor gasped. "What are they doing there?"

"Relax Tay. Troy's parents came here to apologize to me and my mom." Gabriella explained, "They're also going to help me with my illness."

"How?" Taylor asked her. "This is not a trap isn't it?"

"No Tay. I know it. They were sincere in apologizing to us. Troy talked to his mom after he knew that her mom came here the other time." Gabriella answered. "Troy's dad investigated me, apparently he also wanted to know about my handicapped history. They knew my illness and they're willing to help me. Troy's dad told us that he called all the best neurology specialists in the country to try and examine the virus which is known to be incurable."

"Wow, Troy sure knew how to bang his parents' heads." Taylor told her. "So what did you say?"

"I said yes." Gabriella answered, "Because I know Mr. Bolton would insist. He told me it's for Troy and me, like making up to the both of us."

"That's great Gabi!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So you'll be here?" Gabriella asked her. "I'm pretty left out, mama and Mrs. Bolton were cooking while the boys are watching basketball."

"Yeah I guess I can hang out." Taylor replied.

"Great. I'll call the others and inform my mom." Gabriella answered.

"Okay I'll help you call. I'll call Sharpay and definitely tell her what's happening right now. She'd freak out." Taylor giggled.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked her.

"Because Troy's parents never apologized to anybody. Even the people in the high society knew this. They were called the ass and the bitch in the business world. That's why my parents and Shar's doesn't like them." Taylor explained. "That's why it's kind of new to here that they're there and apologizing and now, bonding with you and your mom."

"Yeah it's kind of unusual huh?" Gabriella asked. "Well I guess people can change for the better."

"You're right." Taylor answered, "We better hang up now so that we'll be there soon."

"Yeah." Gabriella told her. "See ya later."

Gabriella placed back her mobile phone in her desk, and then she left her bedroom. She went in the kitchen and saw Maria and Lucille talking and laughing about random stuff. Gabriella smiled at she looked at them, you would never thought Maria had poured orange juice all over Lucille last week.

"Hey mama, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella greeted.

"Lucille, honey." Lucille smiled at her.

"Okay. Lucille." Gabriella smiled back.

"What's the matter Gabi?" Maria asked her.

"I've invited Tay and the others over. Is that okay?" Gabriella asked her mom. "The guys are watching basketball so I figured I need some company."

"Sure honey." Maria answered.

"Great." Gabriella replied. "They'd be here soon."

By then Gabriella left the kitchen. Half an hour later, Taylor and the rest of the gang arrived. Gabriella opened the door for them and greeted them.

"Oh my gosh. They're really here aren't they?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she heard Lucille laughing with Maria in the kitchen.

"Believe it or not. They're here." Gabriella nodded. "Come in guys."

Gabriella led them to the living room where they were greeted by Troy, Chad and Jack. Zeke, Jason and Ryan joined them in watching the basketball game while the girls went and greeted Maria and Lucille then headed towards Gabriella's bedroom.

"So how does it feel?" Sharpay asked.

"Feel what?" Gabriella asked her.

"How does it feel that everything's going into place right now?" Sharpay completed her question.

Gabriella smiled and said, "I guess I'm happy. I've never expected this to be happening soon."

"Well yeah. So you better get well." Taylor told her.

"And why is that?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Because I want to see little Troy boys and Gabi girls in the future." Taylor smiled at her. "And I want to be their godmothers."

"Tay! I just turned eighteen a month and a half ago and now you're telling me to have babies?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well we all know it would end up that way one way or another." Taylor informed her.

Sharpay giggled. "Yeah I want to be their godmother too."

"You guys are crazy." Gabriella told them.  
"Ask Kels and Martha here." Sharpay pointed at them. "They wanted to be godmothers too."

Kelsi and Martha grinned at Gabriella, which made her blush. "Guys. We still don't know if my illness is curable. So I don't want everyone to expect something but in the end it won't happen."

"It will happen Gabi, everything's possible. We won't let you die on us. We'll take your corpse with you." Taylor told her.

"Now that creeps me out." Gabriella laughed. "Thanks guys."

"We'll support you Gabi. And with the best doctors provided to you, I think at least there's a couple of percent chances that you'll be cured. Just think positive." Sharpay told her.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella smiled at everyone. "So how's the play coming?"

"Great! Auditions are two weeks from now. I want you to audition Gabi." Sharpay told her.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well I've seen you and Troy in the English project last semester and you two seem to be you know fit for the role." Sharpay answered.

"What's the musical about?" Gabriella asked her

"Cinderella." Sharpay answered.

"But I can't play look at me." Gabriella told her.

"It's a modern Cinderella story." Sharpay replied. "Ms. Darbus would love you and Troy audition she was ecstatic when you guys performed the song, it's like heaven that's what she told me and Kelsi."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Wait does he know this?"

"Not yet but I intend to tell him." Sharpay told her. "So yes or no?"

"If Troy's going to do it then I guess I will." Gabriella told her. "But I don't sing good."

"Come on Gabi, everybody knows that it's a lie." Kelsi told her. "You sing good."

"A lot better than me," Sharpay admitted, "seriously I'd let the whole world to know that I sing really well."

"Fine." Gabriella answered. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Martha smiled at her.

"How's the decathlon coming?" Sharpay asked Taylor and Gabriella.

"Championship's next week." Gabriella answered.

"You guys ready for it?" Martha asked.

"With Gabi here we're sure we'd still hold the title against the West Highs. Second time in a row." Taylor told them.

"Well I guess Gabriella is everybody's lucky charm." Martha told the girls.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi nodded. "We agree." They said in unison.

Gabriella giggled. A few minutes later Maria called them for lunch and the girls left Gabriella's bedroom and went to the dining area, they noticed that the guys pulled out another extra table in the storage room to fit everyone in. Everybody chatted happily and laughed about the orange juice incident between Maria and Lucille last week. After lunch Lucille helped Maria once again to clean the kitchen. Troy told his parents that he'll be staying in Chad's place until he was ready to come back to the mansion with them which his parents gladly accepted his decision. Before Jack and Lucille left, they've invited Gabriella and Maria to come to their mansion some day which both mom and daughter promised them they'd be there when the Boltons invited them.

Scholastic Decathlon Competition has finally arrived, Gabriella, Taylor and the rest of the decathlon team managed to win the competition twice in a row which made them celebrate and the gang ate at the diner. The next week passed by quickly and auditions for the Spring Musical are on. Sharpay managed convince Troy to audition. At first he became hesitant but with some push from his basketball team and his dad he finally agreed knowing that Gabriella is also interested in auditioning as well. Troy and Gabriella went together to the school's auditorium for the audition, Troy pushing Gabriella towards the hallways.

"You nervous?" Troy asked.

"A little bit." Gabriella told him.

"It's okay we've sang before in class. I guess we just have to get over it." Troy answered.

"Oh so confident, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella teased.

Troy laughed. "We sing good together that's why."

Gabriella giggled. They went to seat on one of the benches. Gabriella transferred herself in one of the seats and Troy sat beside her.

Ms. Darbus emerged from the backstage and greeted everyone. "Welcome, students. I take this audition seriously so don't goof off or else I'll put you in detention. Well let's start. Let's see Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton."

Troy helped Gabriella by lifting her up while Ryan took Gabriella's wheelchair and placed it on stage. Troy then placed Gabriella back in her wheelchair once they were on the stage. Gabriella smiled and thanked both Ryan and Troy for helping her. Ryan smiled and went down and Troy stood beside her.

"You may begin." Ms. Darbus informed them.

Troy and Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at Kelsi and nodded at her signaling to start playing the piano. Kelsi nodded back and placed her fingers on the keys.

_Troy:_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Gabriella:_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_Both:_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_Chorus_

_Both:_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

As they finished the song, Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Ms. Darbus stood up and smiled at both of them. "Bravo! Brava! You may leave now and see the results on Monday."

"Next are Sharpay and Ryan Evans." Ms. Darbus announced. Both Sharpay and Ryan stood up. Ryan went up the stage first and helped Troy by carrying Gabriella's wheelchair down while Troy carrying Gabriella in his arms. Once they went down Gabriella thanked both of them once again, Ryan smiled the second time and went up the stage with his sister. The red curtains were brought up and they started to perform the same song with a little kick in it.

_Ryan:_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_Together:_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_Sharpay:_

_This feelings like no other_

_Together:_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_the way you do_

_I've never had somone as good for me as you_

_no one like you so lonely before i finally found_

_what i've been looking for_

_Sharpay:_

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Together:_

_Don't have to say a word_

_Ryan:_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_Together:_

_I'm loving having you around_

_Ryan:_

_This feeling's like no other_

_Together:_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found_

_what I've ben looking for_

_Together:_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Troy and Gabriella clapped their hands after Sharpay and Ryan perform. Ms. Darbus stood up once again and clapped, "It looks like we have two good contenders for the role. Check the call back schedule on Monday. Now auditions are over and you guys head for lunch."

With that the four of them headed towards the cafeteria to meet their friends.


	18. Chapter 18: The Spring Musical

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 18: The Spring Musical

"You may begin." Ms. Darbus informed them.

Troy and Gabriella nodded. Troy looked at Kelsi and nodded at her signaling to start playing the piano. Kelsi nodded back and placed her fingers on the keys.

_Troy:_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Gabriella:_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_Both:_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_Chorus_

_Both:_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

As they finished the song, Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Ms. Darbus stood up and smiled at both of them. "Bravo! Brava! You may leave now and see the results on Monday."

"Next are Sharpay and Ryan Evans." Ms. Darbus announced. Both Sharpay and Ryan stood up. Ryan went up the stage first and helped Troy by carrying Gabriella's wheelchair down while Troy carrying Gabriella in his arms. Once they went down Gabriella thanked both of them once again, Ryan smiled the second time and went up the stage with his sister. The red curtains were brought up and they started to perform the same song with a little kick in it.

_Ryan:_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_Together:_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_Sharpay:_

_This feelings like no other_

_Together:_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_the way you do_

_I've never had somone as good for me as you_

_no one like you so lonely before i finally found_

_what i've been looking for_

_Sharpay:_

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Together:_

_Don't have to say a word_

_Ryan:_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_Together:_

_I'm loving having you around_

_Ryan:_

_This feeling's like no other_

_Together:_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found_

_what I've ben looking for_

_Together:_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Troy and Gabriella clapped their hands after Sharpay and Ryan perform. Ms. Darbus stood up once again and clapped, "It looks like we have two good contenders for the role. Check the call back schedule on Monday. Now auditions are over and you guys head for lunch."

With that the four of them headed towards the cafeteria to meet their friends.

After school, Gabriella and Troy went to the specialists that Troy's parents hired for Gabriella. They both went in and met two of them Dr. Kruger and Dr. Kim.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Montez." Dr. Kim greeted her. "And you must be the son of Mr. Jack Bolton."

Troy nodded, "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Good afternoon." Gabriella smiled.

"Today, we're going to do a physical checkup, some x-rays and citi scans is that alright?" Dr. Kruger informed her.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Let's get started then." Dr. Kruger, then he looked at Troy, "Mr. Bolton I'm afraid you have to wait here, we need to go to rooms that doctors and patients are only around. Is that okay?"

"That's alright. I'll wait here." Troy told them.

Both him and Dr. Kim nodded and stood up. Dr. Kim pushed Gabriella's wheelchair while Dr. Kruger is in front of them. Troy watched them disappeared from his sight, he took his iPod from his pocket and turned it on and closed his eyes while he hummed the song. Two hours later, Gabriella and her doctors came back from her check-up. Troy opened his eyes as he felt somebody tapped him lightly, he looked at the person and saw it was Gabriella who's smiling at him.

"Finished already?" Troy asked her while rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah we're done. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Come on let's go in."

Troy nodded and pushed Gabriella back in the office. Dr. Kim and Dr. Kruger were both smiling. "Well, we'll see the results next week Gabriella. We'll call you then but right now we'd like to you to take this medicine instead of your old one. Next week we'll have another examination to see the difference. Alright?" Dr. Kim told her.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"You guys may leave now." Dr. Kruger said.

Troy and Gabriella left the hospital while driving back, Gabriella's mobile phone rang. She took it in her bag and saw her mother was calling her. "Hello Mama. We're on our way home now."

"Gabi, the Boltons invited us for dinner so I'm here at their mansion. You and Troy might go here as well." Maria told her daughter. "How's the appointment?"

"It's fine mama. I'll be back next week. I'll tell you everything later" Gabriella told her. "Alright Mama, I'll tell Troy. See you in a bit."

Both of them hang up. "Is that your mother?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, your parents invited us over dinner so we better go to your mansion. They're waiting for us." Gabriella informed Troy.

Troy nodded. "Okay."

"Troy?" Gabriella called her.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"You should go back to your parents." Gabriella told him.

"Why brought up the topic all of a sudden?" Troy asked her while driving.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Nothing. They're still your parents after all. And you're their sole heir from your family's business. No matter what you'd still own it in the future."

Troy smiled back, "I know Gabi. Don't worry, I'm just finding the right time. My parents agreed with me. I'm going back, so don't you worry alright?"

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. I'm just happy that you and your parents can communicate very well now."

"Thanks to you. If it wasn't for you then we'd still be strangers." Troy told her.

"Glad I could help." Gabriella smiled.

The dinner went smoothly, Jack, Lucille and Maria grew even closer. Maria even gave recipes from her native country for Lucille and Patricio to try out. Troy and Gabriella were happy to see their parents get along very well.

"I heard that both of you auditioned for the school play." Jack told both Gabriella and Troy.

Both of them nodded. "Yeah we did." Troy answered.

"So how did it go? You got the part?" Lucille asked them.

"We still have to find it out on Monday." Gabriella answered. "Ryan and Sharpay's performance are really great."

"So is ours." Troy added. "I'm sure Ms. Darbus will having a hard time on choosing who."

"You better get that part alright?" Jack told them. "Because the three of us will definitely be there when you perform."

"How are you so sure that we'll get the part?" Gabriella asked.

"Parent's instinct." Maria answered, "It never fails."

"I'll definitely agree on that one." Lucille smiled.

The three of them laughed which made Troy and Gabriella confused.

"Whatever." Troy answered. "Gabriella and I will leave first. She seems tired because of the check-up so I'll drive her back home. You guys can stay here and enjoy chatting, I'll be with her until Maria gets back."

Maria nodded, "Thanks Troy."

"No worries." Troy assured Gabriella's mother.

Both of them left the mansion and Troy drove Gabriella home and stayed there until Maria came back. Monday came and Troy, Gabriella and the rest were standing in front of the Drama bulletin.

_Callbacks for Cinderella and Prince Charming:_

_Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans_

_Callbacks would be on Friday, 3:00 pm._

"Callbacks!" Sharpay exclaimed, "This means Ms. Darbus had a hard time which couple would play the main role. Fabulous!"

"Hey guys!" Kelsi greeted them as she came running from the hallways of the school.

"Slow down Kels." Taylor told her. " What's up?"

"Darbus told me to give you guys this." Kelsi handed out four sheets. "This is the song you will be performing. Gabi and Troy 'Breaking Free' while Shar and Ry is 'Bop to Top'. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Well, help Gabi and Troy. I'm going to make my own kick in this music, as usual." Sharpay told her. "Let's go Ry, Kels we still have lot of things to do. Toodles."

"Toodles," The guys repeated, Ryan looked at them and just shrugged and followed his sister while Kelsi laughed at the guys reaction and waved at them.

The girls giggled at the guys who were confused of the word.

"Toodles meant goodbye." Taylor explained, "Just want to let you know."

"Ohh." The guys said in unison.

"Why does girls have weird expressions?" Chad asked the girls. "Like toodles for example."

Gabriella giggled while Taylor rolled her eyes and answered, "Just like guys who has some different expressions either like chill or whatever."

"Guys I guess we better head to class before the debate starts." Gabriella told everyone which everyone agreed. They knew that when Taylor and Chad started something they would never finish anything. Although they love each other somehow it's their way of showing affection with each other. All of them left the hallways and head to their first class, which is Homeroom with Ms. Darbus.

Troy and Gabriella practiced everyday during their free period the song they're going to perform during the callback this coming Friday. They were having their lunch at the cafeteria when they talked about the coming callback on Friday.

"So we'll be there on Friday to support the four of you. It will be like the battle of the season." Chad told Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan.

"You're exaggerating, Chadster." Gabriella laughed. "It's only a callback. Nothing more."

"But we'd still be there to see if you two can beat the king and queen of drama." Chad pointed out.

"Hey! I don't care if I didn't get the part. As long as Troy and Gabi are in it, it's cool. Like I've said before this modern day Cinderella story suits the both of them." Sharpay answered.

"How come?" Martha asked.

"Well, boy is prince, girl is poor. Wicked stepmother and sisters, get the point? It's like Troy is rich, Gabi is middle class, wicked parents of Troy. Something like that, well now Troy's parents are goody goody so it's Cinderella no more." Kelsi replied.

Everyone laughed, "Nice explanation there Kelsi." Troy complimented.

"Why thank you!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Hey eat more." Troy instructed Gabriella.

"But I'm full." Gabriella told Troy.

"You barely touch you food. Come on, eat some more." Troy insisted then he took her spoon and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and instructed her to open her mouth. Gabriella obediently followed him and opened her mouth and she ate the food. "Good girl."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thanks daddy."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet?" Sharpay teased.

"Come on. Tay, eat!" Chad exclaimed while trying to mimic Troy's action to his girlfriend.

"I'm not your dog Chad. And don't think about it." Taylor placed her hands in between the spoon and her mouth.

Chad pouted and ate the food that he got. "Fine!"

Everyone laughed at Chad's reaction and began teasing him all the way through lunch.

Friday came, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan we're on the school's auditorium first. A few minutes later, Ms. Darbus arrived together with Kelsi who's behind her.

"All right. Let's start!" Ms. Darbus announced, "The first one to perform is Sharpay and Ryan Evans."

Both Sharpay and Ryan stood up, Troy and Gabriella whispered good luck to the twins while Chad and the rest who were seating at the back where whooping and cheering them on.

"Go Sharpay!" Zeke shouted, "I love you!"

"Ryan! Go!" Martha shouted at her boyfriend.

Like the last time the curtains close and the music began.

_Ryan:_

_Mucho Gusto_

_Sharpay:_

_Aye que fabulosa_

_Rrrrr aye aye AYE_

_Arrriba_

_¿Quieres bailar?_

_Ryan:_

_Mirame_

_Sharpay:_

_I believe in dreaming_

_And shooting for the stars_

_Ryan:_

_Baby to be number one_

_You got to raise the bar_

_Sharpay:_

_Kicking and a scratching_

_Grinding out my best_

_Ryan:_

_Anything it takes to climb_

_The ladder of success_

_Both:_

_Work our tails off everyday_

_Gotta bump the competition_

_Blow them all away_

_Ryan:_

_Caliente_

_Sharpay:_

_Suave_

_Sharpay:_

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_Slip and slide and ride that rythm_

_Ryan:_

_Jump and hop_

_Hop until we drop_

_Sharpay:_

_And start again_

_Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop_

_Ryan:_

_Scoot around the corner_

_Move it to the groove_

_Until the music stops_

_Both:_

_Do the bop bop bop_

_To the top_

_Don't ever stop_

_Bop to the top_

_Gimme gimme_

_shimmy shimmy_

_Shake some booty and turn around_

_Flash a smile in their direction_

_Sharpay:_

_Show some muscle_

_Ryan:_

_Do the hustle_

_Sharpay:_

_Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_Ryan:_

_Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Both:_

_Stump stump stump, do the rump_

_Sharpay:_

_And strut your stuff_

_Both:_

_Bop bop bop, straight to the top_

_We're going for the glory_

_Ryan:_

_We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_

_Sharpay: stop_

_Both:_

_Till we reach the top_

_Bop to the top_

After the song is done, Ms. Darbus stood up and clapped while Chad and the rest where shouting again.

"Way to go Twins!" Chad shouted.

"Very good!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. "Very well now let's head for the last couples, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

Ryan went down to get Gabriella's wheelchair while Troy carried Gabriella up the stage. Gabriella thanked Ryan before he went back down. Their friends now cheered at them.

"Go and kick ass Dude!" Chad shouted.

"Go Gabi! Troy!" Taylor shouted.

Troy signaled Kelsi to start to play and the music began to play.

_Troy: _

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_Gabriella:_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

_Troy: _

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_Gabriella: _

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_Both: _

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Chorus #1_

_Troy: _

_We're breakin' free_

_Gabriella: _

_We're soarin'_

_Troy: _

_Flyin' _

_Both: _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_Troy: _

_If we're trying _

_Both: _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Troy: _

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Gabriella: _

_Ohhhh_

_Troy: _

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Gabriella: _

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Both: _

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_Chorus #2_

_Troy: We're breakin' free_

_Gabriella: We're soarin'_

_Troy: Flyin' _

_Both: _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_Troy: _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Gabriella: _

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Troy: _

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_Both: _

_To be all that we can be_

_Troy: _

_Now's the time_

_Both: _

_So we're breaking free_

_Troy: _

_We're breaking free_

_Gabriella: _

_Ohhh , yeah_

_Troy: _

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_Gabriella: _

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_Both: _

_We see it comin'_

_Troy: _

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Gabriella: _

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both: _

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Chorus #3_

_Gabriella: Soarin' _

_Troy: Flyin' _

_Both: _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Troy: Yeah we're breaking free_

_Gabriella: _

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin' _

_Troy: _

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_Both: _

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Troy: Now's the time_

_Gabriella: So we're breaking free_

_Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Gabriella: Ohhhh_

_Both: _

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

After the song, everybody stood up and cheered and clapped for Troy and Gabriella's performance. Even Ms. Darbus was moved and was clapping tremendously while shouting "Amazing!" "Marvelous!" in between her claps. Even Sharpay and Ryan knew that the role evidently goes to their friends and is happy because the twins knew they would perfectly extract the characters they're going to portray because the story is somewhat related to their experiences.

"Gabriella and Troy. You got the part, Sharpay and Ryan, you'd be the understudies." Ms. Darbus announced, "The play is in a month from now. So I expect you to memorize your lines and all the songs perfectly so we'd have smooth rehearsals. I'm a perfectionist just so you know."

Troy and Gabriella nodded. With that Ms. Darbus left the auditorium leaving Troy and his friends cheering happily.

After school, Troy and Gabriella went back to the hospital to have another doctor's appointment. The doctors smiled at Gabriella and continued with their check-up. After two hours the doctors were once again finished and told Gabriella to come back the week after to tell Gabriella how the results went off. And possibly they can determine the cure for her illness, which made both Gabriella and Troy happy.

Rehearsals have been ragged. Everyday during Troy and Gabriella's free period they would rehearse, sometimes even on weekends. Then after school on Friday they'll head to the hospital to have check-ups, the doctors find out that Gabriella's body is responding to the medicines they gave her, Gabriella smiled knowing this thought. The doctors were happy about the progress of their research and assured Gabriella that they'd find a cure soon. When Gabriella got home, she immediately told her mom the news, which made her mom very happy as well. Troy called his parents who're back in New York with their work and seemed ecstatic when they heard the good news about Gabriella. Both are happy for the girl and for his son.

"So when's the musical?" Jack asked his son.

"Two weeks from now." Troy answered.

"Good, save us two tickets you mom and I will be there." Jack answered.

"Thank dad." Troy smiled even though his father couldn't see it, he's happy that his parents are making effort to make up to him. "I appreciate everything you're doing right now."

"This is what we call, making up for the lost time son." Jack told him. "And I'm glad you're happy with it. I'll make sure to keep it up with you."

"Thanks." Troy answered, "Where's mom?"

"Oh shopping." Jack answered.

"Shopping for what?" Troy asked.

"She's buying things for Gabriella. Your mother wanted to have another child, a daughter before but our schedules don't work out." Jack told his son.

"Okay. That's too much information dad." Troy joked. "Why all of a sudden she's shopping for my girlfriend?"

"Well, she adores Gabriella." Jack answered, "So am I."

"Wow. Lucky Gabi. She has instantly has a second father and two moms." Troy joked.

"Well. She's really a nice girl." Jack told his son. "And selfless. I've never seen girls like that before."

"Yeah, my past flings just hang around me because they know I'm a rich kid." Troy answered.

"It's good that you've found the person you wanted to be with Troy." Jack answered, "Just like I found your mother."

"Yeah." Troy answered, "Anyway dad, I'll talk to you sometime. I'll shoot some hoops with Chad and I'm off to do my homework."

"Great." Jack answered. "Bye."

With that, Jack hung up the phone and Troy went in the basketball court to find Chad waiting for him.

"How's your dad?" Chad asked as he passed the ball to Troy.

"Pretty cool. He's going back to watch the school's musical." Troy answered back as he dribbled and shoot the ball in the ring.

"Great! I see now you're happier than ever. Your estranged parents from the past has been close to you bit by bit by day and you're girlfriend is responding to the medicines and sooner might find a cure to her illness. Life's great isn't it?" Chad retaliated.

"Sure is. Listen, I'm planning on going back to the mansion, maybe after the play." Troy told Chad.

"You're not happy here?" Chad asked him while shooting the ball.

"No. I am happy. It's just out of respect to my parents you know. And Gabi wants me to go back." Troy explained, "They're my parents after all."

"It's all about Gabi." Chad smiled. "Well if that's what you want then I'm cool."

"I've told your folks about it already and they're really happy that my parents lines are now open for me." Troy told him.

"Who wouldn't be? Now I'm even happier that your folks change. I'm not freakishly scared at them anymore." Chad answered.

Troy laughed while he passed the ball to Chad. "Cool."

The boys continued playing basketball until darkness instilled the skies. They decided to go back in the house take a shower then bury themselves with their homework.

It was finally the day of the Spring Musical. Gabriella woke up with an ill dizzy feeling. She decided to just lie down in her bed for a few minutes before getting up. After a few minutes, her dizziness was gone but there's still the ill feeling, she shrugged it off and left her bed. She took a shower and changed her clothes and left her bedroom. She went in the kitchen and saw her mom cooking some pancakes.

"Morning mama." Gabriella greeted with a faint smile.

Maria turned around and saw her daughter's pale face and faint smile. "Good morning honey. Are you okay? You seem so pale."

"I'm fine. I guess it's just one of those days." Gabriella told her mom. She felt like this before but this one she thought it's kind of worse. But she shrugged it off and told herself she'd be better later. "So mama, later at seven our play don't forget."

"How can I forget that?" Maria asked her as she placed two pancakes in a plate and gave it to Gabriella. "I'll be there. But are you sure your okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll feel better after I eat my medicine." Gabriella assured her while playing her food.

"Gabi, eat your breakfast don't play with them. Troy would be arriving soon." Maria instructed her.

"I'm not hungry mama." Gabriella told her mom. "I'll just eat a bite or two.""Troy told me that you've been eating lesser and lesser these days." Maria told her. "I want you to finish the pancakes I've given you. You like to eat a lot so it's weird that you eat less."

"Okay." Gabriella answered in defeat and started to eat her pancakes.

Gabriella managed to finish her pancakes and she headed straight to her bedroom. She popped up two pills then she took her bag and left her bedroom. Just as she was to leave her bedroom the doorbell rang. Gabriella said goodbye to her mom knowing that it is Troy. Both of them had to go to the school for the final rehearsals and clean ups. With that Gabriella opened the front door and both of them left for the school.

As the day progresses, Gabriella felt more sick and the occurrence of her dizziness made her uncomfortable. She hadn't had this kind of feeling usually when she popped in her pills all of it will disappear, but apparently it didn't work today. She again, shrugged off the feeling and continued the rehearsals while trying to ignore what she was feeling. During lunch, Troy and Gabriella ate at the cafeteria. Troy noticed that Gabriella was awfully quiet and so pale today.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Troy asked her with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked as she tried to swallow her food bit by bit.

"You seemed so pale and quiet today. Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked. "Because if not, I'd tell Ms. Darbus to call Sharpay and Ryan to perform."

"No Troy. You're parents are coming so is my mom." Gabriella told her. "I'm fine really."

"Okay if you say so. But if you feel something tell me immediately." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and nodded then both of them continued to eat their lunch.

The play was about to start, Troy was extremely nervous so is Gabriella. Both of them were fidgeting their fingers. This is their first time to perform, and their parents are there to watch them. Sharpay and Ryan told them to "Break a leg" which made them look confused but Ryan immediately explained to them that it's a form of good luck in the perfoming arts. Both laughed nervously as they heard the explanation. Gabriella however, felt her dizziness occur ever ten minutes, which made her feel uncomfortable, but she tried to focus of what's right now. All of a sudden, Ms. Darbus called everyone to gather around.

"I'm pretty happy that all of you have worked hard for this musical and I'm proud to our leads since they've worked hard for this. It's their first time to perform and let's support all of them." Ms. Darbus told everyone and everyone cheered in response. "Okay get ready, there's five minutes left." Everybody nodded and went into their designated places.

The play has finally begun. Gabriella went out as she was called by her master to cook them dinner. The scenes shifted quickly sometimes Gabriella could feel dizziness but managed to deliver her lines, Troy whenever they're on backstage tried to check up on her and she always assured him that everything is fine. The play finished with a standing ovation from the audience. Everybody loved the performance. Even Chad who's not a fan of musical plays was able to watch the whole performance without dozing off. Every character's made their courtesy calls, and bowed down from the audience. The biggest cheer for the night was for Gabriella and Troy, who was happy that everybody loved their performance. Ms. Darbus stood up the stage and thanked everybody for coming and even told the audience that this is the best play she managed to see in years. Everybody once again cheered and clapped excitingly.

Backstage, everybody was getting ready to go. Troy was done immediately since he only needs to change his clothes. He went in to Gabriella's dressing room and saw her dressed in her casual clothes.

"Hey Gabi. You ready?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked at her and nodded weakly.

Troy concerned went to Gabriella's side and asked. "Gabi are you alright?"

"N-no." Gabriella answered and then she fainted.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted, she picked her up and went outside and saw Sharpay and Ryan.

"Troy! I'm so proud of you guys.. Gabi?" Sharpay said but was cut-off when she saw Gabriella in Troy's arms. "What happened?"

"She fainted. Call the ambulance quick!" Troy told her with panic in him.

Sharpay nodded and called the ambulance.

"I'll get Gabi's mom and your parents." Ryan told Troy and he started to run as fast as he could.

Troy looked at Gabriella in her weak state. "No, Gabi. Don't leave me." Troy told her. "Be strong for me."


	19. Chapter 19: Finding the cure

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 19: Finding the cure

The play has finally begun. Gabriella went out as she was called by her master to cook them dinner. The scenes shifted quickly sometimes Gabriella could feel dizziness but managed to deliver her lines, Troy whenever they're on backstage tried to check up on her and she always assured him that everything is fine. The play finished with a standing ovation from the audience. Everybody loved the performance. Even Chad who's not a fan of musical plays was able to watch the whole performance without dozing off. Every character's made their courtesy calls, and bowed down from the audience. The biggest cheer for the night was for Gabriella and Troy, who was happy that everybody loved their performance. Ms. Darbus stood up the stage and thanked everybody for coming and even told the audience that this is the best play she managed to see in years. Everybody once again cheered and clapped excitingly.

Backstage, everybody was getting ready to go. Troy was done immediately since he only needs to change his clothes. He went in to Gabriella's dressing room and saw her dressed in her casual clothes.

"Hey Gabi. You ready?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked at her and nodded weakly.

Troy concerned went to Gabriella's side and asked. "Gabi are you alright?"

"N-no." Gabriella answered and then she fainted.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted, she picked her up and went outside and saw Sharpay and Ryan.

"Troy! I'm so proud of you guys.. Gabi?" Sharpay said but was cut-off when she saw Gabriella in Troy's arms. "What happened?"

"She fainted. Call the ambulance quick!" Troy told her with panic in him.

Sharpay nodded and called the ambulance.

"I'll get Gabi's mom and your parents." Ryan told Troy and he started to run as fast as he could.

Troy looked at Gabriella in her weak state. "No, Gabi. Don't leave me." Troy told her. "Be strong for me."

Troy left the backstage and ran outside looking for Maria, Sharpay and his parents. He saw them running towards him.

"Troy what happened?" Maria asked and then she saw Gabriella in Troy's arms unconscious, pale and still. "Oh my God." She placed both of her hands on her mouth.

"Is she alright?" Lucille asked with concern.

"I'll call her doctors." Jack offered and walk away to make a call.

"Ambulance will be here any minute." Ryan told them panting and gasping for air.

"She's breathing weakly." Troy told them. "Let's go. Ryan can you get her wheelchair. It's still in the dressing room."

Troy ran outside the school waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Chad and the rest were waiting. They ran towards Troy when they saw him carrying Gabriella.

"Oh my. Gabi!" Taylor panicked, tears flowing down on her face. Chad comforted his girlfriend, "Dude what happened."

"I d-don't know. She suddenly fainted." Troy told everybody.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. Paramedics took out the stretcher where Troy placed the unconscious Gabriella and checked up on her, they then placed the oxygen masked in her mouth and placed her inside the ambulance. One of the paramedics asked them if Gabriella's immediate family were present. Maria told him that she was her mother so she went in the ambulance with Gabriella. As much as Troy wanted to go with Gabriella in the ambulance, his father told him just to follow along and let Maria stay with her daughter. Troy reluctantly agreed and Chad drove his car together with him while Taylor drove Chad's car behind them, since all of them agreed that Troy shouldn't drive with his shocked state.

"Dude what happened back there?" Chad asked him.

"She told me she was okay. Then she fainted. Why would she tell me she's okay when she's not feeling well?" Troy replied. "I knew something's wrong and I believed her."

"Dude calm down." Chad answered. "She'll be alright. She's a strong girl."

"How can I calm down, Chad my girlfriend is unconscious and I don't have any idea why she fainted! She was ill but she never told anyone!"

"I'm sorry. If that happened to Taylor I would've been acting the same as you too." Chad apologized. "I'm sorry dude."

"I'm sorry too. It's just that ahh.." Troy placed his hands in his head because of her confusion. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"We're near the hospital I'm sure that we'll get the answers from them." Chad told him.

Troy sighed and just closed his eyes and said to himself. _"Gabi. Please be okay. Please don't leave me. Please."_

When the ambulance arrived from the hospital, Gabriella was immediately rushed in the emergency room her doctors were already waiting for her in there. Dr. Kruger went inside with Gabriella to check her while Dr. Kim stayed outside. When Chad finally parked Troy's car, Troy immediately left the car and rushed towards the waiting area just outside the emergency room and saw Gabriella's mother talking to Dr. Kim.

"Tell me what exactly happened to Gabriella Mrs. Montez." Dr. Kim told her.

"I really don't know." Maria looked on her side and saw Troy. "Y-you better ask him, he was carrying her when I saw my daughter."

"Mr. Bolton can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Kim asked Troy.

Troy nodded, "I s-started noticing her when we were eating lunch. She was awfully quiet and p-pale and she barely ate her food. I asked her if she was alright but she told me she's fine. I even told her if she wasn't feeling well Sharpay and Ryan can perform but she insisted that she's okay and she could perform. During backstage I always check up on her because I noticed she gets paler, every time I asked her how she felt. Until after the play I w-went in her dressing room, I asked her if she's ready to go all she did was nod weakly. I asked her if she's okay then s-she told me she doesn't feel well after that she fainted. What's wrong with her doctor?"

"Dr. Kruger is now checking up on her. I might as well go inside and give him the details. Please wait here." Dr. Kim told them. "I don't have the answer yet but we will know it sooner or later."

"Doctor, please save her. Please do anything." Troy told the doctor.

"We'll try our best Mr. Bolton." Dr. Kim answered. With that, Dr. Kim left the waiting area outside and went in the emergency room.

It's been four hours since Gabriella went inside the emergency room. There's still no sign of two of the doctors. Troy, Maria, Jack, Lucille, Chad and the rest were still waiting outside. Troy placed his hands in his head, he couldn't think of anything but Gabriella. He kept on telling and assuring himself that she's going to be alright but part of him felt uneasiness. He tried to shrug off the feeling, _"Gabi, you're gonna be alright. There still a lot of things we haven't done yet. Don't give up. Be strong for mother, for your friends and for me. Gabi please. Don't leave us."_ He told himself. All of a sudden the door bursts open. Everyone from the waiting shed stood up waiting for the news.

"Dr. Kim. How is my daughter?" Maria asked her.

"She's fine." Dr. Kim answered.

"Where is she?" Troy asked her.

"She's been brought in the room 214. You can visit her there." Dr. Kim answered.

"Is she awake?" Troy asked again.

"I'm afraid not yet. But she's stable." Dr. Kim answered.

Troy nodded and he and his friends left the waiting area and ran towards the room number the doctor gave them. Jack, Lucille and Maria were left with Dr. Kim and Dr. Kruger.

"Mrs. Montez, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Dr. Kim started. "I have something to important to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Maria asked, "Is this about my daughter's condition?"

Dr. Kruger nodded. "It seems her condition worsened."

"I thought she responds to her medicine and her body responds really well?" Jack asked them.

"The medicines responded but that's only to prevent the virus to spread rapidly. From what our examination tell us, the virus became more immune. That means we have to give her a heavier dosage of a new medicine." Dr. Kruger explained. "Until we find the cure."

"So what do you mean by that?" Lucille asked. "Give her a heavier dosage then."

"We must ask the patient if she wants to. But there are conditions to apply. She needs to stay at home." Dr. Kim answered. "Heavier dosage means tends to get dizzier and tired most of the time, so going to school is not a good idea."

Maria nodded, "I understand. But how's your research so far?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Mrs. Montez. Dr. Kruger and I are doing our best. It will take time, but we assure you that there's a 90 chance we'd be able to find it." Dr. Kim told them.

"What about the 10." Lucille asked.

"The 10, chances are we might fail." Dr. Kruger answered.

"Dr. Kruger and Dr. Kim do your best and find the cure as soon as possible. Please save the girl." Jack told them.

"We're working 24 hours a day Mr. Bolton. We'll do as much as we can to find out what the virus is and how to destroy it permanently out of her system." Dr. Kruger assured Jack, "10 is only 10. You have to trust us. Kindly inform us if she's awake so we could tell her condition and the heavier dosage of her medicine. We'll be getting back to our research now. Hopefully we'd be able to determine it as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Maria smiled at them. "Thank you very much."

Troy and the rest were in Gabriella's hospital room. Troy is sitting beside Gabriella holding her hand while the rest were surrounding Gabriella's bed. Gabriella's looked really pale and frail because of the IV's and the oxygen mask they placed on her. The girls got couldn't hold their tears and felt sorry for her while the guys were trying as best as they could not to let their tears fall down, wiping their faces every minute and sniffing once in a while.

Troy looked at his girlfriends face. She still looks beautiful even though she's pale and sick. He smiled as he stared at her.

"You're going to be fine Gabi." Troy told her while asleep. "I know you're going to be."

A few minutes later, Jack, Lucille and Maria emerged from the door.

"Kids, I think you should all go home." Jack announced.

"I'll stay." Troy told his father.

"You have to rest." Lucille told her son.

"No I'll stay. I'm fine." Troy insisted.

Maria smiled at Jack and Lucille, "Let him stay. He wanted to make sure that she's fine. I'll go home and be back in the morning, but you have to go back home and take a rest in the morning."

"Yeah I will." Troy agreed.

With that Maria, Jack, Lucille and the rest left the room leaving Gabriella and Troy in the hospital room. Two hours passed and Troy is still awake and staring at Gabriella's angelic features and stroking her hair while his other hand is entwined with hers. She was breathing weakly, but that assured Troy that she was still alive and just sleeping. Minutes passed and Troy could feel his eyes are getting heavy. He was about to fall asleep when he felt Gabriella's hand moved. His eyes became widely awake when he felt another movement from her hands.

"Gabriella?" Troy called her. Then looked at her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She looked at Troy and smiled at him.

"Troy." She said weakly while her oxygen mask is still on. She then removed it and repeated what she said. "Troy."

"Gabi. Are you okay?" Troy stood up and sat on her bed and hugged her. "Thank God you're awake Gabi. You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella answered him. "I'm sorry if I made you worried and scared."

"Why didn't you tell me that you're not feeling well?" Troy asked. "You only told me when you can't hold it up any longer?"

"Sorry. I don't want to ruin the play." Gabriella answered. "You parents are there and I don't want to spoil their night."

"But they would understand if we can't perform." Troy told her. "You shouldn't force yourself when you don't feel good."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella told him. "It wouldn't happen again."

"Yeah you better make sure." Troy replied. "I'll never let this happen again. Tell me if you do not feel well. Always tell me."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me and everything."

"Get some rest." Troy told her. "You need it."

Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on her forehead, "Yes Sir!"

"Good girl!" Troy laughed and kissed her forehead. Troy put his hands around her shoulders and both slept together in the hospital bed.

The next day, Maria came to the hospital early and saw Troy and Gabriella sleeping together in the bed. She placed the basket she brought on the table silently and looked back at the couple. She smiled at the sight and continued to watch the both of them. A few minutes later, Troy slowly opened his eyes and noticed that it was already morning. He looked at the person next to him and saw Gabriella sleeping soundly. He adjusted his vision and looked at the side and saw Maria looking at them with a smile on her face. He slowly removed his hands and kissed Gabriella's forehead, which made Gabriella shift on her side. He slowly stood up and fixed his hair.

"Good morning Troy." Maria whispered, she stood up and opened the basket and grabbed a sandwich and gave them to Troy. "Eat some breakfast first. Did she wake up?"

Troy nodded and whispered, "Thanks. Yeah she did but only for a while. I told her to sleep again, she removed her oxygen mask."

"Did you inform the doctor?" Maria asked.

Troy took a bite from his sandwich and shook his head. "It's around two or three in the morning."

"Okay." Maria smiled, "Doctors should be here anyway."

Troy nodded, and Maria gave her a small carton of milk, he smiled and said thanks.

"Troy you better go home and rest. You better take a bath too. You can come back later." Maria told her. "It's my turn to take care of my daughter."

Troy nodded and said, "I'll just tell Gabi."

Maria nodded. Troy managed to finish his sandwich and his milk. He went to Gabriella and kissed her forehead then he whispered, "Gabi, I'll be going home for a while. I'll come back later okay? Your mom's here by the way."

Gabriella nodded and continued to close her eyes. "Take care."

"You take care. Bye." Troy told her and kissed her lips. Then he left the room.

Maria and Gabriella were both left in the room. Maria smiled and went to her daughter.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Good morning Mama." Gabriella answered and slowly opened her eyes. "I feel better."

"Good. You scared us out. Especially Troy." Maria told her. "You want something to eat?"

"I'm sorry mama." She said as she pressed a button so that she could sit up. "What did you bring?"

"I know you hate hospital food so I brought some sandwiches." Maria told her. "What do you want tuna or ham and cheese?"

"Both." Gabriella answered. "I'm hungry."

"Wow. It seems that you got your food habit back. That's nice to see." Maria smiled at her and gave her both sandwich and a carton of milk. "Eat a lot."

"I know mama. And I intend to." Gabriella smiled at her mother.

"Good." Maria smiled at her daughter. "The doctors will be here soon to check you up. And they're going to tell you something."

Gabriella nodded and started to unwrap her sandwich then began eating it. As soon as she finished her breakfast, Dr. Kruger and Dr. Kim came in. Both of them looked at Gabriella and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Gabriella." Dr. Kruger greeted her.

"Good Morning Dr. Kruger and Dr. Kim." Gabriella greeted back.

"It seems that you're fine." Dr. Kim replied.

"Yeah when can I go out?" Gabriella asked her. She hated staying in the hospital, staying here makes her sicker than how sick she really is.

"You can in two days." Dr. Kruger informed her. "We just need to monitor you and examine you again."

"Okay." Gabriella answered. "My mother told me you guys are going to tell me something."

Dr. Kim nodded, "Gabriella it seems that your condition has worsened. We need to put up the dosage of you medicine. Increasing the dosage.."

"Will make me feel more dizzier and I get easily tired. I know." Gabriella answered. "I will take the dosages."

"Right." Dr. Kim replied. "But taking a heavier dosage, you can't risk of going to school. Is that okay?"

"As long as it keeps me alive, I'm fine." Gabriella answered.

"Very well Gabriella." Dr Kruger smiled at her. "I'm proud that you keep on fighting your illness. Which makes us your doctors work harder to find a cure."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate everything. I'm fighting because this is all for my loved ones."

Dr. Kim smiled, "Well I guess we won't take more of your time." With that both of them left the room.

A few months later, Gabriella was at home usually finishing her homework, reading a book, eating or sleeping. She's been granted by the school to be home-studied which she was grateful for aside from that, she doesn't have much to do since she's either dizzy, tired or both. She's usually asleep most of the time because of the heavier dosage that her doctors have given her. Every weekend, Chad and the others hang out at Gabriella's place to keep her company and not get bored, Sharpay gives her the weekly gossips in school which made Gabriella so amused, especially the news that Gabriella has left Albuquerque and Troy is single again. Troy had just arrived at Gabriella's house from school. Gabriella gave him the extra key to their house so that he won't be ringing the doorbell anymore. He went inside the house and head towards Gabriella's bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Gabriella reading a book. Gabriella looked at her door when she noticed that it suddenly opened and saw Troy in which, she smiled.

"Hello Troy. How was school?" Gabriella asked.

Troy immediately went and kissed her forehead and sat on the bed beside her, "The usual. Darbus, talking about musical and everything, pretty much the same routine as always. How's my Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Fine." Gabriella answered. "I'm bored here I want to go to school."

"You can't. You have to get well before going back. Besides, you're being home-schooled and your more advanced than any of us! And it's only months before our graduation." Troy answered.

"Well I'd like to march on my graduation definitely." Gabriella replied.

"You will." Troy answered.

"How sure are you?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I just have this feeling."

"So you're saying you're psychic?" Gabriella asked him.

"If that's what you say. Yeah I am psychic." Troy replied.

Gabriella giggled. "You're so full of yourself Troy!"

"No. I'm full of you." Troy answered.

"Whatever Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"I missed you." Troy kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." Gabriella smiled at him.

They stayed cuddled with each other and both of them drifted of to sleep.

Maria just came back home from work and she hurriedly opened the front door. Once she was in, she immediately placed her bag and some folders on the countertop table and headed straightly to Gabriella's bedroom. She entered the bedroom and excitedly shouted her daughter's name, "Gabriella!"

Troy and Gabriella got startled and sat down immediately hearing Maria's loud voice. "Mama? What's with all the shouting?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry." Maria answered. "I've some good news."

"You've been promoted?" Gabriella guessed she felt a little dizzy.

"No." Maria answered.

"Then what?" Gabriella asked she's too tired of wracking her brain with her mothers guessing game right now.

"Dr. Kim called me a few minutes ago." Maria started.

"And then?" Gabriella signaled her to continue.

"They told me that you'd be having an appointment tomorrow." Maria answered.

"I just got my check up yesterday." Gabriella answered thinking of how sick it would be if her doctors decided that she had to do a twice a week trip from only once a week.

"I know. You know why?" Maria asked her.

"No. Come on mama. I'm too tired of guessing things." Gabriella answered.

"Alright. Dr. Kim told me that she and Dr. Kruger already found a cure for your illness!" Maria exclaimed. "They told me that you should check-in tomorrow at the hospital so that we won't waste time."

Gabriella's jaw dropped she blinked twice and looked at her mother and Troy, which also had his jaw dropped, a few seconds later a bright smile cross upon her face, "Oh my God. No.."

"Yes it's true honey!" Maria said excitedly. "They've found it. You're going to be fine!"

Tears fell on Gabriella's eyes, "I can't believe it! After all these months! Oh my, Troy!" She hugged Troy tightly. Troy smiled and said, "Finally. You've found out what you've been looking for. I'm so happy for you Gabi."

Gabriella and her mother had tears of joy and Troy couldn't get any happier.

The next day, Gabriella immediately check-in the hospital, she was in her room waiting for her doctor to come and visit her. Troy drove her to the hospital, they were both talking when all of a sudden both of Gabriella's doctors came into her room.

"Hi Gabriella." Dr. Kruger greeted her.

"Hi." Gabriella answered.

"I guess you know why you're here." Dr. Kruger answered.

Gabriella nodded her head and replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Tomorrow, we'll start your treatment." Dr. Kruger started. "We'll be injecting these kinds of fluids. The fluids I'm holding up here is the one who could kill the virus effectively. You will be confined here for a month or so. Depends on how rapidly these fluid work to kill the virus that spread in your system. We'll be injecting these fluids about 5cc every day and we'll have to check your progress thru citi scan once a week."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded understanding all her doctor said.

"Fair warning though, you'll feel more tired as this fluids also contains your daily dosage of your medicine." Dr. Kim warned her. "But I bet you can take it fine. I've seen you do fairly well."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled at them. "Thank you for spending your time looking for cure. Thank you."

"This is our job Gabriella. And we're happy to see you okay in the future." Dr. Kim told her. "Well we'll leave you so you could rest."

Gabriella nodded and smiled at them. Both doctors left her room. Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Troy asked her as he went and sit on her bed.

"I'm ready Troy. This is one thing I've been waiting for." Gabriella answered, "Just imagine ten years of waiting for a cure. I didn't realize that I'd find one. My prayers have been answered. Because of you, Troy, if not for you I wouldn't be able to meet your parents and then I wouldn't be able to meet such great doctors who'd be giving me my second life."

"Your welcome Gabi. As long as it's for you I'd do everything. I love you too much that it's hard to lose you." Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

The next day, Gabriella was pulled out from her bed and the nurse wheeled her in a room where two of her doctors are waiting for her.

"Gabriella! Are you ready?" Dr. Kim asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Now this may hurt a bit, because it's kind of sticky fluid." Dr. Kruger warned her, "I hope you're not afraid of needles."

"Nope." Gabriella answered.

"Good." Dr. Kruger answered.

With the Dr. Kim cleaned the area they were supposed to be injecting the fluid with alcohol damped cotton ball. Dr. Kruger slowly injected the long needle in Gabriella veins and pushed the fluid slowly in her body. Gabriella winced a bit because she could feel the fluid flow in her veins slowly. After that the doctor's smiled at her.

"Well that's it Gabriella." Dr. Kim told her. "You can go back to your room now."

"Thank you." Gabriella answered. The nurse was called outside and she pushed Gabriella back in her room and helped her get back in her bed. Gabriella muttered 'Thanks' to her which she responded with a smile and 'You're welcome' before she left. She lied down in her bed and immediately drifted of to sleep.

In school, Troy kept wondering how Gabriella has been. His mind obviously have been off from the lectures Ms. Darbus is giving them his thoughts were full of Gabriella. It was lunchtime and Troy was off somewhere in the grass field full of thoughts, he missed Gabriella every second, he missed her voice, laugh and giggles, he missed her kisses and hugs and he missed how she smells when they sleep together. Suddenly He realized one thing, how much he wanted to spend his lifetime with Gabriella, he smiled at the thought of the two of them in the future. With that he suddenly wanted the hours to pass by quickly but much to his dismay the clock was ticking too slow that at times he wanted to cut class but he knew Gabriella would be mad at him so he dismissed the thought. After school before leaving the gym, Troy called his parents to say hello to them.

"Hey dad." Troy greeted.

"Hi son. How's Gabriella?" Jack asked him.

"She's fine dad. She's in the hospital right now." Troy answered.

"Yeah I heard from Dr. Kim that they've found the cure." Jack answered. "I'm happy for her."

"Yeah me too." Troy answered. "Dad, I'm going to ask you something."

"Anything son." Jack answered him. "What is it?"

"When's the time you realized that you wanted to marry mom?" Troy asked him.

"Well I realized it when I felt all of a sudden that I wanted to spend all my life with her." Jack answered. "I was eighteen back then."

"You proposed to mom while you're still eighteen? No way." Troy said.

"Yeah I did, and we got engaged during high school and got married after college." Jack replied. "What's the matter son?"

"Well I was thinking that I'd like to spend all my life with Gabriella." Troy started. "I want to marry her dad."

Jack laughed, "That's my son. I know you love her so much and I know she's the right girl for you. So go for it, you have my back."

"Thanks dad. But what about mom?" Troy asked.

"Your mom would be delighted with the news. I'm going to tell her this, she adores Gabriella so much." Jack answered. "How are you planning to buy the ring?"

"Well." Troy started.

"Don't worry son. I have our family heirloom. It's in the mansion in my safe you can get it. I assume you know the combination?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah I do." Troy answered. "Thanks dad."

"No problem." Jack answered.

"Well I better get going then." Troy told him. "Bye!"

Troy hung up the phone and rushed to his car and went to the mansion to get the ring.

At the hospital, Gabriella just finished eating her dinner. She wondered why Troy isn't here yet. He's supposed to sleep here tonight so that her mother could go to work early tomorrow. Her mother left her but asked Gabriella if she needed company, she assured her that she'll be fine and Troy would be arriving soon. Suddenly the door bursts open, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy smiling at her.

"Troy. Where have you been?" Gabriella asked him.

"Just running some errands." Troy answered and he kissed her on her lips.

"Okay." Gabriella answered.

"How is your day?" Troy asked.

"Pretty fine. I slept the whole day. I just woke up and ate dinner." Gabriella answered.

"I see." Troy sat beside her and puts his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." Gabriella answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. I wanted to ask you a question though." Troy replied.

"What's your question?" Gabriella asked him.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

"Why is that?" Troy asked her.

"Because I love you too much?" Gabriella answered.

"Well. I guess that's the sign for me." Troy answered.

"What sign?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sign of giving you this." Troy told her and pulled out a purple velvet box from his pocket. "Marry me, Gabriella."


	20. Chapter 20: Five Years Later

Life with You

Life with You

Chapter 20: Five Years Later

"Nothing. I wanted to ask you a question though." Troy replied.

"What's your question?" Gabriella asked him.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

"Why is that?" Troy asked her.

"Because I love you too much?" Gabriella answered.

"Well. I guess that's the sign for me." Troy answered.

"What sign?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sign of giving you this." Troy told her and pulled out a purple velvet box from his pocket. "Marry me, Gabriella."

It's been five years since Troy asked that question to Gabriella. He still remembered everything from start to finish. Reliving it as if it's like yesterday. Sun is shining brightly at the park and he saw a lot of kids running around. He smiled at the three-year-old girl who's coming towards him with a bright smile on her face. The little girl has blue cerulean eyes and brunette hair.

"Daddy!!" the little girl said as he approached Troy. Troy smiled at her beautiful daughter. "Adie." Troy called her. "Happy?"

The girl nodded, "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is just getting something. Why?" Troy asked her.

The girl smiled and whispered something in his ear. "I want some ice cream. Please daddy?"

Troy laughed, "Adrianna Marie. Your mom will get angry."

"Please daddy, please!" Adrianna pleaded.

"Okay. Let's hurry up." Troy answered.

With that both of them stood up and went to the ice cream truck parked opposite them. Troy bought her daughter ice cream which made his daughter more delightful they went back to the bench and found that somebody's waiting for them.

She looked at them and raised her eyebrows, "Adrianna Marie Bolton, Troy Alexander Bolton, you've bought ice cream? How many times do I have to tell you that.."

"Mommy!" Adrianna cut her mother off. "I want some ice cream please don't be mad."

She smiled, "Fine. I'm sorry honey."

Adrianna went and hugged her mother, "Now hurry up and finish your ice cream, we'll be going to your grandpa and grandma."  
Adrianna nodded happily, "Okay." She sat beside her mother and continued to eat her ice cream.

Troy sat beside his wife and said, "Gabi. Are you mad?"

Gabriella laughed, "No. I was just joking."

"Good. I thought you're really mad." Troy answered.

"You spoiled her." Gabriella informed him.

"Well that's what all dad's do to their little girls don't they? Troy answered. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy laughed, "You still amuse me. You know?"

"That's why you married me? So that I'll be an amusement?" Gabriella teased Troy.

Troy laughed. "No. Honey."

Gabriella giggled, "Then what?"

"I can't imagine without you in my life. Life with you makes me complete, if you haven't appeared in my life back then my life would be messed up. I love you and Adie more than anything in this world. I never regretted the day I asked you to marry me. It all seems to fall into the right place. Thank you Gabi." Troy answered her.

Gabriella took his hand and kissed his lips. "You changed my life too. Falling in love with you is the happiest day of my life, saving me from my illness, everything. Thank you for being there and not giving up on me."

"Mommy, Daddy. I'm done now." Adrianna answered.

"Well let's go then." Troy stood up and held his hands to his wife.

Gabriella took her hand and said, "Carry Adie, Troy. I can't carry her."

"Why?" Troy asked, "You always carry her."

Gabriella shrugged, "Just carry her, because I'm carrying another one."  
Troy's jaw dropped, "So you mean. There's.." Troy pointed her stomach, "That. New. Baby?"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah."

Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her on the lips and smiled, "Wow." He said.

"Yeah wow." Gabriella answered. "Now carry her now."

Troy nodded and carried Adie then held Gabriella's hand. Both of them smiled at each other.

The three of them walked away the park and headed towards their car.

The End

* * *

I'm sorry if this is short. I just want to end it this way.

Thank you for all the reviews you've given me I really appreciate it. Even though I only have a few reviews unlike other stories I'm still happy that some of you guys loved it. Thank you thank you thank you.

Take care everybody. I have some stories in mind right now I'm just going to look for the right time to write it.

I'm sorry if I don't reply that much to your reviews but I appreciate all of them )

Thank you: BlondyCasper, Crystal-Fey, I-fizz, Lil-Evans, Mariana202, Munirah0509, ZacHeartVanessa, brownandgoldru09, cosmos2008, liv3.in.lov3, theGinky, tutorgirl86, xx.zefron-lover for keeping alert on my story.

Thank you: LuvTroyellax101x, Shell-Bell87, ZacHeartVanessa, alendri, brownandgoldru09 and theGinky for making my story one of your favorites.

And thanks for all your reviews! Again, Thank you all!

xoxo purpletoes


End file.
